To Make A Friend: APH 100 Day Challenge
by Gabrika
Summary: 100 momentos en las vidas de Alfred e Ivan, y como van cambiando con el paso del tiempo. El rating irá subiendo por Mpreg MUCHO más adelante. Traducción.
1. Lipbalm

¡Hola mundo! 8D Acá yo con esta nueva serie, y estoy segura de que hay una o dos personas por ahí pensado "¿No deberías estar escribiendo algo más? ¬¬" y así es, pero no pude resistirme a traducir esto.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya, mientras la historia original es de **ninjakat405 **(ámenla a ella por esta genialidad)

* * *

Alfred se balanceó sobre sus pies, su dedo índice tocando un ritmo frenético sobre su muslo. Su otra mano siendo utilizada para enrollar la manga caída de su polerón. Esperando en la fila, aplastado entre dos de lo que debieran ser cientos de personas, estaba empezando a ser sofocante.

Sus ojos azules volaron hacia reloj en la pared sobre las cajas registradoras. Cajas que estaban muy lejos.

Quitó su mirada del reloj, sus lentes tratando de ocultar una mirada de preocupación. La escuela iba a comenzar pronto- en diez minutos aproximadamente. No podía ir tarde de nuevo. Perdería los créditos y él quería graduarse el próximo mes.

Pero se sentía como si la fila no se hubiera movido un centímetro, sus manos moviéndose en círculos interminables demasiado rápido.

Alfred observó el pequeño cilindro en su mano. En la etiqueta se leía bálsamo para labios, pero sus ojos veían el engendro del diablo.

Todo era culpa de esa estúpida cosa. La razón por la cual estaba atascado ahí, su infierno personal, parado tan cerca de la persona frente a él que hasta podía oler le esencia del desodorante mientras perdía su cordura y los créditos del colegio.

Tan sólo si su hermano menor no le hubiera pedido ese estúpido bálsamo para labios.

¿Por qué rayos Mattie necesitaba algo como eso de todas maneras? El bálsamo para labios era para, por ejemplo, chicas. Uno no ve hombres poniéndose esas cosas en los labios. Excepto Francis, Alfred se estremeció. Pero de todas maneras él era raro y afeminado, así que no contaba.

¿Qué pensaría el cajero cuando pusiera eso sobre el mostrador? Si era una chica seguramente sonreiría, pero realmente se estaría riendo por dentro - sólo por cortesía - o pensaría que es gay. Y, en el caso de que fuera un chico el que lo atendiera era aún más desafortunado, se reiría en su cara y le diría gay. ¡Y no tenía como camuflar ese maldito bálsamo! Quizás si agarrara un dulce o esa revista de ahí, él podría-

"Puedo atender al siguiente cliente por aquí"

Alfred salió de sus pensamientos de pánico y, preguntándose que diablos le pasó a toda la otra gente en la fila, tragó (_Maldición Mattie, ¿cómo pudiste hacerme esto a mi? ¿Tu propio hermano?_) y caminó hacia la caja.

"Buenos días señor", la mujer saludó apretando un par de botones en la registradora.

Al menos ella sólo se reiría. En voz alta.

La cajera agarró una bolsita de plástico y colocó el bálsamo adentro, "¿Eso es todo?"

Alfred rápidamente agarró la bolsa y tendió el dinero, anonadado. "Si, gracias"

"Que tenga un buen día", ella dijo, haciéndole señas al siguiente en la fila.

Alfred salió disparado de la pequeña tienda, guardando el cambio y la boleta dentro de la bolsa. No estaba viendo por donde caminaba, y tampoco notó a la otra persona hasta que chocó con élla.

"¡Cuidado!"

Alfred dejó escapar un bufido y sus lentes se aplastaron contra su cara al momento del choque.

"Hombre, lo siento. No estaba mirando-"

"Pude notarlo", un fuerte acento lo hizo mirar hacia arriba, y arriba, y arriba, hasta unos ojos violeta llenos de sorpresa obstruyendo su camino. "¿Alfred Jones?"

Alfred le dio una pequeña, insegura sonrisa. ¿Cómo sabía su nombre? Estaba seguro de nunca haber visto a ese monstruosamente alto chico antes. Y un hombre con el pelo tan gris y un abrigo tan pasado de moda como ese, él definitivamente lo recordaría. "¿Si? ¿Quién eres tú?"

El otro frunció el ceño. "Soy Ivan Braginsky"

Oh. Ruso. Ahí el porqué del acento. El nombre le sonaba vagamente familiar, como si lo hubiera escuchado en alguna conversación antes.

El ceño del ruso se profundizó. "¿Estoy en tu clase de física? Me siento atrás tuyo."

¿Había alguien detrás de él en física?

Por el aspecto amenazador en la cara de Ivan, Alfred pensó que decir eso en voz alta no fue una de sus mejores ideas. Así que fue por el plan B. Mentir.

"¡Oh! ¡Ivan! Oye hombre, no hablas mucho en clases", _creo _"y siempre eres el que tiene las mejores notas", _espero, _"¡incluso cuando estudio como loco!" y dio una sonrisa gigante.

Ivan lo miró, poco convencido, con los ojos entrecerrados y la sonrisa de Alfred se ensanchaba mientras más lo hacía.

"Si, bueno, fue genial ponerse al día y todo, pero voy tarde, así que…"

Antes de que Ivan pudiera responderle cualquier cosa, Alfred ya lo había rodeado y corrido a su auto.

¿Había un ruso gigante sentado atrás de él en clases? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Por qué no lo había notado antes?

Miró a través de la ventana mientras conducía fuera del estacionamiento como Ivan desaparecía dentro de la tienda.


	2. Picture

¡Hola gentita hermosa! Primero que nada, gracias al anónimo que dejó ese hermosos review ayer, te lo agradezco mucho y que sepas la autora recibió tus saludos :3

Otra cosa que se me olvido mencionar, esta historia es de actualización diaria, si por alguna razón esto no llegara a concretarse es por problemas de la traductora, pero no creo que suceda.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya, mientras la historia original es de **ninjakat405**

* * *

"Ahí tienes", Alfred gruñó, lanzando el bálsamo para labios sobre el pupitre de su hermano. Algunos chicos levantaron la vista de las hojas que le estaban entregando al profesor, mientras otros simplemente seguían con sus trabajos acostumbrados a la naturaleza escandalosa del rubio. "Espero que estés agradecido, ¡porque fue muy difícil conseguirlo, y tuve que pasar por una situación estresante y muy escalofriante!"

La cara blanca de Matthew se tiñó de rosa mientras los otros estudiantes seguían viendo la escena. "¿F-fue difícil de conseguir?" preguntó.

Alfred tuvo que acercársele para escucharlo. Amaba a su hermano, por supuesto que si, pero no podía decir lo mismo sobre lo bajo que hablaba. Y su vergüenza no estaba haciéndolo mejor.

"¿Qué? No. ¡La fila se demoró demasiado! ¡Pensé que llegaría tarde! Y luego choqué con este chico, Bragski o Brandsky o algo – no importa - ¡pero era realmente escalofriante!"

"¿Quieres decir Braginsky?"

Alfred pestañeó. "Si, creo que ese era su nombre. Hombre, ¡Ni siquiera sabía que ese gigante existía!"

"¿Pero no que él se sienta detrás de ti en física?"

"Eso es lo que dijo - ¡Oye, espera! ¿Cómo es que sabes tanto sobre él?"

Matthew se encogió en su asiento a la vez que su hermano mayor se inclinaba sobre la mesa. "A veces me ayuda con la tarea, y empezamos a jugar hockey juntos hace un par de semanas. ¿No te acuerdas que te mencioné que llegaría tarde a casa por Ivan?"

"Nunca puedo escuchar nada de lo que dices", Alfred le dijo, con inocencia brillando en sus ojos, "¿Pero enserio estás juntándote con él?" Matthew asintió con la cabeza. "¿Cómo es ese gigante?"

"Es tranquilo, creo. Le gusta trabajar por su cuenta, pero es muy - ¿Por qué no lo averiguas por tu cuenta?"

"¿Qué?"

"Alfred, solo quieres que te diga-"

"No puedo oírte hermano"

"¡Alfred!"

"Voy a la biblioteca la siguiente hora, haber que puedo encontrar sobre él"

Matthew lo observó irse y suspiró. "No hagas nada estúpido", susurró.

* * *

Alfred dejó caer una pila de anuarios sobre una mesa vacía de la biblioteca y corrió la silla para sentarse.

Agarró el primer libro de la parte superior del montón, buscando la página que tenía a los mayores del año. Efectivamente, en la segunda hoja había una foto de Braginsky, junto a todos los otros compañeros de Alfred. Con el segundo anuario tuvo el mismo resultado; su foto en el penúltimo año de escuela. Pero en el tercero también estaba listado como de penúltimo año.

_¿Acaso repitió? ¿Por qué? ¿Habrá perdido los créditos? ¿Demasiadas faltas, algunos cortes o una pelea?_

El resultado fue el mismo en el cuarto libro. Ivan era un estudiante de segundo año. El mismo año que Alfred entró, y lo confirmó cuando encontró su propia foto.

Así que de esa forma es que terminaron teniendo las mismas clases.

Alfred hurgó en los recortes al azar del periódico escolar, esperando encontrar una razón del porqué Ivan quedó repitiendo un año. Lo único que encontró de ese año fue un enorme artículo sobre el equipo de cross-country llegando a los campeonatos gracias al profesor Feliciano y uno de sus profesores favoritos que se había retirado.

Okay, así que este chico decía la verdad sobre quién decía que era, Alfred pensó mientras caminaba a la clase de la tercera hora. Pero eso no le decía nada sobre este tal Braginsky.

Era hora de un plan. El plan '¡Tengo que conocer a ese chico!' y, al momento que Alfred pasaba enfrente de la enfermería justo cuando una chica con una herida en la rodilla entraba, él tuvo el plan perfecto.


	3. BandAid

Momento de fangirl... feliz cumpleaños Francia! hdfdfds te amo, aunque no aparezcas en este fic xD

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya, mientras la historia original es de **ninjakat405**

* * *

_Okay. Paso uno, _Alfred pensó, parándose frente a la puerta. _Saludar. ¿Bien?_

Sonrió, esperando que fuera lo suficientemente animado y no incómodo como él se sentía, y entró en el salón de clases. Sus ojos volaron instintivamente a su asiento vacío, pero se forzó a dirigir su mirada al alto y pálido hombre detrás. Pudo sentir sus labios lentamente convertirse en una gran sonrisa.

_Paso uno: Saludar_

Alfred se dejó caer sobre su silla y se giró dando una sonrisa floja. "Hey, Braginsky"

Los ojos de Ivan se abrieron un poco más mientras su vista aterrizaba sobre el rubio, sorprendido. Inclinó levemente la cabeza. "Privyet, Jones"

"Así que, no estabas mintiendo cuando dijiste que te sentabas aquí"

"Nyet, ¿Por qué lo haría?"

Alfred se encogió de hombros, tratando de mantener la conversación lejos del tono tétrico de Ivan. Su mirada se dirigió al suelo con decepción antes de levantarla una vez más.

Ivan entrecerró sus ojos con sospecha. Alfred asintió hacia sí mismo mientras se daba vuelta al frente de la clase, inseguro de la mirada en su espalda. Okay, eso no había sido tan fluido como le hubiera gustado, Alfred admitió, pero Ivan no lo ignoró completamente. Eso era un comienzo, ¿no?

No importa qué, ¡El paso uno de Tengo Que Conocer a Ese Chico estaba completo!

Ahora…el paso dos. Tener su atención.

Necesitaría el momento perfecto.

La oportunidad vino cuando el profesor comenzó a caminar por el salón repartiendo unas hojas.

La idea la había tenido antes en el momento en que vió la rodilla lastimada de la chica. O, más específicamente, las gotas de sangre que salpicaban la piel magullada y rota.

¿Qué mejor para tener la atención de alguien que estar herido?

Tomó el papel, arrebatándoselo rápidamente al profesor. No pudo evitar hacer una mueca de dolor cuando el papel cortó la piel de su pulgar. Pretendió no notarlo hasta que la hoja estuvo sobre su escritorio.

"Oh mierda, ¡Estoy sangrando!" Alfred hizo un show agarrándose el dedo con la herida.

Ivan le lanzó una mirada rápida antes de volver a su trabajo.

Alfred, decepcionado por la reacción, frunció el ceño. Se dio vuelta. Ivan soltó un suspiro.

"¡Hombre, el papel me cortó!"

"Puedo verlo"

"¡Estoy sangrando! Joder, esto arde mucho", Alfred se quejó.

Ivan enarcó una ceja ante el punto rojo que se escondía bajo un poco de piel. "No parece tan malo como lo haces ver."

"¿Alguna vez te has cortado con papel? ¡Arde!"

"Si sé. Arde. Un poco."

"Duele." El americano hizo un mohín. "Oye, ¿no tienes una curita?"

Ivan pestañeó antes de responder, "Puedo mirar", y se dio vuelta a revisar en su mochila. Negó con su cabeza y pasó a buscar en el otro bolsillo. Volvió a su posición original, con una curita en su mano.

"Oh, gracias hombre", Alfred dijo, agarrando la curita, "¡Te debo una!" Esbozó una sonrisa.

Ivan asintió.

Para el fin de la hora, Alfred tenía un montón de trabajo hecho. No en su hoja, por supuesto, sino en su plan para conocer al ruso.


	4. Shooting Stars

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya, mientras la historia original es de **ninjakat405**

* * *

Alfred resopló y apoyo su cara entre sus manos, los codos apoyados en sus rodillas mientras se sentaba en los escalones de las entrada de su casa. Sus brillantes ojos azules miraban una fila de hormigas marchando en línea recta sobre el concreto, un mohín infantil donde horas antes había una sonrisa.

Sus labios se fueron abajo por el peso de la decepción. La falta de un siguiente paso en su plan.

Alfred podía jurar que cada vez que se giraba, o decía la primera letra del nombre de Ivan, el chico dejaría salir un pequeño suspiro. Mucha gente le había dicho que era molestoso. ¿Era Alfred molestoso? ¿Alfred molestaba a Ivan?

Frunció el ceño. Sólo estaba tratando de hablar, tratando de hacer un amigo.

Observó la curita cubriendo el pequeño corte en su pulgar.

¿Era esto todo lo que había para él, para ambos? ¿Una curita? Un corte que le recordaría todo lo que… bueno, todo el tiempo juntos que no tuvieron excepto ese incómodo encuentro en la tienda.

Entonces bien. ¿Esto simbolizaría todos los divertidos momentos que pudieron /nunca/ haber tenido? Se supone que las curitas eran para ocultar lo feo de las heridas y arreglar las cosas. No enterrarlas más.

¡Entonces esta curita sería el comienzo de Alfred encubriendo todo lo feo de no saber que Ivan estaba en su clase! ¡Sería como el comienzo de él arreglando su pronto-a-ser amistad!

Ahora, tan solo si Ivan estuviera de acuerdo con todo eso…

Alfred dudó que decirle estas cosas en voz alta el hombre ojivioleta fuera buena idea. Y por las reacciones del primer día, podía decir que Ivan no pensaba que volverse amigos fuera bueno para su salud. Más que nada su salud mental.

Alfred dejó salir un pequeño suspiro y hechó su cabeza hacia atrás, conformándose por ahora con ver la luna persiguiendo al sol en el cielo. Se tornó morado, seguido de negro, y las sombras rasguñaban la tierra, comiéndose la luz y esparciéndose por todo el lugar.

Un movimiento llamó su atención, y siguió la titilante luz, la dorada cola de una estrella fugaz. Otra rápidamente siguió a su hermana.

"Estrellas fugaces. Pide un deseo."

Alfred se giró para ver a su hermano menor parado detrás de él, con el rostro siguiendo el camino de las moribundas luces.

_Oh, si._ Alfred puso un dedo sobre el plástico alrededor de su pulgar. _No necesito algo muy grande, la verdad. Pero, si pudiera haber algo como un poco de ayuda con Ivan, sería asombroso. Oh, pero asegúrate de hacerlo obvio, porque tu sabes que tan lento soy con ese tipo de cosas, ¿okay? ¡Gracias! _Sonrió.

Matthew se sentó junto a él y miró el rostro radiante de su hermano, "¿Qué pediste?"

"Si te lo dijera, no se volvería realidad."

* * *

Alfred estuvo buscando señales todo el día. Leyó todo cuidadosamente, llevando cada palabra escrita en el diario, anuncio, y hoja a su corazón. Incluso leyó las señales de tránsito. Pero no sentía como si ese signo "Pare" fuera muy significativo. O positivo.

Así que cuando entró a su clase de física, ni siquiera sabía por donde empezar. Quería hacerlo con un enorme discurso a Ivan, descaradamente diciendo que quería ser su amigo. Pero ese signo "Pare" le estaba hablando realmente fuerte entonces.

Alfred estaba quieto. Y permaneció así. No se giró. Simplemente esperó.

E Ivan estaba quieto. Ivan no lo reconocía.

Eso frustró a Alfred.

"Oye, Ivan-"

"Jones, yo-"

Ambos se miraron, sus bocas semi-abiertas esperando que el otro continuara.

Alfred desvió la mirada primero, riendo ligeramente. "¿Qué querías decirme, chico grande?"

"Estuve pensando anoche, y no sé como preguntarte esto." Alfred sintió un escalofrío bajando por su espalda. "¿Te gustaría sentarte conmigo en el almuerzo?"

Alfred no sabía si reír o dar gracias a los cielos. ¡Su deseo había sido escuchado!

"¡Por supuesto Ivan! ¡Ahí estaré!"


	5. Contract

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya, mientras la historia original es de **ninjakat405**

* * *

Alfred agarró una bandeja y se puso en la fila para la comida. Le molestó que mientras esperaba se dio cuenta de que no habían hamburguesas hoy. Tendría que conformarse con pizza.

Ivan no estaba en la fila. De hecho, Alfred estaba seguro de que no lo había visto para nada después de la clase de física. ¡Y de verdad había estado buscándolo!

Pero al hacerlo ahora, no fue tan difícil encontrarlo. Toda la cafetería estaba llena de conversaciones, risas, estudiantes ruidosos, pero al margen de todo eso, habían unas cuantas mesas en las esquinas del lugar. Ahí es donde lo encontró. Sentado solo. En una de las esquinas. Eso hizo al rubio sonreír medio titubeante mientras tomaba asiento frente a él.

"Oye hombre, ¿está bien si me siento aquí?"

Ivan dio un rápido vistazo en dirección al americano antes de devolverla al libro y papel en frente suyo.

"¿Um, oye?" Alfred esperó otro minuto, pero antes de volver a ser ignorado cambió de idea y comenzó a devorar su almuerzo.

Ivan garabateó unas cuantas palabras en el papel antes de ponerlo entre las páginas del libro que acababa de terminar de leer y cerrarlo, volviendo a colocarlo en su mochila. Alfred levantó la vista de su pizza a medio comer. Sus ojos brillaron con anticipación.

Ivan rebuscó entre sus carpetas, sacando una en particular, y la abrió sobre la mesa. Alfred miró como sacaba una hoja de papel. Los ojos violetas revisaron por última vez lo escrito antes de deslizarlo a través de la mesa en dirección a Alfred.

El rubio se metió el resto de la pizza a la boca. "¿Qué es?"

"Un contrato"

La confusión estaba plasmada en la cara del menor. "¿Un contrato? ¿Para qué? ¿Para quién es?"

"Para nosotros. O, más específicamente, para ti", Ivan le dijo suavemente.

Alfred, por otro lado, entró en pánico. "¿Para mi? ¿Por qué?" ¿Era una orden de restricción? ¿Su deseo no se había vuelto realidad? ¿Sería aquí donde Ivan le diría lo molesto que era?

"Desde nuestro encuentro accidental en la tienda el otro día, parece que estuvieras aprovechando cualquier oportunidad para hablarme. Y tengo el presentimiento de que seguirá así."

¿Y esto iba a…? Alfred no podía afirmar si Ivan estaba enojado o frustrado, o qué. "Bueno, si. Quiero que seamos amigos."

"Mm. Matthew también pensó lo mismo, basado en lo que le dije."

"¿Hablaste con Mattie?"

"Por supuesto. ¿Por qué te sorprende? Quería su opinión, es el más cercano a ti, son hermanos y eso."

"¿Pero por qué ir con él sobre esto?"

Ivan señaló el papel en las manos de Alfred. "El contrato fue idea de Matthew. Él sugirió que si nos volvemos…si queremos llegar a conocernos el uno al otro, sería mejor con reglas simples. Ambos sabemos que tu puedes, por decirlo con suavidad, dejarte llevar con este tipo de cosas."

Alfred regresó su vista al papel. "¿Así que tu solución es planear las horas en las que te puedo llamar e ir a tu casa?"

"No quiero mi teléfono sonando a las dos de la mañana, ni tampoco que vayas a mi casa apenas terminada la escuela."

"Okay, lo que sea." _Que extraño._

"¿Aceptas?"

"¿Firmo esta cosa y somos amigos?"

"Lo firmas cuando llegamos a conocernos mejor, da."

"Si, la misma cosa. Ahora préstame un lápiz."

Alfred garabateó su nombre al final de la hoja, sonriendo como un idiota. ¡Su plan estaba casi completo! ¡Paso Uno: Exitoso! Ahora todo lo que tenía que hacer era conocer más a Ivan y serían amigos, y los pasos dos y tres estarían terminados también.

Ivan tomó de nuevo el papel, con un nudo en el estómago ante la mirada de Alfred, preguntándose en qué rayos se había metido.


	6. Soap Bubbles

Bueno, tengo varias cosas que decir aquí. La primera es agradecer a todos por sus reviews! de a poquito los voy a ir respondiendo todos (eso de que se tiene tiempo en las vacaciones es mentira) y la autora va recibiendo cada saludo que le mandan :) Lo segundo es mucho menos importante, pero tengo que decirlo... ayer me encontré una araña ENORME en mi pieza, me dió un pequeño ataque de pánico (ya saben, con chillidos y todo) y terminé aplastándola con la zapatilla en lo que mi mamá llegaba con el insecticida. No volveré a dormir ahí hasta fumigar con raid todo el lugar. Ahora si, al fic!

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya, mientras la historia original es de **ninjakat405.**

* * *

Lo primero que Alfred hizo al llegar a su casa fue ir directa, y escandalosamente, a la habitación de su hermano, dándole al otro un ataque al corazón.

"Dios, Alfred", Matthew gritó (pero de todas formas sonó demasiado bajo para que Alfred pudiera escucharlo bien), "¡no me asustes así!" El rubio chilló y dio un salto en su silla, haciendo un rayón sobre su tarea y desparramando las hojas por toda su pieza.

"Pero esto es importante", Alfred insistió. Le tendió las hojas a su hermano, terminando de reunirlas todas. Se sentó en la cama y empezó a saltar con entusiasmo. "¡Firmé esa cosa del contrato!"

"¿Ivan de verdad hizo lo del contrato?"

"¡Si!" El mayor arrugó la nariz. "Pero tenía un montón de extrañas reglas y cosas como esas, como por ejemplo cuándo no podía ir a su casa, o llamarlo, o lo que sea."

"Bueno, esas ideas las decidió él." Matthew regresó a su trabajo.

Alfred saltó de la cama y se asomó por sobre el hombro de su hermano. "¿Por qué le hablaste?"

"¿Por qué me preguntó algo?"

"Si, pero se siente raro, como que, él preguntándote sobre mi."

"Ivan y yo somos amigos; hablamos sobre muchas cosas. Soy muy cercano a ti, e Ivan quería saber la mejor forma de tratar contigo. Además, él me preguntó." Matthew suspiró ante la expresión de disconformidad en el rostro de Alfred. "El lava vajilla necesita detergente y que lo pongan a andar. Anda a hacer eso y piensa en lo que estás tratando de decirme, ¿de acuerdo Al?"

"Si, okay. Pero no te sientas muy solo, ¡porque volveré!"

* * *

Alfred tarareó mientras enjuagaba una taza, deteniéndose un momento para sacar una mancha con el dedo. La puso justo entre dos de sus hermanas y sonrió a pesar de lo aburrido de la tarea.

¡Porque al fin estaba llegando a algo! Alfred no sabía por qué tenía tantas ganas de ser amigo de Ivan, pero no podía entender el hecho de que ignoró al chico por cuatro años. Quería conocer al compañero con el que se estaba graduando.

E incluso si no había realmente una razón detrás de sus acciones, todavía lo hacía feliz.

Alfred estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de todo el detergente que estaba echando en la máquina hasta que cayó en sus zapatos.

Bueno… no importaba, ¿cierto? ¡Los platos estarían extra limpios! Aparte, él no quería tocar esa cosa babosa.

Con una risita nerviosa devolvió la botella de detergente a su lugar y puso a andar el lava vajillas. Se limpió las manos y- ¡Oh! ¡Mira la hora! ¡Estaban dando un partido de fútbol!

Y no volvió a la cocina sino hasta tres horas después. Y cuando lo hizo, gritó.

"Al, ¿pasó algo?" escuchó a Matthew llamarlo desde su habitación.

Los ojos de Alfred se abrieron desmesuradamente. Oh no, Mattie no podía ver esto. Mattie se enojaría y un canadiense enojado era lo peor que conocía en el mundo.

"¿Estás bien?"

"S-si, Mattie" le gritó de vuelta. "N-no pasa nada. Solo… solo vi… una… ¡una araña!"

Alfred miró el mar de burbujas que le llegaba hasta la cintura. Dio un manotazo a la espuma, tratando de caminar a través del agua.

"Ohdiosmio", él gritó, cayéndose entre la espuma. Saltó sobre su pie, escupiendo las burbujas que le entraron a la boca. "Ew."

"¿Alfred?"

"¡Es una araña muy grande!"

Hubo un crujido y los ojos de Alfred volaron hacia la máquina. Más burbujas saliendo del costado de ésta.

Tenía que apagarla. Ahora.

"Si no lo logro, Mattie puede quedarse con mis tarjetas de béisbol."

Alfred saltó.

Su dedos tocaron el borde del aparato cuando cayó, la tapa de éste cayendo con él. Ahora que estaba abierta, la máquina empezó a botar espuma a paso aún más veloz. Alfred alargó el brazo, apretando el botón de apagado.

El lava vajillas dio un último sonido, y luego nada. Alfred suspiró de alivio.

"¿Qué pasó?"

Alfred se giró, los lentes torcidos y goteando, para ver a un Matthew con la boca abierta y los ojos muy abiertos. "¿Qué hiciste?"

"Bueno, um, verás… ¿la araña tenía rabia?" Matthew le lanzó una mirada incrédula. El rubio menor se frotó el cuello. "Okay… um, creo que no sabía cuando detergente poner en eso y… sí."

Matthew sacudió su cabeza, dejando la cocina sólo para reaparecer un momento después con un trapeador. Se lo tendió a Alfred. "Límpialo."

Alfred le dio una mirada agria antes de agarrar el trapeador y empezar a limpiar el desastre.


	7. Coffee

Bueno, ya pasa de media noche así que me dije "oye! porque no subes el siguiente capítulo?", así que aquí lo tienen :)

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya, mientras la historia original es de **ninjakat405.**

* * *

Más tarde en la semana, Alfred e Ivan se pusieron de acuerdo para ir a tomar café. Ivan pensaba que era demasiado cliché. Alfred le dijo que si funcionó lo suficiente como para convertirse en cliché, entonces definitivamente funcionaría con ellos. Alfred sonrió luego de que el otro sólo soltara un suspiro y rodara los ojos.

Pero a pesar de la disconformidad del ruso, Alfred encontró al peliplateado ya sentado en una pequeña mesa junto a la ventana del pequeño local. La luz del sol de mediodía pasaba a través del cristal volviendo su cabello blanco.

Sonó una campanilla cuando Alfred abrió la puerta. Un hombre en el mostrador levantó la vista antes de volver a contar el dinero en la caja registradora.

Alfred se sentó en la mesa. Ivan lo recibió con no más que una simple mirada en dirección al rubio antes de retornarla a su libro. Alfred se conformó con ver el humo que salía de la taza del otro haciendo pequeñas espirales.

Ivan cerró el libro un momento después y agarró su café. "Buenos días, Jones", saludó luego de tomar un sorbo.

Alfred sonrió para sí. Al menos sabía algo más del chico. Le gustaba leer. Aunque los libros estuvieran todos en ruso y seguramente tendrían un puñado de extrañas palabras sobre qué tan estúpida era América, porque todos los rusos odiaban América. O al menos eso pensó. ¿Qué otra explicación podía haber para que Ivan nunca dejara a Alfred tomar uno de sus libros y tratar de descifrar las exóticas letras? Y además, ¿por qué más alguien leería un libro en otro idioma a menos que no quisieras que nadie más lo entienda? Oh, espera. ¡Ya sabía algo más! Ivan estaba listo cuando Ivan estaba listo.

Y Alfred supuso que Ivan estaba listo para hablar ahora, y más que nada fue por la confusión y molestia plasmadas en la cara del hombre mientras estaba allí sentado, con los dedos apenas apoyados en el asa de la taza. Entretanto Alfred solo estaba sentado, balbuceando en su mente sobre el libro bajo el brazo del otro.

"Jones, pensé que nos juntamos aquí a hablar, no a mirarnos como animales de zoológico."

"Por tu tamaño, pudiste haber escapado de la jaula del rinoceronte."

"¿Disculpa?"

Una sombra brilló en sus irises violetas y Alfred sintió un escalofrío. "Nada." El brillo en los ojos fríos de Ivan le hizo poner la piel de gallina y comenzar a jugar con una cuchara, tratando de desviar la mirada del otro. "¿Sabes qué? Voy por un café. Enseguida vuelvo."

Fue como si se hubiera sacado un enorme peso de encima cuando se levantó de la mesa. Alfred trató de disipar ese sentimiento camino al mostrador, pidiendo un café simple.

"Oye, acabo de darme cuenta de algo", dijo cuando se sentó. Ivan lo miró luego de poner un poco de azúcar en su taza. "Sigues llamándome Jones."

"Ese es tu nombre, ¿no?"

"Bueno, si." Hizo un puchero. "Pero es mi apellido, Alfred es mucho más genial que Jones."

"Jones no se a que-"

Alfred movió un dedo frente a la cara del otro, una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. "Dime Alfred."

"Jones, yo-". Gruñó cuando Alfred volvió a interrumpirlo.

"¡Tienes que decir Alfred!"

"Nunca había conocido a nadie tan molesto como tú." El rubio lo miró esperanzadamente. Ivan rodó los ojos. "¿Podrías parar con eso, Alfred?"

"¡Ahí está, Braginsky!"

Ivan se atoró con el café y miró con incredulidad a Alfred. El menor tratando de aguantarse la risa.

"¿Tienes la insolencia de hacerme decirte Alfred, cosa que no deseo hasta que te conozca mejor, y luego me llamas por mi apellido? Sabía que debí haberte ignorado", murmuró.

"No puedes ignorar lo genial de esto, Braginsky."

"Ivan."

"Suena como a nombre de chica. Braginsky es mejor para un hombre."

"Es un nombre hermoso. Un nombre ruso."

"Los rusos son raros."

"Y los americanos son unos cerdos que no saben cuando cerrar sus bocas llenas de azúcar."

Alfred pestañeó, pero dejó el comentario de lado con una sonrisa. "Lo que sea, Ivan."


	8. Legend

Quiero un temblor, extraño los temblores :c

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya, mientras la historia original es de **ninjakat405.**

* * *

La gente dice que las noticias viajan rápido. Parecen hacerlo aún más en los colegios. Una persona oye algo, y se lo cuenta a un amigo. Por supuesto, tienen más de un amigo, tal vez un amigo con el que tengan más confianza, y le explican lo mismo a todos y cada uno de ellos.

Y todos estos amigos tienen sus propios amigos de confianza, e incluso ellos también. Se encuentran en clases, en la cafetería y en los pasillos cada segundo del día. Otras personas están en los salones de clase, o en los pasillos, y escuchan una palabra o dos, y luego todo el ciclo comienza de nuevo.

Dependiendo de qué sea, de si es 'Jane Doe quedó embarazada de John' o 'Johnny se rompió la pierna en ese juego de fútbol' puede tomar horas, o incluso días, antes de que toda la escuela lo sepa.

En el caso de Alfred e Ivan, ellos eran del tipo de la estudiante embarazada. Todo el mundo estaba murmurando sobre eso aquel día.

Ninguno de ellos pudo haber adivinado que su amistad causaría ese tipo de reacción. Todos se paraban a mirarlos, desviaban la mirada de sus casilleros y levantaban la vista de sus teléfonos. El salón de clases quedaba en completo silencio al momento que uno de ellos ingresaba, y entraba en erupción una vez que se iban.

Si alguno de los que estuviera relacionado con ellos fuera un buen amigo, ese buen amigo hubiera puesto otro rumor en circulación para desviar la atención. Un buen amigo trataría de decir la versión correcta y no la falsa. Incluso si fuera solo un amigo, ese amigo les diría sobre el chisme.

Ivan sólo tenía un amigo, y no se atrevía a llamarle un buen o gran amigo. Y Alfred era tan despistado como el ruso sobre las miradas. Pero tenía un par de amigos que toleraban su loca actitud.

Alfred cerró su casillero luego de sacar su caja del almuerzo y meter a empujones los libros. Frunció levemente el ceño cuando escuchó el nombre de Ivan en un susurro y unas risitas. Sacudió la cabeza y se dio vuelta, listo para ir a la cafetería, sólo para gritar de sorpresa cuando se encontró cara a cara con un inglés con la cara roja. Tampoco es como si hubiera mucho debajo de esas enormes cejas.

"¿En qué rayos te estás metiendo?", preguntó.

"Whoa, sé que estás gruñón los Martes ahora que Glee terminó, pero buenos días para ti también."

"No trates de cambiar el tema", el más pequeño reclamó.

"¡Relájate! ¡No estaba tratando de hacerlo!" Alfred enarcó ambas cejas ante la fría mirada verde de su amigo. "Um, ¿qué crees que he estado haciendo?"

"Has estado juntándote con ese tal Braginsky."

"Bueno, si. Está conmigo en clase de física. Y también es amigo de Mattie." Frunció el ceño ante la dura mirada de Arthur. "Espera. ¿Qué es lo que entiendes por… juntarme con-" Recordó las risitas de las chicas. "¿Piensas que estoy saliendo con Ivan?"

La cara de Arthur se puso aún más roja y se pasó una mano por el pelo revuelto. "Luego de oír lo que la otra gente decía sobre ustedes dos, llegué a la conclusión-"

"Es por eso que todos nos miran raro", chilló.

El inglés asintió. "Supongo que la historia se fue de las manos… "

Alfred dudó. "¿Qué historia?"

"Francis los vio el otro día en una cafetería."

"¿Y eso es lo que le dijo a todo el mundo?"

"Conociéndolo, estoy seguro de que añadió algunos… detalles."

"Joder, eso es tan asqueroso. No. Yo y Braginsky sólo somos amigos."

Arthur asintió, todavía inquieto, y cambió su peso de un pie al otro. "Prefiero creerte a ti que a esa rana pervertida. Solo estaba preocupado."

"¿Sobre qué? ¿Los rumores?"

Arthur le dirigió una mirada de soslayo. "¿De verdad no lo sabes?"

"¿No saber qué?"

"Ivan tiene…una hermana. Bueno, dos hermanas, pero es la menor la que es una leyenda."

Alfred sintió un escalofrío bajar por su espalda. "N-no, Ivan nunca ha mencionado ningún pariente. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué con eso?"

"Se dice que está obsesionada con él. Románticamente obsesionada."

"Así que, ella quiere como que… ¿casarse con él?" Arthur asintió con la cabeza y Alfred se estremeció. "Eso es repugnante."

El británico estuvo de acuerdo. "Muchos estudiantes dicen que ella mató a su última novia, aunque uno no puede estar seguro, porque, bueno, nunca nadie la ha visto." Alfred palideció. "Yo la verdad no lo creo, pero sí pienso que está loca. Hay suficientes historias dando vueltas como para afirmarlo."

"¿Tú crees… "

"¿Qué intentará hacerte algo? Casi seguro. Ella va detrás de cualquiera que se acerque a él."

Alfred tuvo que apoyarse contra los casilleros para permanecer de pie, sentía su estómago pesar tanto como una roca y sus piernas volviéndose de gelatina. Buscó a Arthur con la mirada, esperando algún tipo de consuelo, pero el otro ya había desaparecido, la campana anunciando el inicio de la siguiente hora resonando en los pasillos.


	9. Impulse

Ok. No se que weá con fanfiction, así que borré el capítulo y lo re-subí.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya, mientras la historia original es de **ninjakat405.**

* * *

Alfred miró a ambos lados del pasillo antes de doblar la esquina. Su cabeza se movía de lado a lado mientras apretaba aún más los libros contra su pecho y se escurría por entre el lugar hacia su próxima clase.

"¿Qué rayos estás haciendo, Al?"

Hay dos tipos de reacciones ante el miedo. La primera es golpear. La segunda es gritar y correr como una niñita. Alfred respondió a la segunda.

Saltó con sorpresa, gritando todo el tiempo que se demoró en encarar a su hermano.

Matthew enarcó una ceja. "¿Al?"

"¡O-oye! ¡No me asustes!"

"No estaba tratando de hacerlo. Y tú eres el que está merodeando por la escuela."

"¡No estoy merodeando! Me estoy escondiendo."

Matthew lo guió hasta el borde del pasillo. "¿Escondiéndote de qué?"

"¡Ella!"

"'Ella'. ¿Quién es 'ella'?"

Alfred miró por sobre su hombro antes de acercarse más a su hermano. "La hermana de Ivan", susurró.

"La hermana de- ¡oh! ¿Natalia?"

"¿Así se llama?"

"Si, si te refieres a la loca."

Alfred asintió, sus manos estaban temblando. "Hombre, ¿escuchaste lo que le hizo a la novia de Ivan?"

Los ojos de Matthew se agrandaron antes de dejar salir un suspiro. "Al, Ivan nunca ha tenido novia. Natalia seguramente puso a correr el rumor para que nadie se acercara a él. ¿Y no es eso nauseabundo?"

"¿Q-qué si también le hace eso a los amigos?"

"¿Por qué crees que Ivan dijo que sólo podías ir ciertos días a su casa?" El menor suspiró ante la expresión sorprendida de su hermano. "¿Crees que Ivan te querría cerca de ella?"

"Hombre, si ella asusta a Ivan, debe ser terrible."

Matthew se estremeció. "Lo es."

* * *

"Ivan" Alfred gritó, entrando como si nada en la casa del ruso. "¡Sé que no es un día en el que debería venir, pero necesito preguntarte algo!"

Alfred alzó ambas cejas cuando vio el oscuro pasillo que llevaba al centro de la casa. ¡Ni siquiera podía escuchar algo! Desde fuera de la casa no pudo ver ninguna luz prendida tampoco.

"¿Ivan?"

Saltó cuando escuchó un ruido, seguido de una maldición. Su miedo desapareció cuando oyó una voz familiar. Aunque estuviera hablando en ruso.

"Hombre, pensé que no estabas en casa." Se rió. "¿Pero dónde podrías haber-" su voz terminó en un chillido cuando otra voz le respondió a Ivan. Una voz femenina.

Alfred no tuvo tiempo para voltearse, una sombra ya había aparecido por el pasillo. Acababa de llegar a la puerta y agarró el brazo del ruso. Gritó.

"¡Alfred! Por el amor de Dios, ayuda en algo y cállate", Ivan gruñó.

"¿I-Ivan?"

El hombre le vio con una mirada ensombrecida. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"Y-y-yo escuché esta hi-historia y q-quería preguntarte, pero n-nadie-"

Ivan lo empujó al momento que soltaba un suspiro y lo arrastró por el pasillo. "No importa, ya estás aquí. Desafortunadamente. Entra. Puedes conocer a mi hermana."

Las piernas de Alfred se anclaron en su lugar y palideció. "¡Nooo!"

Iván lo miró por sobre su hombro. "¿No?"

"¡No quiero morir!"

"¿De qué forma mi hermana está relacionada con tu muerte? Es una mujer muy agradable."

"¿Ivan? ¿Hay alguien contigo?"

"Si, Katyusha."

"¡Nunca antes habías traído un amigo a casa! ¡Esto es magnífico!" Alfred chilló cuando Ivan lo empujó a la cocina. "Un placer conocerte."

Lo único que Alfred atinó a hacer fue soltar un jadeo sorprendido. ¿Dónde estaba la cara aterradora? ¿El cuchillo ensangrentado? ¿La verruga gigante que todas las brujas tienen en la nariz?

En vez de eso, había una alta mujer de pelo corto sonriéndole. Sin mencionar su enorme busto. Nada malo podía verse tan hermoso.

"Katyusha, él es Alfred. Alfred, ella es mi hermana mayor."

"¿N-no vas a matarme?"

"¡Dios, no!", ella rió. "¿Estás preocupado por Natalia?"

"¡Hermano!"

"Oh, hablando del rey de Roma", Katyusha suspiró. Luego observó a Iván, tan pálido como la pintura blanca de las paredes de la cocina.

Alfred sintió como la temperatura del lugar disminuía unos cuantos grados y chilló. Un escalofrío descendió por su espalda cuando volvieron a mencionar el nombre de Ivan.

"Ivan, ¿por qué invitaste a nuestra hermana mayor y no a mí? ¡Te quiero más que ella! ¡Y tu también!"

"Oh, Dios", Alfred casi se ahoga con el aire. "Es verdad."

"¿Qué está loca? Da." Ivan murmuró.

"¡Escuché tu voz hermano!"

Iván comenzó a maldecir en ruso y se corrió a tiempo para esquivar el abrazo volador de Natalia. Parecía más un murciélago salido del infierno.

Natalia dirigió su mirada glacial hacia Alfred. "¿Quién es él? Más le vale no interponerse en nuestro matrimonio."

Alfred apenas podía tragar, y mucho menos responderle. Un seco y ronco sonido salió de sus labios.

"No importa. Nosotros no vamos a casarnos."

"¡Pero si vamos a hacerlo, hermano!" Iván salió del alcance de sus garras justo a tiempo.

"Esta…cosa debió haberte hecho algo si ya no te vas a casar conmigo", gruñó, acercándose a Alfred. Una gota de sudor resbaló por su cuello. "Iremos a un restaurant, tu pagas, comeremos y hablaremos. Y sabré todo sobre ti antes de irme." Empezó a presionar al rubio.

Alfred pensó que el corazón se le saldría del pecho. O al menos que se rompería un nervio. "¡Sí! ¡Sólo no me mates!"


	10. Time

No me siento bien, creo que me estoy agripando, así que subo el capítulo de hoy antes de que se me olvide o me vaya a la cama y me despierte mañana.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya, mientras la historia original es de **ninjakat405.**

* * *

Los ojos de Alfred volaron desde el rostro de Natalia hacia el cuchillo en su mano y de vuelta. Los ojos azul oscuro de ella eran fríos y lo miraban como un león acechaba a su presa. En su boca había una especie de mueca. Los ojos de Alfred volvieron al cuchillo.

Cuando ella habló, él se encogió, como si fuera a salir fuego de su boca. En vez de eso, hizo una mueca con el sonido, eran como uñas rayando una pizarra. Se estremeció y arrastró su mirada hacia el cubierto afilado.

"Um… ¿Qué?"

Dio un pequeño salto cuando la mano de ella agarró con más fuerza el cuchillo y puso sus manos sobre la mesa para no salir corriendo.

"¿Cómo conociste a mi hermano?"

"Um… M-Mattie, q-quiero decir mi h-hermano, é-él es amigo de Ivan…"

Los ojos de la chica se entrecerraron y Alfred se preguntó que tanto sabía Mattie sobre ella. "Conozco a Matthew." Ahora se preguntaba que tanto sabía _ella_ sobre él.

Él tragó. "Y n-nosotros nos e-encontramos en la tienda… s-se sienta detrás de m-mi en física…"

"¿Y sólo empezaste a hablar con él como si nada?"

Asintió. Levantó la vista preguntándose si el restaurant había prendido ya el aire acondicionado.

"¿Sólo así?"

Verificó la hora en el reloj que colgaba en la pared atrás de la mujer psicótica. Su corazón se detuvo. ¿Solamente habían pasado diez minutos desde que llegaron? Alfred se forzó a devolver su mirada a Natalia y asintió nuevamente.

La comida llegó, y Alfred sintió como se le quitaba un peso de encima. Inmediatamente se sintió más cómodo observando la hamburguesa y las papas fritas en vez de la fría expresión de la chica frente a él.

Llevaba ya la mitad cuando sintió una extraña sensación en su frente. Trató de no hiperventilar mientras levantaba la vista lentamente.

Alfred gritó y saltó en su lugar, casi dándolo vuelta la mesa, cuando sus ojos aterrizaron en la fría, sin pestañear, mirada índigo.

_¿Ha estado viéndome todo el rato? Oh Dios, apuesto a que si y- _vió un momento el cuchillo, ahora en su mano – _OhmiDios voy a morir. _Tomó un respiro con dificultad.

Natalia no parecía darse cuenta del pánico de Alfred, tranquilamente masticando su bistec. Dejó el cubierto en el plato.

"Diré esto lo más simple posible, para que tu diminuto cerebro pueda entenderlo."

_Por favor, que alguien me ayude._

"Amo mucho a mi hermano."

_Trataré mejor a Mattie; incluso dejaré de fingir que no lo escucho cuando se enoja. Yo…bueno, no haré una dieta, pero tomaré bebida dietética. Me esforzaré mucho más en la escuela. ¿Escuchas Dios? ¡Ahora sálvame!_

"Me encargaré personalmente de que nada le ocurra."

_Bien. Mátame. Ni siquiera tienes que salvarme._

"¿Has oído el rumor de la novia muerta?" Alfred se estremeció y ella sonrió. Le hizo poner la piel de gallina. "¿Así que lo has escuchado? Bien. Mantenlo en mente."

Le dio otra mirada al reloj. Media hora. ¿Cuánto tiempo iba a durar esto?

El mesero regresó y Natalia pidió un postre. Volvió a mirar a Alfred cuando se fue con la orden y continuó despotricando, pero las palabras no le llegaban. Alfred estaba en su propio mundo, donde no había nada excepto esa mesa.


	11. Angel

¡Ya me siento mejor! Parece que sólo necesitaba descansar un poquito. En fin, también me acordé que tengo que hacer un par de trabajos para el colegio así que eso me baja el ánimo lo suficiente =.=

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya, mientras la historia original es de **ninjakat405.**

* * *

Alfred observó el reloj en la pared. Natalia le gruñó y sus ojos volvieron a su rostro. Tragó en seco.

No dijeron nada, solo se miraban el uno al otro; Natalia lanzando dagas con su fría, estática mirada y Alfred se retorcía en su lugar, haciendo lo posible por no mirar a otro lado. O por no mirarla directamente a los ojos. Tenía miedo del hielo en ellos.

Se conformó con mirar su nariz.

Ya habían terminado el postre, los platos de torta y helado vacíos frente a ellos, con los cubiertos sobre éstos. La cuenta había sido pagada también, y aún así seguían ahí sentados.

Los ojos de Alfred se desviaron de nueva cuenta hacia el reloj en la pared. Siguió el lento movimiento sin fin de las manecillas. Su rostro se ensombreció. Un minuto.

Un minuto y medio.

Dos minutos.

Dos y medio-

Saltó ante el dolor en su pantorrilla. Hizo una mueca por la patada de Natalia y llevó sus ojos a la nariz de ella.

_No vas a salvarme. No vas a matarme. ¿Qué más hay?_

Alfred tenía ganas de preguntar por qué seguían ahí; ya habían terminado todo: la cena, el postre, la charla (o más que nada interrogatorio). Pero sentía como si se fuera a quemar vivo si hablaba.

_Te prometo concentrarme más, prestarle más atención a Matthew. ¡Qué más quieres de mí!_

La mirada azul oscura de Natalia vaciló sólo por un segundo, sus ojos moviéndose desde la cara de Alfred hasta detrás de él, a la entrada del restaurant. El hielo en su mirada se derritió por un momento antes de congelarse de nuevo. Alfred lo notó, y se estremeció, no queriendo pensar en qué pudo haber provocado ese cambio.

"¿Qué están haciendo todavía aquí?"

El suave y amable tono calmó el miedo de Alfred, derritiendo el hielo y miedo que Natalia le provocaba a su corazón. Levantó la vista hacia Katyusha e incluso esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

"Ivan ha estado- bueno, yo he estado preocupada por ustedes dos." Sus ojos se movieron hacia Alfred. "Ya ha pasado más de una hora. Vine para asegurarme de que Natalia no te haya enterrado un tenedor y tirado por la puerta trasera."

Se rió y Alfred palideció. Natalia frunció el ceño y sus dedos dejaron de lado el tenedor usado. La risita de Katyusha terminó de repente.

"Acabo de salir de la casa de Ivan y me preguntaba si necesitas un aventón a casa, Alfred."

Él quedó con la boca abierta. _Más te vale que esta sea una muy obvia señal, Dios. Porque si sólo estás bromeando conmigo, me voy a retractar de todo lo que dije._

"Alf-"

"_¡Si!"_ El gruñido que soltó Natalia, bajo y escabroso, hizo que su corazón volviera a congelarse del miedo. "Q-quiero decir, e-eso sería genial, gracias, Katyusha."

Ella sonrió. "Bien entonces, mejor vamos saliendo, ¿no?" Esperó que Alfred - lentamente – se levantara de su asiento antes de dirigirse a su hermana. "Espero que lo hayas pasado bien, Natalia. Te veré la próxima vez que vaya donde Ivan." Su mirada se ensombreció un momento cuando le entregó una sonrisa a su hermana pequeña.

Natalia respondió con un gruñido.

"Tu eres mi maldita héroe", Alfred le dijo cuando salieron del local. "No, incluso mejor que eso. Como, ¡un ángel!"

"Oh, no creo que sea para tanto", ella sonrió. "Natalia solo tiene esa… aura fría que la rodea, y a mucha gente no le gusta estar cerca de ella largo tiempo. Duraste mucho más que los otros."

"Y no me tiró por la puerta trasera", Alfred murmuró.

"Oh, ella no los tira". Él enarcó una ceja ante eso. "Normalmente los ahoga. O los apuñala. Debes agradarle."

Alfred paró en seco.

"Ten una buena noche, Alfred", Katyusha le dijo mientras seguía caminando por la calle camino a casa.


	12. Sunlight Trough the Leaves

¡Estoy terriblemente feliz! Dejando de lado el hecho de que mañana vuelvo a clases y todavía no hago nada de lo que debería, me voy a conseguir Alice Madness Returns! sdfdfsdfsd a la mierda mi contacto en Australia xD

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya, mientras la historia original es de **ninjakat405.**

* * *

"Hombre, tu hermana está loca", Alfred dijo, girando su cabeza para ver a Ivan echándose junto a él. Sopló un diente de león en frente de su cara y vio como las semillas grises flotaban con la brisa. Sonrió cuando notó que Ivan le miraba.

"Toda mi familia está loca", respondió.

Alfred arrancó un poco de pasto de la colina y lo revolvió entre sus manos antes de romperlo en pedazos. "Katyusha parece bastante normal."

"Es agradable. Es como una mamá gallina, siempre velándo por nosotros y preocupándose." Alfred asintió, ausente. "¿Sabías que ella nos crió?"

Los ojos del rubio dejaron el pasto triturado para dirigirse al rostro de Ivan. "No, no lo sabía. ¿Cómo pasó?"

Ivan se giró a mirar el cielo. "Esa es una historia para otro día."

"Aw, ¡vamos!¡ No puedes simplemente dejarme con la duda así como así!" La mandíbula de Ivan se tensó y frunció el ceño. Luego de un momento de silencio, suspiró y dejó el pasto caer sobre su estómago. Levantó la vista para ver lo que Ivan encontraba tan interesante. Espacios azules se podían entrever a través de las verdes hojas del árbol bajo el que estaban recostados, la luz del atardecer filtrándose a través de ellos. "Al menos no tienes que lidiar con Natalia tan seguido como ella." El otro asintió. "¿Sabías que me obligó invitarla a salir tres veces más?"

"Vino a verme después de cada una. Ella dijo muchas… cosas interesantes sobre ti, y no de forma muy agradable. Al final, siempre termina diciendo que soy mucho mejor que tú."

"¿Qué rayos dice sobre mí? ¡Y soy mucho mejor que tú! ¿Cómo puede mentir con algo así?" Ivan le miró, con una pequeña sonrisa asomándose en sus labios y Alfred rió. "Soy mucho más divertido y relajado que tú."

"Relajado hasta el punto de que eres un flojo y tan divertido que eres arriesgado y temerario."

"Al menos no soy un aguafiestas."

"Sólo me aseguro que no te mates a ti mismo haciendo algo estúpido."

"¿Y cuándo hago cosas estúpidas?"

"Todo el tiempo", Ivan respondió riéndose.

Alfred sonrió. Nunca antes había escuchado la risa de Ivan. Podía apostar que casi nadie lo había hecho. Pero tenía una risa cautivante. Eso hizo que Alfred quisiera escucharla más seguido.

Todo este momento era agradable. Perfecto. Sentados bajo el cielo azul en la oscuridad, sólo charlando, era así como Alfred creía que eran los amigos. Lo que se supone que lo amigos hacían.

Amigos.

La palabra le lleno el pecho de una sensación de bien estar.

¿Eso era lo que eran ahora? Después de dos semanas, ¿eran amigos?

"¿Alfred?"

"¿Si? ¿Qué?" Encontró a Ivan sentado, mirándole fijamente, y se apoyó sobre sus codos. "¿Qué pasa?"

"He estado llamándote."

"Oh. Estaba pensando."

"¿Sobre qué?"

Alfred sonrió. "Lo genial que será mañana cuando vaya a visitarte."

"¿Desde cuándo estás yendo a mi casa?"

"¡Desde ahora!"

"Alfred-"

"Oh, no me gruñas", el rubio se rió entre dientes. "Tu sabes que me quieres ahí. ¡Será tan divertido! Además, mañana es uno de esos días en que dijiste que podía ir según ese contrato." Su ceño se frunció ante la cara de sorpresa de Ivan. "¿Qué?"

"No sé qué es más sorprendente; el hecho de que realmente hayas leído algo o que estés siguiendo instrucciones, o mi repentino acuerdo con esto."

Los ojos azules brillaron con excitación. "¡Genial! ¡Voy a ir a tu casa! ¡Te veo el Lunes en la escuela!"


	13. Power Outage

Me siento terrible, hoy me tuvieron que retirar de colegio por estar enferma (las consecuencias de no vacunarse contra la gripe x.x )

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya, mientras la historia original es de **ninjakat405.**

* * *

"¡Vamos, vamos, vamos!" Alfred gritó y saltó, casi cayéndose de la cama. Se inclinó hacia adelante, con la lengua un poco por fuera de su boca en concentración y sus ojos mirando fijamente, sin pestañear, la televisión mientras sus dedos se estrellaban rápidamente contra los botones del control rápidamente. Sacudió el objeto con un grito cuando una pálida y delgada cosa se puso enfrente de la pantalla.

"Ivan", se quejó, la pantalla se volvió roja con las palabras 'Game Over' desplazándose a través de ésta en letras negras. Le dio al ruso una mirada acusadora e hizo un mohín.

Ivan enarcó una ceja ante eso. "¿Qué?"

"¡Nos hiciste perder!"

"Creía que sólo apretabas botones al azar y gritabas una y otra vez. Creo que me hiciste perder la audición a lo largo del juego."

"Al menos yo estaba apretando los botones", el rubio murmuró.

"¡Estaba creando estrategias!"

"Te demoras demasiado."

Ivan soltó un suspiro dramático. "El que apretaras botones al azar nos hizo perder."

"Este juego es estúpido de todas maneras." Alfred hizo un puchero y arrojó el control lejos. Ivan se rió entre dientes y negó con la cabeza. El otro se giró hacia él. "¿Qué? ¿Qué es tan divertido?"

"Sólo tú, camarada. Eres muy gracioso."

El rubio le miró con los ojos entrecerrados. "Tomaré eso como un cumplido." Levantó su pulgar señalando la cocina de Ivan "Seguro que tus otros juegos apestan también, así que, ¿quieres algo? ¿Tienes hambre?"

"Sólo trata de no hacer un desastre. No vas a limpiar y no quiero ver mi casa convertida en un desastre cuando termines. Casi definitivamente no quiero limpiar lo que sea que cocines."

Alfred rió. "Me conoces tan bien."

Caminó hacia la cocina y empezó a buscar entre los cajones y asaltar el refrigerador. Su nariz arrugándose ante todas las comidas. Las etiquetas estaban casi todas en ruso. Al menos podía distinguir la leche, huevos y pan.

Sacó su cabeza del refrigerador cuando las luces parpadearon. Observó las lámparas y frunció el ceño cuando se atenuaron. ¿Quizás las ampolletas estaban sueltas?

Alfred empujó una silla bajo las luces y se subió. Tocó la bombilla; no parecía caliente al tacto. La tomó suavemente entre sus dedos, girándola…

Y saltó cuando toda la casa quedó a oscuras.


	14. Eyes

Estoy en cama ._. culpo al invierno en Rancagua por ser tan frío, y a mi colegio que no tiene calefacción. En fin, gracias a las que se preocupan por mi y me mandan sus buenas vibras, me suben el ánimo 8'D

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya, mientras la historia original es de **ninjakat405.**

* * *

Alfred se estremeció y se abrazó a sí mismo con la piel de gallina. Asomó su cabeza por fuera de la cocina. La luz de la televisión en la sala se había ido y, por lo que podía deducir, no había nada prendido en las otras habitaciones. El pasillo estaba todo oscuro.

"¿Ivan?"

Los pelos de la nuca se le erizaron ante el silencio que le respondió. Tragó en seco.

"Ivan", se quejó. "Enserio, esto no es divertido." Alfred deseó sonar más serio y demandante que en estado de pánico que la voz aguda causaba en ese momento. Dejó escapar otro chillido. "¡S-sólo prende las malditas luces!"

Alfred se encontraba totalmente a oscuras sólo con el sonido del viento afuera para hacerle compañía. Cuidadosamente dio un paso hacia el pasillo. Nada le saltó encima, ni zombies gritando o banshees chillando, y tomó eso como una señal para continuar. Dio otro paso fuera de la cocina.

"Ahora, si yo fuera una linterna, ¿dónde estaría?" susurró hacia sí mismo. Conociendo a Ivan, seguramente estaría en el lugar más inusual del mundo. Como un estante o debajo de la cama.

Alfred se giró y corrió de vuelta a la cocina y abrió de golpe las puertas del estante bajo el lavaplatos.

"Rayos."

Había botellas de detergente y jabón para la vajilla, cosas de limpieza - ¿comida de gato? – bolsas de basura e incluso una olla grande, pero ninguna linterna. Hizo lo mismo con el resto de los estantes e incluso los cajones, pero con resultados similares. Comida, bolsas, botellas, pero ninguna linterna. Ni siquiera algo que pudiera decirle dónde encontrarla.

Con un suspiro, Alfred se dio vuelta hacia el abismo negro del pasillo y reunió coraje para dejar la relativa seguridad de la cocina y buscar por el resto de la casa.

El cómo Ivan no lo encontraba todavía, Alfred no pudo averiguarlo. El rubio gritó a cada paso que daba y golpeaba todo lo que estuviera en su camino. Para cuando encontró la linterna media hora después (¡y en el garaje, junto a los rastrillos y palas nada menos! Ivan realmente era un chico raro…), gigantes manchas azules y negras cubrían sus piernas desde las rodillas hacia abajo.

Era hora del round dos de la búsqueda del tesoro: Encontrar a Ivan.

Si Alfred pensaba que el garaje daba miedo en la oscuridad, era absolutamente aterrador bajo la tenue luz de la linterna. La escasa luminosidad provocaba sombras arañando las paredes y dejaba el resto de lo desconocido en la oscuridad.

Varios escalofríos recorrieron su espalda.

"Okay, okay. Todo va a estar bien.", murmuró hacia sí mismo. Sus pies se arrastraban mientras continuaba con eso. "Ivan está perdido y tu eres un héroe. Necesitas encontrarlo y salvarlo de cualquier monstruo feo que hizo esto."

Hubo un ruido sordo y Alfred se encogió. Perdió el control de la linterna y casi se le cae antes de agarrarla firmemente de nuevo. Se limpió as manos sudadas en los pantalones.

Cuando volvió a mirar hacia arriba, un par de vibrantes ojos violeta lo observaban de vuelta.

Alfred no tenía el aliento para gritar. Todo el aire dejó sus pulmones en un jadeo sordo y dejó caer la linterna.

La luz se apagó.

Alfred gritó.

El monstruo soltó un gruñido y gritó aún más fuerte.

"¡Alfred! Te juro por Dios, si no te callas, ¡voy a engraparte la boca!"

El rubio abrió sus ojos para encontrarse a Ivan enfrente de él, con los dedos sobre el interruptor de la luz, y su otra mano sosteniendo un destornillador.

"Oh por Dios hombre, ¡qué bueno verte!" Antes de que pudiera notarlo, sus brazos estaban alrededor del ruso.

Ivan lo alejó, con un pequeño sonrojo cubriendo sus mejillas. "No puedo dejarte solo ni por un momento, ¿no es así?"

"¿Quién querría, de todas maneras?"

Rodó los ojos y sonrió. "Puedo pensar en varias razones."


	15. Fallen Leaves

¡Hoy si fui al colegio! Cuando llegué estaba TODO escarchado y con neblina, así que en la sala nos apingüinamos y formamos el club de la estufa~

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya, mientras la historia original es de **ninjakat405.**

* * *

Había pasado ya un mes desde que Alfred se dio cuenta de que había un extraño, alto ruso en su escuela, en su clase. Un mes desde esa muy extraña mañana de aquel fatídico día. El día de su encuentro en la tienda.

Un mes desde que eran amigos.

En este día, exactamente un mes.

Y en este día, Alfred estaba listo para planear algo genial. Algo grande y ostentoso, simplemente divertido, que Ivan recordara por qué había comenzado a juntarse con ese bocón idiota. ¡Incluso le tenía un regalo! En sus bolsillos habían tarjetas de descuento para cada restaurant en la ciudad excepto McDonald's. O Burguer King y Wendy's. Porque a Alfred le había dicho que todos los lugares de comida rápida eran asquerosos. Pero nunca le informó de los lugares que sí le gustaban.

Al momento que Alfred se paró frente a la puerta de Ivan, su sonrisa vaciló mientras recordó en el último segundo rezar porque Natalia no estuviera ahí.

El timbre sonó. La puerta fue tocada, golpeada, y, eventualmente, pateada. Se asomó a ver a través de la ventana.

No había ninguna luz encendida, no notó ninguna sombra pasar frente a las cortinas cerradas, y nadie respondía la puerta.

Estaba a punto de rendirse e irse a casa cuando escucho una voz con un acento muy marcado decir su nombre. Alfred se giró para encontrar a un muy confundido ruso en la entrada del garaje. El rubio alargó las zancadas para llegar hasta él.

"Por un segundo, creí que no estabas en casa", Alfred se rió entre dientes. "Estaba listo para tener que volver más tarde."

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"Siempre al grano. No eres divertido." Alfred metió las manos a los bolsillos y las sacó completamente llenas de tarjetas de descuento. "¡Tengo éstas!"

"¿Tarjetas de descuento?" Ivan preguntó, tomándo una al azar y girándola. "¿Por qué? ¿Y tantas?"

"¡Porque ha pasado un mes! Un mes desde que nos hicimos amigos", Alfred aclaró ante la mirada sorprendida del otro. "Y sé que odias los lugares de comida rápida, pero nunca me dijiste cuales te gustaban, ¡así que fui a cada lugar! ¡Son regalos!"

Ivan se rió entre dientes, negando con la cabeza. "Estás actuando como un niño enamorado, Alfred, consiguiendo regalos por una razón tan simple."

Las orejas del americano se tornaron rojas.

Los labios de Ivan dibujaron una pequeña sonrisa. "Ven. Te tengo un regalo también." Desapareció en el garaje y volvió un momento después con dos rastrillos. Le tendió uno a Alfred.

"¿Qué es esto?"

"Un rastrillo."

"Si, pero, ¿por qué?"

"Puedes ayudarme a recoger las hojas caídas."

"Aw, hombre, ¡no puede ser!"

"Feliz aniversario, camarada."

* * *

"Alfred." El rubio miró hacia otra parte. "Alfred." Cruzó los brazos y dejó el rastrillo de lado, apoyándolo en un árbol. "_Alfred._"

"¿¡Qué!"

Ivan descansó su cara entre sus manos apoyado sobre su rastrillo. Observó al americano pesadamente. "O tomas de nuevo ese rastrillo, o te vas a casa."

Alfred desvió la mirada y agarró bruscamente el rastrillo mientras maldecía. Juntó un montón de hojas en una pila desordenada. "Este es el peor regalo del mundo, sólo para que sepas."

"Podría haberte dejado hacer esto solo."

"Me gritaste por rastrillar mal – lo que sea que signifique - ¿y quieres que lo haga por mi cuenta?"

Ivan vio hacia otro lado pensando. "Natalia podría estar aquí."

El otro gruñó. "Bien. Pero que sepas que estoy haciendo esto en contra de mi voluntad. Es tarea de niños."

"Tienes dieciocho y sólo soy un par de años mayor." Alfred le lanzó una mirada glacial. "Aun así, tu queja ha sido recibida."

"Pero no harás nada por ello."

"Da." Ivan se estremeció cuando un montón de hojas fue arrojado a su espalda. Dio media vuelta para encontrarse dos ojos azules brillando y tuvo otra ola de hojas contra su cara.

"¡Toma eso, Commie!"

"No soy un comunis-" Otra ronda de hojas cayendo. "Al-" Una cayó en su boca abierta.

Ivan la escupió mientras Alfred se echaba sobre sus rodillas, riendo escandalosamente. El ruso gruñó y agarró una montonera de su pila antes de acecharlo. Las lanzó sobre el rubio. Cuando abrió su boca para protestar, empujó un puñado más entre sus labios entreabiertos.

"Eso debería mantenerte tranquilo por un tiempo. Ahora trabaja o tomaré cartas en el asunto y no será bueno."


	16. Socks

¡Hola gentita hermosa! Aquí yo agusanada en el sillón viendo la apertura de los juegos. Ojalá a Manu le vaya bien x3

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya, mientras la historia original es de **ninjakat405.**

* * *

El ceño fruncido de Ivan se intensificó mientras sus ojos seguían viendo el desastre en el suelo. A pesar de la poca luz de la mañana que se filtraba a través de las cortinas, el desorden de los marcadores, el bate de beisbol, varios libros y un papel se podían ver con claridad. El cansancio le ganó a las ganas de limpiar la noche anterior, y suspiró pensando en cuanto tiempo tenía antes de que empezara la escuela.

Este trabajo requería té.

Ivan se levantó de la cama, quitando las sábanas tranquilamente y reajustando los cojines para tenerlos ordenados antes de ir a su armario. Buscó entre su ropa, sacando una polera blanca, pantalones, y su típico abrigo encima. Todo estaba en su lugar excepto por una sola prenda.

Calcetines.

Escarbó en lo más profundo de su armario, revisó debajo de la cama, y miró hacia el inicio del pasillo. Pero no habían calcetines a la vista.

Ivan observó el azulejo que marcaba el final del pasillo y el inicio de la cocina al otro lado de la casa. En la cocina estaba el hervidor, pero las baldosas cubrían el suelo. Y eran frías. Especialmente en la mañana. Ivan podía decir que era valiente, pero ni siquiera él se atrevía a cruzar eso a pies descalzos.

¿Dónde había estado Alfred ayer? Todo podía remontarse a él. Habían entrado a la casa luego de que terminaron de apilar las hojas (_horas_ después). Almorzaron y Alfred prendió la televisión para ver un partido de fútbol. ¿Y luego qué?

Luego fueron a la habitación de huéspedes, uno de los comerciales le dio al rubio la genial idea de crear-

Ivan irrumpió en el lugar y su boca se abrió de sobremanera a pesar de saber lo que iba a encontrarse.

Grandes ojos de plástico, productos de limpieza, marcadores, y papeles de colores se encontraban desparramados junto a un montón de, ya no blancos, calcetines.

Ivan recogió uno de los objetos dañados y gimió. Dos ojos estaban pegados al medio del calcetín, arriba de una boca roja. Otros colores estaban garabateados a través de la tela blanca y varias piezas amarillas cortadas de los trapeadores usados como cabello. El resto de la ropa estaba en condiciones similares.

Ivan salió de ahí, cabizbajo, y regresó a la cocina. No había mucho más que hacer ahora. Él nunca fue el tipo de hombre de pantuflas de peluche.

Se armó de valor, apretó los dientes y caminó sobre los azulejos.


	17. Tea

¡Estoy feliz! Tomás González ya va si o si a las finales de gimnasia fdsfdsfdf. Pero hoy también es un día especial para los peruanos, ¡porque es su aniversario! ¡Feliz cumpleaños Miguel! Sé que soy chilena y weá, pero aún así amo a Perú... Fallon Kristerson, te culpo por eso.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya, mientras la historia original es de **ninjakat405.**

* * *

Los ojos de Alfred se detuvieron brevemente en la fría y seria cara de Ivan antes de buscar el confort de algo más cálido. Como la pequeña y redonda cara de Lily junto a él. Se aseguró de no mirarla directamente para no convocar la ira de su hermano mayor. Su boca se torció en una sonrisa triste. ¿Qué era peor: el mal humor de Ivan, el cual podía prácticamente sentir como se filtraba su enojo entre ondas de frío, o las amenazas y armas de Vash?

"Hey, uh Ivan. No te ves bien", Alfred le dijo lentamente. Se giró un poco en su asiento, pero no miró al ruso completamente. Ya podía ver suficiente de los gélidos ojos púrpuras, la mandíbula apretada, y el cuello rígido.

"No me siento bien", respondió.

El rubio pestañó con sorpresa. "¿Qué? ¿Enserio? ¿Cómo así? ¿Estás enfermo o algo?" Se giró un poco más.

"Porque tuve que buscar por toda mi casa para encontrar un par de limpios y no personificados o animales calcetines, cosa que no logré."

"¿Los usamos todos?" Su risa fue cortada abruptamente ante la pesada mirada de Ivan.

"Tuve que andar a pies descalzos sobre el suelo helado-" un fuerte suspiro y otra mirada. "-todo para conseguir una simple taza de té, que, cuando estuvo lista, resultó ser café."

"Eso es brutal, hombre."

Ivan gruñó. "Fue todo por tu culpa. Ni siquiera tuve tiempo para limpiar el desastre que _tú _provocaste y tuve que correr para acá."

Alfred levantó las manos. "Oye. Admito haber hecho títeres con calcetines, y tu ayudaste un poco con ese desastre en tu habitación, pero no cambie el té y el café. Ni siquiera toco el té. Pregúntale a Arthur." Los ojos de Ivan permanecieron sobre él, firmes. Alfred se estremeció. "¡Enserio! ¡No lo hice!"

Ivan dejó salir otro suspiro. "Desde que creo que eres lo suficientemente infantil como para crear criaturas de algo tan simples como calcetines, y jugar pequeñas bromas, también creo que tu mente es demasiado simple como para que se ocurra cambiar los contenidos de los recipientes."

"¡Hey!" Alfred reclamó. "¡Soy listo e inteligente! Tal vez no tan inteligente como tú, pero aun así me saco buenas notas en esta clase. ¡Y esta clase es difícil!"

"Siempre te gusta interrumpir en los peores momentos, Alfred", dijo, dándola una mirada de superioridad. "Nunca me dejas terminar."

"¿Más sobre mi estupidez?"

"Nyet."

"Oh. Bien. Sigue hablando."

"Spasibo. Iba a decir eso, si, eres lo suficientemente estúpido como para no cambiar-"

"Dijiste que no ibas a-"

"¡Estaba uniendo las ideas!"

"Pero tu lo dijiste", Alfred se quejó. Retrocedió con miedo ante el fuego en la mirada de Ivan y oh, Dios Santo ¿qué rayos estaba cantando en voz baja?- "¡Bien! ¡Continua!" Al menos se detuvo con la invocación del diablo o lo que fuera.

"Estupidez, si." Le dio a Alfred una mirada acusatoria y el rubio se tragó su rabieta. "Pero también creo que eres demasiado bueno como para hacer algo como eso."

"¡Aw, hombre! ¡Gracias!" Sonrió. "También te amo, tu gran bruto."

"Nunca dije que te amaba."

"¡Pero lo insinuaste! Está en la letra pequeña." Ivan enarcó una ceja. "¿Entre líneas? Oh, olvídalo. Sí, yo no lo hice, y me alegra que tengas esa imagen de mí. Supongo que no te podré sacar esa idea de la cabeza, ¿huh?"


	18. Costume

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya, mientras la historia original es de **ninjakat405.**

* * *

La primera reacción de Ivan cuando abrió la puerta fue golpear lo que fuera que estuviera en los escalones de la entrada. Luego de escuchar la voz de Alfred venir de las manchas de pintura cubriendo su cara de verde, negro y gris, aún quería golpear la cosa enfrente de su casa. Su segunda reacción fue gritar cuando cayó en cuenta de lo que Alfred estaba vistiendo.

"¿Q-qué es eso?" La voz de Ivan vaciló mientras luchaba para contener el grito que tenía atorado en la garganta. Dejó entrar a Alfred y se aseguró de mantener su vista lejos del goteo rojo y pintura y _algo_ sobresaliente en su brazo.

"¿Te gusta?"

"No, no realmente." Se volvió a ver al rubio mientras daba un círculo para mostrarse.

"¡Es mi disfraz de Halloween!"

"¿Halloween?"

La mandíbula de Alfred cayó. "¿De verdad acabas de preguntar eso? ¿No sabes lo que es Halloween? Quieres decir, ¿de verdad no sabes de disfrazarse y cosas tenebrosas y tener dulces gratis?" Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente a la vez que el otro negaba con la cabeza, el pelo plateado pasando por sobre los ojos violetas. "¿Cuánto tiempo has estado aquí?"

"Unos cuantos años", el ruso admitió.

"¿Has estado aquí por años y nunca has salido para Halloween?" El rubio jadeó. "¡Eso es una locura!"

"Tu eres el loco si quieres salir vestido como… eso y obtener dulces de extraños. Y no veo como parecerse a un monstruo puede ser divertido-"

"¡Pero los dulces gratis!"

"Y los dulces son pura azúcar y grasa."

"¡Eso es lo que los hace buenos! Anda, salgamos este año."

"¿Qué?" Trató de solar su brazo del agarre de Alfred, pero el americano era sorprendentemente fuerte para su estatura. "¿Adónde vamos?"

"¡A la tienda de disfraces! ¡Vamos a convertirte en zombie!"

Ivan mantuvo sus pies en su lugar y detuvo a Alfred de moverse más cerca a la entrada. "¿Un zombie?" Su voz estaba llena de desagrado.

Alfred señaló su disfraz. "¡Soy un _cazador_ de zombies! Cazo _zombies_. ¡Tengo la pintura de camuflaje, la ropa sucia, y todo! Todo excepto un zombie para cazar."

"¿Y yo seré tu zombie?"

"¡Yup!"

"Eso es perturbante."

"¡Daremos tanto miedo y todo!"

"Y asqueroso."

"Claro, pero al menos será divertido."

Ivan hizo una mueca, "Tengo el presentimiento de que disfrutarás esto mucho más que yo."


	19. Oversized Tshirt

¡Aquí el capítulo del día! Últimamente estoy en una montaña rusa de emociones, en un momento estoy muriéndome de risa y al siguiente medio deprimida. No sé, estoy loca xD

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya, mientras la historia original es de** ninjakat405.**

* * *

"¿Qué talla eres?"

Ivan pestañeó, devolviendo su vista de las filas y filas de bastidores, cada uno con innumerable cantidad de ropa. "¿Qué?"

Alfred se enderezó, tratando de adivinar el ancho de Ivan. "Pregunté que talla eres. De ropa. Una polera. Como, ¿una XXL?"

Ivan frunció el ceño. "No soy gordo, Alfred-"

"Sólo de huesos anchos, lo sé, lo sé. Lo dijiste unas mil veces camino aquí."

"¡Por qué hacías muchos chistes de gordos!"

"¡Nunca dije nada que tuviera que ver contigo! Cálmate, hombre. Sólo estaba haciendo chistes."

Ivan murmuró una respuesta en ruso que dejó a Alfred preguntándose cómo fue llamado mientras le miraba a través de un bastidor con un montón de poleras.

"Si, soy XXL", Ivan respondió un minuto después, mirando hacia otra parte.

"Es porque eres muy alto, ¿no?" Alfred dijo, golpeando al otro con el codo.

Un esbozo de sonrisa cruzó su rostro. "Da."

"Todos ustedes comunistas son gigantes", el rubio continuo, rebuscando en un perchero con ropa a mitad de precio.

"No somos comunistas y eso es sólo un estereotipo en el que tú y tu gente creen. Estúpidamente debo añadir. No todos nosotros somos altos."

"Más te vale no estar hablando de sus niños."

Ivan se echó a reír. "Nyet. Además, los niños son pequeños."

"O enanos."

"Eso es ofensivo."

"No me siento ofendido. ¿Te sientes ofendido?" Alfred asomó la cabeza a través de otro perchero.

"No necesariamente… "

"¿Entonces cuál es el problema? Si me preguntas gente pequeña suena mucho más ofensivo que enano. Les estás restregando lo que está mal con ellos justo en la cara."

Ivan le lanzó un par de jeans a Alfred. Los pantalones le cayeron en todo el rostro. "Sólo deja el tema de lado. Estábamos hablando sobre la talla antes, ¿no es así?"

"¡Es un país libre! ¡Puedo hablar de lo que quiera! Pero si, la talla", añadió mientras Ivan le tiraba otra prenda. "¡Oh, mira! Encontré una polera." Se la arrojó a Ivan. "¡Anda a probártela!"

Ivan dobló la arrugada polera blanca y se dirigió a los probadores, negando con la cabeza.

"Alfred, ¿qué talla es esta polera?"

"El colgador decía XXL…" Alfred chequeó de nuevo la talla. "Yup. Doble X. ¿Por qué?"

"No creo que la polera haya estado en el colgador correcto", el otro dijo seriamente. La puerta del probador se abrió con un chillido para revelar al pobre ruso vestido en una polera que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, las mangas casi tocándole los codos. "La etiqueta dice cuatro X."

Alfred resopló y tosió para tratar de ocultar la risa. "Supongo que no eres gordo."

Ivan le lanzó una mirada fría. Le arrebató el colgador al otro de la mano. "Anda a buscar la talla _correcta_. Ahora."


	20. Eclipse

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya, mientras la historia original es de** ninjakat405.**

* * *

"Esa mujer tiene razón", dijo Ivan, alejándose de otra casa. "Estamos muy viejos para esto."

Alfred saltó sobre el césped hacia la otra casa a lo largo de la calle y no reconoció las palabras de Ivan hasta que se dio cuenta de que los dueños de ésta no saldrían a darle dulces. "¿Quizás tienen un hijo y lo sacaron a pedir dulces? Las luces están apagadas y las cortinas cerradas." Se giró para encarar al otro hombre. "¡Nunca se es lo suficientemente viejo para dulces gratis!"

Ambos cruzaron la calle – aunque Ivan protestara que estaba siendo arrastrado – y se dirigieron hacia un camino adyacente. Más casas alineadas y los niños corrían hacia adelante y atrás por el callejón sin salida.

"Está realmente oscuro", Alfred continuo. "Ni siquiera está nublado, ¡pero no se puede ver la luna! ¿Dónde se encuentra?" Apunto al vasto cielo negro con un cuchillo de plástico. La punta recorrió la oscuridad buscando la gran orbe blanca. Ninguna estrella brillaba en el firmamento.

"¿No lo sabías?", Ivan preguntó, echando la cabeza hacia atrás para observar la noche sobre ellos. "Hay un eclipse lunar hoy. No habrá luna esta noche."

"¡Eso es horrible!"

"¿Cómo así?"

"Porque es Halloween, ¡cuando todas las cosas tenebrosas, como fantasmas y demonios, y eso, se arrastran desde las alcantarillas y se comen a la gente! Es como un signo de que no haya luna hoy. ¡Está todo oscuro y tenebroso sin luna!"

"No me digas que eres supersticioso", Ivan dijo con verdadera sorpresa. Sonrió y le dio un ligero empujón con un dedo chorreante de pintura roja acuosa. "Boo."

"¡Hombre, no hagas eso!" Alfred se abrazó a sí mismo. "¡Ni siquiera es divertido!"

Iván se acercó a él con una cojera en su andar lento, con los brazos extendidos y el balanceo de lado a lado. Incluso añadió un gruñido, lo que le valió una mirada del otro.

"Dije que no era divertido. Te llevaré a tu casa ahora mismo."

"No quería salir en primer lugar." Alejó sus brazos de Alfred. "Aparte de que los cerebros supersticiosos son demasiado agrios." Alfred le sacó la lengua. "Oh, pero las lenguas son deliciosas."

Alargó la mano hacia el rostro del rubio y falló cuando Alfred se echó hacia atrás. Sacó el cuchillo de plástico, apuntando a la cabeza de Ivan. "¡Te estoy vigilando, zombie! ¡Acércate si te atreves!"

La risa de Ivan resonó en la noche a la vez que se tambaleaba hacia él.


	21. Dance Dance Revolution

Aquí yo, subiendo el capítulo tarde por culpa del colegio. Seguramente esto seguirá así durate todo Agosto y parte de Septiembre, así que eso =.=

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya, mientras la historia original es de **ninjakat405.**

* * *

"Cuando dije que quería ir a otra parte, me refería a casa", Ivan suspiró. Incluso le había dicho a Alfred que podía pasar la noche ahí con la esperanza de que se devolvieran.

Pero el estadounidense quería que Ivan viviera lo más posible sobre el Halloween americano. Incluyendo llevarlo a una fiesta de disfraces. Y, por supuesto, una fiesta en la casa de alguien a quien apenas conocían.

Ivan se encogió cuando un adolescente chocó contra él, casi botándolo en su intento de correr por la casa. Otros chicos entraban y salían por las puertas y se podían ver como bailaban a través de las ventanas. Más esparcidos por el patio exterior mientras se tambaleaban o se desmayaban a causa de la ingesta de alcohol. Los árboles decorados con papel de baño ondeando en la fría noche y esqueletos de plástico y calabazas colgaban de las ramas desnudas. La música resonaba a través de las ventanas abiertas, cada pulsación embistiendo contra los tímpanos de Ivan y haciendo su corazón latir aún más.

Sintió una gota de sudor resbalar por su cuello. "Alfred, no me gusta esta idea." Vio a un hombre joven tropezar en el camino de entrada, con los brazos extendidos hacia una chica medio desnuda huyendo, gritando.

"Nunca te gusta alguna de mis ideas. Vamos. ¡Será divertido!"

"¡No quiero ir!"

Alfred se giró hacia él. "¿Enserio? ¿Estás seguro?" Sus labios se curvaron en desagrado, pero asintió. "Muy bien, chico grande, iremos a otra parte. Y creo que conozco el lugar perfecto." El estómago de Ivan dio un vuelco ante la sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Alfred detuvo sus movimientos para proteger sus ojos del brillo de la pantalla. "¡Es tan brillante y se mueve tan rápido!" Se inclinó más cerca del vidrio, luchando por seguir las flechas que avanzaban continuamente. Trató de mover los pies en la dirección correcta al ritmo de la música, pero pisó un cordón de su zapatilla y tropezó. Ajustó sus lentes, colocándolos más arriba en su nariz, y miró a Ivan.

El ruso pasaba de posición a posición, sus pies cayendo pesadamente en cada brillante panel a la vez que las flechas llegaban al final de la pantalla. Alfred estaba seguro de que ni siquiera estaba sudando.

"¿Cómo rayos haces eso?" Alfred preguntó. Se detuvo y pasó una mano por su cabello, sólo observando al otro.

Los ojos violeta viajaron al rubio y luego de vuelta a la pantalla en un flash. "No lo sé. Nunca antes había jugado este dance revolution dance."

"¿Nunca habías jugado Dance Dance Revolution? ¡Hombre! ¡Tu pobre y desgraciada alma!" Volvió a tropezar con sus propios pies en un intento de salvarse de la derrota y cayó sobre la barra de apoyo. Se echó en el suelo, gimiendo. Otros chicos que estaban en el lugar levantaron la vista de los videojuegos para darles una mirada curiosa.

Ivan se rió entre dientes. "También puede ser que estás borracho y no puedes ni siquiera amarrarte los zapatos."

"¡No estoy tan borracho! Y tú tomaste tantas cervezas como yo. ¿Cómo es que no estás mareado y eso?"

Ivan ayudó a Alfred a levantarse y salieron del recinto hacia la fría noche. "Soy ruso. Ese es el por qué." Sonrió.

Alfred negó con la cabeza murmurando "Estúpido truco comunista", y dejó a Ivan llevarlo a su casa.


	22. Water Bottle

Hoy me fue bien en los exámenes, una nota máxima y la otra aprobada... quizás, no sé, me tienen que dar los resultados -.-U En fin, he aquí la primera parte de esta montaña rusa :)

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya, mientras la historia original es de **ninjakat405.**

* * *

Ivan entró en la cafetería de la escuela y fue inmediatamente atacado por el enérgico rubio y fue bombardeado con preguntas de su entusiasta y burbujeante voz. E Ivan no pudo hacer más que sonreír.

"¿Cómo estuvo tu fin de semana? ¿No se supone que venía Katyusha? ¿Vino? Espero que Natalia no la haya seguido." Alfred hizo una pausa lo suficientemente larga como para estremecerse y seguir a Ivan a una mesa cercana. "¡Yo tuve un fin de semana grandioso! ¡Me compré un nuevo juego y ya casi lo termino! También tengo listo ese ensayo, tu sabes", añadió cuando Ivan le miró con desaprobación. Rebuscó en su bolsillo y sacó un billete de un dólar. "Toma, ve a comprarme algo de beber, ¿si? ¿Por favor? Necesito hablar con Mattie sobre nuestra tarea de cálculo un minuto."

Ivan asintió y tomó el dinero, desarrugándolo mientras pasaba a través de un desordenado camino entre las mesas de la cafetería hacia las máquinas expendedoras. Vio las pocas botellas que habían detrás del vidrio antes de presionar un número. Ivan se agachó para retirar la botella de agua y golpeó a la persona detrás de él cuando se enderezó.

"¿Ivan?"

El ruso se giró para ver a Matthew esperando atrás de él. "Buenos días, Matthew." Estaba confundido al oír la sorpresa en la voz del rubio. "¿Ocurre algo?"

"Sólo no esperaba verte."

"¿Qué quieres decir? Por supuesto que me verías aquí. Estamos en la misma escuela, en las mismas clases."

El canadiense bajó la vista, su mano golpeando su muslo en un ritmo constante. El sonido de las monedas salió de su puño cerrado. "Parece como si ya no anduvieras por aquí."

"Alfred ha estado ocupando mucho de mi tiempo, me temo."

"Alfred." Ivan pestañeó ante lo frío que sonó esa palabra. "¿Cómo ha estado?"

El hielo se había ido ya, dejando a Ivan dos pasos por detrás en la conversación. "Ha estado… bien. Molestoso y ruidoso, pero-"

"Si te molesta mucho, no es muy tarde para dejarlo."

"¿Dejarlo? Me gusta ser su amigo."

Los ojos violeta claro se apartaron antes de encontrarse con los morado oscuro de Ivan. "Tal vez debería hablar con él… "

"¿Sobre qué? Ya dije que está bien. Pero, si te ayuda de algo, él estaba buscándote para que le ayudaras con su tarea. Puedes encontrarlo por aquí."

"Así que viene a mí", Matthew murmuró.

"¿Qué fue eso?"

"Nada. Ivan, te veo en hist-"

Ivan se colocó en frente del rubio, cortándole la salida, y casi pisándolo. "¿Qué sucede?"

"Nada." Matthew trató de rodearlo, sin hacer contacto visual, pero Ivan se movió también, imitándolo.

"Nunca hablas tan alto a menos que estés enojado. ¿Qué te está enojando?"

"Alfred." Fue casi un susurro. Un soplo de aire.

"Alfred nos enoja a todos."

El canadiense se sonrojó. "Siento como si… te estuviera apartando de mí… "

"Ha estado pasando casi todo su tiempo conmigo… " Se dio cuenta Ivan frunciendo el ceño. ¿Qué con eso de todas formas?

"Ivan… Yo… Y-yo te quiero."

"Yo también. Somos muy buenos amigos."

Las mejillas rosas de Matthew se tiñeron de un rojo profundo. "No, Yo… yo te _quiero_, Ivan. Yo… yo creo que te amo."


	23. Ash

Me encantó traducir éste, si no fuera porque muero de sueño seguro estaría chillando de emoción. Aún quedan 20 minutos para media noche, así que he cumplido con el plazo =3=

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya, mientras la historia original es de **ninjakat405.**

* * *

"No lo sabía", Ivan suspiró. Pasó una mano a través de su pelo rubio claro y levantó sus ojos violeta hacia los azules de Alfred. "Nunca dijo nada, ni se veía-"

"Tampoco me dijo nada a mí", Alfred añadió, frotándose la mandíbula. "Él sólo dijo que tú y él eran buenos amigos."

"No habían señales, no-"

"Está bien, hombre. No necesitas escandalizarte. No había forma de saber que-"

"¿Lo amaba?"

Ambos hombres saltaron por la sorpresa y se giraron a ver a Matthew caminando hacia ellos.

"Um, si. ¿De qué va esto de todas maneras?" Alfred le preguntó a su hermano.

"No hay mucho que explicar. Sólo lo amo."

"¿Por qué no me dijiste?" Ivan dio un paso hacia él y sintió un pinchazo de culpa en su estómago cuando Matthew retrocedió.

"Yo… yo tenía miedo de que no sintieras lo mismo. No quería que me odiaras." El canadiense bajó la mirada. "O te asustaras."

"¿Por qué se asustaría-"

"¡Esto no te incumbe, Alfred!"

Alfred se estremeció cuando Matthew le ladró. ¿De dónde venía toda esa rabia? Mattie nunca era así. "¡Si lo hace! Eres mi hermano, e Ivan mi amigo."

"Tu amigo", el canadiense resopló y ambos, Alfred e Ivan, compartieron una mirada sorprendida. "Lo estás alejando de mí".

Ivan dio otro paso hacia el rubio, con una mano extendida hacia él. Pero un terremoto ocurrió de pronto y la tierra entre los dos se abrió en un ruido sordo, la fisura ampliándose con estruendo.

"¿Qué rayos?" Alfred gritó. Con una maldición ahogada, intentó alcanzar a su hermano, pero Matthew no hizo ningún movimiento para acercarse a él.

Los fríos ojos lavanda le miraban fijamente "¡Estás alejando a Ivan de mí!"

"¡No estoy haciendo nada como- mierda!"

La tierra retumbó de nuevo, haciendo caer a Alfred. Cuando recuperó el equilibrio, se puso de pie para volver a intentar alcanzar a Matthew. Pero el rubio ya no se encontraba ahí, había fuego saliendo de la grieta en frente de la que estaba el canadiense segundos antes.

"¡Ivan!"

El ruso despertó de su estado de shock ante el grito del americano, se volteó para encararlo, sólo para ver las llamas acercándose cada vez más a Alfred. El rubio estaba luchando por evitar el fuego, levantando la vista cada cierto tiempo para gritar por ayuda. Ivan corrió hacia él, pero sentía como si estuviera corriendo en su lugar, no acercándose jamás.

"¡Alfred!"

El rubio le miró, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y los lentes cubiertos por una fina capa de hollín. Dio otro grito sordo mientras el humo negro le envolvía, e Ivan vio con los ojos muy abiertos como él también desaparecía entre un montón de ceniza.

* * *

Ivan se levantó bruscamente de la cama, temblando y estremeciéndose, su cabello aplastado contra su frente por el sudor. Maldijo, atragantándose con su miedo. Sus ojos se pasearon frenéticamente por la habitación, tratando desesperadamente de averiguar dónde estaba, y su pecho subía y bajaba en rápidos movimientos mientras respiraba el frío aire de la noche que se colaba en su dormitorio.

Ivan lanzó las cobijas a un lado con una maldición ahogada y corrió por el pasillo. No sólo su cabeza estaba retumbando, su corazón también se retorcía como si se tratara de un ave atrapada en su pecho.


	24. Starlight

¡Hola! 8D Hace un tiempo la autora me comentó algo que recién ahora me acuerdo de decir, si alguna de ustedes quiere contactarse con ella para hablarle o no sé, felicitarla o weá, háganlo, es una persona suuuuper simpática y agradable :) También muchísimas gracias a los reviews y a los que no dejan review pero que sé que están ahí leyendo esto.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya, mientras la historia original es de **ninjakat405.**

* * *

"¿Él dijo _qué_?"

Ivan hizo una mueca mientras el grito de shock de Alfred asaltó sus oídos. Y los de toda la calle probablemente. Le dio a saber su disconformidad a Alfred frunciendo el ceño. "Mantén la voz baja. No queremos despertar a todo el vecindario."

"O Mattie." El rubio entró a la casa para ver por sobre su hombro y volvió a salir. Se inclinó sobre el marco de la puerta y cruzó los brazos. "¿Así que de verdad dijo eso?"

Ivan asintió con la cabeza. Estaba parado en frente de la casa de Alfred al medio de la noche. El sueño despertó tal confusión y culpa en él como para volver a conciliar el sueño, así que en vez de pasearse por su casa como una solitaria y embrujada alma en la oscuridad, decidió ir a casa de Alfred a hablarle sobre lo que pensaba. Afortunadamente, Alfred estaba despierto y Matthew se había ido temprano a la cama. Ahora sólo eran ellos dos y la luz de las estrellas sobre ellos para oír las palabras susurradas.

Alfred frotó su cuello y bostezó. "Nunca pensé que Mattie saltaría al otro lado del cerco. O que caería por un hombre tan gigante como tú. A pesar de que a los dos les gusta guardarse sus pensamientos y nunca salen de casa. Él sólo es demasiado pequeño y tranquilo." Sus ojos se desviaron hacia el suelo para evitar el ceño fruncido de Ivan.

¿Estaba Alfred desaprobando la elección de Matthew? ¿Qué había de malo con él amando a Ivan? ¿Y a quién estaba llamando gigante? ¿Cuántas hamburguesas se comió ese día?

Su ceño se redujo. ¿Por qué se molestaba si quiera en pensar esas cosas? Él no amaba al canadiense. No de esa forma.

"Pudo haberme dicho."

"¿Hmmm?"

Alfred se removió y sus brazos cayeron a sus costados, apretando los puños. "Él no tuvo que habértelo dicho a ti. Matthew pudo haberme comentado que te amaba y pedirme que diera marcha atrás o algo. Pudo haberme dicho cualquier cosa en vez de ir contigo. Sólo seguía diciendo como tú y él eran muy buenos amigos."

"Da. No habían señales, no-"

"Está bien, hombre. No había forme de que tú - ninguno de nosotros – supiera que Mattie-"

"¿Qué lo amaba?"

Ivan se estremeció en la fría noche. Se parecía demasiado a su sueño. Su corazón dio un vuelco dentro de su pecho y quizo salir de ahí. Pero el pensamiento de que un terremoto sucediera le carcomía la mente, no importaba que se dijera que tan imposible fuera eso.

Alfred se giró hacia su hermano menor con una sonrisa avergonzada. "Estás despierto."

"Por tu grito."

"Oh. Lo siento. Sólo estaba-"

"¿Sorprendido?"

"Si… "

Matthew levantó la vista hacia Ivan. "No quise asustarte, o enojarte. Simplemente sentía como si ya no importara." Sus ojos se deslizaron hacia Alfred. "Siempre estabas pasando el tiempo con Alfred y ya no venías. Cancelaste nuestro juego de hockey. Nunca habías hecho eso."

La casa quedó en silencio. Sólo las estrellas afuera se movían, cruzando el oscuro firmamento y brillando sobre los tres.

"Yo sí te amo, Ivan", Matthew continuó, su voz incluso más suave que un susurro. Pero Ivan no tenía problemas para escucharlo. "No quiero perderte."

"Que tal si vuelves a casa", Alfred interrumpió de pronto, claramente incómodo por la manera en que sus dedos tironeaban su pijama de superman. "Mattie y yo hablaremos y lo intentaremos de nuevo mañana, ¿okay?"

Ivan asintió lentamente, medio aturdido, y se giró. Alfred guió a su hermano de vuelta por las escaleras, Matthew no miró hacia atrás ni una sola vez al alto hombre alejándose.


	25. Four Seasons

Aquí el capítulo de hoy, es uno cortito, pero bonito a mi parecer :3

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya, mientras la historia original es de **ninjakat405.**

* * *

Ivan observó el calendario. Sus ojos viajaron a través de los días, las palabras anotadas de forma desordenada en pequeños cuadros. Había una estrella en uno de ellos.

Los ojos violeta se devolvieron a ese lugar luego de no encontrar nada más interesante. ¿Qué era tan especial sobre ese Martes que merecía una estrella? No había palabras que se lo dijeran, no habían notas para darle algún tipo de pista. Sólo una estrella.

Oh. Espera.

Era la graduación.

En ese día, en ese simple día, Martes en la mañana, Ivan caminaría en su escuela por última vez como un chico de secundaria, vistiendo una túnica blanca y un birrete a juego. Y saldría de ahí como un hombre camino a la universidad.

¿Dónde se había ido el tiempo?

* * *

Alfred sonrío a su propio calendario, lleno de notas tan largas como novelas que su hermano escribió para recordarle a Alfred que días tenía práctica, cuando debía ir al dentista y un montón de otras cosas.

Sólo una semana más, se dijo a sí mismo una y otra vez, como un mantra. Una semana más y no más escuela.

Matthew había tratado de decirle que debería de actuar más seriamente respecto a la graduación, que debería estar pensando en la universidad, o intentar tener mejores calificaciones.

Pero la sensación de excitación, de libertad, se sobreponían a cualquier otra emoción. No había rastro de la tristeza o preocupación que su hermano menor demostraba, o el sentimentalismo escondido que algunos de sus amigos (principalmente Arthur) tenían. Sólo pura, inocente excitación.

* * *

Los calurosos, húmedos días de verano hace mucho que habían pasado, y lo árboles habían crecido una nueva capa verde que cayó en otoño. El invierno llegó con violenta nieve, el fino manto blanco complementándose con el viento y las frías temperaturas. Pero la cubierta del invierno se derritió con las templadas lluvias de la primavera. Las aves agradecían al mundo, renacidas, cantando, y una multitud de flores crecían de la tierra para recibir a los graduados de la secundaria hacia su vida de universitarios, justo a la vuelta de la esquina.

Pronto, las cuatro estaciones se repetirían, como siempre lo han hecho, pero en un nuevo capítulo de dos vidas.


	26. Sanctuary

¿Es mi idea o fanfiction está raro? ._.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya, mientras la historia original es de **ninjakat405.**

* * *

Era tarde, mucho más tarde de lo que Ivan esperaba dejar la escuela luego de quedarse después de clases para buscar ayuda para un examen final. El sol ya estaba medio oculto en el horizonte, transformándolo todo a un color dorado carmesí.

Ivan continuo su enérgica caminata al doblar la esquina. Su paso se aceleró por la urgencia de ver su cama, pero no caminó más rápido al recordar toda la tarea que tenía pendiente. Llegar a casa significaba ver los pesados libros, y no quería trabajar más en física o problemas de cálculo.

Su paso se volvió titubeante. En física, Alfred le había dicho sobre la conversación con Matthew. Alfred dijo que fue bien, que le explicó todo a su hermano menor y que Matthew entendió. Pero Matthew no había mirado ni una sola vez a Ivan. Tampoco habían hablado. Todas las veces que Ivan trató de acercársele, Matthew le esquivaba y huía, o, si el ruso le miraba, los ojos lavanda se desviaban hacia otra dirección.

Tal vez dejar que Alfred se encargara de la situación no fue la mejor de las ideas.

Con un suspiro, Ivan le quitó el seguro a la puerta y la empujó con su pie. Se tensó tan pronto como caminó bajo el umbral.

No había luces encendidas.

Ivan nunca dejaba la casa completamente a oscuras, no importaba si sólo iba al quiosco de la esquina, o era un viaje fuera de la ciudad. Al menos la luz que se encontraba arriba del horno estaría prendida.

Pero ni siquiera esa luz se podía vislumbrar ahora en el pasillo.

Ivan dejó su mochila en el suelo alfombrado. Sus ojos nunca perdiendo de vista el pasillo. Cada paso dado en el estrecho corredor hacía que el vello de su cuello se erizara.

No se había cortado la luz. Todo el vecindario estaba iluminado. El alumbrado público estaba encendido, incluso el foco al frente de su casa

¿Entonces por qué-

"Escuche que te graduabas, hermano mayor."

Ivan chilló y se dio la vuelta, corriendo a través del pasillo en cuestión de segundos.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" la chica le siguió. "Vine a tu graduación. ¿No estás agradecido?"

Estiró una mano para alcanzar el pomo de la puerta frente a él, tan cerca, pero sus pies tropezaron con su mochila. Sus piernas se detuvieron mientras su torso seguía. Terminó echado sobre su estómago, su cara golpeando el suelo sucio.

"Ya sé. ¿Estás tan emocionado de verme que te quedaste sin palabras? Piensas que es demasiado bueno para ser verdad y corres porque piensas que soy un fantasma." La voz de Natalia estaba junto a su oído. "Está bien, hermano mayor. Realmente estoy aquí."

Ivan se tragó otro grito y se levantó de golpe, chocando contra su hermana. La puerta de la entrada fue arrancada de sus bisagras cuando ella estiró su mano, y él comenzó a correr tan rápido como para rivalizar al mejor del equipo de atletismo.

* * *

"Hombre, ¿corriste todo el camino hasta acá?" Alfred miró al ruso apoyándose en la pared de su casa, jadeando y temblando. Los grandes ojos violetas resaltaban en el rostro pálido de Ivan. "¿Por qué?"

"Natalia", Ivan respondió en un jadeo.

"Oh, mierda, hombre." Abrió aún más la puerta. "Entra."


	27. Rainstorm

Mi ello quiere quedarse en el computador, mi superyó no le deja. Esto de tener que estudiar filosofía para la prueba de mañana me está matando x.x

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya, mientras la historia original es de **ninjakat405.**

* * *

Alfred despertó con un estornudo.

Gimió y se rascó la nariz antes de que sucediera otro, y sus dedos tocaron algo suave. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con pelo blanco pálido contra su rostro.

Saltó en su lugar cuando se dio cuenta de que era el cabello de Ivan el que estaba contra su cara, y que había estado, la mayor parte de la noche, haciendo cucharita con Ivan. Al menos los dos estaban vestidos… y que era el primero en despertar.

Saltó nuevamente cuando Ivan movió y estiró su cuello para mirar a Alfred desde atrás suyo, con los ojos violeta desenfocados y confusos por el sueño. El rubio sintió su cuello enrojecer y fingió estirarse para no tener que mirar al otro.

"¿Cómo llegué aquí?"

Alfred le miro de vuelta. Ivan estaba de pie, mirando el suelo con el ceño fruncido mientras se abrochaba el abrigo.

"Atravesaste media ciudad porque Natalia se apareció en tu casa. Pasaste la noche aquí."

A la mención de su hermana, Ivan se congeló en su lugar, los dedos a mitad de abrochar otro botón. Levanto su rostro para mirar a Alfred. "Ella no me siguió, ¿cierto? ¿No esta aquí?"

"Bueno, no... " Quizás una revisión por la casa no sería mala idea... "¿Crees que lo esté?"

Ivan ya estaba junto a la ventana, viendo hacia afuera. La lluvia golpeaba el vidrio suficientemente fuerte como para hacer ruido y formar charcos en la calle. El lodo se juntaba de a poco en el pasto.

"Natalia no saldría en medio de una tormenta. Dice que le hace algo a su pelo. Estamos a salvo mientras siga lloviendo."

_Entonces debería llover para siempre,_ Alfred pensó. "Bien. ¡Qué los videojuegos y la maratón de películas de Batman comience!"

"No soy bueno en tus juegos y no me interesan tus películas de superhéroes."

"¿Qué está _mal_ contigo, Ivan? ¿Por qué siquiera me hice amigo de ti?"

"Fue tu idea."

"¡Pero no sabía que odiabas Batman!"

"Nunca dije que lo odiaba. Dije que no me interesaba. Igual que todos los otros, como Iron Man, Flash, Hulk, a pesar de que Superman está bien."

"¿Superman sólo está _bien_? ¡Vas a hacer que me dé un ataque al corazón! Detente. Ahora. Por favor."

"Todas esas hamburguesas te están dando el ataque al corazón."

"¡Son buenas para la salud!"

Ivan rodó los ojos cuando Alfred sacó una Xbox. "Buenas para darte ataques al corazón."

Alfred le miró por sobre su hombro y le sacó la lengua. "¡Son buenas! Tienen carne, vegetales, y fruta- ¡el tomate es una fruta! Y no te puedes olvidar del pan-"

"¿Ivan?"

La mandíbula de Alfred se cerró e Ivan no pudo evitar la pregunta que se atoró en su garganta ante el ligero temor en sus ojos cuando Matthew entró en la habitación.

"Ivan, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?"


	28. Fire

A veces veo hacia atrás y no puedo creer que ya va casi un mes desde que empecé esto.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya, mientras la historia original es de **ninjakat405.**

* * *

"¿Ivan?" Matthew dio otro paso hacia la sala. Sus ojos se movían rápidamente entre un confundido ruso y un nervioso americano. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"I-I-Ivan estaba- quiero decir, N-Natalia apareció en la casa de Ivan y yo-"

"Estoy seguro de que Ivan puede responder por sí mismo," Matthew chasqueó la lengua. Alfred no pudo evitar dar un salto por la sorpresa.

"Pero él no estaba diciendo-"

"¿Ivan? ¿Qué sucedió?"

El ruso parpadeó. "Es lo mismo que dijo Alfred."

"Quiero escucharlo de ti."

"Natalia estaba en mi casa y vine acá. No recuerdo mucho, pero me desperté aquí. Lo siento si mi intromisión-"

"¡Nada de eso! Matthew sólo está siendo-"

"¿Por qué aquí?" El canadiense continuo sin importarle interrumpir a su hermano. "¿Acaso no tienes más amigos?"

La boca de Ivan se abría y se cerraba mientras él trataba de entender el significado de las palabras de Matthew y el destello en sus ojos. "Alfred es el único que sabe que Natalia está como fuera de mi familia, y Katyusha no está en la ciudad. Fue mi primera reacción venir aquí."

"¡Yo también sé como es Natalia!"

"¡Pero tú no has estado en un millón de citas con ella!" Alfred le gritó a su hermano.

"¡Tú tampoco!" Matthew le gritó de vuelta, con dolor en sus ojos y endurecidos por la creciente ira. "Y ni siquiera trates de recriminarme, Alfred. Tú dijiste que Ivan no vendría hasta que yo- hasta… hasta que las cosas se estabilizaran. ¡Pero sólo han pasado dos días y él está aquí!"

"¡No es mi culpa que Natalia haya ido a su casa!"

"Pudiste haberle dicho que no podía quedarse."

"¿Y quedar como un idiota?"

"Bueno, eres conocido por eso."

Ivan veía a los dos gritarse mutuamente y los insultos iban y venían mientras su estómago se retorcía, haciéndolo sentir enfermo.

"No soy un idiota," Alfred se defendió.

"No, sólo un cabeza hueca."

"¡Eso es decirme idiota sin decir la palabra idiota!"

"Quizás no lo eres después de todo," Matthew resopló.

"Sólo estás celoso de que Ivan pensara primero en mí y no en ti."

Matthew le golpeó.

Alfred se tambaleó y retrocedió, con la boca abierta en shock mientras miraba a su hermano, con los ojos abiertos. Su mejilla ya se estaba poniendo roja y levantó una mano para tocarse el moretón. Alfred frunció el ceño luego de que se le pasara el shock y cerró los puños, sintiendo su sangre hervir. Caminó decidido hacia Matthew. La expresión sorprendida del menor se endureció y se preparó para el ataque de Alfred.

Ivan agarró a Alfred por el cuello de su polera y lo tiró hacia atrás con suficiente fuerza como para hacerlo caer en el suelo. Avanzó hacia Matthew antes de que el otro se abalanzara a su hermano.

Ivan le miró fijamente.

"Eres mejor que esto, Matthew", empezó. "¡Ambos están siendo idiotas! Alfred, lo que dijiste fue totalmente innecesario y tu reacción fue infantil," se dirigió a Matthew. "Tú ya sabes que no siento lo mismo por ti y debes lidiar con eso. Cambiando de tema. No puedes estar enojado con Alfred. Él no sabía." Ivan se giró hacia el otro rubio. "Y como mis sentimientos no van a ser recíprocos a los _tuyos_, Alfred, si esta es la manera en la que tratas a mis amigos. Me voy ahora. Los veré a _ambos_ mañana y sugiero que los dos piensen en algo mejor entre ustedes por mientras."

Ivan dio un portazo y caminó calle abajo. "Niños", murmuró, negando con la cabeza. Suspiró, caminando cada vez más despacio hasta detenerse. Miró por sobre su hombro a la casa. "Amor." Siguió su camino a su hogar, esperando que Natalia no siguiera allí.


	29. Reflection

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya, mientras la historia original es de** ninjakat405.**

* * *

¿Se veía viejo? Se sentía viejo. ¿Cómo pasaron doce años tan rápido? No recordaba haber crecido. Ni siquiera recordaba tener que usar lentes; parecía como si siempre hubieran estado en su cara. No recordaba haber sido tan alto - ¿y que tan alto era, de todas formas?

Alfred se acercó más al espejo del baño. Su reflejo le mostraba un hombre joven, un hombre joven con traviesos ojos azules y los labios siempre listos para una sonrisa. Pero por dentro, no sabía quien iba a ganar: el niño que siempre había sido, o el hombre en el que sentía se estaba convirtiendo.

Alfred sintió una pequeña presión en su cráneo y encontró a Matthew colocándole el birrete blanco sobre la cabeza. Alfred le dio una sonrisa pequeña, apenas alzando una de las esquinas de su boca, y Matthew le devolvió otra un poco más tensa.

Habían hablado y discutido (discutido más que nada, realmente) y llegaron a una conclusión al final de todo eso, una que ambos chicos esperaban secretamente que pudiera durar.

Alfred se quitó el lazo del birrete de la cara y ajustó el de su hermano en la cabeza de Matthew. Sonrió ampliamente mientras el menor fruncía el ceño y ajustaba el gorro y limpiaba su toga.

"¿Estás listo, hermano?"

"Tan listo como siempre lo he estado."

"Muy bien, ¡hora de la graduación!"


	30. Spring Leaf

Hoy comenzamos a ver la Edad Media en historia, casi vomito arcoiris cuando la profe mencionó al Sacro Imperio xD

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya, mientras la historia original es de** ninjakat405.**

* * *

Entre los cientos de animados estudiantes, dos amigos miraban a través del tumulto de hombres y mujeres para sonreírse el uno al otro. Con una ráfaga de viento, cuatrocientos birretes idénticos fueron lanzados al aire.

"¡Ya terminó!" Alfred celebró, saltando arriba y abajo, riéndose. "¡Ya terminamos!"

"Si. La escuela ya se acabó. ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?" Ivan inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás para mirar las nubes pasar por sobre ellos, como si el cielo tuviera las respuestas.

"Tú irás a la universidad y yo me quedaré aquí para hacerle compañía a Mattie cuando venga de la universidad."

Ivan sonrió. "Sabes qué me refiero." Sus ojos enfocaron una hoja perdida atrapada en una brisa y la arrancó del aire. La sostuvo en su mano, tan pequeña y el verde apagado de la primavera.

Alfred le miró fijamente. "¿Qué tienes ahí?"

"Una hoja."

"¿Por qué?"

"¿Qué tontería estás diciendo? ¿Dar vuelta a la página? Un nuevo capítulo de nuestras vida está terminado, y nos estamos moviendo hacia otro. Estamos creciendo, nos estamos volviendo gente nueva. Así que, como la página al siguiente capítulo, daré vuelta una nueva hoja."

Alfred resopló. "Eso es sólo un decir. No puedes simplemente darle vuelta a una hoja y ser alguien nuevo."

"Le estoy dando una personificación a lo que digo," Ivan le dijo cuando le dio vuelta a la hoja. Una nueva ráfaga de aire le arrebató la hoja de su mano.

"¿Puedo tener una hoja?"

"No."

"¡Hey! ¿Por qué no?"

Ivan sonrió. "Porque no quiero que te conviertas en una nueva persona. Quiero que sigas tan idiota como ahora."

"Gee, gracias. Puedo sentir tu cariño."


	31. World View

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya, mientras la historia original es de **ninjakat405.**

* * *

"Es verano," Alfred gritó felizmente, con el puño al aire. Ante la mirada de Ivan, se sentó nuevamente a la pequeña mesa y acercó su helado hacia sí.

Luego de la larga ceremonia de graduación de tres horas, Alfred insistió en salir a celebrar. Alfred quería helado; Ivan sólo quería ir a casa. Los dos se pusieron de acuerdo por una pequeña cena, y Alfred rápidamente ordenó helado luego de que los platos fueran retirados.

"No más escuela, no más tarea, no más profesores- especialmente los malvados como la de matemática."

"Con todo ese tiempo libre, ¿qué vas a hacer?" Ivan preguntó.

Alfred se echó hacia atrás y pasó sus manos por detrás de su cabeza. "Absolutamente nada." Sonrió abiertamente.

"Los estereotipos son correctos; todos ustedes estadounidenses son unos flojos idiotas."

"No soy idiota, pero estoy de acuerdo en que soy flojo. ¡Y sólo soy un estadounidense! ¡Hay otros seis millones!"

"Entonces eres un mal ejemplo de estadounidense."

"¿Todos los rusos hablan como robots?"

"¿Qué?"

"Tú siempre hablas como si estuvieras frente al presidente. Nunca usas modismos, simplemente dices un montón de palabras largas."

"Porque soy educado."

"¡Yo estoy graduado! Soy educado."

Ivan se rió ante la mala cara del otro. "Y luego lo pierdes todo en dos meses."

"Hombre, ¿las vacaciones de verano sólo duran dos meses?"

"Da."

"¡Pensé que eran más largas! Necesito más helado."

"No. No más helado."

"¿Estás diciendo que estoy gordo?"

"Nyet. No te quiero saltando por las paredes y llamándome a las dos de la mañana porque no puedes dormir."

"¡Pero es verano! ¡No tenemos que dormir por nada!"

"Ahí está el mal ejemplo estadounidense de nuevo."

"Sabes, hay malos ejemplos de cada país. Sólo porque unos imbéciles de Iraq atacaron Estados Unidos no significa que todos los musulmanes sean malos y nos quieran matar. Sólo porque los franceses se sigan rindiendo no significa que sean débiles. ¡Y sólo porque McDonalds te hace engordar no significa que sea malo!"

"Creí que ibas a sonar inteligente, pero luego de lo de McDonalds, lo asesinaste."

"Robot."

"Idiota."

"¡Commie!"

"¡Cerdo capitalista!"

"¡Gané!"

Ivan pestañeó. "¿Cómo?"

Alfred saltó de la silla. "¡Corriendo más rápido que tú!"


	32. Acclimation

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya, mientras la historia original es de** ninjakat405.**

* * *

¿Cómo iba a lidiar con esto? ¿Qué iba a hacer? Su calendario no mostraba ningún evento, ni citas, ni salidas. Había demasiado tiempo libre. Ahora que la escuela se había acabado, Ivan no tenía que levantarse temprano para llegar al colegio, ir a clases, o terminar alguna tarea o trabajo después en la tarde. No veía a la gente tan seguido como antes por lo que no hacía planes fácilmente, y los amigos estaban ocupados con otras cosas, vacaciones, etc.

Alfred le había dicho que él y Matthew acordaron no hablar sobre Ivan hasta que Matthew pudiera aclarar sus propios sentimientos. Alfred aún se llevaba bien con Ivan, y seguía yendo a su casa. A pesar de que el ruso no podía ir a la de los hermanos.

Y hablando del rey de Roma. Ivan le echo una mirada a su sillón. Alfred no parecía estar tan abatido por la falta de qué hacer como él. De hecho, lo estaba disfrutando. Inmensamente. El rubio se había aparecido en la casa de Ivan, sin avisar, alegando que estaba aburrido y Matthew había salido y necesitaba donde ir antes de morir por no hacer nada. Todo lo que hizo después fue ver un horrible remake de una vieja película de espías y comer pizza a domicilio antes de caer dormido. Al menos la boca del estadounidense estaba cerrada.

Ivan retornó de la sala para volver a entrar a la cocina. No era un gran fan de sentarse por ahí y vaguear. El cómo Alfred podía disfrutar simplemente de engullir comida y echarse sobre su propia mugre por días era un misterio para él. Pero Ivan supuso que tendría que aprender. Y pronto. Era aprender por su cuenta, o que Alfred le enseñara a Ivan. Lo que probablemente significara lanzarlo al sofá, poner un montón de grasientas, recocinadas hamburguesas en su regazo, y forzarlo a ver todas las películas de Star Wars sin pausas. Al menos podría prepararse para el ataque, sabiendo lo que venía.

Tal vez, si era lo suficientemente rápido, podía convencer a Alfred de hacer alguna de sus ideas. Un viaje a la playa era definitivamente una de ellas. ¿Y que más? Alfred había arrojado idea tras idea el minuto después de que la ceremonia de graduación hubiera terminado. Ivan no podía recordar ni la mitad de lo que había dicho, y la otra mitad eran ideas demasiado ridículas. Como hacer una carrera de carretas tiradas por caballos cerro abajo.

Pero por cada diez ideas que Alfred tenía, Ivan tenía una. La  
mayoría de sus planes incluían leer o simplemente caminar por ciertos lugares. Una carrera de carretas definitivamente no estaba en lo más alto de su lista. O ni siquiera estaba en ella. Al menos el verano prometía ser interesante. Nunca había un momento con Alfred que no fuera así. Y a pesar de las ideas absurdas y las acciones idiotas, todavía pareciera que iba a salir bien.


	33. Tradition

Me he vuelto a enfermar. El sábado estuve con fiebre y con ánimos de nada, ayer y hoy estuve mas o menos igual, sólo que sin la fiebre. Estoy considerando seriamente comenzar a odiar el inverno ¬¬

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya, mientras la historia original es de **ninjakat405.**

* * *

Alguien estaba moviéndole el hombro.

Alfred murmuró entre sueños, se giró e hizo lo mejor que pudo para volver a soñar con milkshakes. Su ceño se frunció cuando el movimiento aumentó.

"Si sigues durmiendo, la noche no será amable contigo, Alfred."

El familiar acento ruso terminó por despertarlo y el aliento a alcohol le hizo darse vuelta.

"Ivan" Alfred bostezó, frotándose los ojos. Se sentó. "¿Como llegué aquí?"

"Te invitaste solo y te quedaste dormido. Después de comprar comida con mi dinero."

"¿En serio?" La esencia a vodka lo golpeó de nuevo en la cara y Alfred notó las mejillas sonrojadas de su amigo y sus ojos brillantes a través de su vista borrosa mientras terminaba de despertarse. "Hombre, ¿has estado bebiendo?"

"Da." Una sonrisa apareció en los labios de Ivan.

"¿Sin mí? Imbécil," añadió suavemente. Alfred estiró sus piernas por sobre el sofá y se recostó. Pestañeó cuando finalmente se dio cuenta de lo que Ivan estaba vistiendo. "¿Qué rayos tienes puesto, hombre? Pareces como si estuvieras jugando en algún juego de Zelda." Agarró una punta de la túnica blanca, hecha a mano. La tela estaba áspera y manchada por el uso. "Como Link. Antes de salvar a la princesa y conseguir ese grandioso traje verde."

"¿Quién es Link?"

"Sólo un personaje de videojuegos."

Ivan corrió la mano de Alfred de donde seguía jugando con su vestimenta. El movimiento le hizo tropezar un paso hacia adelante.

"Whoa hombre. ¿Cuánto bebiste? Ni siquiera eres legal todavía."

"Tal vez no en Estados Unidos."

"Estamos en Estados Unidos."

Ivan negó con la cabeza, con la sonrisa arrastrándose por sus labios de nuevo. "Pero hoy día celebramos. Es hora de tomar."

"¿Sí? ¿Y que día es éste? ¿El día vístete-como-un-granjero-de-los-60's? Por lo que sé, ¡ustedes harían una celebración sólo como una excusa para tomar! Es como todos los días es día de emborracharse," Alfred murmuró. Enarcó una ceja cuando Ivan comenzó a tirarle de la muñeca. Cuando el rubio no respondió, comenzó a tirar más fuerte.

"Es una celebración," Ivan le dijo y señaló la puerta trasera. "Es el día de Ivan. Kupla. El solsticio de verano. Ven. Celebraremos juntos."

Alfred negó con la cabeza y siguió a Ivan afuera. "Ese vodka o lo que sea que te tomaste debe haber sido realmente fuerte si eres _tú_ el que esta invitándome a _mí_- ¿Y qué rayos es eso?"

Los ojos del rubio viajaron hacia arriba hacia la gran torre hecha de palos y ramas. La estructura de madera arañaba y formaba su camino hacia el cielo con forma de pino.

Alfred, asombrado por la visión, no había notado que Ivan no estaba a su lado. Cuando reapareció, estaba al lado de la torre y con una antorcha en la mano.

"¿Una fogata? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?" gritó. "¡Pude haber traído los malvaviscos!"

Algún tipo de rara algarabía alcanzó sus oídos - creyó que se trataba del alien lenguaje ruso - y luego Ivan tiro la antorcha al corazón de las ramas. Los dos miraron el fuego saltar y escalar crepitando mientras el sol se ocultaba.

"Eso es muy inapropiado," Ivan dijo cuando todo lo que quedaba de la torre era una pila de cenizas y rescoldos apagados. Alfred estaba de cuclillas cerca de lo que quedaba, asando un malvavisco. Le sonrió al ruso.

Alfred alzó la quemada bola de azúcar. "¡Bienvenido al verano!"

"Da. Bienvenido al verano, camarada."


	34. Overlooked

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya, mientras la historia original es de** ninjakat405.**

* * *

"Oh por Dios, no tengo idea de que acabo de comer, pero estaba tan bueno", Alfred suspiró felizmente. Le dio unas palmaditas a su estómago y levantó el dedo pulgar a Ivan.

"Estaba bueno porque era casero y no frito como esas horribles hamburguesas que siempre comes", Ivan le dijo. Se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a limpiar los platos vacíos de la cena que habían tenido luego de la fogata.

"Al menos sé de qué están hechas las hamburguesas. Ni siquiera puedo pronunciar la mitad de las cosas que pasaron por mi garganta."

"No podías pronunciar nada _porque _estabas atragantándote con la comida", Ivan señaló.

Alfred se encogió de hombros. "Hey, esta cosa no va a matarme, ¿cierto?"

Ivan negó con la cabeza mientras salía de la habitación. "¿Eres tan desconfiado con la comida de otros países?"

Alfred se animó, echándose hacia adelante con interés. "¿Habrá postre?"

"Ya comimos el postre."

"¿Qué? ¿Cuándo?"

Ivan se rió entre dientes desde la cocina. "La torta."

"Espera. ¿Esa cosa llena de _fruta _era postre?"

"Por supuesto."

"¿Pero que hay de toda el azúcar y el helado y chocolate?"

Ivan volvió al comedor, limpiándose las manos con el paño de cocina. "No todo necesita azúcar y helado y chocolate."

"Pero todas las cosas buenas las tienen", Alfred se quejó.

Ivan abrió la boca para responder, pero un ruido en la puerta le interrumpió. Con la boca cerrada y los labios presionados mientras fruncía el ceño. "¿Quién será?"

Alfred pasó la vista desde la puerta a Ivan. "¿No invitaste a nadie más?"

"Nyet. Iré a ver." Ivan dejó la habitación y todo lo que Alfred escuchó fue cuando se sacó el seguro, el crujir de la puerta al abrirse, y un grito.

Alfred saltó, su silla cayendo hacia atrás rápidamente.

"Hermano mayor", Natalia siseó. Un escalofrío bajó por la espina del rubio. "¡Cómo te atreves a amar a alguien mas! ¡_Nosotros_vamos a casarnos!"

Paró en seco, a mitad del pasillo. ¿Estaba ella hablando de Mattie?

¡Oh rayos! ¡Se había olvidado por completo de él y la obsesión de la hermana de Ivan con su hermano!


	35. Happy Accident

Bueno, ehh... se me están acabando los capítulos de reserva que ya tengo traducidos, y la próxima semana empiezo temporada de pruebas (son como dos a tres semanas más o menos) así que si ven que algún día no actualizo, ya saben por qué.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya, mientras la historia original es de **ninjakat405.**

* * *

El pánico lo dejó quieto en su lugar. Alfred quería ir a ayudar a Ivan, sacarlo del camino y empujar lejos a la bestia del infierno, pero realmente no quería sus miembros arrancados uno por uno porque se interpusiera entre Natalia y su hermano.

"¡Cómo te _atreves _a amar a alguien más!" Natalia repitió. Alfred podía imaginársela dando un paso a la vez hacia su hermano, las llamas del infierno tras de ella y un demonio volando alrededor de su cabeza.

Alfred corrió hacia la entrada. Rayos, ¡él era un héroe! ¡Los héroes protegían a sus amigos e Ivan era su amigo!

Salió del comedor justo a tiempo para ver el intercambio de golpes. Natalia saltó hacia Ivan, rápida como el rayo, e Ivan se aparto de su camino, sorprendido. Ella chocó contra la pared y cayó sobre sus pies, preparándose para otro ataque

La mandíbula de Alfred se abrió ¿Todo esto era por Mattie? La criatura atacando a Ivan, su propio hermano, ¿por qué a Mattie le gustaba? ¿Que haría ella si lo encontrara? Claro, Matthew y Alfred no se llevaban precisamente bien ahora, ¡pero habían hecho un trato y se estaban apegando a él! ¡Alfred nunca le desearía algo como esto a su hermano!

Alfred vio los ojos de Ivan levantarse para encontrarse con los suyos y los ojos violetas se abrieron en shock. Un brillo de esperanza parpadeó en los pozos morado oscuro y su boca se abrió en un grito silencioso de ayuda mientras Natalia arremetía de nuevo.

"¡_Nosotros _nos casaremos, hermano mayor! ¡Sólo nosotros! Nadie se interpondrá en el camino. Nunca", ella chilló. "¡Te demostraré cuanto te amo!"

"¿Asesinándome?" Ivan preguntó mientras se quitaba de su camino. Su voz una octava mas aguda por el pánico.

Natalia golpeó la pared lo suficientemente fuerte como para botar una pintura del muro. "¡Sólo imagínate lo que haré cuando encuentre a este tal Matthew que te ama tanto!"

Oh Dios, era sobre Mattie.

Alfred no supo cuando comenzó a caminar, pero se estaba acercando lentamente a la refriega. Tragó con dificultad el nudo que se estaba formando en su garganta. Tenía que decir algo, y rápido. Algo para distraer a Natalia, algo para salvar a Ivan. ¿Pero qué podría distraer a Natalia de su bizarra obsesión con Ivan? Ella era o normal y aterradora, o completamente desquiciada cuando alguien más amaba a Ivan.

Oh.

¿Enserio?

¿Acababa eso de pasar por su mente? Con suerte funcionaría.

"No lastimarías a Matthew", Ivan dijo, en shock. "¡Tú lo conoces! ¡Incluso te agrada!"

"Hasta que comenzaste a gustarle mas de lo que debería-"

"¡Natalia!"

Natalia dio un pequeño salto ante la vacilante voz llamándola. Ivan se congeló en su lugar, con los ojos enfocados en Alfred, y con expresión de duda.

"¿Todavía sigues juntándote con este chico?" Natalia preguntó, con los ojos entrecerrados.

"Da-"

"Si", respondió Alfred, interrumpiendo a Ivan. Trago de nuevo. Su garganta estaba seca y limpió sus manos pegajosas en sus jeans arrugados. Tenía que decir algo de alguien más amando a Ivan. Cualquiera. ¡Podía simplemente inventar un nombre! Como John Doe. O Smith. Había un montón de Smiths. "M-Mattie no es q-quien ama a Ivan."

Los ojos de Natalia se entrecerraron aun más hasta que fueron sólo ranuras brillantes enfocadas en Alfred. "¿No? ¿Entonces quién? Lo mataré, y luego mi hermano mayor y yo no volveremos a separarnos."

"E-es... la persona que ama a Ivan es... um... " No podía encontrar su voz a causa del miedo a la vez que Natalia daba un paso hacia él. Luego otro. "¡La persona que ama a Ivan soy yo!"

Oh mierda.

¿Realmente esas palabras habían salido de su boca? ¡Se supone que eso no debió pasar! El no amaba a Ivan - ohporDios ella se estaba acercando cada vez más y-

"¿Alfred?"

Pestañeo. Natalia de repente estaba tan cerca de Alfred que podía sentir su aliento en su cara. "Tú quieres a Ivan."

"Um... si. ¿Supongo?" Tan pronto como la saque a ella de la casa.

"Hablaremos de esto después hermano mayor", ella continuó, y se alejó de ellos. "Necesito ir a hablar de esto con Matthew."

"Ah... " Alfred se apoyo contra la pared cuando la puerta se cerró, sus rodillas temblaban por el alivio. Se puso rígido cuando la sombra de Ivan se extendió sobre él.

"Alfred. ¿Qué acaba de pasar?"

"Salvé tu vida hombre."

"Creo que acabas de perder la tuya." Ivan miró por sobre su hombro a la puerta cerrada. "Pero, gracias. Creo."

"Si... "

"¿Alfred?"

"¿Si?"

"¿Realmente me amas?"


	36. Falter

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya, mientras la historia original es de **ninjakat405.**

* * *

Alfred se sentó encorvado en la silla, de vuelta en el comedor de Ivan. Sus manos estaban entrelazadas sobre su regazo, presionadas contra su estómago redondo. Los asustados ojos azules se levantaban ocasionalmente del suelo alfombrado para ver a Ivan paseándose frente a la puerta de entrada hacia el pasillo y de vuelta.

¿En qué estaba pensando cuando gritó que amaba a Ivan? Pudo haber dicho cualquier otro nombre, ¡cualquier nombre inventado que se le ocurriera! ¿Entonces por qué había gritado el suyo? Por cierto, Ivan estaba mirando el suelo, estaba seguro de que el ruso iba a matarlo antes de que su hermana pudiera siquiera volver a la casa.

Él gimió. ¡Cualquier otro nombre!

Ivan se giró hacia Alfred ante el ruido, con los ojos abiertos como si se le hubiera olvidado que el rubio estaba ahí. Empezó a caminar hacia Alfred, pero se detuvo y se devolvió, murmurando.

"Ivan, ¡no sabía lo que decía! Sólo estaba-"

"Gritando cosas sin sentido, ¿da? Es lo que siempre haces."

La mandíbula de Alfred cayó. "¿Qué?" preguntó mansamente.

"¡Necesitas pensar antes de hablar, Alfred! ¿Si quiera te molestaste en pensar sobre lo que Natalia haría? Eres suertudo – _extremadamente_ suertudo – de que no se haya lanzado contra tí después de eso."

"Estaba tratando de distraerla."

"¿Y ese fue tu primer pensamiento?"

"Bueno, creí que la única forma de distraerla era teniendo a alguien más amándote, desde que parece ser lo único que le preocupa."

"Natalia se preocupa de otras cosas." El frío repentino en su tono de voz hizo que Alfred se paralizara.

"No quise decir-"

Ivan negó con la cabeza. "Es mucho más que sólo Natalia también. No sé si tus palabras eran verdad o no."

"¿Quieres decir si de verdad te amo? ¡Estaba tratando de ayudarte, no salir contigo!"

"Pero con la repentina confesión de Matthew y tu insistencia en volvernos amigos al mismo tiempo… "

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, alto ahí. ¿Piensas que hacerme amigo tuyo era una competencia entre Matthew y yo? ¡Eso es repugnante! ¡Sólo quería que fuéramos amigos!" Ivan enarcó una ceja. Alfred suspiró. "No, hombre. No te amo. Me agradas como amigo y eso, pero nada más."

"Tú no me amas."

"No, yo-" Alfred dudó. Si había dicho esas palabras tan fácilmente en un momento de pánico, ¿no significaba algo? Oh, ew, no. ¡Él _no_ amaba a Ivan! Seguro, le gustaba salir con el chico, y se sentía orgulloso cuando lograba sacarle al hombre de hielo una risa o sonrisa, ¡pero no era como si quisiera pasar todo su tiempo con Ivan y hacer todo juntos! O… ¿si quería?

Oh por Dios, ¿por qué se estaba cuestionando sobre esto? ¡Sólo eran amigos! Él no podía amar a un amigo. ¡Especialmente Ivan! No sentía nada por el chico, excepto quizás un ligero calor cuando veía a Ivan, pero no se sintió enojado o molesto cuando Matthew les dijo que él amaba a Ivan. Solamente un poco… ¿celoso?

"¿Alfred?"

Él saltó. "U-um no, hombre, Y-yo definitivamente no te amo", exclamó.

Ivan le miro unos segundos más, demasiados para la frustración de Alfred, antes de asentir y darse la vuelta. "Natalia querrá hablar contigo- "

"¿No quieres decir mutilarme?"

"-Mutilarte, cuando termine de hablar con tu hermano."

"Con suerte Mattie será lo suficientemente inteligente como para decir que no te ama en frente de ella."

"Da. ¿Y qué harás?"

_¿Definitivamente no decirle que posiblemente quiero a Ivan más de lo que debería?_ "Lanzarle algo a la cara y correr como si me siguiera el diablo."

"Ella puede correr más rápido."

Palideció. "¿Enserio? Oh, hombre. Bien. ¡Simplemente le diré que estaba siendo un héroe y los héroes cometen errores!"

"Y con suerte ella se creerá eso. Me agradas, Alfred. No quiero tener que ir a tu funeral en algún momento cercano."

Alfred se removió inquieto en su asiento y asintió.


	37. The Burden of Trust

¡Chan chan chan! El momento de la verdad :B

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya, mientras la historia original es de **ninjakat405.**

* * *

Alfred vio el sol de la mañana aparecer lentamente. Vio el cielo transformándose de un negro tinta a un gris apagado, luego a un rosa y púrpura de amanecer y finalmente a su usual color azul. Lo vio desde la ventana de su habitación, desde la ventana de la sala de su casa. Vio los colores cambiar en la cocina, desde donde se arrastró a sus pies cuando se sentó en una silla a la mesa, o le golpeó directamente en el rostro cuando salió por la puerta trasera.

Alfred lo vio todo desde el momento en que dejó la casa de Ivan hasta ahora. Y justo cómo el sol se elevaba y caía a través del cielo, los pensamientos de Alfred continuamente se elevaron y cayeron con esperanzas y dudas en un círculo vicioso.

Él no amaba a Ivan. Lo hacía. ¡Cómo un amigo! ¿Más que un amigo? ¡Por supuesto que no! Eso fue estúpido. ¡No le gustaban los hombres! Le gustaba Mattie. Ew, no, ¡eran hermanos! Se supone que se amaran. En un no-espeluznante, no-romántico sentido. Le gustaba Arthur. Era un amor de amigos. ¿Por qué sus sentimientos hacia Ivan parecían tan diferentes? Ambos eran hombres y ambos eran sus amigos. ¿Entonces por qué Alfred parecía tener más sentimientos por Ivan que por Arthur?

Amaba a Ivan. ¡No amaba a Ivan! Y el ciclo continuaba bien entrada la mañana.

Para cuando Alfred tuvo sus pensamientos en orden, era casi mediodía. Su estómago estaba totalmente revuelto y había mechones de pelo rubio por todo el suelo de la cocina de todas las veces que se había tironeado la cabeza en frustración.

Corrió fuera de la cocina e irrumpió en la habitación de su hermano. "¡Mattie!" gritó, dejando la puerta abierta.

El canadiense instintivamente lanzó las sábanas de su cama por sobre su cabeza. Sólo cuando se dio cuenta de que sus ojos no estaban siendo atormentados por una luz repentina, retiró las cobijas lentamente. "¿Alfred?"

Alfred se inclinó sobre su hermano, con la cara pálida y los ojos muy abiertos. "Hombre, tengo que decirte algo."

Matthew se sentó, sus ojos parpadeándole al reloj en su mesa de noche. Sintió su estómago dar un vuelco. Algo debió haber estado molestando a su hermano más de lo que imaginaba si estaba despierto antes del mediodía. Y vestido. "¿Qué es?"

"Tienes que prometer que no te enojarás."

Matthew comenzó a asustarse. ¿Por qué Alfred lo miraba así, tan asustado y nervioso? Él asintió.

"Estoy hablando en serio, Mattie. No puedes enojarte."

"No me enojaré." Dudó. "No mataste a nadie, ¿cierto?" Dejó salir un pequeño suspiro cuando Alfred negó. "Bien. Ahora dime."

"Y no puedes decirle a Ivan tampoco."

"¿Ivan?" Se sentó un poco más derecho y miró a su hermano a los ojos. "¿Qué hay sobre Ivan?"

"¡Dijiste que no te ibas a enojar!" Se quejó ante el hierro en la voz de Matthew. "¡Dijiste que no lo harías!"

"Eso fue antes de que lo mencionaras. _Tú_ dijiste que no hablaríamos más de él."

"Matthew", Alfred alegó, y el canadiense apartó la vista. Alfred siempre lo llamaba por el apodo que le había puesto desde que empezó a hablar a menos que estuviera en pánico. "Esto es importante. Estoy asustado. Y los héroes nunca se asustan a menos de que sea una completamente horrible razón y esto es completamente horrible."

"Bien", Matthew se quejó. "¿Qué le hiciste a Ivan?"

"¿Por qué asumes que yo le hice- Olvídalo. Es lo que él me hizo a mí."

"¿Lo que él te hizo… a ti? ¿Te hizo daño?"

"Claro, el chico grande luce duro y tenebroso, pero es realmente un osito de peluche- ugh ¡me estoy desviando de nuevo!" Alfred dejó la cama para caminar hacia la ventana. Negó con la cabeza y volvió donde su hermano. "Necesitas confiar en mí, Matthew ¿de acuerdo? Yo confío en ti. Eso es el por qué te estoy diciendo esto. Y va a ser difícil."

"Alfred, si no me dices que es lo que pasa, creo que me va a dar un ataque. O te mataré y así no tendré que oírlo."

"Creo que yo- No, yo no creo… "

"¿Qué no crees?" Matthew preguntó, inclinándose hacia adelante para oír mejor a su hermano. Estaba susurrando tan despacio como él.

"¡Yo _no_ creo! Creo que sé. No lo sé."

"¿Tú sabes qué, Alfred?"

"Yo amo a Ivan."


	38. Solitude

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya, mientras la historia original es de **ninjakat405.**

* * *

"Alfred, no quise decir eso", Matthew gritó. Alfred se alejó de la puerta y vio a la pared. Agarró un cojín de su cama y lo presionó contra su cabeza para acallar las palabras de su hermano, ya de por si suaves y difíciles de oír a través de la puerta. "¡Alfred!"

Matthew aporreó la puerta una última vez antes de dejar caer su mano, lánguida, a su costado. Suspiró, negando con la cabeza. Era difícil alejarse de la habitación de Alfred, pero eventualmente, lo hizo.

Alfred lentamente levantó el cojín de su cabeza cuando oyó los pasos de su hermano desvaneciéndose mientras se alejaba. Lo tiró a la habitación y chocó con la pared contraria en un golpe sordo. Tomó otro cojín y lo apretó contra su pecho mientras se levantaba, luego sentándose de piernas cruzadas sobre su cama. Resopló.

Luego de que le dijera a Matthew que amaba a Ivan, su hermano había comenzado a gritar. ¡Era como algo que Alfred nunca había visto en su hermano! Maldiciones y amenazas eran lanzadas tan fácilmente como Matthew tiraba cojines y libros a Alfred, gritándole que dejara la habitación, que él no podía amar a Ivan porque Mattie ya lo hacía.

Y luego dejó la habitación para buscar la seguridad de la suya propia. Le tomó a Matthew mucho más para ir hacia la puerta cerrada de lo que Alfred pensó; casi diez minutos. Pero su hermano había comenzado a disculparse. Alfred nunca había amado a nadie antes. ¿Acaso la gente siempre era así de rara cuando a alguien más le empezaba a gustar con quien estaban encaprichados?

¿Era así como se veía él para Matthew? ¿Cómo si estuviera enojado con su hermano porque a Mattie le gustó Ivan cuando a él también?

Todo este drama estaba confundiendo a Alfred y lo traía de arriba abajo. ¡Era demasiado difícil seguir con todas esas emociones y peleas! Habría sido mejor quedarse en casa, encerrarse en su habitación, solo. Luego nadie le podría gritar y él no tendría que lidiar con todas las vueltas y giros de esta locura.

Pero Ivan tenía derecho a saber también. Además, Mattie lo iba a soltar tarde o temprano, e Ivan probablemente iba a molestarse mucho si el canadiense le dijera en lugar del mismo Alfred. ¡O Ivan quizás pensara que él era débil y nunca lo amaría de vuelta!

Alfred ahogó un suspiro contra las sábanas. ¿Por qué Ivan siquiera lo amaría de vuelta? ¡Él ni siquiera amaba a Mattie! ¿Qué podría hacerlo tan especial, para ser amado por sobre su hermano? Quedarse encerrado con sus sentimientos parecía una mucho mejor idea.


	39. A First Time For Everything

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya, mientras la historia original es de **ninjakat405.**

* * *

"No me gustan los hombres," Ivan repitió por tercera vez. Se echó hacia atrás en su silla y vio como Alfred apretaba la mandíbula en frustración. La aprensión estaba claramente escrita por toda la pálida cara del ruso.

"¡No estoy preguntándote si eres gay, Ivan! Estoy preguntando si te gusta Mattie." ¡Ivan estaba siendo tan frustante! Alfred había preguntado la misma simple pregunta tres – no, cuatro – veces, y el chico solamente respondía con un 'No me gustan los hombres' una y otra vez.

Los dos estaban en la cocina de Ivan. Eventualmente Alfred se había aburrido y sentido solo de estar encerrado en su habitación, pero un vistazo de su hermano y se tuvo que esconder en el sótano. No fue de gran ayuda ya que la puerta se cerraba desde fuera, así que Matthew no tuvo problema en entrar. Y luego el interrogatorio comenzó.

Alfred esperaba más gritos y lanzamientos de cojines, pero no hubo nada de eso. En su lugar, Matthew trató de que explicara el por qué amaba a Ivan.

Alfred no pudo confesarle a Ivan lo que le hizo a su hermano, pero los pensamientos y sentimientos lo atormentaron tanto, que, después de dos días, corrió a casa de Ivan y comenzó a preguntar sus propias dudas.

"¿Te gusta Mattie?" Alfred repitió, más lento.

Ivan suspiró. "Si no me gustaba Matthew cuando él me preguntó, ¿qué te hace pensar que me va a gustar cuando tú me preguntas?"

Alfred se encogió. "Bueno, es solo que... " Oh hombre, esto era el final. Era tan difícil el sólo pensar las palabras, y con Ivan mirándolo así, era casi imposible decirlas. "Es sólo que creo que alguien más te quiere."

"Si es un hombre de nuevo, dile que no soy gay."

Su corazón se hundió. Ivan iba a matarlo cuando lo descubriera. "¿No saliste con Wang Yao una vez? ¿Qué hay de eso?"

"Entonces si es un hombre. ¿Has visto que tan largo deja su cabello y las ropas que usa? Usa vestidos. Estaba en secundaria - pensé que Yao era una chica. Hasta que me siguió al baño de hombres."

"¡Pero igual querías salir con él!" ¡Quizás esto lo estaba llevando a alguna parte!

Ivan se agarró el puente de la nariz. "Si, Alfred. Yo quería salir con Wang. Hasta que descubrí que no era una mujer."

"¿Qué? ¿Todos esos sentimientos simplemente desaparecieron?"

"Eso no es exactamente lo que pasó... Alfred, ¿cuál es el motivo de todas estas preguntas? Si no estamos hablando de Matthew y es otro hombre - ¿_es _Yao?"

"No."

Ivan frunció el entrecejo. Alfred se mordió el labio. Su miedo cuando la cara de Ivan palideció y sus ojos se abrieron como platos lo hicieron morder su labio lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerlo sangrar.

"Alfred."

"¿Q-qué?"

"Tu me amas"

El rubio se inquietó. "Sí." Vio la expresión shockeada de Ivan y trató de buscar las palabras correctas. Sintió sus mejillas enrojecer mientras escupía cualquier tipo de explicación. "¡Es sólo que hemos estado haciendo muchas cosas juntos y nos hemos divertido tanto! ¡Me siento increíble cuando sonríes o te ríes por algo que yo hice! Cuando Mattie dijo que te amaba, me enfadé mucho y creo que eran... celos... "

"No me gustan los hombres."

Él agachó la cabeza. "Lo sé."

Alfred escuchó a Ivan tragar. "Pero... puede que haya una opción de que Wang Yao empezara algo." Alfred pestañeo y levantó la cabeza. Las manos de Ivan estaban entrelazándose una y otra vez mientras veía una sombra pasar por detrás de un árbol afuera. "Y quizás tenía demasiado miedo como para continuar."

"¿Ivan?"

"No quiero a Matthew más que como un amigo," empezó. "He pasado más tiempo con él que contigo, aún así elegiría tu compañía a la suya. Podría ser que... puede haber una oportunidad... "

Alfred no pudo detener la mezcla de sentimientos de esperanza relampagueando en su corazón y el miedo asentándose en su estómago mientras Ivan se sentaba ahí, torpe e incómodo.

"Puedo intentar, Alfred. Creo que, en algún extraño, loco lugar, pueda encontrar amor por ti."


	40. New Clothes

En la última hora he llegado a dos conclusiones: me volveré un vegetal, y quiero, de verdad _quiero desesperadamente_, ir a 31 minutos en el Festival de Viña este año. Pero dejando de lado mis delirios sobre vegetales y mi infancia, la asombrosa autora de esta asombrosa historia me ha pedido decirte a ti, si tú, la que está leyendo esto, que de verdad aprecia tus comentarios o si sólo lees y estás de incógnito sin dejar review, pero aún así mueres de ganas por saber lo que se viene a continuación y te metes cada día solamente para averiguarlo :) Una mención especial a Idachi por el comentario en el capítulo anterior que nos ha hecho morir de risa (a la autora y a mí) por lo dfdsfsd que fue, y otra más a Antoinette Beilschmidt por dejar un review cada capítulo desde el inicio de esta travesía 8D

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya, mientras la historia original es de **ninjakat405.**

* * *

Alfred se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta del nombre de la tienda. Ivan, luego de entrar y darse cuenta un minuto después de que su amigo - no, _novio _- no lo había seguido dentro, volvió a salir.

"¿Alfred? ¿Vas a entrar?"

"No." Pasó la lengua por sus dientes, tratando de deshacerse del mal sabor en su boca. Sabía a té frío y malos recuerdos.

Ivan lo agarró de la muñeca y lo tiró. "Es sólo una sastrería, no una sala de operaciones. Él solamente va a tomar la medida de tus brazos y piernas, no a cortarlos." Rodó los ojos cuando Alfred trató de soltarse.

Alfred plantó los pies tan firmemente como pudo en el agrietado pavimento de la vereda mientras Ivan aumentaba sus esfuerzos. "¡No quiero entrar, Ivan! ¡Odio a los sastres!" La fuerza del ruso pronto ganó y él fue arrastrado dentro de la tienda. Alfred miró la puerta cuando pasaron a través de ella como si le fueran a crecer dientes y comerlo.

"¿Qué da tanto miedo sobre los sastres?"

Antes de que Alfred pudiera responder, él se giró hacia un hombre con el pelo demasiado brillante como para ser natural y la piel demasiado clara, sin un solo defecto. Ivan le dijo algo sobre su cita y el joven anotó algo en una hoja.

"Sólo no he tenido la mejor de las experiencias con los trajes, ¿sabes?" Alfred respondió mientras los dos eran conducidos por un pasillo. Una puerta se abrió para ellos y fueron introducidos al interior de una habitación llena de trajes de todos los colores y maniquíes de todos los tamaños. Alfred le frunció el ceño a todos ellos. "Arthur tuvo este gran ataque conmigo en la graduación, todo porque no iba a vestir un traje; sólo una camisa de vestir con una corbata y unos buenos pantalones. Me obligó a ir a un sastre - como tú estás haciendo – y fui pinchado y lastimado - ¡ouch!" Alfred lanzó una mirada al hombre que empezó a medirle el interior del brazo. "Como él está haciendo," se quejó.

"Si vamos a salir," Alfred se dio cuenta de la forma en la que los ojos de Ivan se alejaron de su rostro y volvieron y como su cara se tornó de un color un poco más oscuro que un blanco pálido, "no quiero que la gente piense que salgo con un vagabundo haragán." El sastre le dedicó una sonrisa en comprensión antes de enrollar la cinta métrica alrededor de la cintura de Alfred. El rubio se removió.

"Arthur dijo lo mismo. No la parte de salir, pero el 'si me ven en la graduación con un imbécil horriblemente vestido como tú'," Alfred dijo, pensando que hizo un excelente trabajo en su atascado acento británico. "Además de que todo este lujo es realmente incómodo." Resopló cuando sus piernas fueron señaladas para que las estirara más y el sastre pudiera medir los pantalones.

"¿Qué si vamos a algún buen lugar?"

"El parque es bueno. Y no necesitas un traje."

"El parque no es ro-"

"¿Romántico?" Alfred terminó por él. "¿No es toda cena a la luz de las velas y música atmosférica demasiado cliché para ti?"

"Creí que te gustaban los clichés."

"Algunos están bien. Aquellos que no involucran trajes. Como un picnic en el parque."

"Sr. Braginsky," el sastre preguntó, levantándose y guardando la cinta métrica. "Los trajes deberían estar listos de dos a tres semanas. Lo llamaremos cuando estén terminados, ¿bien?"

"Gracias," Ivan le dijo y se volvió hacia Alfred cuando el hombre dejó la habitación. "Mira, Alfred, tenemos tres semanas para planear nuestra lujosa cena a la luz de las velas, y mucho tiempo entremedio para el parque."


	41. Trivia

Casi se me olvida que tenía que publicar hoy, entre prepararme para el debate y prueba que tenía hoy y terminar el power point para la presentación de mañana se me traspapelan las cosas x.x

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya, mientras la historia original es de **ninjakat405.**

* * *

"¿Qué tanto sabes sobre mí?"

Alfred levantó la vista de su cena que constaba de un Big Mac, con una pregunta en sus ojos. "¿Qué?"

"Te pregunté que ¿cuanto sabes realmente sobre mí? Tú quisiste apresurarte en esta relación, pero siento que no sabemos mucho uno del otro. No siento como si supiera mucho de ti." Ivan levantó una mano cuando Alfred abrió la boca para protestar. "Y por favor traga antes de hablar. Es muy desagradable."

"Entonces no hagas la pregunta cuando estoy comiendo," el rubio pensó en voz alta. Tragó y empezó de nuevo. "¡Quise empezar esta relación porque quería saber más de ti!"

"Pudimos haber hecho eso siendo amigos."

Alfred apartó la mirada y jugueteó con la grasosa envoltura de su hamburguesa. "Quería conocerte en más de una forma." Luego de un momento de silencio, Ivan se aclaró la garganta. "Si, um, así que... ¡pero te apuesto a que sé más de ti de lo que tú piensas!"

"¿Oh? ¿Y qué sabes?"

"Tu nombre es Ivan Braginsky y eres ruso," Alfred dijo con aire de suficiencia.

Ivan se rió entre dientes. "Y tú eres un idiota estadounidense llamado Alfred Fitzgerald Jones."

"Hombre, ¿conoces mi segundo nombre? Eso es totalmente raro," casi siseó.

"Da. Tu hermano me lo dijo."

"¿Tienes un segundo nombre?"

"No lo sé. ¿Lo tengo?"

Alfred hizo un mohín. "Eres malo, ¿lo sabías?"

"Da. Otra cosa que sabes sobre mí." _¿Por qué esto era tan divertido?_

"Te gusta el vodka."

_Ya no es divertido_. Ivan suspiró. "¿Sabes tan poco que tienes que basar tus ideas en viejos estereotipos?"

"¡Pero te gusta el vodka! Lo tienes en tu casa. Hay un poco en tu refrigerador, donde se supone que van las frutas."

"Es extraño el cómo sabes eso, pero si, me gusta el vodka. A mucha gente le gusta. ¿Mi color favorito?"

"¡Rojo!"

Ivan alzó sus manos en desesperación. "No me gusta el rojo. ¡Para de usar estereotipos! No siempre son verdad, Alfred. Sólo porque soy ruso no significa que sea comunista. Rusia ya no es comunista."

Alfred deslizó su silla más lejos de la mesa. "Okay... así que si tu color favorito no es el rojo, ¿cuál es?"

"Amarillo. Y tú no tienes un color favorito, pero los que prefieres son rojo, blanco, y azul."

Los ojos del rubio se abrieron en shock. "¿Cómo sabes eso? ¿Fue Mattie de nuevo?"

Sus labios se encorvaron en una pequeña sonrisa."Nyet, no fue Matthew. Tú sólo estás obsesionado con todos los héroes estadounidenses. Se llama inferencia."

"Capitán América fue realmente genial."

"Estuvo... bien. Las explosiones eran demasiado falsas y es físicamente imposible ser genéticamente mutado en tan poco tiempo sin el uso de radiación. E incluso si sobrevives a eso, todavía hay muchos efectos secundarios."

"Recuérdame nunca llevarte a ver una película de Transformers. O cualquier película de Michael Bay. O cualquier película en general."

"¿Por qué?"

"¡Porque le buscas toda la lógica y se supone que las películas son ficción!"

"Siguiente pregunta. ¿Cuál es mi película favorita?"

"¿La Caza del Octubre Rojo?"

"_Alfred."_


	42. Crossed Wires

No sé porque, pero amo este capítulo, aunque igual me dio cosa cuando lo traducí.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya, mientras la historia original es de **ninjakat405.**

* * *

Los ojos de Matthew se deslizaron de la frase que estaba leyendo hacia el borde de la hoja. Sus dedos frotaron la esquina de la siguiente hoja y suspiró. Puso un trozo de papel en el libro entremedio de las páginas y lo cerró suavemente. Dobló sus manos sobre la portada y descansó la frente en ellas.

No había forma en que pudiera concentrarse en su libro, no con todos los pensamientos zumbando en su cabeza, demandando atención y empujando lejos cualquier distracción con una fuerza brutal.

Matthew amaba a Ivan. Lo ha hecho desde la primera vez que depositó sus ojos en el alto, pálido, ruso. Su espeso, áspero acento lo habían echo estallar en escalofríos y ponérsele la piel de gallina, y su habilidad para intimidar a pesar del tranquilo y solitario comportamiento sólo lo habían hecho acercarse en vez de alejarlo como a todos los demás. Eso había sido dos, tres años atrás, y él había mantenido su secreto, dispuesto a mantener sus pasiones dentro suyo mientras se mantuviera junto a Ivan.

La mandíbula de Matthew se tensó.

Alfred amaba a Ivan. ¿Cuándo había empezado eso? Se habían vuelto amigos hace sólo nueve o diez meses. ¿Qué vio Alfred en Ivan? Mientras él hacía lo mejor que podía para seguir como amigos con Ivan a pesar de sus sentimientos carcomiéndolo, Alfred simplemente descubrió un día que amaba al ruso y lo dejó escapar al siguiente.

Matthew sabía que tenía el derecho de explotar contra su hermano.

¡Él esperó años y años, tratando de encontrar el momento perfecto para decirle sus sentimientos! ¡En sólo un día, la persona que amaba se había ido y salía con Alfred! ¿Cuántas veces Ivan había dicho que a él no le gustaban los hombres? ¿Cuántas veces Ivan había dicho que él no le gustaba? ¿Qué tenía Alfred que él no?

Quizá el tiempo de invitar a Ivan a una cita había acabado, pero eso no significaba que nunca tendría la oportunidad. Ivan ya conocía sus sentimientos. Alfred también.

¿Cuántos problemas podría llegar a conseguir por un secuestro?

* * *

Hubo otro estallido y más fragmentos de cerámica se añadieron al montón esparcido en el suelo. La pared tembló y sacudió el yeso de las piezas multicolores.

Natalia comenzó a dar vueltas, sus manos agarrando el primer objeto que alcanzaran. Levantó el vaso de vidrio por sobre su cabeza y lo lanzó tan fuerte como pudo hacia la pared con un rugido. Cuando chocó, la pared se hundió.

Con nada más que romper en la pequeña casa, irrumpió a través de las otras habitaciones, las lágrimas nublando su visión mientras agarraba el cuchillo de cocina y cortaba cojín tras cojín con la cuchilla.

"Como. Se. Atreve. A. Dejarme," gritó con cada puñalada. "¡Ivan. Es. Mío!" Las plumas volaban, atorándose en su largo cabello y cubriendo todas las superficies.

¿Ivan no queriendo casarse con ella? Imposible, pero Natalia podía vivir sabiéndolo. Él volvería bastante pronto. ¿Pero amar a alguien más? Imperdonable.

Natalia colapsó en su cama, jadeando por el esfuerzo y los sollozos. Sus dedos se cerraron alrededor del mango del cuchillo.

Si Alfred no existiera, Ivan no amaría más a nadie. O nunca más.


	43. No Need

Amo este capítulo, especialmente porque Mattie me parece demasiado tierno y apachurrable XD

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya, mientras la historia original es de **ninjakat405.**

* * *

Matthew tragó, la garganta secándosele mientras veía el surtido de objetos esparcidos en su cama. Sus dedos se arrastraron a lo largo del rollo de cuerda sobre su almohada. ¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo? Él apenas podía hacer una vuelta alrededor de la pista de atletismo de la escuela sin imaginarse cuanta gente se estuviera riendo de qué tan lento y patoso era. ¿Cómo se supone que iba a organizar un secuestro, y uno contra su hermano nada menos?

Mordió su labio antes de que el quejido estresante pudiera escapar de su boca y alcanzó el cuchillo.

* * *

Natalia se palmeó el muslo, asegurándose de que el cuchillo siguiera escondido a su lado bajo su vestido cuanto se acercó a la casa. Intentó usar la puerta de entrada y siseó con frustración cuando todo lo que hizo fue un crujido. Cerrado.

Caminó alrededor de la vivienda, probando cada puerta y ventana, acordándose de donde estaban las luces mientras daba vueltas. Nada había sido dejado abierto, y había luces encendidas en el salón y el baño. Definitivamente había alguien en casa.

No había tiempo para buscar una llave. Ya se estaba haciendo tarde; la luna ya estaba en lo alto del cielo, y Natalia no quería arriesgarse a que alguien saliera de su casa y la vieran. Agarró el pomo de la puerta firmemente y con un movimiento rápido, había sido arrancado. Oyó un golpe sordo de como la otra parte caía al suelo y abrió la puerta. Se escuchó el sonido de una silla siendo arrastrada por el piso.

"Hombre, ¿qué fue eso?"

"No lo sé."

Natalia frunció el ceño. ¿Así que ese estúpido rubio estaba aquí también? Volvió a golpear con fuerza. Ella podía manejarlos, a los dos, si eso significaba estar con su hermano.

"La gente sigue invitándose sola, sin avisarme," su hermano continuó.

"¿Qué si es un fantasma?"

"¿Por qué un fantasma necesitaría abrir la puerta? Pueden sólo flotar a través de ella."

"Oh sí. ¿Qué tal un extraterrestre?"

Natalia resopló mientras la voz de Alfred temblaba. ¿Qué estaba mal con este chico? ¿Cómo Ivan podía juntarse con alguien tan asustadizo?

"¿Por qué un extraterrestre estaría aquí?"

"¡Tony! ¿Eres tú, amigo?"

"¿Tony? Oh, Alfred, por favor no me digas que conoces un extraterrestre llamado Tony."

"¿Conocerlo? Él es, como, ¡mi mejor amigo!"

El disgusto y el shock de Natalia se desvaneció cuando una figura entró al pasillo. A pesar de que estaba oscuro y la luz proveniente del salón le nublaba la visión, era casi imposible no distinguir la gigante forma de su hermano. Tenía que conocerlo bien, si todo lo que podía tener era la vista de él. Un escalofrío de deleite la atravesó. Y, si jugaba bien sus cartas, sería capaz de tocar esa perfecta forma también. Pronto, se dijo. Pronto.

Ivan se acercó un paso. "¿Natalia? ¿Eres tú? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Qué estás haciendo fuera tan tarde en todo caso?"

"¿Natalia?" Alfred chilló desde la sala.

"Supe que tienes un nuevo interés, hermano mayor," Natalia dijo, lentamente deslizándose sobre la alfombra hacia su hermano. "Y no es Matthew."

Vio a su hermano tragar en seco. "No, no me gusta Matthew. Es verdad que me gusta alguien más…"

"Alfred."

Hubo un silencio. "Da."

Esa sola palabra, esa confesión, pasó a través de ella y prendió su corazón en llamas. Con un grito, arremetió contra Ivan, golpeándolo contra la pared. Mientras ella lo inmovilizaba, sacaba el cuchillo y lo sostenía contra su garganta. La punta brillaba con la tenue luz de la luna que se colaba a través de la puerta rota.

"¡Natalia! ¿Qué rayos piensas que estás haciendo?" Ivan gritó.

"¡Te estoy salvando! Yo soy-"

Algo pesado le golpeó y el dolor explotó en su costado mientras era sacada de sobre su hermano. Con un gruñido, se puso de pie y quedó cara a cara con Alfred.

"No. Toques. A. Ivan."

Él tenía coraje, debía admitirlo, pero había miedo – mucho miedo – nadando en esos azules, azules ojos, nublados por la ira y los celos. Él se paró al frente de Ivan, bloqueándole a ella cualquier acercamiento mientras él intentaba ponerse de pie.

Natalia aumentó el agarre en el cuchillo y sonrió. "Quizás no eres tan asustadizo como pensé. Sin embargo, tú nunca serás capaz de proteger a mi hermano mayor como yo puedo."

"¡Puedo ser mucho mejor novio de lo que tú puedes, bruja! ¡Al menos yo no trato de matarlo como tú haces todos los días!"

"¡Yo solamente lo mato con mi amor! ¡Él sólo morirá porque su corazón será robado por mí!" Mientras ella chillaba su respuesta, se abalanzó hacia los dos, con el cuchillo en mano.

* * *

Los dedos de Matthew temblaron cuando intentó alcanzar el pomo de la puerta. No pudo evitar soltar un pequeño grito de sorpresa cuando sus dedos tocaron el aire una, dos, y una tercera vez mientras intentaba abrir la puerta. Levantó sus ojos hacia la puerta y se tambaleó hacia atrás con un grito más fuerte mientras veía dentro de la casa.

¡Dónde se había ido la puerta!

"¿Mattie? ¿Eres tú?"

El canadiense ya estaba listo para tener un ataque al corazón por la ansiedad y el miedo del secuestro inminente, y su corazón estuvo a punto de rendirse al escuchar su nombre. Pasó cautelosamente por el umbral, el suelo crujiendo mientras pisaba lo que había quedado de la puerta.

Había signos de lucha. Las paredes estaban agrietadas y la alfombra estaba desgarrada. También había- _¿Eso era_ sangre_?_

Matthew rehuyó la cuestionable mancha café.

"¿Mattie?"

Sus ojos volaron y se le fue el color de la cara cuando finalmente se dio cuenta de las dos figuras en el piso. Las manos de Ivan y Alfred estaban atadas a sus espaldas mientras estaban arrodillados en el suelo a oscuras.

Su cuchillo cayó al piso y la cara de Alfred retrató todo el miedo y confusión que pensó que podía. En su lugar, el lucía… calmado… ¿había estado esperando esto?

"¿Q-qué pasó?"

"Yo fui." Se dio la vuelta para encontrar a Natalia. Un cuchillo apuntando a su pecho. "No te muevas, Matthew. No dejaré que los salves."

Matthew rió. No pareciera como si tuviera que secuestrar a alguien pronto.


	44. Simple Questions

Subo esto a la rápida, pero quiero hacer un pequeño comentario a lo bonito que se ven las cordilleras (si señores y señoritas, tenemos _dos _cordilleras xD) de Los Andes y de La Costa cubiertas de la nieve que cayó hace un par de días 8'D

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya, mientras la historia original es de **ninjakat405.**

* * *

¿Cómo rayos pasó esto? Todo lo que él quería hacer era ir a la casa de Ivan y charlar. Como, ¡ni siquiera hablar de cosas racionales! Ellos solamente iban a hablar, a salir, quizás convencer al chico de ver algún juego de beisbol y comer palomitas de maíz con toneladas de mantequilla derretida y sal.

Esto definitivamente no lucía como beisbol y palomitas de maíz con toneladas de mantequilla derretida y sal.

Esto lucía más como si las manos de Ivan y sus manos estuvieran atadas a sus espaldas mientras eran tomados como rehenes por la escabrosa y diabólica hermana de Ivan y de alguna manera Mattie se había envuelto en eso.

No estaban en la sala donde estaba la televisión, no había ningún partido de beisbol en la pantalla, y ni siquiera Natalia estaba comiendo palomitas de maíz mientras los miraba.

La vida ya no era divertida. ¡Esta ni siquiera era la situación que te daba limones! ¡Esto era como si la vida hubiera derramado la limonada en tus ojos!

Alfred suspiró y trató de cambiar su peso en el suelo. Permanecer sentado en el piso estaba haciendo que se le durmiera el trasero y ya no podía sentir sus manos. Pero la repentina sensación de metal contra la piel desnuda de su garganta era más que suficiente para paralizarlo. El trasero entumecido y los dedos doloridos podían irse al infierno, podía vivir con eso. Siempre y cuando siguiera viviendo.

"Natalia, ¿qué estás haciendo?"

Alfred levantó la vista ante la voz de su hermano. Era la primera vez que hablaba desde que se había aparecido allí, pálido, tembloroso, y por alguna razón, con un cuchillo.

A Natalia no parecía importarle su presencia desde que ella solamente empujó la cuchilla en frente de su cara una vez, cuando no sabía quién era. "Estoy manteniendo a estos dos idiotas como rehenes hasta que se den cuenta de sus errores."

Alfred se sintió un poco celoso de que Mattie no estuviera inmovilizado mientras se acercaba a la bruja. "¿Cuáles son sus errores?"

"Hermano mayor fue descuidadamente llevado a amar a alguien más, y este pequeño rubio idiota es quien lo tentó. ¡Necesitan darse cuenta sólo me ama a mí!"

A su lado, Ivan suspiró. Él tampoco había dicho nada, contentándose con sentarse en el suelo y fruncir el ceño. Cuando quiera que Natalia tratara de interrogarlo, Ivan simplemente miraba a otro lado y se negaba a responder, no importaba que tan fuerte su hermana presionara el cuchillo contra su garganta o brazos o estómago. Alfred ya tenía demasiados cortes como para contarlos de todas las veces que había protestado contra los métodos de su captora y básicamente todo lo que Natalia era y hacía.

"¿Así que tú solamente vas a hacer que se queden aquí hasta que ya no se amen más?" Por la cara de Mattie, Alfred podía decir que incluso él creía que Natalia estaba loca. Al menos su hermano no iba a secuestrarlo y cortarlo por amar a Ivan. Aunque, las palabras dolían de igual forma…

"No. Necesito descubrir por qué se aman el uno al otro. ¡De esa forma puedo aprovecharlo y distorsionarlo tanto que se odiarán!"

"Tú, sabes, estoy justo aquí. Puedo escuchar todo tu plan. ¡Ahora no funcionará!" Las palabras de Alfred terminaron en un grito cuando Natalia dio un pisotón a su lado y se volcó, tratando desesperadamente de enrollarse en sí mismo y proteger sus golpeadas costillas.

Natalia lo agarró del cuello. "Te preguntaré primero a ti, entonces. Siempre fuiste el más hablador. No tendré que herir a mi hermano mayor."

_¡Pero si ya lo pateaste y cortaste! Dios, ¡qué mierda está mal contigo, mujer!_ Gritó para sí mismo mientras era arrastrado, pateando y mordiendo.

"Eres muy tonto," Natalia continuo mientras lo tironeaba a través de la casa hacia el baño. "Así que haré mis preguntas simples. ¿Amas a Ivan?"

"¡Por supuesto!" Se atragantó cuando su polera le apretó el cuello.

"¿Por qué?"

"¿Por qué tiene que haber un por qué? ¿No puedo sólo amarlo?"

"¡Por qué!" Natalia lo empujó al suelo.

"¡Por qué es interesante!"

"¿Cómo es interesante?"

Alfred pateó y se retorció tan lejos de Natalia como pudo. Se encogió en el hueco donde la pared coincidía con la ducha. Deseó que pudiera desaparecer en la pared también. "¡No lo sé!"

"Tú eres ruidoso e Ivan es callado. No puedes entender matemáticas o un libro y hermano mayor ama las matemáticas y leer. ¿Por qué es eso?"

"¿Quizás porque los opuestos se atraen? Tú eres malvada y cruel y Mattie es bueno y dulce. Por qué no sales con él, ¿huh?" Su estómago se retorció. ¿Qué si ella efectivamente lo escuchaba? ¡Qué le había hecho al pobre Mattie!

"No me gusta Matthew. ¡Yo amo a Ivan! Desprecio a cualquiera que trate de interferir con nosotros, y Matthew interfirió. Justo como tú lo haces." Ella paseó su pulgar a lo largo de la punta del cuchillo y los ojos de Alfred se abrieron de sobremanera mientras se le acercaba.


	45. To Lose One's Bearings

"Me demoro 20 minutos en llegar a mi casa..." Mentira ¬¬ estuve caminando 1 HORA! y tres cuadras antes de llegar un amigo me recogió en su auto y me tiró lo que quedaba de camino, mis patitas le agradecen

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya, mientras la historia original es de **ninjakat405.**

* * *

El grito sacó a Ivan de su aturdimiento. Él había aprendido que en situaciones como éstas, era mejor ignorar todo y dejarlo pasar. No era como si Natalia no lo hubiera secuestrado antes. Pero usualmente Katyusha tenía alguna idea de qué es lo que iba a pasar y venía al rescate. No parecía como si eso fuera a ocurrir esta vez.

Alfred gritó de nuevo.

La mandíbula de Ivan se tensó mientras luchaba contra las ataduras. La cuerda frotaba su piel, rozando y quemando. _¡Maldición, Natalia! _Miró a Matthew. "¿No vas a hacer algo?" gruñó.

Matthew saltó, como si hubiera olvidado que Ivan todavía seguía en la habitación. "No lo sé... "

"¡Alfred es tu _hermano!_"

"Pero... pero él también te ama... "

"¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con la situación? ¿Lo quieres muerto?"

Matthew apartó la vista y vio la puerta por la que Alfred había sido arrastrado a través. "Si Alfred no está aquí, el no estaría aquí para amarte. Entonces yo sería el único."

El corazón de Ivan dio un vuelco ante las palabras susurradas. "¿Estás loco?" reclamó.

"Quizás Natalia pensó lo mismo. Ese es el por qué ella vino también. Ella estaba pensando que si Alfred se iba, ella sería la única para amar."

Ivan cesó de tratar de liberar sus brazos y centró su atención en tratar de pararse. Era difícil sin sus manos para balancearse, y la forma en que sus brazos estaban siendo forzados tras su espalda lo hacía perder completamente el equilibrio. _Eso era para qué era el cuchillo. Matthew quería deshacerse de Alfred también._

El cuchillo.

El cuchillo seguía allí, justo enfrente de la entrada. La luz de la luna se reflejaba en su costado, emitiendo un resplandor misterioso en la alfombra que le rodeaba. Si de alguna forma podía llegar a él, podría cortar sus ataduras, ir a buscar a Alfred, y atacar a cualquiera que se meta en su camino. Incluyendo a Matthew. ¡Los dos estaban locos!

Ivan se las arregló para ponerse de rodillas antes de que Matthew lo atrapara. El rubio vio sus ojos enfocados en la cuchilla y se puso de pie. Ivan gruñó y se tambaleó hacia adelante. No iba a fallar y ver a alguien matar a su novio.

Pero ni siquiera había llegado a la mitad del camino cuando Matthew cogió el cuchillo. El corazón de Ivan dio un vuelco mientras él se encaminaba hacia el ruso.

"Nadie se va a escapar, Ivan." Matthew le dijo. "Y sólo uno de nosotros va a irse contigo."

"Da, y esa persona es Alfred."

"No. Seré yo."

Los ojos de Ivan se abrieron de sobremanera mientras Matthew se le acercaba, lo único entre ellos aire y el metal afilado. Cerró los ojos. No quería ver su propia muerte.

Pero en lugar del frío metal deslizándose por su cuello, sintió unos suaves labios sobre los suyos.

Sus ojos se abrieron y se removió mientras Matthew lo besaba. Se tambaleó hacia atrás, cayendo al suelo nuevamente, pero Matthew sólo enredo sus brazos alrededor del ruso y profundizó el beso.

"Matthew- Detente... Matt-". Ivan se atragantó cuando Matthew forzó su lengua dentro de su boca.

Con un empujón, Ivan se dio la vuelta y luego Matthew estaba bajo suyo, su cabeza tan lejos de su boca como Ivan podía. "No, Matthew," le dijo.

Qué importaba si Matthew forcejeaba bajo él, su respiración sólo un jadeo mientras su peso aplastaba al canadiense. Al menos Ivan no estaría muerto.

_¿Qué rayos acababa de pasar?_


	46. Sin

Me siento culpable, estoy en el computador y debería estar estudiando matemáticas ;_;

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya, mientras la historia original es de **ninjakat405.**

* * *

Ivan estaba demasiado aturdido por las acciones previas de Matthew como para notar lo que había ocurrido luego. De alguna manera, Matthew se había alejado tanto como podía de Ivan, mientras seguían en el inicio del pasillo y lejos de la habitación en la que Alfred y Natalia estaban, y el cuchillo estaba ahora en las manos de Ivan.

Espera. ¿Cómo cortó la cuerda alrededor de sus manos? Ivan negó con la cabeza. ¿Había sido el beso de Matthew así de chocante? El canadiense era un flacuchento, pálido, pedazo de hombre. ¡Un hombre que ni siquiera le gustaba! Tuvo que haber sido el shock de ese flacuchento, pálido, pedazo de hombre actuando como si no fuera así. Eso fue muy inesperado.

¡Y tan estúpido! Matthew sabía que actualmente estaba en una relación con su hermano. ¿Qué pensaría Alfred cuando descubriera lo del beso? Y el plan de deshacerse del estadounidense. Eso era lo más aterrador de todo.

Hablando del plan de deshacerse de Alfred...

No había habido sonidos viniendo del baño por un tiempo. Había ocurrido la charla, las palabras apresuradas, y luego llegaron los gritos. Y luego... silencio. Eso puso nervioso a Ivan mucho más que los gritos.

Necesitaba descubrir que cosa exactamente Natalia estaba haciendo con su novio.

Matthew levanto la vista cuando Ivan se acercó. Ivan lo vio retorcerse y se preguntó si era porque tenía miedo, o porque todavía tenía la ridícula idea de quedarse con Ivan corriendo por sus venas.

"T-tú no puedes ir más lejos." Matthew balbuceó. Sus ojos se dirigían ocasionalmente a la mano de Ivan y fue entonces cuando el ruso recordó el peso extra en su mano.

Lo agarró más fuerte y lo giró para hacer que la hoja captara la luz grisácea de afuera. Sonrió mientras los ojos de Matthew se ampliaban. "¿Y por qué no puedo ir a buscar a mi novio?"

"P-porque... " Su voz se fue apagando mientras continuaba observando el arma.

"¿Por qué qué, Matthew? ¿Qué pasa si está herido? Natalia podría estar de pie sobre su cadáver."

"Y luego te tengo para mí."

Ivan negó ante las palabras murmuradas. "No, Matthew, no lo harás." El canadiense levantó la vista, una chispa de desafío en sus ojos lavanda. "Natalia me tendrá, no tú."

Matthew se puso de pie. "¿Y por qué ella te tendría?"

"Porque ella me ama más."

"¿Cómo?"

"Ella estaba dispuesta a lastimar a Alfred para tenerme." Se sentía raro decir las palabras tan tranquilamente mientras el miedo comenzaba a carcomerlo. Mientras más tiempo siguiera allí, discutiendo con este... este hombre delirante, más tiempo tenía Natalia para lastimar a Alfred.

"Yo estaba dispuesto a lastimar Alfred."

"Pero, en realidad, no lo hiciste."

"Porque Natalia llegó aquí primero."

"Porque tenías miedo."

"¡No tenía miedo!"

Ivan tuvo que darle algo de crédito al chico por continuar haciéndole frente. Y por decir el nombre de Natalia sin estremecerse. Para ahora, sin embargo, Ivan normalmente habría simplemente empujado a Matthew contra la pared y continuar con su camino. ¿Por qué no lo había hecho?

"Tengo una idea."

"¿Y cuál sería, Matthew?"

"Si me besas te dejaré pasar."

Ivan rodó los ojos. "No voy a jugar este juego infantil tuyo. Me dejarás pasar porque soy más fuerte que tú y porque tengo un cuchillo."

"¿Entonces por qué no has pasado todavía?"

"porque cómo no," murmuró.

"Te he amado desde la primera vez que nos conocimos, Ivan. ¡Y nunca te lo dije porque tenía miedo de que te asustaras de que un hombre sintiera cosas por ti!" Ivan pestañeo. Bueno, esto era nuevo. "Así que sólo permanecí como amigos contigo. Eso era suficiente. ¡Pero luego Alfred llegó y te comenzó a alejar!"

"Y ahí fue cuando te confesaste."

"Sí. ¡Pero no parece importarte! Te amé por tres años, ¡pero tú fuiste tras el chico que te lo dijo luego de diez meses!"

Ivan suspiró. Matthew iba a odiarlos a ambos, su hermano y él, sin importar que hicieran. ¿No era mejor solamente darle lo que quería? En lugar de seguir albergando más odio, ¿quizás esto podría disminuirlo un poco? No era como si Alfred estuviera allí para verlo tampoco.

Ivan se inclinó y depositó un beso en la boca de Matthew. "Listo. Ahora pasaré."

Matthew, con los dedos en sus labios, se hizo a un lado. Ivan pasó junto a él, con el ceño fruncido, y se volvió hacia la puerta del baño.


	47. Deja Vu

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya, mientras la historia original es de **ninjakat405.**

* * *

Ivan lo encontró sentado al borde de la tina, un trozo de papel de baño presionado contra su brazo. Cuando Alfred lo escuchó entrar, le dirigió al ruso una sonrisa súper brillante.

"Me deshice totalmente de ella por ti." vitoreó. "No tengo idea qué le dije, ¡pero hizo a tu hermana salir arrancando de aquí!" Su sonrisa se serenó mientras la mirada de Ivan se quedaba en el papel ligeramente colorado. "Oh, Natalia me dio con ese cuchillo. No es tan malo, sólo tengo sangre por todas partes."

La manera en que Alfred le sonreía tan inocentemente y lo animado que parecía a pesar de la situación le hizo un nudo en el estómago a Ivan. Él estaba saliendo con este demasiado exuberante hombre, pero había besado a su hermano. ¿Cómo Alfred podía estar tan feliz?

"Lo siento." Las palabras hicieron los pensamientos de Ivan desaparecer como las nubes luego de la tormenta.

"¿Qué?"

"Dije que lo siento." Se removió inquieto en el borde plateado y desvió la vista. "Si hubiera sabido que esto iba a pasar - ¡No sabía que todos iban a reaccionar de esta forma! Pensé que estarían bien con nosotros saliendo... pero nuestros hermanos se volvieron completamente locos. No quería que nadie saliera herido."

"Detente."

"Lo siento, Ivan."

"Alfred, detente."

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¡Yo causé todo esto!"

"Yo soy el único que debería sentirlo."

"Tú no me rebanaste con tu cuchillo. ¡No hiciste que Mattie o Natalia se volvieran locos tampoco! ¿Por qué necesitas sentirlo?"

"No... pero... besé a Matthew."

Alfred enderezó la espalda. "¿Tú hiciste qué?"

Ivan se encogió para sí. La felicidad se había ido, remplazada por una tormenta fría que Ivan no sabía que Alfred podía poseer en esos ojos azules. "Besé a Matt-"

"¿Por qué harías eso?" gritó, poniéndose de pie.

"Él... él no iba a dejarme pasar a verte a menos que le besara. Él tenía el cuchillo, no sabía que podía hacer si no aceptaba. Solamente quería asegurarme de que estuvieras a salvo."

"¿N-no significó nada? ¿El beso? ¿Con mi hermano?"

"Nyet. Creí que desde que no estabas ahí para presenciar el acto, no importaría, pero no podía ocultar esto de ti."

"Ivan... "

"Lo siento."

"No lo hagas, hombre. Está bien. Yo lo siento. No quería causar este tremendo problema."

Ivan sintió un intento de sonrisa cruzar su rostro. "Creo que ya habíamos dejado claro que tan ridículas son tus disculpas."

"Lo hicimos, ¡pero de verdad lo siento! ¡Y si de verdad lo sientes, entonces podemos perdonarnos el uno al otro y actuar como si nunca hubiera pasado! ¿Trato?"

"Trato."

"Genial. Te amo, hombre." Alfred se inclinó y le dio un rápido piquito en la mejilla. Se echó hacia atrás, con una pizca rosa en sus mejillas. "¿Podemos ir a que revisen mi brazo? No sé que tipo de enfermedades tiene Natalia. Probablemente rabia."


	48. The Way Forward

Mañana tengo prueba de inglés... no quiero ir TT-TT

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya, mientras la historia original es de **ninjakat405.**

* * *

Alfred sabía que lo había dicho mil y un veces ya, y esas mil y un veces ya habían hartado a Ivan, pero seguía sintiendo que tenía que decirlo de nuevo. ¡Rayos, sentía como si tuviera que decirlo mil y dos veces!

"Lo siento, Ivan."

Trató de no encogerse ante la mirada que su novio le dio e intentó sonreír. Afortunadamente no saldría tan débil como la sentía.

"Deja de disculparte, Alfred. Ha pasado una semana desde que Natalia vino por última vez, y nadie fue seriamente herido. No hay daños psicológicos, ¿y no fuiste tú el que vino con la idea de que debíamos olvidarnos de lo que pasó?"

Alfred hizo un mohín. ¿Qué si había pasado una semana desde que a Natalia y Mattie se les había soltado un tornillo? Todavía sentía como si fuera su culpa. No importaba como Ivan había actuado, o como había dicho que había actuado, Alfred se sentía horrible sobre todo eso. Quizás si le hubiera dejado a Matthew pasar algún tiempo con Ivan, o hablar más con él, o sólo haber esperado un poco más antes de preguntarle a Ivan a salir, Mattie no se habría vuelto loco. No era como si Natalia no estuviera loca, así que realmente no podía hacer mucho, ¡pero aun así se sentía realmente, realmente, mal sobre todo eso! Y necesitaba decirle a Ivan exactamente que tanto lo había dañado.

"Todavía lo siento." Bastante cerca.

Ivan se pasó una mano por el pelo. "Hasta ahora, esas han sido las únicas palabras que me has dicho aparte de 'Estoy yendo'. Puedo tratar de cambiar el tema de la conversación o hacerlo completamente, pero sigues con las disculpas. Sí, tu hermano se volvió loco, sí, nuestros hermanos fueron tras nosotros, y tú estás claramente muy sentido por eso. Yo lo siento por haber echado atrás esta relación y besar a Matthew. Eso está hecho, la situación ya terminó, y terminamos con eso."

¡No era como eso para nada! ¡Sólo lo hacía sentir como si a Ivan no le importara! ¿No sabía lo horrible que había sido todo? ¿Cómo podía Ivan simplemente dejar todo esto de lado? ¡Matthew había intentado matar a Ivan! ¡Ambos habían tratado de matarlo a él! ¡Era demasiado alocado como para simplemente olvidarse de eso!

"Pero, Ivan-"

"Pero nada, Alfred. Esto no hará nada excepto mantenernos colgando de un hilo, y en un muy mal pasado. Esta relación nunca va a avanzar hasta que lo dejemos atrás."

¿Por qué siempre tenía que sonar tan razonable? Alfred hizo un mohín. "¿Y cómo vamos a hacer eso? Todavía sigo traumatizado. ¿Tienes alguna idea?"

"Tú solo quieres toda la atención de mí y todos los dulces de Matthew. Y, de hecho, sí tengo una idea. Sin embargo, es un poco descabellada y muy inusual, pero puede tener potencial para ser divertido y, lo más importante, distractivo."

Alfred se animó. ¿Qué era esa sonrisa en el rostro de Ivan? La única vez que Ivan sonreía tan abiertamente era cuando hacia un grandiosamente grandioso chiste o cuando hacía algo por el chico. No que lo que hiciera fuera algo bueno, pero aun así hacía parecer como si la sonrisa fuera de las mejores.

"¿Qué estás pensando hacer?"

"¿Qué dirías de ir a visitar mi ciudad natal?"

"¿Q-qué? Quieres decir, como, ¿ir a Rusia? Hombre, ¡Eso es una locura! ¡No tan loco como Mattie, pero muy loco!"

Ivan suspiró. "¿Ves? Si vamos a Moscú, no tendrás que ver ni a mi hermana ni a tu hermano. Va a despejar nuestras mentes - o, mayormente la tuya - de la extraña escena y podremos seguir nuestro camino hacia el amor."

"Nuestro camino hacia el amor," Alfred resopló. "¿Cómo puedes decir algo tan empalagoso tan inexpresivamente?"

"¿Te gustaría ir a Rusia conmigo?"

"¿Pagarías tú?"

Ivan rodó los ojos. "Si pago por el pasaje, ¿irías a Rusia conmigo?"

"Da."

La sonrisa hizo que el corazón de Alfred se derritiera.

"Tendremos que trabajar en tu ruso antes de que vayamos."


	49. Outdoors

Recién salido del horno, acabo de terminar de traducir este capítulo :)

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya, mientras la historia original es de** ninjakat405.**

* * *

Alfred brincaba por el pasillo del hotel, el golpeteo de los pies le decía que Ivan no estaba muy por detrás de él.

El pasillo era estrecho – tan estrecho que Ivan tenía que caminar casi de lado – y tan bajo que incluso Alfred tenía que agachar la cabeza para evitar chocar contra el techo. La alfombra era de un polvoriento azul descolorido, con parches mostrando aún más cuantos pies distintos habían cruzado por el suelo de ese viejo lugar. Las paredes eran amarillentas y agrietadas.

"Alfred, olvidaste tu chaqueta," Ivan llamó. El piso crujía ante cada paso.

Alfred miró por sobre su hombro para verle correr de lado por el pasillo, mientras se esforzaba por ponerse un enorme abrigo color canela en el limitado espacio del corredor.

"Dijiste que era verano aquí," Alfred objetó mientras se acercaba.

"No es como los veranos en Estados Unidos, ni siquiera como los del norte. Todavía hace frío. Debiste haber traído algo para ponerte además de... esto."

Alfred apartó los dedos de su ligera, larga polera de manga larga que orgullosamente había sacado la última banda de moda estadounidense. Qué más daba si lo hacía lucir estúpido (incluso si no la hubiera vestido en Rusia), todavía lo hacía hermoso. ¡E Ivan debería saber eso! Era como... ¡una prueba!

"Pero todavía está cálido afuera, ¿cierto? ¡Va a estarlo si es verano!" Alfred abrió la puerta. "¡Ves! No está-" A la primera ráfaga de aire, se encogió. "Ivan, hace frío afuera."

Oyó al ruso reírse entre dientes y frunció el ceño. ¡Él no tenía que restregárselo en la cara! "¿Que te dije?" Al menos no lo estaba llamando un completo idiota... "¿Te gustaría tener un abrigo ahora?"

Alfred negó con la cabeza. "Ya estamos afuera."

"¿Quieres el mío?"

Sintió su rostro arder. "N-no. Estoy bien. Además, ¿qué cosa estás usando? ¿Un oso? ¿Una frazada?" Dio golpecitos sobre los botones del abrigo. "¿Y no es la bufanda un poco exagerado?"

Ivan sonrió mientras desenrollaba la blanca tela de su cuello y la ponía en el de Alfred. Con los extremos arrastrados por el pavimento agrietado de la vereda. Alfred pasó los dedos por el suave material. Su olor hizo a su corazón latir más deprisa. Y era cálido. De Ivan.

"¿Es eso mejor?"

Le tomó otro minuto hallar su voz. "Da."

Ivan negó con la cabeza, sonriendo. "¿Te he estado enseñando por dos semanas y esa es la única palabra que has aprendido?"

"¡Nyet!" Alfred sonrió. "Sé un poco más, dorogoy."

El sonrojo cruzando el rostro de Ivan hizo que algo dentro de él calentarse. "¿Un poco más, Alfred? No creo que tres palabras puedan ser llamadas un conocimiento del lenguaje."

"Okay, entonces, realmente no puedes culparme. Tu lenguaje - si siquiera puedes llamarlo así - se siente como si violara mi boca cada vez que trato de pronunciar una palabra." Ivan resopló. "Y además, vinimos aquí para aprender más el uno del otro, no ruso." Enfatizó su punto agarrando la mano de Ivan y entrelazando los dedos. Se asustó y pensó con pánico que Ivan iba a dejarla ir cuando se estremeció por el contacto repentino, pero una inesperada sonrisa se extendió a través de sus labios cuando simplemente lo apretó más fuerte.

"¿Qué deberíamos hacer juntos entonces, solnyshko?"

"¿Cómo me llamaste? Olvídalo. ¡Vamos por algo de comer!"

"Ningún tipo de comida rápida. O hamburguesas. Si estamos en Rusia, vamos a comer buena, comida rusa. ¿Alguna vez has probado el caviar?"

"¿Alguna vez he comido diminutos, inocentes, pequeños peces bebé? ¡No! ¡Eso es asqueroso! ¡Y malvado!"

"Son técnicamente sólo huevos de pescado-"

"Aún es muy, muy asqueroso, hombre." Alfred se estremeció ante el pensamiento de comer pobres pequeñas crías.

"De hecho son muy buenos," Ivan continuo.

"Quizás para ti, tú comunista sin alma."

La pareja siguió caminando por el concurrido camino, los zumbando en ambas direcciones. Alfred podía fácilmente olvidar el frío de la tarde, incluso la ligera garúa que vino luego cuando llegaron al restaurante, mientras observaba los lugares que los rodeaban. La arquitectura era rara: una extraña mezcla de estilos europeos y una exótica, medieval, e incluso aterradora estructura inventada por los Tsars.

Y aunque Alfred podía ver la boca de Ivan hacienda muecas con desagrado ante todas las preguntas saliendo de su boca y todos los desvíos que el rubio tomó, Alfred seguía apuntando y hablando durante su caminata, porque quería saber cada aspecto de la vida de Ivan cuando era un niño.


	50. In Sickness and in Health

Fanfiction dejó de estar weón y al fin me deja editar esto desde mi pc 8'D Ahorita si que sí los debidos agradecimientos porque estamos de 50 aniversario!, primero que nada a **ninjakat405 **por dejarme traducir esta maravillosa historia (a todo esto, el fic original subió su último capítulo hoy ;_;), a **Antoinette Beilschmidt **por dejar review en todos y cada uno de los capítulos y pues... no sé, a todos los que se han dado el tiempo de leer este fic desde el principio, o los que recién empezaron ayer (tú sabes quién eres 8D) y a todos los que se gastan cinco minutitos de su día en ver como sigue esta tertulia que, aún no me lo creo, ya va por la mitad :)

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya, mientras la historia original es de **ninjakat405.**

* * *

Alfred estornudó, Ivan ya estaba ahí al borde de la cama con la caja de pañuelos. Alfred agarró uno rápidamente, manteniendo la vista apartada para no tener que ver esa estúpida sonrisa en su cara. No importaba cuantas veces Ivan le dijera que lo sentía, o que tan preocupado estaba. Sus ojos seguían diciendo 'te lo dije'.

"Debiste haber estado de acuerdo en ir a buscar tu chaqueta," Ivan dijo por milésima vez. O, bueno, se sentía como la milésima vez.

"Lo sé," Alfred espetó. Arrugó el pañuelo usado en su puño y lo lanzó al basurero. La bolita rebotó fuera de la torre de otros tantos llenando el rebalsado basurero y cayó en el suelo, aterrizando junto a sus muchos hermanos dispersos alrededor del bote de basura. "Ahora," añadió, cubriéndose más con las sábanas.

La caminata de vuelta había sido horrible, Alfred decidió. La suave garúa se había convertido en una lluvia torrencial, las gotas de agua cayendo con tanta abundancia que ni siquiera podía ver más allá de su nariz. Eran tan grandes y pesadas que dolían cuando golpeaban su piel. El viento era una ráfaga, haciendo que las ya frías temperaturas de verano bajaran aun más. Ivan seguía diciendo que estaba sobre diez grados, pero Alfred podía jurar que había visto un copo de nieve.

Y luego habían despertado.

Ivan acababa de salir de la ducha, con una toalla atada a la cintura, cuando su tarareo fue cortado de pronto por un extremadamente molesto ataque de tos.

Alfred estaba enfermo.

"¿Te gustaría que te trajera algo?"

Sí, él estaba actuando todo preocupado y atento, pero ahí todavía estaba esa realmente molestosa sonrisa detrás de sus palabras. ¡Encontraba todo esto chistoso! ¡Quizás él lo planeo! Ir a Rusia el día que se suponía iba a haber tormenta y que se enfermase. ¿Pero para qué? ¿Con qué motivo?

¡Tal vez era por venganza! ¡Por todo el asunto con Mattie y la escalofriante, loca, Natalia! ¿Pero cuántas veces Alfred le había dicho que lo sentía? Bueno, ¡dos podían jugar este juego! Alfred podía toser sobre él, estornudar en su comida; ¡enfermarlo!

Este era un terrible plan de venganza, Alfred pensó. No parecía como si nada malo pudiera pasar. Así que su estómago se retorcía ante cada mención de comida, su cabeza dolía, y su garganta ardía. No iba a morir o estar en cama por un mes. Era un resfriado.

Todo lo que tenía que hacer era permanecer en cama un día o dos, teniendo a Ivan haciendo todo por él. Si, esa parte del plan de venganza sonaba mal. ¿Qué más había ahí...? ¡Oh! ¡Tal vez podría convencer a Ivan de echarse junto a él porque tenía frío y podrían compartir calor humano!

Alfred se sintió caliente con el solo hecho de pensarlo. Yup, definitivamente no era el plan de venganza más efectivo.


	51. Window Seat

Éste lo traducí hoy mismo, cuando llegue a mi casa del colegio me di cuenta de que no lo tenía listo y me puse al tiro a trabajar xD

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya, mientras la historia original es de **ninjakat405.**

* * *

Rusia había sido agradable. Alfred no podía decir si el tiempo pasó demasiado rápido o demasiado lente por su resfriado. No había menguado hasta el último día de su viaje, así que todas las excursiones habían sido cortas y locales. Pero tenía por seguro que no podía decir que la había pasado mal.

La comida tenía una apariencia estrafalaria y era aún más difícil probarla y pronunciarla, pero sabía realmente bien… viniendo de comunistas, también. Mientras Alfred era más que feliz de apegarse a la comida típica que conocía, mucha de esa siendo el borsch, Ivan ordenaba todo tipo de extrañas cosas y le hacía probarlas.

Habían cruzado todo Moscú ida y vuelta, deteniéndose en cada edificio por la insistencia de Alfred. Ivan le mostró el Kremlin, la Plaza Roja, y la catedral de San Basilio. Para la quinta y última noche en la ciudad, incluso Alfred se sentía como si conociera el lugar como la palma de su mano.

Ivan lucía tan feliz, caminando a través de las calles con él, sus dedos entrelazados, sólo hablando. Los ojos del ruso brillaban mientras le explicaba la historia de este edificio o esa estructura, y eso hacía a Alfred sonreír a pesar del tenebroso y grotesco ambiente.

Esta de verdad había sido una buena idea. Iban a seguir adelante con su relación.

O eso había pensado.

Toda la felicidad, toda la excitación, se había derretido y convertido en una piedra helada, ira y celos.

"Quiero el asiento de la ventana."

Ivan le echó una mirada, que Alfred devolvió igualmente. "¿Por qué quieres el asiento? Estás enfermo. ¿No deberías tomar el asiento del pasillo en caso de que te sientas mal? El baño es fácilmente accesible."

"¡Ya no estoy enfermo!"

Ivan frunció el entrecejo y Alfred sintió la comisura de sus labios bajar, tratando de emparejar su expresión, a pesar de que el rubio sentía una burbuja de risa en su pecho.

"¿Por qué quieres este asiento en particular?"

¡Ivan realmente quería ese asiento! Bueno, ¡él no iba a dárselo!

"Porque tú lo tuviste camino aquí," Alfred dijo. "¡Ahora es mi turno!" El ceño de Ivan se profundizó y fue más difícil mantener las risitas bajo control. ¡Ivan también quería el asiento de la ventana, pero no iba a admitirlo! Apostaba que ni siquiera se dejaba a sí mismo admitírselo. "¿Por qué quieres el asiento de la ventana?"

La duda probó el punto de Alfred. "No lo quiero. Sólo me gustaría saber por qué lo quieres tanto."

Él realmente lo quería. Demasiado. ¡Tanto que era hilarante! "Quiero ver el suelo alejarse y volverse muy pequeño y ver las nubes y pretender que vuelo. Ahí. Ese es el por qué. ¿Puedo tenerlo ahora?"

"Como un niño, Alfred."

_No soy el que está fingiendo que no quiere un asiento porque sí lo quiere, Ivan._

"¿Caballeros?" Ambos se giraron a la azafata detrás de ellos, apuntando los signos del cinturón de seguridad encendidos. "Es hora de despegar; las puertas están cerrada y bloqueadas. ¿Pueden volver a sus asientos por favor? Y si tienen algún aparato electrónico por favor apáguenlos por el momento."

Alfred le sonrió tímidamente y, por el borde de sus ojos, vió a Ivan avanzando hacia el asiento del pasilo. Entrecerró los ojos. ¡Cómo se atrevía Ivan!

Rápidamente pasó a la azafata y apartó a Ivan. Con el camino despejado, el tartamudeante ruso atrás suyo, se dejó caer en el asiento más cercano a la ventana.

Sonrió ante el ceño fruncido de Ivan y palmeó el asiento junto a él. "Siéntate, para que podamos despegar."


	52. Candle

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya, mientras la historia original es de **ninjakat405.**

* * *

Las velas eran objetos extraños. Son tan simples, tan baratas, sin embargo no lucen para nada así. Son fáciles de hacer; difíciles de romper. Casi no se necesita tiempo antes de que puedan ser usadas; duran hora tras hora.

Las velas son gruesas y duras, hechas del más simple objeto: cera. Pueden tomar cualquier forma, cualquier figura. Incluso pueden ser hechas en diferentes colores. No se disuelven en agua, o se quiebran cuando se caen - se queman y derriten, sus gotas como lágrimas, cayendo hasta que ya no queda nada.

Si no son usadas, permanecen, superando la prueba del tiempo, sin cambiar.

A veces tienen ciertas esencias adheridas a ellas. A veces es sólo cera quemándose, derritiéndose. Pero a pesar del calor, de la luz, de la esperanza que dan, siempre está esa sensación como de cera, los bultos cubiertos con una suavidad plástica.

Y mientras Alfred e Ivan continuaban juntos en su relación, se dieron cuenta de que las parejas se asemejan mucho a las velas.

Las relaciones son extraños lazos. Son tan simples, sin embargo no lucen para nada así. Se pueden formar en un instante y son difíciles de romper. Un minuto son amigos, y al siguiente, amantes. Y pueden durar un año tras otro.

Las relaciones hacían que las personas se volvieran cabezas duras y tercos uno con el otro, pensar que empezaban con la emoción más esperada: amor. Pueden tomar cualquier forma, y ser tan coloridas como un arco iris. El género no importaba. Pueden tener cualquier figura, desde una construida en la confianza hasta una construida en la lujuria. Se disuelven tan rápido como la sal en el agua, y se rompen tan fácilmente como el vidrio caído – pero si nutría bien, brillaban. A veces la llama es tan grande que hay lágrimas, tantas que no queda nada.

Si la relación no está establecida, aquel esperará por su otra mitad, durando a través del tiempo, siempre esperando.

A veces otros se mezclan en el lazo. A veces son sólo ellos dos. Pero a pesar del calor, la luz, la esperanza que dan, la relación tiene problemas, no importa cuantas capas de felicidad artificial los cubra.


	53. Conscience

¡Hola! 8D Debería estar estudiando biología, pero soy una negada así que he dado la lata todo el día. ¡Oh! Y me compré un libro de poesía de Gabriela Mistral, ya era hora de que me culturizara un poco más de la literatura de mi país :B

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya, mientras la historia original es de **ninjakat405.**

* * *

Alfred dejó caer el control sobre la cama y a la vez se echó hacia atrás para caer contra las sábanas. Estaba pateando totalmente el ruso trasero en Mario Kart.

Ante el sonido del auto de Ivan cruzando la meta, Alfred levantó su cabeza y sonrió. No podía evitar los pensamientos que se colaban en su mente. Ivan era simplemente demasiado tierno así, su cuerpo rígido y los ojos sólo observando la pantalla mientras manejaba el Wiimote hacia un lado y hacia el otro.

"¿Vamos a jugar de nuevo?"

Alfred pestañeo, saliendo de sus pensamientos ante la pregunta de Ivan. "¿Qué? Oh, sí, tú elige la siguiente pista. No importa mucho ya que voy a seguir ganándote por mucho."

"¡Yo ganaré! Eventualmente."

Alfred sonrió. Y lentamente, la sonrisa se fue apagando mientras sus pensamientos regresaban a su novio.

Esto era agradable. Todo, solamente salir juntos y eso era agradable. Pero habían estado juntos por al menos dos meses ya, y nada había cambiado. Ivan seguía actuando como si sólo fueran amigos. Y... él quería más.

No es como si le hubiera dicho a Ivan que quería más. Esa pequeña estúpida voz en su cabeza seguía diciéndole que a Ivan nunca le habían gustado los hombres, que le iba a tomar un buen tiempo entenderlo. Pero ahí no había habido cariño entre los dos; ni siquiera habían tenido una cita. Caminar por la calle y comer helado sólo porque la tienda estaba ahí no contaba realmente. Lo máximo que habían hecho era tomarse de las manos.

"¿Alfred? ¿Estás listo?"

Necesitaba dejar de hundirse en pensamientos como esos. Especialmente cuando Ivan estaba cerca. ¿Qué si le preguntaba qué le pasaba? No era como si pudiera simplemente decirle a Ivan _Oh, sólo estaba pensando en como, tú sabes, todo este tiempo que hemos pasado juntos ha sido bueno y eso, pero no creo que seamos como una verdadera pareja. ¡Tengamos una cita! _¡Seguramente espantaría al chico!

"¿Alfred?"

"Sí, ¡Estoy listo! Listo para volver a patear tu trasero."

Ivan dejó el control en el suelo y el estómago de Alfred dio un vuelco. _No preguntes, no preguntes, no preguntes, no preguntes._

"¿Qué pasa? Sigues… distanciándote de mí."

Alfred no sabía si había una palabra, o incluso un sentimiento, para la sensación de su cara poniéndose pálida, pero podía apostar que lo estaba viviendo justo ahora. "Nada."

"Alfred. Me gustaría saber que piensas antes de que me arrastres a algo que me costará mi vida o mi humildad."

"¡No es nada cómo eso!" Solamente, tú sabes, su corazón, o algo como eso.

"¿Entonces qué es?"

"Bueno... es sólo que... sólo cosas estúpidas."

"Todo lo que dices ya es estúpido. No volveré a preguntar."

"¿Alguna vez te he dicho que tan terco eres?" Alfred suspiró. "Hemos estado saliendo por, mas o menos, dos meses, ¿cierto?"

"Da. ¿Y?"

"Y, no siento como si hubiéramos _realmente salido_. Quiero decir, como que, nos hemos agarrado de las manos y eso, pero nunca hacemos algo más," añadió rápidamente ante la confusión de Ivan.

"Hemos ido a-"

"¡Las heladerías y el café no cuentan! O, bueno, no se siente como si deberían contar."

"No todo lo que ves en la televisión es lo que pasa en la vida real, Alfred."

"Lo sé..." Podía sentir como se le enrojecía el cuello y él sólo quería irse, irse y correr lejos antes de que Ivan lo hiciera, ¡porque Ivan de seguro iba a hacerlo! ¿Por qué esa estúpida, molestosa, totalmente correcta vocecita en su cabeza no había aparecido esta vez?

"Va a haber un show de fuegos artificiales en unos días."

"¿Qué?"

"¿Te gustaría ir?"

"Ivan, ¿qué es esta-"

Ivan frunció el ceño. "Sólo pensé que querías más en esta relación. ¿No son los fuegos artificiales el tipo de escenario que se ven en esas horribles películas románticas?"

"S-sí... lo son."

"¿Te gustaría ir?"

Tal vez la conciencia estaba equivocada a veces. "Sí."

"Bien. Ahora patearé tu trasero."

Alfred levantó su control y sonrió. "¡Oh no, no lo harás!"


	54. Fireworks

Me voy a la mierda. Este capítulo lo tenía listo a medio día, pero llegué a mi casa en la tarde y cuando intenté pasarlo al computador se me borró. Y no estoy del mejor de los humores, porque sigo en temporada de pruebas y estoy estresadísima. En fin, he logrado terminar de traducirlo (de nuevo), así que más les vale disfrutarlo porque si no lo hacen de verdad que me voy a la mierda.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya, mientras la historia original es de **ninjakat405.**

* * *

Alfred sabía que algo le pasaba a Ivan. No era sólo la forma en la que Ivan no se quedaba quieto desde que se sentaron el la cima de la colina, esperando por el comienzo del show de fuegos artificiales. Había habido toda clase de pistas todo el camino hacia aquí.

Ivan nunca olvidaba nada. Incluso si Alfred le dijera horas antes que necesitaban algo, él lo tendría en su mano al momento de salir de casa. ¡Él era el que tenía que decirle a Alfred cuando se le olvidaba algo! Aun así, tuvieron que hacer varios viajes de vuelta al auto por todas las cosas que Ivan había olvidado llevar con él.

Alfred resopló en el aire de noche de verano. ¿Quién podría olvidar la parte más importante de esto de todas maneras? La comida definitivamente no era algo que tú podías simplemente olvidar. Especialmente los dulces que habían ahí, escondidos debajo de todos los emparedados y el jugo.

Su exasperación lentamente se fue yendo cuando Ivan no notó ninguna de sus reflexiones internas. ¿Qué estaba mal con él? Ivan podía encontrar algún chico a metros de ellos mirándoles sólo por la forma en la que Alfred se pasaba las manos por el pelo.

Cuando subieron al auto había sido así también. Bueno, más preocupante, pensó. Iván no quiso conducir. Eso era probablemente el más chocante de todos los eventos que habían tenido lugar durante la noche. Alfred no podía recordar una sola vez en que le fuera permitido si quiera tocar el auto. Y el chico le había dicho que condujera y no habló más.

Ivan había actuado de la misma manera también, en el camino. Ivan se negaba incluso a mirarlo. Los dedos de Ivan tamborileaban, con los ojos moviéndose rápidamente, era desconcertante.

Alfred le echó una mirada a Ivan e inmediatamente los atormentados ojos violetas se apartaron de su rostro. Alfred frunció el ceño. ¿Tenía algo en la cara? Ni siquiera habían comido todavía. O, bueno, él estaba esperando a que Ivan comiera algo porque estaba bastante seguro de que iba a rechazar cualquier cosa que tratara de tragar. Además, Alfred no sentía como si algo fuera a salir como un cohete de su piel. ¿Quizás Ivan creía que olía mal? Debió haber sido el champú o algo, porque se había bañado antes de que Ivan llegara…

La primera explosión ocurrió.

Los colores destellaron en lo alto del firmamento, iluminando el cielo y opacando las estrellas. Los niños gritaron. Los adolescentes celebraron y los adultos aplaudieron. E Ivan saltó.

Ivan nunca era atrapado con la guardia baja, nunca era sorprendido. Ivan nunca tenía miedo. Eso hizo a Alfred tener miedo.

"Ivan, ¿qué es-" La siguiente ronda de fuegos artificiales se tragaron las palabras de Alfred. O al menos eso pensó ya que Ivan no respondió. Ni siquiera se movió. A menos que estuviera actuando como un imbécil y siguiera ignorándolo. Como había hecho todo este tiempo. Resuelto a tener una explicación, se inclinó, apoyando una mano en el hombro de Ivan para atraer su atención.

Ivan se estremeció, su manzana de Adán moviéndose mientras trataba de tragar algún pedazo de _algo._

"¡Ivan! ¿Qué pasa?"

"Alfred, e-es… es… " Alfred se acercó más, las explosiones de los fuegos artificiales acallando las susurradas, nerviosas palabras de Ivan.

Y luego Ivan se inclinó y los fuegos artificiales estaban dentro de Alfred tanto como afuera en el frío aire.

Cuando Ivan se alejó, los labios de Alfred todavía hormigueaban por el beso y una multitud de mariposas volaban en su estómago. Se sonrojó, agradecido por la oscuridad.

¿Así qué esto era lo que preocupaba tanto a Ivan todo este tiempo? ¿Un beso? No que no hubiera sido bueno o algo… sintió sus labios maravillosamente adormecidos formar una sonrisa.

Ivan estaba intentándolo.


	55. Ice Cream

No he rabiado tanto con este capítulo... sólo un párrafo que no supe bien como traducirlo, así que si encuentran algo raro ya saben por qué -.-U

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya, mientras la historia original es de** ninjakat405.**

* * *

Alfred estaba seguro de que la incomodidad se terminaría ahora que había ocurrido el beso. Eso era lo que había hecho a Ivan estar todo preocupado e inquieto, ¿no? Así que ahora que el acto estaba hecho, ¡no había nada por lo que estar preocupado o inquieto!

¡E Ivan estaba incluso conduciendo!

O, bueno, había metido su mano en el bolsillo de Alfred, para sorpresa y vergüenza del rubio, y simplemente robó las llaves sin avisarle y caminó hacia el auto.

Pero aparentemente fue ahí cuando la normalidad acabó.

Habían conducido a la heladería al inicio de la calle, a la que normalmente iban, en completo silencio. Claro, Ivan no era generalmente un hombre muy hablador, Alfred lo sabía, pero siempre había una oración seguida de otra, uno o dos inultos lanzados al aire, posiblemente un pequeño puñado de palabras si la situación era realmente mala.

Pero ni siquiera encendieron la radio, y cualquier intento de cambiar eso era rápida - y silenciosamente – aplastado.

Era escalofriante, por decir lo menos. Para cuando llegaron al pequeño establecimiento, Alfred ni siquiera podía pedir el helado sin sentir una gelidez y un escalofrío con algún tipo de indiferencia.

Adentro, cada intento de iniciar una conversación era anulada. O Ivan hacia algo con su servilleta o se giraba a mirar algo al momento para lucir distraído, comía un pedazo enorme de su sundae para que no tuviera que responder inmediatamente y 'olvidar' lo que le dijeran, o caminaba al mostrador para conseguir otra servilleta - seguramente para hacerla trizas de nuevo - o iba al baño cada vez que Alfred abriera la boca.

Para el intento final de Alfred (el trigésimo, para ser exactos) tenía la sangre hirviendo, y lanzó su copa vacía de milkshake con tanta fuerza que cayó en el basurero y rebotó fuera.

Si Ivan no quería hablar sobre el beso, entonces no tenían que hablar sobre el beso. ¡Pero no podían simplemente no hablar! ¡Eso era como preguntarle a Bob Esponja que no hiciera cangreburguers! Hablar era como aire para él. ¡Necesitaba palabras!

¿Por qué Ivan tenía que ser tan estúpido y terco de todas formas? ¡Una mirada al chico podía mostrar que estaba listo para el caótico apocalipsis zombie con una sonrisa y un una cuerda atada a su espalda, yendo como un lobo solitario por el mundo pateando traseros como si no hubiera un mañana! Sin inmutarse, sin echarse hacia atrás, nunca perdiendo. El hombre era un metro ochenta de alto con una mirada que podía congelar a un hombre en su sitio en medio de una ola de calor con abdominales tan duros como una pared de ladrillos y una cara como una piedra fría.

Y estaba preocupado. Estaba asustado. Por un beso. ¿El cómo Alfred sintió el beso? ¿El hecho de que lo hizo?

Oh.

_Oh._

¿Qué si no hubo ningún fuego artificial para Ivan? ¿Qué si Ivan se dio cuenta de que no había chispa entre ellos?

El estómago de Alfred dio un vuelco y el solo pensamiento le hizo grandes, profundas heridas en su corazón. ¿Era sólo él el que lo sintió? ¿Y si Ivan tenía miedo de decirle eso? ¿Qué el beso no significó nada para él? ¿Qué se dio cuenta de que no sentía nada por él?

¿Qué Ivan en realidad no amaba a Alfred?


	56. Library

¡Un capítulo desde el punto de vista de Ivan! Ahora sabremos lo que piensa este gigantón :B Pero quería pedirles un favor a todos los que leen esto (de preferencia los extranjeros), necesito su ayuda para un trabajo de psicología, así que si pudieran decirme el cómo ven ustedes a los chilenos, me ayudaría mucho, da lo mismo si es en un review o PM, todo sirve, ¡gracias!

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya, mientras la historia original es de **ninjakat405.**

* * *

Ivan no se molestó en buscar en la biblioteca y en vez de eso encontró una mesa vacía y se sentó. Alfred odiaba leer, prefería ver películas en su lugar, y, usando esa información, decidió que la biblioteca era el mejor lugar para alejarse del rubio. Pero, sólo por si acaso, se aseguró de instalarse en un lugar discreto, fuera de vista, y detrás de muchos estantes.

Ivan suspiró y abrió un libro al azar. No leyó el título, no le importaba su género, solamente yendo a cualquier página y dejándola ahí. No iba a leerlo de todas maneras. No con sus emociones haciendo una escena de ellas mismas una y otra vez en su cabeza sin la ayuda de un argumento en la historia.

Alfred había estado tras de él cada minuto del día desde la vez del show de los fuegos artificiales ayer, y él sólo quería escapar de las preguntas, las miradas acusatorias.

La desesperación en el rostro de Alfred, el miedo en sus ojos, el dolor en su modo de andar.

Ivan murmuró una maldición ahogada en ruso y pasó una mano por su cabello. Era difícil ver a Alfred, los ojos tan apagados y la postura tan desplomada - incluso ese estúpido mechón de pelo parecía estar caído - sabiendo que él era la causa de tanta tristeza. ¿Qué cosa estaba pensando su novio - qué Ivan ya no lo amaba más?

El pensamiento casi lo hace reírse en voz alta.

El chico siempre saltaba tan rápido a conclusiones.

Ivan frunció el ceño. En la mente simple de Alfred, ¿qué parecería si tu amante de pronto dejara de hablarte o incluso mirarte? Eso debió haber sido repudiante para él. Los labios de Ivan se curvaron en disgusto. Disgusto consigo mismo. ¡Eso incluso sonaba a abandonó para él!

¿Cómo podría siquiera odiar a Alfred? Sí, el chico era exasperante en su habladuría, nunca callándose o quedándose sin energía (¿de dónde sacaba tanta, de todas formas? ¿Acaso uno no explotaba si tenía la energía de una estrella?), pero era extremadamente fácil ignorarlo cuando los puntos simples eran encontrados en sus faltas.

Las conversaciones nunca fallaban en divertirlo y entretenerlo, los temas de conversación eran tan simples como el por qué las abejas eran negras y amarillas hasta el por que las estrellas estaban en el lugar que estaban. Ivan se mantuvo siempre en movimiento con él y nunca había un día en que no sonriera o deseara que el sol nunca desapareciera.

Por cada día que su amor por la personalidad de Alfred crecía, estaba comenzando a notar características externas. Ivan sabía que, con cierta cantidad de luz, el pelo de Alfred podía brillar como oro puro, y sus ojos azules podían ser tan brillantes y profundos como el océano cuando reía.

Y había descubierto que sus ojos tendían a fijarse en ciertas partes cuando estaban solos y, de noche, todo en lo que podía pensar era trazar el cuerpo de Alfred con-

Ivan tosió y le dio un minuto a su cabeza para disipar aquellos pensamientos. No, él nunca podría odiar a Alfred. De hecho, cuando Alfred le dijo que quería más, Ivan había estado asustado. Asustado de que Alfred lo abandonara.

Luego el beso.

Ivan frunció el ceño. Eso no había ido para nada de acuerdo al plan. Había sido mucho más suave en su mente. Se suponía que nunca debió estar nervioso. Todavía seguía nervioso.

Había besado a Alfred, y no tenía idea qué pensaba el rubio sobre eso. Pero el realmente quería hablar de eso, ¿no? Ivan solamente no quería escuchar las palabras, "No significó nada para mí".


	57. Babysitting

Pues... ¿perdón? ._. el colegio al fin me ha pasado la cuenta, pero ya estoy terminando, me faltan sólo dos pruebas más y luego vuelvo al ritmo normal, hasta los exámenes de fin de año, pero para entonces esto ya habrá acabado. Subiré este capítulo hoy y mañana los que faltan para quedar al día, porque estoy muriendo de sueño, pero no quería dejar otro día sin actualizar.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya, mientras la historia original es de **ninjakat405.**

* * *

Alfred estaba paseándose en la sala de su casa, medio preguntándose cuándo se haría un hoyo en el suelo por el continuo golpeteo que estaba recibiendo por sus furiosas pisadas. Siempre pasaba en las películas, que esa zanja aparecía luego de caminar mucho tiempo en un mismo lugar. ¿A menos qué sólo funcionara en la tierra? Quizás debería ir afuera entonces. No. Necesitaba el teléfono. Necesitaba que sonase. Quería que sonase.

Sonó.

Alfred saltó y toda su voluntad de responder fue echada lejos por una ola de miedo e incertidumbre. ¿Qué iba a oír si respondía?

Habían pasado tres días desde los fuegos artificiales. Tres días desde el beso. Durante ese tiempo, no habían hablado entre los dos. En mayor parte porque luego de estar dos días tratando de tener una respuesta e Ivan no decía nada, Alfred se había rendido y enfurruñado en su habitación solo por todo el tercer día. Incluso Mattie había huido lejos, ahuyentado por la tristeza y las emociones amenazadoras que habían inundado la casa como una niebla venenosa. Seguramente estaba de camino a casa de Francis.

Alfred estaba sorprendido de que no hubiera pensado en irrumpir en la casa de Ivan, demandando alguna palabra de él. Nada lo había detenido antes. Ni siquiera ese contrato. Eso lo había llevado a este embrollo. Alfred sólo dedujo que no quería enfrentar a un enojado Ivan. O, bueno, un aún más enojado Ivan, pensó, desde que el chico debía de estar molesto para ignorarlo por tres días.

O tal vez solamente no quería enfrentar las palabras que habían estado haciendo eco en su cabeza todo este tiempo.

Le gustaba pensar que era porque estaba esperando a que Ivan se disculpara primero. Hacía que su corazón no doliera tanto.

Alfred levantó el teléfono.

"Maldita sea, no creí que realmente responderías," una muy estresada voz _británica _gritó. Alfred no sabía si los sentimientos que se revolvieron en su estómago eran por alivio o desilusión. "Francis dijo que estaba 'ocupado', lo que significa que no pude llamar a Matthew, y no pude llamar a mis hermanos porque ellos causaron todo este maldito problema, así que - Dios salve a la Reina - todo lo que me queda eres tú"

"¿Qué se supone que significa eso?" Alfred espetó.

"Significa que no confío malditamente en ti con esto, pero realmente no tengo mucho de donde elegir."

"¿Y eso sería...?"

"Necesito que seas niñera."

"¿Hombre? ¿Me acabas de preguntar que cuide de tu hijo?"

"¡N-no mi hijo, tú imbécil! Mi hermano menor, Peter. Se supone que saldría con Francis hoy, pero Allistor - ese gilipollas - dejó a Peter y se fue sin decir una palabra."

"Pero... dijiste que Francis estaba con Mattie."

"Oh, no te distraigas, ¿podrías? Ya de por si es bastante difícil lidiar con esto sin tener que explicarlo una y otra vez."

"Okay, relájate, hombre."

"Creo que Mattie sólo tendrá que ir también con nosotros. No es como si fuera mucho problema; él es muy fácil de olvidar." Alfred sabía que debió haberse enojado con eso y gritarle a Arthur por tratar a su hermano así, pero estaba demasiado molesto como para pensar mucho mas allá del gracioso acento saliendo a través del teléfono y cuánto deseaba que fuera ruso en su lugar. "Llevaré a Peter ahora."

"Espera, ¿qué? ¿En serio? ¿Qué se supone que haga con este niño? ¿Hacer galletas o algo?"

"Estoy seguro de que se te ocurrirá algo." La llamada se cortó.

Alfred miró el teléfono en su mano con los ojos abiertos. ¿Qué acababa de pasar?

* * *

"¡Peter, no! ¡Vuelve aquí!" Alfred se lanzó a sí mismo con esperanzas de agarrar al pequeño niño rubio, pero chocó con la pared cuando Peter se deslizó por debajo suyo. ¡No puedes simplemente comerte la mantequilla así! ¡Te enfermarás!" Alfred exhaló un suspiro y refunfuñó mientras se ponía de pie.

La casa parecía como si el apocalipsis hubiera pasado a saludar, y el niño sólo había estado ahí media hora. Fiel a su palabra, habían hecho galletas. O intentado.

Alfred no tenía idea de donde Matthew guardaba la licuadora y usó cucharas en su lugar. Iba bien y maravilloso hasta que Peter no pudo revolver la mantequilla por más tiempo y, mientras hacía lo mejor de sí, la masa para galletas de alguna forma había salido volando del tazón y ahora colgaba del techo. El segundo intento había sido peor. La harina estaba por todas partes, Peter pensó que sería chistoso lanzar huevos por todas partes, y, bueno, Alfred no era el mejor cocinero del mundo. Había humo saliendo del horno, por decir lo menos.

Y ahora era el atentado número tres. ¿Quién podría pensar que un chico de doce años podría ser tan malvado?

Alfred agarró el teléfono, esperando marcar el número de Arthur y exigir que sacara a ese pequeño demonio de su casa ahora mismo, pero encontró a sus dedos marcando un muy diferente número.

"Hey, ¿estás ahí?" Alfred preguntó. Su voz temblaba y no le importaba. Mientras escuchara una respuesta.

"¿Alfred? ¿Por qué me estás llamando?"

No pudo evitar la pequeña sonrisa. "Ivan, te necesito. Como, ahora mismo. Ven para acá. Eres bueno con los niños, ¿cierto?"

"Alfred, ¿qué está pasando?"

"¡Necesito ayuda con este asunto de cuidar niños! ¡Ahora ven aquí antes de que me ahogue en masa para galletas!"

* * *

De alguna manera, la casa había sido limpiada. Las galletas estaban entrando y saliendo del horno. Peter se las estaba comiendo (y quemándose la lengua, pero el mocoso se lo merecía). E Ivan estaba ahí.

"Cuando tenga hijos, definitivamente no serán tan malvados como tú," Alfred le murmuró a Peter mientras limpiaba otra bandeja.

"No soy malvado," Peter chirrió, metiendo otra galleta en su boca. "¡Sólo que ustedes son malas niñeras!"

Ivan resopló. "Da. Eres un pequeño ángel atrapado en un mundo de malvados adultos, ¿cierto?"

"¡Hey! ¡No alientes al niño!" Alfred protestó. Ivan le sonrió desde su asiento junto a él y todo el enojo de Alfred se derritió. Dios, lo había extrañado. "¿También le causas estos problemas a tus hermanos?"

Peter le miró, los ojos azules abiertos y el labio inferior sobresaliendo. "No sé a que te refieres."

"No me extraña porque Arthur actúa como si tuviera un palo en su trasero."

"¿Cuándo vuelve Arthur, de todas maneras?" Peter preguntó. Alfred se encogió de hombros. "¿Cuándo?"

"Creo que sólo los niños llamados Peter son malvados," el rubio suspiró, alcanzando otra bandeja.

"Entonces le pondremos otros nombre a nuestros hijos, algo ruso," Ivan bromeó.

Alfred se congeló en su lugar. Ivan no parecía notar la metedura de pata que había hecho, pero hizo a su corazón correr una maratón a máxima velocidad. Nuestros hijos. ¿Qué si él e Ivan tenían hijos? ¿Qué pasaría?

Oh Dios, ¡estaba pensando en tener hijos con Ivan! ¿Eso era normal? ¡De seguro no sonaba como algo normal! ¡Lo próximo que haría sería elegir la ropa!

Alfred negó con la cabeza. Esto no era normal. Pero, igual parecía algo bonito para pensar. Mucho más agradable que Ivan odiándolo.


	58. Subway

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya, mientras la historia original es de **ninjakat405.**

* * *

Alfred golpeó otro cojín al piso mientras iba hacia a su cara. Cayó sobre un montón de muchos otros cojines 'fuera de lugar'. Vio a Peter levantar otra pieza del mobiliario con expresión aburrida, acostumbrado al atentado. A lo que _no estaba _acostumbrado era al como Ivan estaba ahora inclinado y demostrándole al chico como lanzar una almohada más fuerte. Alfred lo fulminó con la mirada.

"Dónde está Arthur," Peter gritó, arrojando la emplumada arma hacia Alfred.

"Sí, ¿dónde rayos está tu hermano?" preguntó, arancando el arma del aire y tirándoselo a Ivan. Sonrió cuando lo golpeó de lleno en la cara.

Oh mierda.

Alfred saltó detrás de la silla en la que estaba apoyándose mientras Ivan recolectaba un armamento de almohadas dispersas. E Ivan tenía brazos muy largos. Estaba a punto de lanzarlos cuando una idea diferente apareció en su cabeza. Un mucho mejor, más realizable plan.

Ivan empujó su arsenal hacia Peter, para la emoción del niño por la gigante sonrisa en su cara, y agarró una frazada del improvisado fuerte que Alfred y él habían hecho sobre el lugar en el que Peter había decidido dormir más temprano ese día. Se estaba desarmando, mayormente porque Alfred había puesto las sillas muy separadas unas de otras como para mantener la frazada estirada, y cedió cuando Ivan tomó una esquina del velloso material.

Le susurró a Peter el plan de ataque y los blancos a los que debía apuntar, sus labios encorvándose hacia arriba mientras llevaba un dedo contra éstos para enfatizar su punto de quedarse callados. Ivan extendió la sábana, sosteniendo solamente las esquinas superiores y avanzó hacia el acobardado Alfred.

"¡Ivan! ¡Sálvame!" Los ruegos de Alfred terminaron en un chillido de horror, y sus ojos se abrieron de sobremanera al vistazo de la frazada y la diabólicamente cruel - y ligeramente sexy - sonrisa. "¿Q-qué estás haciendo?" Retrocedió hasta la pared e Ivan saltó, capturando al rubio en la frazada.

Alfred lucho por liberarse, lanzando inefectivos puñetazos y maldiciones ahogadas, pero Ivan estaba encima de él, riendo. "¡Peter! ¡Ahora!"

Los intentos de Alfred solamente aumentaron mientras era golpeado completamente con cojines de nuevo. Cuando el armamento de Peter se agotó, Ivan cogió el bulto retorciéndose en sus brazos y lo tiró al sillón vacío.

"¡Ivan! ¿Qué diablos, hombre?" gimoteó. Cruzó los brazos e hizo un puchero cuando le sacaron la sábana de encima. "¡Se supone que tenías que salvarme!" La risa ruidosa del ruso hizo mariposas revolverse en su estómago.

Estando junto al rubio, la sonrisa de Ivan titubeó mientras la urgencia de besar los labios de Alfred lo llenaba. Pero Alfred todavía se sentía inseguro sobre todo, ¿no? Eso era por qué siempre quería hablar. No besos aún.

"He escuchado muchas veces que los héroes no necesitan ser salvados," se defendió.

Peter los observó a ambos, alejándose y cogiendo una almohada entre sus brazos mientras un extraño frío llenaba la habitación.

"H-hey, Alfred. Tengo hambre."

Alfred pestañeo, luchando por quitar sus ojos de los de Ivan. Sintió un calor esparcirse a través de su rostro. Necesitaba parar eso. La expresión en el rostro de Ivan era probablemente de molestia. El chico grande no quería a Alfred ahora, y todo esto era seguramente un gran fastidio para él.

"S-sí, chico," Alfred dijo, apartando sus ojos rápidamente. "Vamos a buscar comida."

"No McDonalds," dijo Ivan. Apartó la vista, sin importarle que Alfred ya estuviera mirando a otra parte. No quería que su novio viera el dolor en sus ojos. Alfred no quería hacer esto más, de todas formas.

"Claro. Vamos a tener que tomar el metro."


	59. Slang

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya, mientras la historia original es de** ninjakat405.**

* * *

Necesitaba arreglar esto, Ivan decidió. Las puertas del metro se abrieron con un silbido de aire y los tres, Ivan, Alfred, y Peter, esperaron a que el montón de pasajeros bajara antes de subir. Alfred nunca miró por sobre su hombro para asegurarse de que Ivan estaba detrás de él. Una punzada de celos golpeó su corazón cuando Alfred agarró la mano de Peter.

Realmente necesitaba arreglar esto.

¿Qué importaba, realmente, si Alfred realmente no sentía lo mismo por él? Estaba cansado de ver el sufrimiento en los ojos de Alfred, el dolor grabado en su rostro - todo eso causado por tratar de aferrarse a la verdad de que no le amaba más. Alfred probablemente sólo no quería lastimarlo con las palabras. Ivan solamente necesitaba decirle la verdad. Eso arreglaría todo esto.

Incluso aunque lo extrañaría todo, era lo correcto. Él quería besar a Alfred de nuevo, intentarlo otra vez y poner más en ello, para de hecho hacer más con Alfred. A pesar de que quería escuchar esas dos palabras especiales de parte de Alfred y devolvérselas. Había deseado enseñarle esas palabras al rubio en su lengua natal también. ¿Pero qué importaba ya? Aunque sólo quería volver a sostener la mano de Alfred, le diría la verdad a Alfred y le permitiría al estadounidense alejarse. Ese era _su_deseo.

"Alfred, yo-" Cuando Peter miró hacia arriba, Ivan dudó.

Debían de haber al menos cien personas sólo en este carro del metro. Estaban presionados contra él, por todos lados, la mitad de los pasajeros podían escucharlos incluso si ellos tres estaban susurrando. Y, a pesar de los movimientos y las manifestaciones y las elecciones, las relaciones homosexuales todavía eran mal vistas.

Ivan no podía simplemente confesarse.

"¡Oye, Ivan!" El ruso fue sacado de sus pensamientos. "Te distrajiste un segundo, ¿qué pasa?"

"¿Qué... pasa?"

"Sí. Ibas a decir algo."

"Oh, da. Eso..."

"Te ves enfermo. ¿Estás bien? ¡No me digas que te mareaste!"

"Nyet, no, Alfred. Sólo quería decir," _te amo_, "que yo," _estoy tan molesto por haber causado todo este malentendido, este caos de sentimientos, _"que me agrada haberte conocido."

Alfred sonrió. "Sí, a mi también. ¡Hemos tenido tan buenos momentos!"

_¿Cómo amigos, o amante tal vez? _"Haz influenciado mucho en mi vida."

Su sonrisa vaciló unos instantes e Ivan estaba temeroso de la emoción que brilló tras sus lentes. "¿Tú también?"

"Alfred... significas mucho para mí. Más de lo que podrías imaginar."

"Sí, lo sé. Hombre, ¿a dónde estás yendo con esto?"

Maldita situación, maldita gente, y más importante, malditos sentimientos de Alfred.

"Fredka, te amo."


	60. Dining Out

Y ya con éste capítulo quedo al día 8D

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya, mientras la historia original es de **ninjakat405.**

* * *

Probablemente Alfred debería haberse preocupado de que Peter estuviera botando más comida de la que estaba metiendo en su boca. Debió haberle importado que no solamente Ivan le estuviera mirando, sino que también los otros quince clientes en el pequeño local de Burger King. Y casi definitivamente debió preocuparse que su Whooper se estuviera enfriando.

Pero todo pensamiento lo abandonó, lo dejó desde que los tres habían bajado del metro. Porque no había sido hasta que su pie estuvo firmemente plantado en el concreto de la estación que realmente entendió las palabras de Ivan dentro del vehículo. Había sido algo así:

"Hombre... ¿cómo me dijiste?"

Ivan lo miró fijamente, con los ojos muy abiertos. Primero, Alfred pensó que estaba en shock porque Ivan quisiera llamarle cualquier cosa mala o algo así una y otra vez, pero ahora que lo pensaba, parecía más miedo. ¿Estaría Ivan temeroso de lo que respondería?

"No te llame de ninguna forma," Ivan había comenzado entonces, sonando inseguro. Lo cual sería raro hasta que Alfred escuchara lo que había dicho de nuevo.

"Sí, me llamaste de alguna manera en esa extraña lengua tuya y luego-." Se detuvo. Alfred sintió como si todo el mundo se hubiera detenido.

"¿Alfred?"

"Ivan. ¿Tú... tú dijiste que me amabas?"

Y luego todo el infierno se había desatado.

O bueno, se desató en su cabeza. Alfred no pudo pensar más por el shock. Todo parecía como si estuviera pasando junto a él a velocidades increíbles y que él estaba parado ahí, incapaz de moverse. Pero luego había estado dentro del Burger King con un frustrado ruso. Alfred no sabía que había estado hablando también, pero escuchaba su voz, realmente robótica y monótona, diciéndole a Ivan que sólo porque había dicho no McDonalds no significaba que Burger King estaba fuera de la lista.

Y aquí estaba ahora, con Peter encaramado en su Whopper Jr. e Ivan mirándole, todavía molesto por el asunto de la comida rápida, y Alfred solamente... sentado ahí.

Tenía que decir algo, pensó. Ivan probablemente se estaba sintiendo muy asustado y preocupado de que no respondiera a su confesión. Pero nada le venía a la mente. Estaba sólo esa pared de shock, y, detrás de ella, unos apenas contenidos montones de felicidad y nubes de culpa.

¿Cómo pudo Alfred pensar que Ivan lo odiaba? ¡Sólo estaba preocupado por el beso! ¡No lo odiaba! ¡Ivan simplemente no sabía si lo había hecho bien, y se asustó cuando no dijo nada! Acosándolo probablemente parecía como si estuviera tratando de terminar con Ivan. ¡No lo odiaba! ¡Ivan lo amaba!

Con cada pensamiento, una fisura en la pared mental de Alfred cruzaba a través del shock y sonrió. Ivan lo amaba. Y él amaba a Ivan. Quería decírselo. No, ¡necesitaba decírselo!

"¡Ivan!" Alfred se levantó de su silla mientras gritaba su nombre. Era un nombre tan grandioso. Probablemente porque era _su_ nombre. "¡Ivan!"

Ivan saltó con sorpresa y la sonrisa de Alfred se amplió. Este chico no conocería la sorpresa hasta que dijera las palabras. "¿Sí, Alfred?"

"¡Yo también te amo!"


	61. Obsession

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya, mientras la historia original es de **ninjakat405.**

* * *

Natalia echó un vistazo a través de las fotos de nuevo. Las separó en montones; uno iba en el sillón, y las otras simplemente las dejaría caer en el suelo para usarlas como leña más tarde. Sus ojos se entrecerraron ante una fotografía en particular. Tenía a su hermano y su novio bajando a la estación de metro, un chico rubio alto entre ellos. Con un gruñido, la lanzó al sofá y dejo las otras imágenes caer, sin importarle el resto y lo que pudieran tener.

El cómo esa chica, Elizaveta, consiguió esas fotografías no le interesaba. Todo lo que importaba es que ella las tenía ahora. Natalia se preguntó que otra clase de cosas esta chica obsesionada con los gays había escondido.

Natalia negó con la cabeza y recogió la foto una vez más. El chico tenía ojos azules, como Alfred y el pelo rubio claro. El chico lucía alto para su edad...

Era muy bueno que no hubieran posibilidades físicas que pudieran probar que este era el hijo de Ivan y Alfred, porque estaba cien por ciento segura de que Ivan definitivamente nunca jamás de los _jamases _se casaría con ella si ella arrancaba las entrañas del chico y quemaba el cuerpo desde adentro hacia afuera, posiblemente incluso rebanándolo y dándoselo de comer a unos cuantos perros salvajes. Natalia realmente quería que Ivan fuera de ella y sólo de ella. Las cosas eran lo suficientemente difíciles como estaban sin matar al niño.

Pero, entonces, ¿de quién era hijo ese mocoso? Interrogar a Elizaveta no había dado lugar a ninguna pista y nada más que un chichón en la nuca y una gran, sangrante arañazo en el brazo de la húngara. ¿De dónde venía esa sartén de todas formas? ¡Cómo se atrevía ella incluso a sacar un arma en su presencia!

Natalia negó con la cabeza. Tenía cosas más importantes que hacer en su agenda que tomar venganza contra una minúscula, sin importancia, loca mujer. ¡Cómo saber quién era ese engañoso niño!

Llamar a su hermano o a Alfred estaba fuera de cuestionamiento, y no quería a ese idiota de Matthew metiéndose en sus planes de nuevo. Así que, como no tenía a quien pedir ayuda en primer lugar, siguió a la siguiente mejor fuente: Google.

Natalia subió la fotografía en su computador y buscó la imagen. Motones de fotos aparecieron en la pantalla, todas bajo el nombre de Peter Kirkland. Frunció el ceño. Ese era el apellido del exasperante inglés con el que el estúpido Alfred se juntaba, ¿no es así? Sintió disgusto revolviéndose en su estómago. ¿Su hermano estaba juntándose con esa porquería?

Necesitaba saber más sobre ese tal Kirkland para que estuviera lista para extraer el más eficiente, más entretenido, y más específico plan de venganza.

Mientras Ivan, Alfred, y Peter estaban volviendo de su cena, cada uno con una sonrisa en la cara (Ivan porque estaba aliviado de haber dicho ya que estaba listo para experimentar más en su relación; Alfred porque Ivan aún lo amaba; y Peter porque sus niñeras habían estado tan felices que le habían comprado un cono de helado), Natalia estaba encorvada sobre el computador, tecleando furiosamente por cualquier rastro de los Kirkland.


	62. Music

_Me voy a la mierda. He dicho._

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya, mientras la historia original es de** ninjakat405.**

* * *

Arthur apartó la mano de Francis antes de que el hombre pudiera ir más lejos. Ya la mitad de su camisa estaba desabrochada y de alguna forma el cierre de sus pantalones había sido bajado.

"¡Cuando dije que quería hacer algo, no me refería a que quería ser malditamente violado!" le gritó mientras Francis gateaba de vuelta al sillón, planeando su próximo ataque.

"Cuando yo digo que quiero que vengas, siempre me refiero a violarte, mon ami," el francés se rió entre dientes. Su sonrisa se transformó en un puchero cuando Arthur dirigió una patada a su estómago mientras se arrastraba hacia el británico.

"Entonces dejaré de venir." Arthur entrecerró los ojos cuando Francis retrocedió, pero siguió con el pie apuntando a la cara del rubio.

"Oh, sabes que no lo harás, amour. Me amas demasiado. ¡O tal vez, yo te amo demasiado!" Dijo el rubio y saltó sobre Arthur, esquivando la patada que se dirigía a sus regiones vitales lo mejor que pudo mientras intentaba plantar un beso en el otro.

"Q-que rayos- ¡sal de encima maldito gilipollas!" Arthur luchó bajo el peso de Francis y sólo logró de mantenerlo alejado con una mano sobre su boca. "No me hagas llamar a los malditos policías, maldición!"

"Francis," Matthew gimoteó, tirando de la camisa del francés. ¿Cuándo se la había abierto? Negó con la cabeza y tiró más fuerte. "¡Francis! Déjalo tranquilo."

Francis miró hacia arriba, con una gran marca roja en su mejilla allí donde la mano de Arthur le golpeó. "¡Oh! Mattieu, se me había olvidado que estabas aquí. ¿Quieres un poco de amor también?" Extendió la mano y tiró a Matthew en el sillón con ellos.

"¡E-eso no es a lo que me refiero!" Matthew gritó mientras era atrapado entre los intentos de Francis de sacar completamente la camisa de Arthur y los intentos de Arthur de arrancarle las pelotas a Francis. Se retorció y se las arregló para escapar del lío de puños y labios.

Antes de que pudiera ser notado otra vez se lanzó fuera de la habitación y entró a la cocina.

"¡Oui! ¡Mattieu!" Matthew chilló cuando Francis dijo su nombre, listo para escapar en caso de que le preguntara que se sacara la ropa. No sería la primera vez... "Mientras estás ahí, ¿puedes ponerle play a la radio que tengo por allí? Hay una sorpresa para mon petit ahí~"

Matthew se estremeció y agarró las llaves de su auto de la mesa de la cocina. En su camino a la puerta, apretó el botón del estéreo y se fue de la casa.

"¡Francis! ¡Detente! Deja eso _tranquilo_," hizo eco por la casa.

"Shh, shh, escucha, Arthur."

"¿Escuchar qué, maldito? ¡Todo lo que escucho son los chillidos de los neumáticos de tu gran van blanca! ¡Ahora quítate de _encima_!"

"Non, non, no tengo una van blanca, ¡pero escucha! ¡Todo esto es para ti!"

Arthur se ruborizó mientras Francis se presionaba contra él, para atraparlo contra el sofá y hacer imposible que se moviera. Todo lo que escuchaba era el sonido del pánico en su cabeza, la respiración de Francis y... ¿era eso una canción de amor francesa?

"Es hermosa, ¿no es así? La busqué sólo para ti."

"Eso es malditamente genial. ¿Escuchaste a Matthew salir? Tengo que ir a una parte, también." Arthur frunció el ceño. Realmente sólo quería irse, pero sentía como si de verdad tuviera algo que hacer.

"Estoy seguro de que solamente estás tratando de escaparte de mi hermoso amour, ¡pero no te dejaré! Sólo escucha la música." Francis recorrió un dedo por los botones de la camisa de Arthur que dejó sin desabrochar.

"¡No, es en serio! Tengo algo que hacer. ¡Y ya déjate de eso!" Arthur apartó su mano de un golpe. Era algo... algo que tenía que recoger, pensó. "¡Oh maldita sea!" Se levantó del sillón, empujando a Francis al suelo de paso.

"¿Arthur?"

"¡Dejé a Peter en la casa de ese maldito estadounidense!"


	63. Cooking Disaster

Tengo la pequeña necesidad de explicar esto... el otro día cuando dije "me voy a la mierda" lo decía porque acabábamos de perder el partido contra Colombia y estaba en negación, en cambio ayer no actualicé porque se me había perdido el pendrive en el que tengo todo (más de 5000 imágenes, todos mis fics y los más de 60 capítulos que llevo traducidos) y estaba deprimida, ¡pero hoy lo encontré! Mañana subo dos capítulos para quedar al día :)

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya, mientras la historia original es de** ninjakat405.**

* * *

"¡Ivan! ¡Anda a buscar la cosa esa que apaga el fuego!" Alfred gritó, saltando por la cocina como si sus zapatos tuvieran resortes en ellos. Cuando Arthur trató de alcanzar el horno, se lanzó a sí mismo sobre la mesa de la cocina y golpeó su mano lejos. "¡No toques eso! ¡Lo harás peor!"

"No lo haré peor," Arthur le gritó de vuelta, tirando su brazo y mirando al estadounidense. "Iba a sacarlo."

Alfred podría haber pasado un buen rato burlándose del británico, diciendo que no podía ver su mirada con los gigantes gusanos en medio, pero el fuego tratando de hacerse camino fuera del horno lo distraía mucho más que sus orugas vellosas. "¡Ivaaaaannn! El extintooooooorrr! ¡Ahooooraaa!" Ambos chicos se alejaron del electrodoméstico ante un gran ruido viniendo del horno.

"¿Dónde está?" escucharon a Ivan gruñir desde alguna parte en el pasillo. "Sería mucho más fácil de encontrar si me dijeras dónde está!"

Alfred tenía que de hecho prestar atención a las palabras de su novio mientras se apartaba del fogón/horno en un intento desesperado de mantener la mayor parte de su cocina sin quemarse. El acento de Ivan realmente resaltaba cuando estaba frustrado. "U-um... ¿en el mueble del baño?"

"No está ahí."

La maldición de Alfred se transformó en un grito cuando una nube de humo salió del horno. "¿Y debajo del lavamanos?" Tenía que gritar para ser oído por sobre el chillido de la alarma contra incendios.

"Nyet. ¡Tampoco está ahí!"

"Maldición, ¿dónde rayos está esa cosa?"

"¿Estás seguro de que al menos tienes uno?" Arthur resopló. Se había cubierto bajo la relativa seguridad de la mesa de la cocina.

"Oh, ¿cómo si tuvieras el derecho a culparme por todo esto?"

"Sí, creo que lo tengo."

"¡Arthur! ¡Esta es tú culpa!"

"¿Cómo que es mi culpa?" El británico estaba listo para ponerse de pie y demandar una respuesta, pero recordó el la mesa sobre su cabeza.

"Porque si hubieras recogido a Peter, no habrías tenido que venir y sentirte como un-"

"¿Dónde está Peter?"

"¿Qué?"

Arthur salió de debajo de la mesa. "¿Dónde está mi hermano?"

Alfred miró alrededor de la cocina. "¿Peter?" Miró el horno quemándose. ¿Qué tal si...? "¡Peter! ¿Dónde estás, tú pequeño mocoso?"

"¿Perdiste a mi hermano?" Arthur gritó.

"¡Tú te olvidaste de él!" Alfred le recordó.

"¿Ustedes tampoco saben a dónde está Peter?" Ivan exigió mientras entraba a la cocina. Su polera estaba cubierta de polvo y una telaraña colgaba de su hombro, pero acunaba un brillante extintor rojo en sus brazos. "No importa. Lo buscaremos cuando se apague el fuego." Apuntó la boquilla a las sombrías llamas naranjas y apretó el gatillo. Pronto, toda la habitación estaba cubierta en blanca espuma esponjosa.

"Gracias, hombre," Alfred dijo, limpiando la cubierta de espuma de sus ojos. "¡De veras lo encontraste!"

"Da, estaba detrás del inodoro."

"Oh, ¡así que ahí estaba! Gracias por encontrarlo."

"Sí, gracias," Arthur refunfuñó. "Ahora mi comida está arruinada."

"Mi _cocina _está arruinada," el estadounidense gritó, agitando las manos para enfatizar.

"Deberías conseguir mejores electrodomésticos entonces. Mis cosas nunca se queman."

"Deben de haberlas hecho especialmente para ti," Ivan murmuró. "Encuentra a Peter y váyanse."

Ambos, Ivan y Alfred dejaron salir un suspiro de alivio cuando Peter finalmente se fue, arrastrado por Arthur. Era un alivio que los dos se fueran. Estaba el desorden en la sala para ordenar, como recoger los cojines y pasar la aspiradora para recoger todas las plumas sueltas. Y luego estaba el asunto de la cocina quemada...

"Necesitas mejores amigos," Ivan decidió mientras apilaba las almohadas en el sillón.

"Me gustan mis amigos," Alfred le dijo, separaba el horno de la pared. "Sólo tengo que detenerlos de cocinar."

"O podrías conseguir mejores amigos."

Alfred rodó los ojos y le llegó un almohadazo. "Sí, eso también. O tal vez podría encontrar un novio que aprecie mis horribles amigos."

"¿Y quién sería ese?"

El ceño fruncido de Alfred se aligeró mientras más miraba la sonrisa de Ivan. "Creo que nadie."

"Correcto. Ahora devuélveme ese cojín."


	64. Stranded

Bueno, el chiste del que se habla hace referencia a que en inglés el número ocho (eight) suena como comió (ate), y creo que era algo así de "trata de decir del uno al diez sin comerte ningún número" o por ahí.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya, mientras la historia original es de **ninjakat405.**

* * *

Alfred nunca entendió verdaderamente la frase "entre la espada y la pared" hasta que estuvo realmente en una situación difícil. Del tipo de ese estúpido chiste "siete, ocho, nueve." nunca lo entendió hasta que lo deletrearon para él, literalmente. "El ocho significa comer." Qué tan difícil era de entender, en serio, pensó. Era fácil una vez que lo captabas.

Estar atascado entre la espada y la pared no era tan fácil como reírse de un estúpido chiste que sólo era divertido en primaria. No importaba que camino tomara, igual terminaría con él corriendo de cabeza en una muy dura superficie. Eso dolería. Ambas opciones dolerían.

La relación de Alfred e Ivan había ido extremadamente bien durante el último mes. Ninguno se podía quejar de nada. Ivan se había acostumbrado a la idea de mostrar afecto hacia Alfred en público, y Alfred había aprendido a ser paciente con Ivan. Pero, algo se sentía... fuera de lugar.

La situación de la espada y la pared. Alfred no podía parar de pensar sobre el cómo Ivan había declarado que sus hijos serían geniales. Bueno, no exactamente de esa forma, pero el punto era que había dicho "nuestros hijos". Era realmente estúpido estar pensando en estas cosas, especialmente después de sólo seis meses, ¡pero simplemente no dejaba su mente! Otras cosas de Ivan tampoco dejaban su mente. O, bueno, otras _partes _de Ivan no dejarían su mente. No después de eso.

La espada: quería decirle a Ivan lo que pensaba. ¿Pero qué pensaría Ivan? ¿Como reaccionaría el chico? Ivan se había vuelto tan... ¡callado cuándo lo besó! ¿Qué haría él cuando Alfred le dijera que quería... más? ¿Encerrarse en su habitación? ¿Irse de vuelta a Rusia? Los pensamientos en su interior, sus dudas y preocupaciones se asentaron en su estómago como rocas pesadas.

La pared: Le gustaba la relación que tenían ahora. No quería que cambiase. Alfred quería mantener el feliz, sonriente Ivan. No le importaba si tenía que esperar y esperar para encontrar el momento perfecto. Tan pronto como Ivan no se enojara o molestara, o dejara de ser _feliz_.

Alfred quería cambio. Alfred no quería que cambiara. E Ivan era completamente despistado sobre todo. De nuevo. Se sentía varado, ahogándose en sus inseguridades, siendo jalado en dos direcciones distintas por sus preocupaciones, y quemado vivo por sus necesidades.

Era un realmente, realmente horrible sentimiento, y era extremadamente horrible ponerlo en palabras. Ahogado, siendo jalado, y prendido en fuego. Yup, definitivamente horrible.

"Alfred, luces preocupado. ¿Qué pasa?"

Alfred saltó ante las (hermosas) palabras con acento de su amante. Levantó la cabeza, observando a Ivan, sólo entonces dándose cuenta de que había estado mirando sus cartas por casi diez minutos ya. "U-um, ¿qué?" Tranquilo.

"Era tu turno de mostrar mano y te distrajiste. ¿Estabas pensando? Sé que tan duro debe de trabajar tu cerebro para tener unos pocos pensamientos, y realmente quiero ganar en este juego-"

Las palabras de Ivan se desconectaron mientras los pensamientos de Alfred se inmiscuían de nuevo.

Oh sí, habían estado jugando poker. Ivan había dicho algo sobre Peter y luego todo ese loco monólogo mental se desarrolló en su mente y luego-

"¿Alfred?" Ivan sonó preocupado, así que Alfred se obligó a sonreír.

"¡Estoy bien! Sólo estaba pensando sobre las maldiciones que conozco para que pueda decirlas todas cuando me venzas." Mostró las cartas en el suelo al frente él.

"Alfred, ganaste, y eso no es lo que trataba de preguntarte."

Su sonrisa se rompió, y su corazón latió con miedo por lo que Ivan diría a continuación.

"No sé qué está mal, ¿pero podrías decirme?"

"Es... no es nada."

"La última vez que ocultaste algo de mí, no hablamos por una semana y ambos pensamos que estábamos a punto de romper. Ahora dime."

"Hey, tú eras el que no hablaba. ¡Yo era el que intentaba de decirte algo pero tú seguías evitándome!"

"Soy un hipócrita. No te conviertas en uno."

Alfred hizo un mohín y se cruzó de brazos. "No hay nada malo."

"Sí, estoy seguro que no. Dime. Tú sabes, he estado viendo a las parejas y sé un poco sobre terapia de parejas ahora. Bueno, sé un poco de cuando trataba de alejar a Natalia de mí, pero ese no es el punto."

"¡No me harías ir a terapia! ¡Eso es tan estúpido!"

"Da, y tampoco funcionará. Natalia sigue allí, siempre persiguiéndome todavía. Pero la amenaza aún está ahí."

"¡No!"

"Entonces bien. Fue tu decisión."


	65. TV Show

Y no lo dije en el capítulo anterior, pero sí lo digo aquí, ¡todavía no pasa de media noche! (al menos en Chile) así que me excuso con eso para decir que aún estoy a tiempo de subir los capítulos de hoy 8'D

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya, mientras la historia original es de **ninjakat405.**

* * *

"Alfred."

Alfred saltó y dejó salir un (muy masculino) chillido cuando su codo golpeó en el brazo de su... ¿la silla? ¿Cuándo había llegado una silla allí? Se dio la vuelta y se sorprendió cuando la silla se giró con él. Okay, así que era una silla que giraba. ¿Cuándo se había sentado en una silla que giraba?

"Alfred."

De hecho, ¿cuándo había llegado él ahí? Donde sea que estuviera. Era algún tipo de habitación, excepto que la cuarta pared no estaba y, en lugar de yeso y pintura, habían filas y filas de... ¿público? ¿Y eso era una cámara?

"¡Alfred!"

"¡Qué! ¿Qué?" Se giró de nuevo y encontró a Ivan sentado en una silla similar a la suya a su lado, con un tipo viejo con cabello gris y un micrófono. "¿Dónde estoy?"

"Estás en el-"

"¿Recuerdas la conversación de ayer?" Ivan interrumpió, para la molestia del hombre.

"Espera, espera, espera. ¿Estás hablando sobre la cosa de la terapia? Pero no estamos en la cosa de la terapia. ¿Lo estamos?"

"Estás en el-"

"Estamos en una terapia. Sólo una transmitida por televisión." Ahora el anfitrión estaba frunciendo el ceño, pero Alfred solamente tenía ojos para Ivan.

"¿Estás bromeando?" Alfred gritó. "¡Hombre! Esa es tan... tan... ¡poco genial! Esto es tan... tan... ¡Dios Ivan! ¡Esto es vergonzoso!"

"Tú eres el único haciendo un escándalo por esto. Sugiero que te vuelvas a sentar y luego podamos comenzar."

Oh, ¿estaba de pie? Hm... Alfred intuyó que se puso de pie durante su arrebato de furia. Murmuró una severa advertencia a Ivan sobre enojarse mucho por esto cuando volvieran a casa mientras se acomodaba en su asiento.

"¡Muy bien! Empecemos ¿sí?" el presentador comenzó. La mandíbula de Alfred se cerró mientras la gran audiencia atrás de él empezaba a vitorear. Esto no iba a salir bien... "Así que, ustedes dos vinieron aquí hoy día porque Ivan aquí presente siente como si no te estuvieras comunicando muy bien. ¿Por qué es eso?"

"Porque lo que tengo para decir no es la gran cosa de la que todos tenga que saber." Alfred lanzó una mirada mordaz a su novio.

"Todo lo que tengas para decir es importante," Ivan respondió, devolviéndole la mirada acusatoria a Alfred.

Se cruzó de brazos. "Así que, si digo que quiero helado, ¿eso es tan importante que tú dejarás de hacer lo que sea que estuvieras haciendo para conseguirme helado?

"El helado no es de lo que estamos hablando-"

"¡Entones admites que no todo lo que digo es importante! ¡Incluso no estás de acuerdo con lo que digo la mitad del tiempo!"

"Porque la mitad de lo que dices no tiene sentido."

"Pero lo amas."

Ivan sonrió.

El anfitrión tosió y barajó las cartas en sus manos. "Vayamos al principio de todo, ¿bien? ¿Qué pasó la última vez que tuvieron una conversación importante juntos?"

"Um… ninguno habló en realidad y ambos pensamos que estábamos enojados uno con el otro." Los ojos de Alfred se desviaron de nuevo hacia Ivan. "Eso es por qué no quiero hablar más."

"¿Por qué piensas que Ivan se enojará mucho?"

"No… sí… quizás. No lo sé. Sólo no quiero que lo que tenemos cambie. Odié el cómo me sentía cuando pensé que Ivan estaba enojado. ¿Cómo se sentiría si en verdad estuviera molesto?"

"Así que, ¿simplemente vas a mantener lo que quieres fuera de esta relación por eso?"

Alfred no podía mirar más a Ivan. "Sí… creo."

"¿Qué quieres?"

"¿Acaso no expliqué que no quería decir eso?"

"Alfred. Fredka, mírame." Alfred levantó la mirada con dificultad. "¿Qué quieres? El punto en que tú hables es que yo pueda escuchar. No me enojaré contigo. Sólo quiero hablar."

"Ivan, pero… "

"Nyet. No discutas. Sólo habla."

"Estaba hablando."

"No el tipo de cosas que quiero oír."

"¡Bien! Pero promete que no te enojarás."

"Lo prometo. Habla."

"Okay, bueno, solamente estaba pensando – o, bueno, no pude dejar de pensar – luego de que Peter viniera-"

* * *

Alfred despertó de golpe por los sonidos de los truenos y una luz blanca iluminando la habitación a la vez que el relámpago sonaba fuera. El golpeteo de las gotas de lluvia contra la ventana eran lo suficientemente fuertes como para cubrir su respiración pesada.

Las palabras estaban en la punta de su lengua mientras se recostaba. Vio el pecho de Ivan levantarse y bajar en un lento, constante patrón y frunció el ceño. Si Ivan realmente lo metía en algún tipo de terapia de pareja, televisada o no, igual iba a matarlo. Incluso su adorable forma de dormir no podía retractarlo de eso pensamientos.

Alfred besó el hombro de su novio antes de girarse y tirar las sábanas hasta la altura de su cara. Pero otros pensamientos estaban amontonándose en su mente, más intensos que los planes de la muerte de Ivan.

_Como que quiero tener tus hijos, _mordió la almohada antes de apretar los ojos y obligarse a sí mismo a volver a dormir.


	66. Lesson

¡Capítulo recién salido del horno! 8'D

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya, mientras la historia original es de **ninjakat405.**

* * *

Durante las tres siguientes noches, Alfred se despertaba con el estómago dado vuelta y maldiciones acalladas fluyendo de su boca. El mismo sueño lidiaba con su mente cada noche, cada vez una versión diferente, pero el final era el mismo: algo le decía que hablara con Ivan.

Pfft, sí, como si eso fuera a pasar.

"Buenos días, Alfred," Ivan dijo una mañana, mientras Alfred entraba a la cocina. Ivan estaba ya sentado en la mesa, comiendo tostadas y leyendo el periódico.

"Sí, 'buenos'," refunfuñó de vuelta, metiendo su cabeza en el refrigerador para ver si había algo bueno para desayunar. Sacó la caja de jugo de naranja.

Ivan miró por encima del diario. "No dormiste bien en la noche de nuevo." Alfred se puso rígido, su mano se detuvo en su aventura de buscar el gabinete de los vasos. ¿Qué si Ivan sabía? ¿Qué si le preguntaba qué estaba pasando? ¡No podía decirle! Al menos… no todavía. No sabía cuándo sería un buen momento para decirle a Ivan sobre la estúpida cosas de los bebés, pero su estómago se sentía como si quisiera enrollarse a sí mismo en una seria de nudos alrededor de su corazón con sólo pensarlo. Ya, el corazón de Alfred estaba tratando de salírsele del pecho. "¿Qué está mal?"

"No hay nada malo."

"Algo está mal como para estar despertándote demasiado temprano en la mañana por una semana."

"Sólo han sido cuatro días."

"Ese no es el punto."

"No hay ningún punto en esta conversación."

"Alfred, siento como si trataras de divergir el punto de esto."

"Sólo juntaste las pistas, ¿no?" Alfred desvió la mirada ante el brillo de dolor en los ojos de Ivan y se volvió a mirar la pequeña ventana de la cocina mientras se tomaba su jugo. Pensó que debió haber aprendido la lección la primera vez que dejaron de hablarse el uno al otro. Y que eso habían sido sentimientos post-beso. Esto era sobre algo mucho, mucho más importante. Y extraño. Probablemente demente.

"¿Alfred?"

"No ahora."

"¿Qué?"

"No quiero decirte ahora."

"¿Pero me dirás?"

Alfred todavía no quería encontrarse con sus ojos. No era que no quisiera ver lo que Ivan estuviera sintiendo, no quería ver lo que él estaba sintiendo. "Sí. Lo haré." Solamente no todavía.


	67. Street Scene

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya, mientras la historia original es de **ninjakat405.**

* * *

"Alfred, suficiente de esto."

Alfred levantó la vista del montón de poleras a mitad de precio apiladas afuera de la pequeña tienda. Otros locales alineados en la calle, rodeando un estacionamiento para hacer una gran venta de bodega. Tan pronto como sus ojos se levantaron para encontrarse con los de Ivan, rehuyó de la gran del duro destello en las orbes violetas mirándole. "¿P-parar qué?" T-tú deberías ser el que se detenga. Para de mirarme."

"Para de actuar como si no pasara nada."

"¡No estoy actuando! ¿Cómo podría actuar como algo si ni siquiera estoy tratando de actuar? Hay algo mal."

"Casi definitivamente hay algo mal."

Alfred levantó la polera de la cima del montón. "¿Qué? ¿No te gusta la ropa que elijo? ¿Es el color? Porque no tengo que llevarme la azul si no te gusta-"

"¡Eso no es de lo que estoy hablando!"

Se estremeció ante el siseo en las palabras de su novio y con cuidado puso la prenda en su lugar, manteniendo la vista gacha mientras lentamente doblaba la polera y le daba una palmadita a la vez que la equilibraba sobre la pila. Podía ver a la gente mirando mientras pasaban las vitrinas desde el costado de sus ojos. Al menos no se detenían para verlo todo.

"¿Entonces de qué estás hablando?"

Alfred quería estar enojado. Quería gritarle a Ivan justo como él lo hacía. Pero el repentino nudo en su estómago lo distraía demasiado. Era algo difícil de olvidar cuando el chico con el que no querías hablar seguía sacando el tema.

"Tú sabes de lo que estoy hablando." La voz del ruso era más suave, pero no tenía menos hierro en ella. Alfred creyó que se le veía en los ojos también. "Siempre cambias el tema antes de que yo pueda decir algo. A veces incluso dejas la habitación si de repente entro en ella."

"¿Qué tiene eso que ver-"

"Supongo que no tiene nada que ver con eso. Sólo quería que supieras que tan molesto estoy sobre esto."

"No suenas molesto."

"¡Porque estoy enojado de que actúes de esa forma!"

"¡Estoy actuando así porque tú no me dejas solo!"

"¡La última vez que te dejé solo ambos pensamos que nos odiábamos el uno al otro!"

"Como que sonamos como si nos odiáramos ahora mismo."

"¿Nos odiamos el uno al otro?"

Alfred dudó. Él desvió la mirada. "No. No te odio. Sólo no quiero hablar sobre eso."

"Yo no te odio. Quiero que hables de eso. ¿Cuánto tendré que esperar? Prometiste que me dirías."

"Y tú prometiste no entrometerte en el tema." Alfred le pinchó el hombro a Ivan con un dedo huesudo para enfatizar su punto.

Ivan golpeó su mano lejos. "Esta es la primera vez que te estoy gritando por no decirme. No creo que preguntarte educadamente sea entrometerme en el tema'."

"Lo dudo. Todo lo que he escuchado de ti ha sido-"

"Por favor, Alfred. Sólo dime."

Alfred tragó saliva. "Um... es realmente, realmente extraño."

"Me he acostumbrado a tus excentricidades."

"No... como, incluso más extraño."

"¿Qué es más raro que hablar con extraterrestres? ¿Qué comer suficiente McDonalds en el desayuno como para tener un ataque al corazón?"

"Um, algo como... " Él tragó. Alfred creyó que iba a vomitar todo lo que tenía. Como si su corazón latiera tan rápido como para cometer suicidio no fuera lo bastante malo. "He estado pensando en algunas cosas desde que tuvimos que cuidar de Peter."

"Y supongo que esas 'cosas' es lo que quiero saber."

Alfred tragó en seco. "Sí, por supuesto que lo es. He estado pensando en cosas que no creo que sean normales - ¡espera, déjame hablar! ¡Tú querías oír esto!" añadió cuando Ivan abrió su boca para comentar. "No sólo es extraño para... dos hombres, sino que también es algo extraño para el tiempo que llevamos en una relación. No es como si hubiera estado en una tanto tiempo, o una que me gustara tanto, o incluso sepa cómo se supone que esto siga."

Ivan esperaba pacientemente para que continuara, con los brazos cruzados mientras se apoyaba contra la pared del local. Alfred echó una mirada al estacionamiento para asegurarse de que nadie seguía escuchándolos.

"Pero, he estado pensando sobre bebés desde que Peter vino. Y no sólo cualquier bebé, um-"

"¿Nuestros bebés?"

"No te burles o me odies," Alfred chilló, sus ojos se cerraron fuertemente en un intento de mantener la expresión de horror de Ivan mirándole como si estuviera loco al margen.

"¿Porqué me burlaría o te odiaría?"

"¿No... no lo vas a hacer?"

"Es un poco tonto que decidieras hacer todo esto mucho más difícil de lo que era, pero no, no lo estoy haciendo. No lo haré."

"Oh. Um, ¿por qué?"

"¿Tiene que haber una razón? Es normal. No sé si pasa tan temprano en la mayoría de las relaciones, pero es normal pensar en descendencia cuando amas a alguien."

"Ew, no llames a nuestros bebés descendencia. Eso nos hace parecer como si sólo los estuviéramos criando como animales. Quiero que sea especial."

"Podemos hacerlo especial."

Alfred se sonrojó. Quería preguntarle a Ivan a qué se refería, pero no quería hacer más el ridículo de lo que lo había hecho. Además, no parecía como si admitir esto a su novio fuera muy difícil. Quizás en otra ocasión.

Y afortunadamente no arruinaría esa charla tampoco.


	68. A New Friend

¡Porque ya comenzó oficialmente la semana del 18 gentita hermosa! Y voy a honrar a mi patria apropiadamente *momento de autopropaganda* subiendo fics históricos en mi cuenta de tumblr 8D quien quiera darse una vueltita por allí tengo el mismo nickname que acá en ff, así que eso, ¡felices fiestas a todos!

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya, mientras la historia original es de **ninjakat405.**

* * *

Ivan no se había reído de él o ignorado, así que eso debía de ser una buena señal, Alfred pensó mientras saltaba los escalones de la entrada hacia el estacionamiento. Las llaves de su auto tintinearon en el bolsillo. Eso no significaba que no lo hubiera pensado. Alfred frunció el ceño a la vez que le sacaba el seguro al vehículo y lo encendía. Ivan se había tomado la noticia mucho más fácilmente de lo que creía, también. No había habido gritos, palabras de pánico o desaprobación. Ivan solamente se había sentado ahí y asentido.

¿Eso significaba...?

No. ¿Por qué Ivan querría tener hijos con él? Ambos eran adolescentes de todas formas. Bueno, él estaba terminando la adolescencia, Ivan estaba cerca de los veinte. ¿Cuántos años tenía el chico en todo caso?

Alfred negó con la cabeza. ¿Por qué eso importaba? Todo lo que le importaba era que Ivan lo había llamado, preguntándole si quería ir, y ahora estaba en camino.

Su excitación disminuyó a la vez que se acercaba a la casa, y casi desapareció completamente cuando se detuvo en la casa de Ivan.

Había otro auto en el estacionamiento.

No era el auto de Arthur o Francis; Alfred los reconocía bien e incluso se había memorizado las patentes (en caso de que Arthur se emborrachara y alguien tuviera que llevar al chico a casa... o al hospital. El azul lucía muy negro en la oscuridad.), y Mattie y él compartían el auto. Esta bestia negro brillante no le era para nada familiar.

"Hey, ¿Ivan? ¿De quién es eso en el-" Sus palabras murieron en su garganta ante una estruendosa risa que vino de la cocina. Una risa muy masculina. Frunció el entrecejo. ¿Con quién estaba pasando el tiempo Ivan?

La última vez que alguien se había aparecido en la casa de Ivan, era Natalia con un cuchillo, tratando de alejar a Alfred. ¿Era esto otro atentado de alguien más para alejarlo por amar a Ivan? Acechó por el pasillo.

"¡Ivan!"

"¿Alfred? ¿Estás aquí? ¡Oh, Dios! Aquí hay alguien que me gustaría que conocieras."

"¿Qué? ¿Este chico va a intentar algo también?"

"Nyet, nyet, ese sólo soy yo." Alfred estaba choqueado ante el tono cantadito que Ivan dio. ¿En serio? ¿Quién estaba en la casa?

"¿Quién es?" Alfred apunto con el dedo al... ¿albino?

"Él luce demasiado flacuchento como para asustar a alguien tan asombroso como yo, Ivan." El albino le sonrió al rubio, con los ojos rojos brillando. Alfred estaba sorprendido de que tan blanco nieve era su cabello. Nunca había visto nada albino antes.

"¿Cuántas veces tengo que decir que él no va a hacer nada? Ese es mi trabajo." Alfred sintió un escalofrío bajar por su espalda. ¿De qué estaba hablando su novio? Sonaba algo... extraño. ¿A dónde iba con este chico? "Alfred, este es-"

"¡Alguien tan poco asombroso como tú nunca debería ser capaz de decir un nombre tan asombroso como el mío! ¡Plebeyo, mi nombre es Gilbert! ¡Keseses!"

"Esa risa me molesta. Quizás debería rasgar esas cuerdas vocales de tu garganta."

"Sólo si eres lo suficientemente pequeño."

"Soy ruso. Soy grande en todas partes."

El estómago de Alfred recién se había acostumbrado a la sensación libre de nudos, pero estaba comenzando a revolverse de nuevo. Pero no era miedo lo que golpeaba a través de su venas, sino celos, mientras continuaba viendo los dos insultándose y... otras cosas, de ida y vuelta.

Alfred pensó que era el único que podía conseguir que esa sonrisa apareciera en los labios de Ivan, o ese tipo de risa sin preocupaciones. Nunca había visto a Ivan tan abierto a cualquiera como con él o este tal Gilbert. Sólo, ¿quién era este hombre, y cuál era su relación con su novio?


	69. Paranoia

¡Hola! Pues... ¿me extrañaron? ^^U Lamento de verdad la tardanza, un poco de problemas familiares (a mi abuela le dio un paro cardíaco la noche del 17 ;_;) y luego nos tuvimos que venir a Viña, porque estábamos en Rancagua y blah, subo este hoy y el resto mañana.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya, mientras la historia original es de **ninjakat405.**

* * *

Alfred pensó que tal vez Gilbert iba a hacer una visita corta, como, un día o algo así. Pero el chico se quedó, día tras día. Por una semana, tuvo que ver a ambos hablar, reír, y golpearse mutuamente en la cara. Y a pesar de que los golpes en la cara eran un poco confusos, Alfred estaba completamente seguro sobre el brillo en los ojos de Ivan cuando posaba su vista en el albino.

Por cada día que Gilbert estaba con Ivan, el estómago de Alfred se retorcía. ¿Qué era peor que Gilbert se quedara en casa de Ivan, y que, cada noche a las nueve Ivan forzaría a Alfred a irse? Mientras caminaba con dificultad a casa, la mente de Alfred era inundada por ideas locas de qué podría estar posiblemente pasando entre los dos mientras él no estaba allá.

Hizo una mueca. ¿Quién era realmente este albino, y que relación tenía con Ivan? Ivan no lo engañaría, ¿cierto? Y si lo hiciera (no es como si lo estuviera haciendo, ¿no?) ¿por qué lo haría tan abiertamente? La gente normal se engañaba unos a otros en secreto. Alfred no podía recordar ninguna oportunidad en la que un chico trajera su segunda novia para hablar con la primera. Y de nuevo, su relación no era precisamente normal... ¡pero el sentido común debería haberle dicho a Ivan que no hiciera eso!

... A menos que Ivan pensara que él era tan distraído que Alfred no pensaría en algo tan extremo como el engaño. ¿Ivan estaba sacando a Gilbert a la luz porque pensaba que era demasiado estúpido como para darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando?

Bien entonces. Él sólo tendría que-

"¿Al? ¿Qué estás haciendo de vuelta tan temprano?"

Alfred levantó la mirada de donde había estado tratando de hacer agujeros en la alfombra de la sala para mirar a Matthew. Mattie... él sabía sobre Natalia, ¿sabría algo sobre este sospechoso chico Gilbert?

"¿Al?"

"Hey, ¿conoces a alguien llamado Gilbert?"

"¿Gilbert?"

"Sí. Albino, con el pelo realmente blanco. Y unos ojos rojo demoníaco y todas esas cosas. ¿Lo conoces?"

"No creo que haya ido a nuestra escuela... no estoy seguro. Creo que de verdad recordaría a alguien que sea albino. No ves uno todos los días."

"Sí, sí, ¿así que ni siquiera haz oído hablar de él?" Alfred saltó hacia el sillón y recogió el control remoto furiosamente. Ahí se iba la mayor parte del plan.

"¿Dónde lo viste? ¿Está Ivan-"

"¿Pasando el tiempo con él? Trata de que no lo haga," el mayor resopló. "¡El chico llegó hace como una semana y simplemente no se va! Ivan ni parece darse cuenta de que estoy allá cuando este chico está en la misma habitación. Y siempre me echan luego de un par de horas para que pueda pasar tiempo con este raro."

"Quizás está saltando a-"

"¡No estoy saltando a conclusiones! Deberías verlos juntos. Me enferma. ¡Ivan es mío!" Alfred apartó la mirada del dolor en los ojos de su hermano. Ivan era suyo. No le importaba si a Mattie le gustaba también, porque él le gustaba a Ivan, no su hermano. Y afortunadamente el asunto con el cuchillo no volvería a pasar.

Hmm... tal vez Mattie podría ir tras Gilbert con un cuchillo...

"¿Al? ¿Me escuchaste?"

"¿Qué? No. La mitad de las cosas que dices no las puedo oír."

Matthew suspiró. "Dije, ¿le preguntaste a Ivan quién es Gilbert?"

"Bueno..."

"Claro que no..."

"Bueno, qué si Ivan dice que es... ¿algo para él?" Alfred se levantó, con las manos apretadas. "¿Qué si Ivan piensa que soy demasiado estúpido como para darme cuenta de qué es lo que pasa, así que él está trayendo a Gilbert?"

"No creo que sea eso, Al."

"¡Pero no los has visto! ¡Siempre están bromeando uno con el otro y lanzándose, y tratando de matarse!"

"Eso se llama odio, no amor."

"Tal vez es su forma de amor."

Matthew negó con la cabeza y palmeó el hombro de su hermano. "Sólo háblale."

"Okay..."

"Y la próxima vez, trata de ir con Francis. Realmente no me gusta cuando hablas de Ivan conmigo."

"¡Pero Francis solamente me dirá que me desnude en frente de Ivan para atraer su atención y otras sucias, asquerosas cosas!"

"Pero eso atraería la atención de Ivan, ¿no?

"¡No el tipo de atención de que quiero!" Alfred gritó, mirando a su hermano con horror mientras desaparecía en su habitación.


	70. Discovery

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya, mientras la historia original es de** ninjakat405.**

* * *

_Es sólo una caminata por el parque_, Alfred se recordó. _Sólo una caminata en el parque, sólo una caminata en el parque, sólo una-_

"Oof." Alfred se frotó el puente de su nariz, frunciendo el ceño mientras tiraba hacia afuera sus lentes del corte que habían hecho entre sus ojos. Levantó el ceño hacia Ivan. "¡Miren dónde rayos se paran! Eso dolió- ¿Al menos me están escuchando?" Alfred se cruzó de brazos y su enojo se transformó en un suspiro resignado. "¿Ivan?"

"Mira el pájaro feo," escuchó a Gilbert reír. De verdad odiaba su risa.

"Hace que tu cara casi se vea linda," Ivan pió.

Ambos continuaron con su marcha alrededor del lago, con Alfred caminando detrás. Esta no era solamente una caminata por el parque, su voz interna le dijo. Tenía que ser algún tipo de cita. ¿Por qué otra razón se sentía como si hiciera mal tercio ahí?

Ivan y Gilbert caminaban lado a lado. A veces sus brazos se tocaban. Alfred se estremeció en señal de disgusto cada vez que eso pasaba. Y siempre estaban haciendo esas bromas subidas de tono el uno hacia el otro ante la mínima oportunidad. Ivan no había recordado que su novio estaba con ellos. Casi lo habían olvidado desde que pusieron el auto en marcha. Alfred ni siquiera había entrado al auto todavía.

Alfred se detuvo a sí mismo antes de que chocara con la pareja una segunda vez cuando se detuvieron repentinamente justo antes de un árbol gigante. Ivan estaba señalando una rama colgando cerca del suelo. Gilbert frunció el ceño e hizo un movimiento de asfixia.

"Podemos ver que tanto soporta este árbol. Busquemos una cuerda, ata tu cuello y cuélgate de esa rama, ¿sí? ¡Qué asombroso plan! ¡Soy tan asombroso por habérseme ocurrido una idea como esa! ¿Dónde puedo encontrar una cuerda?"

"¿Por qué no la sacas de tu trasero como haces con todo lo que dices?" Ivan sonrió y luego los dos comenzaron a golpearse uno al otro nuevamente.

"Te odio demasiado," Gilbert gruñó, mientras golpeaba fuerte al pecho del ruso.

"Da. También yo," Ivan dijo, casi agradablemente, a la vez que agarraba el puño de Gilbert y lo echaba atrás.

"Yo los odio a ambos." Alfred gritó.

Ivan levantó la mirada, y, en ese momento, Gilbert lo pateó en la rodilla. Ivan se lo devolvió con un puñetazo en el estómago.

"¡Paren eso!" Alfred gruñó. "¡Ustedes dos siguen haciendo esto y yo no tengo idea de qué es lo que está pasando!" Se acercó más a la pelea. "¡Ambos hacen como si se odiaran mucho y se burlan del otro, pero al mismo tiempo actúan como amigos! ¡Más que amigos! ¿Qué esta sucediendo?" Agarró a Gilbert por el cuello de su polera y lo lanzó al suelo con un gruñido. "¡Quien rayos eres tú y por qué estás alejando a mi novio!"

"¿Novio?" Gilbert tosió. "Hey, Ivan, ¿este chico es tu novio? ¡Pero él es tan poco asombroso!"

"Tiene un mejor vocabulario que tú," Ivan dijo.

"Sí, yo soy su novio. ¿Quién eres tú?"

"¡Soy el asombroso Gilbert!" Alfred lo pateó.

"Alfred, detén eso."

"¿Por qué? Ustedes dos siguen haciéndoselo el uno al otro. Si esta es la única forma de que me recuerdes-"

"Gilbert es mi primo."

Alfred vaciló. "¿Qué?"

"Dije que Gilbert es mi primo. Y lo odio demasiado."

"Yo también te odio," Gilbert se arregló, poniéndose de pie.

"Espera, espera, espera, Alfred dijo, moviendo los brazos par expresar su confusión. "Si ustedes dos son primos, ¿cómo es que ustedes son tan, como... cercanos? Como, es incluso más raro ya que se odian."

"Tenemos un odio mutuo. Yo odio a Gilbert; Gilbert me odia a mí. Yo pateo a Gilbert; Gilbert me patea a mí."

"Eso sigue sin tener sentido."

"Es sólo porque no eres tan asombroso como yo. No como si Ivan esté cerca de ser tan asombroso como yo tampoco. Sólo sabe que el bastardo es todo tuyo. No que yo sepa por qué alguien querría estar cerca de él."

"Tú estás cerca mío," Ivan cantó.

"Sí, bueno, tengo que irme pronto de todas formas. Ha sido una semana totalmente no asombrosa."

"No creas que eres el único miserable aquí," Ivan lo reprendió.

"Bien. Llévame a casa."

"Con gusto."

Alfred pestañeó. ¿Qué acababa de pasar? Negó con la cabeza y alcanzó a los dos. Bueno, por lo menos Gilbert no iba a robarle a Ivan. Aún así todavía odiaba al albino. Y su risa.


	71. Cut

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya, mientras la historia original es de **ninjakat405.**

* * *

"¿Qué es esto?"

Alfred se dio la vuelta, tirando el libro más alto para cubrir la mitad de arriba de su rostro. "Mi cara," murmuró, manteniendo la vista fijas en las palabras. No es como si fuera a leerlas o algo. Pero era una excusa para mantener sus ojos lejos de Ivan.

"Estoy preguntando sobre la cosa en tu cara," Ivan dijo, persistente en apuntar a esa 'cosa' en la cara de Alfred.

"Bueno, veamos, tengo ojos, orejas, una nariz, y labios. Pero, por lo que tu dedo está groseramente apuntando, esos son mis lentes." Alfred se aseguró de mantener la vista gacha. No que eso estuviera ayudando mucho con el sonrojo. Luego de ayer, Alfred ni siquiera había podido mirar en dirección a Ivan. Qué tan vergonzoso era eso, ¡llamar a tu novio infiel cuando era su primo! Las burlas de Gilbert camino a casa sólo lo hicieron peor. Él solamente quería arrastrarse a un profundo, oscuro agujero y morir.

"No son tus lentes," Ivan resopló. "¿Qué es esto?" Tocó el espacio entre los ojos de Alfred.

"¡Ow! ¡Eso duele!" Alfred gritó, bajando el libro para usar sus manos para proteger su cara.

"Por supuesto que duele. Hay una costra aquí."

"¿Entonces por qué molestarte en preguntar qué es en primer lugar?" Negó con la cabeza y recogió su material de lectura.

"¿Estabas sangrando? ¿Cuándo pasó esto?"

"¡Debió haber sido cuando mis lentes se metieron en mi cara porque te detuviste por ese estúpido pájaro!"

Ivan sonrió. "Ese era un pájaro feo."

"¡No estoy hablando del pájaro! ¡Estoy hablando de ti, idiota! Tú me hiciste daño."

"Tú chocaste conmigo."

"Porque te detuviste-"

"Porque tú estaba demasiado ocupado odiando a Gilbert como para darte cuenta de que había parado."

El calor subió hasta la cara de Alfred y volvió a colocar el libro para cubrir su rostro. "N-no. Fue porque te detuviste muy de pronto."

"Y no lo notaste porque estabas mirando a mi primo, ¿da?"

"No seas tan presumido sobre eso," Alfred gimoteó. Lanzó un rápido "Comunista," para recordarle a Ivan que estaba enojado. "Pudiste haberme dicho."

"Lo siento, pero no puedo escucharte cuando murmuras entre las hojas así."

"Pudiste haberme dicho que eras pariente de ese imbécil," repitió, manteniendo la vista en el piso, aunque el libro lo había puesto en su regazo.

"Bien, bien, no te enojes con Gilbert. Pudiste simplemente haber preguntado por él."

"¿Y quedar como un idiota frente a él?"

"Creo que quedaste como un idiota aún más grande por golpearlo porque lo culpaste de robarme."

"Porque tú nunca- ¡Hey! ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?" Alfred luchó contra el ataque de los brazos de Ivan y se retorció en su agarre cuando Ivan lo acercó a su pecho. "¡Déjame ir!"

"Mi podsolnechnik sólo estaba preocupado por mí," Ivan canturreó, abrazándolo más fuerte. "Aunque, fue divertido verte tan alterado con la llegada de Gilbert, ¡eso sólo significa que todavía me amas!"

"Por supuesto que te amo, idiota. Pero voy a desterrarte al sillón si rompes alguna de mis costillas."

"Pero esta es mi casa."

"Entonces creo que dormirás en tu sillón."

"¿Debería conseguir una bandita?"

"No puedes arreglar una costilla con una bandita."

"No, lo digo por tu cara. Tu frente está sangrando."

"Oh, entonces sí, ¡consígueme una bandita!"

"Estoy buscando tu bandita. Oh, ¿y Fredka?"

"¿Sí?"

"Te amo."

"Sí, yo también te amo. Ahora consígueme una bandita antes de que sangre todo el sillón en el que vas a dormir."

"No rompí una costilla."

"No, pero me estás fastidiando ahora."

"Estoy consiguiéndote la bandita."


	72. First Date

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya, mientras la historia original es de **ninjakat405.**

* * *

"Hmm…"

Ivan alejó la vista del periódico en sus manos para mirar a su novio observar los huevos en su plato como si las yemas líquidas fueran algún tipo de laberinto que tenía que resolver. Las esquinas de su boca se levantaron. "Si piensas más, quizás podamos ver humo saliendo de tus oídos."

"Eso sólo pasa en las películas," Alfred defendió. Frunció el ceño.

"¿Sobre qué estás pensando?"

"Recién estaba hablando con Mattie antes de venir aquí sobre nosotros. Sé que odia cuando hablo de ti, pero como que se me resbala de la boca. Como vomitar palabras, ¿sabes?"

"Si sé. Cómo cuando pediste el desayuno."

"¡Tenía hambre!"

"Da, da, sigue. ¿Qué sobre nosotros?"

"Bueno, sólo estaba pensando, ¿cuándo comenzó todo esto? Quiero decir, Mattie empezó a amarte desde el momento que te vio hace dos años. Amor a primera vista y toda esa mierda sentimental. Eso no nos pasó a nosotros. Como por ejemplo, ¿cuándo tuvimos nuestra primera cita?"

"Eso es algo para pensar," Ivan reflexionó. Dobló el papel y apoyó su codo en la mesa, la cabeza descansando en su mano mientras una sonrisa abstraída cruzaba su rostro. "¿Qué piensas?"

"Ni siquiera sabíamos el nombre completo del otro cuando firmamos ese estúpido contrato-"

"Que nunca seguiste. Y mira lo que pasó."

Alfred sonrió. "Y sólo éramos amigos cuando fuimos a tomar café, ¿cierto? Quiero decir, yo definitivamente no estaba interesado en ti de esa manera todavía. Y tú seguías diciendo que no te gustaban los hombres cuando mi hermano se te confesó. Así que… ¿cuándo?"

"La única vez que salimos a cenar fue cuando tuvimos que cuidar a Peter, y eso no cuenta, ¿no?" Alfred asintió. "Entonces… no puedo recordar que hayamos estado en ninguna cita real. Pero, estuvo la ocasión de los fuegos artificiales…"

"Aunque eso terminó realmente mal, así que yo no contaría eso."

"Entonces supongo que no hemos tenido una primera cita real," Ivan admitió.

"¡Tengamos unas" Alfred exclamó, parándose de la silla. "¡Tengamos una cita! Como, ¡una realmente asombrosa que ninguno de los dos olvidará jamás!"

"¿Y a dónde me llevarás?"

"¡Vayamos a un concierto!"

Ivan palideció. "Fredka, eso no suena muy romántico."

"¡No se supone que sea romántico! ¡Se supone que la primera cita es incómoda y eso! Lo romántico no viene hasta después."

"En ese caso luego de la primera cita, haremos algo romántico."

"Creí que odiabas todas esas cosas cliché."

"Lo hago. Pero tú sabes, parecen ser bastante convenientes."


	73. Concert

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya, mientras la historia original es de **ninjakat405.**

* * *

Ivan rehuyó del grupo de adolescentes a la vez que pululaban desde la puerta de entrada del estadio. Su piel chocaba en su inquietud estando de pie tan presionado a cientos de personas, y la energía nerviosa que tenía de aplacar su ansiedad por ver a la banda le inquietaba. ¿Cómo le podía gustar esto a alguien?

Había gritos y chillidos por todas partes, y la música ni siquiera había empezado todavía. La gente estaba lanzando toda clase de objetos sobre sus cabezas. Ivan estaba bien con la multitud de palitos siendo arrojados, pero luego de la silla que había sido lanzada sin cuidado hacia un grupo de chicos, había comenzado a preocuparse.

Y Alfred lo estaba _disfrutando._

El rubio reía y animaba a los otros, ululando y gritando cuando un chico anunció el inicio del concierto. Él incluso le había dado un codazo a Ivan cuando la silla fue tirada, preguntándole si había tenido una buena vista de a quién había golpeado.

¿Por qué se había enamorado de este chico? Oh, sí, porque era estúpido. Al menos era un idiota enamorado de alguien mucho más idiota que él.

El concierto en sí no había sido… horrible. La presión de gente pululando alrededor suyo y presionándose contra él había sido desconcertante, pero luego había estado esa nube de _algo_ y nada parecía realmente molestarlo más. Aunque, el olor de la cerveza era lo suficientemente asqueroso como para hacer su estómago retorcerse luego de unas horas y el calor de los cientos de cuerpos jóvenes no lo estaba haciendo mejor.

"¿No es genial?"

Ivan oyó la voz de Alfred como si estuviera hablando con bolas de algodón en la boca. Estaba seguro de que quedaría sordo para el final de la noche. El concierto sólo iba a la mitad, estaba seguro, y sus oídos ya estaban zumbando. El sonido de la voz de Alfred también era preocupante. ¿Qué tanto podía gritar uno antes de que su garganta doliera? Quizás debería advertir a su novio sobre eso. Estaba a punto de hacerlo, también, pero todo lo que salió fue una toz tosca. Estaba esa una de _algo_ de nuevo.

"Realmente creo que no deberían estar fumando algo como eso aquí…"

"¿Qué es?" Ivan soltó.

"¿Qué es? ¿No puedes adivinarlo? Hombre, es droga." Pestañeó ante el rostro pálido de Ivan. "Tú sabes, ¿droga? ¿Marihuana?"

"Tienes que estar bromeando," Ivan maldijo. Así que se estaba quedando sordo, posiblemente iba a tener un ataque al corazón si se acercaba más a los amplificadores (ya podía sentir las ondas de sonido pasar a través de él con un ritmo alarmante) y se estaba volando. "Por qué me trajiste aquí…"

"Creí que sería divertido. ¿No te estás divirtiendo?"

Ivan sintió una punzada de culpa cruzar por su cuerpo ante la preocupación en los ojos de Alfred. "Es… es una nueva experiencia." No una que quisiera repetir pronto… "Estoy disfrutando… la música."

Soltó un suspiro de alivio cuando Alfred sonrió. "¡Amo este grupo! ¡Se han hecho populares hace poco! ¡No creí que hubieras escuchado antes de ellos, pero creí que te gustarían! A Arthur no le gustan, así que nunca pude ser capaz de hablar con él de ellos, pero ahora a los dos nos gusta otra cosa que es igual, ¿cierto?"

Sonaba tan feliz. Eso hizo sentir a Ivan un poco triste de arrepentirse de venir aquí. "Da." Pero Alfred se estaba divirtiendo, era feliz. Y eso era todo lo que importaba, ¿no?

El resto del concierto fue más como una mancha difusa para él. Se habían alejado de los fumadores, pero eso no impidió que disfrutaran de los efectos. A pesar de que Ivan había tratado de que Alfred recuperara la razón, Alfred insistía en comprar una cantidad absurda de palitos y moverlos como todos los demás.

O, pudo haber sido así si Alfred hubiera estado completamente volado. De todas formas actuaría de esa forma. Eso lo hizo reír.

"¿Qué es tan divertido?" Alfred preguntó, mientras volvían a casa.

"Sólo tú, Alfred."

"¿Qué quieres decir con 'sólo tú'? Lo haces sonar como si supieras algo que yo no."

"Si sabes. Sabes que te amo, y eso es todo en lo que estoy pensando."

"Oh… entonces bien."

Ivan no se inmutó por el repentino silencio. "Hey, ¿Ivan?"

"¿Hmm?"

"Yo también te amo."


	74. Bread

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya, mientras la historia original es de **ninjakat405.**

* * *

No hacia falta un genio para decir que Alfred no estaba feliz. De hecho, incluso un perro podría decir que Alfred estaba molesto. Borra eso, los perros podían oler la feromona de las lágrimas antes que de nadie pudiera ver los músculos del hombre transformarse lentamente en un ceño fruncido, así que Ivan necesitaba pensar en algo más idiota.

Okay, ya lo tenía. No hacia falta un genio para decir que Alfred no estaba feliz. De hecho, incluso un cubo de hielo podría decir que estaba molesto. Bueno, el hielo no estaba vivo y no podía tener ninguna opinión, ni siquiera ver el ceño fruncido de Alfred y procesar la información. Así que, ¿qué era tan idiota como un hielo, pero vivo?

"…Y- ¿Ivan? ¿Al menos me estás escuchando?"

Los ojos de Ivan se alejaron de donde habían estado teniendo un concurso de miradas con el lavaplatos y se dirigieron a su novio. "Da, da. Estabas hablando de… de dejar la casa."

"Sí, ¡pero eso era por lo que pasó!" El ceño fruncido de Alfred se profundizó. "Ni siquiera sabes lo que pasó."

"¡Lo sé! Estaba escuchando."

"¿Entonces qué pasó?"

"Era Matthew."

"No."

"¿No?" Alfred asintió e Ivan buscó en su memoria por algún destello de algo que le recordara la conversación que habían estado teniendo. Bueno, no había sido mucho una conversación. Alfred había entrado en la casa, hablando tan rápido que Ivan difícilmente podía entenderle, y luego estaba viendo el lavaplatos, tratando de pensar en algo tan idiota como un bloque de hielo, pero-

"¡Y de nuevo no estás escuchando!"

"¡Lo estoy!" Ivan negó con la cabeza ante el lloriqueo lastimero de Alfred. "No, no estaba escuchando. Lo siento. ¿De qué estabas hablando?"

Un tinte rosado cubrió el rostro de Alfred. "No quiero decirlo de nuevo," murmuró.

Ivan suspiró, "¿Entonces qué derecho tienes de estar enojado conmigo por no escuchar, si estabas temeroso de que te escuchara en primer lugar?"

"¡No estaba pensando! Pero ahora suena un poco estúpido…"

"No es estúpido si tu primera reacción fue decírmelo." Un esbozo de sonrisa se asomó en los labios de Alfred. "Ahora dime. ¿Por favor? Voy a escuchar esta vez."

"¿Lo prometes?"

Lucía como un niño, con sus mejillas infladas así y sus brazos cruzados en desobediencia y sus ojos fijos en algo que no estuviera en dirección a Ivan. A decir verdad, era adorable.

"Lo prometo."

"Okay… bueno… creo que por venganza o algo que tenía que ver con él sobre nosotros, Mattie se fue a despotricar donde Francis. Eso está bien y maravilloso, si me preguntas, pero luego Francis abrió su gran boca pervertida a Arthur y después Arthur comenzó a gritarme."

"¿Eso es lo que te molesta?"

"No… creo que no. No es el hecho de Arthur siendo un estúpido sobre nosotros, es lo que decía."

"¿Y qué es lo que estaba diciendo?"

Alfred suspiró y se echó sobre la mesa. Su mandíbula descansaba en el borde mientras sus brazos colgaban a sus costados. Sus dedos casi rozando el piso. Por un segundo, Ivan se preguntó que tan alto era realmente Alfred, antes de que las palabras de su novio lo trajeran de vuelta al presente.

"Se enojó tanto que me llamó gordo."

"Alfred-"

"¿Estoy gordo? ¿Me veo gordo? No creo que sea gordo. Pero, puede ser que sólo lo esté negando. De verdad como mucho, ¿no? Y siempre son porquerías, ¡como Arthur dice! ¡Incluso Mattie está de acuerdo! ¡Tú también! ¡Tú también crees que estoy gordo!"

Las palabras salían a chorros, como una llamarada. Para cuando Ivan entendió un poco de la última cosa que Alfred dijo, otro montón de palabras estaban siendo lanzadas contra él.

"¡Alfred, Alfred! ¡Cálmate! ¡No puedo entenderte!"

"Porque soy gordo."

Ivan enarcó una ceja. "¿Hablas muy rápido porque eres gordo? Eso es ridículo."

"No hay nada para probar lo contrario."

"Tampoco hay nada para probar que es así. Hablas muy rápido porque eres un idiota, no porque eres gordo."

"¿Entonces cómo es que tú no hablas rápido?"

"… ¿Me estás diciendo gordo?"

La mandíbula de Alfred se abrió y la cerró de nuevo. "Ah… ¡no! S-sólo eres más grande que yo, así que…"

Ivan negó con la cabeza. Podría gritarle a Alfred por ese comentario después, pero podía este ejemplo ahora. Incluso si eso significaba estar de acuerdo con Alfred. "Soy más grande que tú, da. ¿Y soy un arándano gigante? Nyet. Tú eres mucho más pequeño que alguien más pequeño que un arándano gigante. Por lo tanto, eres muy pequeño."

"Podrías estar hablando de altura también. Soy más chico que tú, sabes."

"O tu cabeza puede ser tan gruesa como una pared de ladrillos. ¿Son los arándanos gigantes altos? No. Son anchos."

"¿Por qué sigues mencionando los arándanos?"

"Tú no comparas las cosas gordas con otras cosas gordas?"

"¡Así que me estás diciendo gordo!" Alfred se levantó la polera. "¡Mira que tan rechoncho soy! ¡Anda, tócalo! ¡Es asqueroso y lo sabes!"

"¡No, Alfred!" Ivan gruñó con molestia y se pasó una mano por su pelo. Era también una razón para despegar sus ojos del pecho plano de su novio. Definitivamente había algo en su estómago, pero no era gordura. Parecía más abdominales bien ocultos. "¿Qué importa si eres gordo o no? Yo te amo. Gordo o flaco. ¿Qué mas da que Arthur esté enojado o Matthew celoso?"

"Pero aun así… otras personas podrían estar-"

"¿Te preocupas de lo que las otras personas piensan cuando me tienes a mí?"

Los ojos de Alfred se abrieron considerablemente. "¡No, Ivan! ¡No quise decirlo de esa forma!"

"Entonces no presumas haber entendido el significado de algo que medio escuchaste, ¿da? Ahora, detén este disparate."

"Okay… pero… ¿y si me pongo a dieta?" Ivan resopló. "¡Hey! ¡No es chistoso! ¡Hablo en serio!"

"No hay razón para que te pongas a dieta. Ya eres tan flaco como un palo. No quiero romperte a la mitad."

Alfred se sonrojó. "No, pero, o sea, podría dejar de comer pan o algo."

"Tú siempre odiaste mis emparedados. ¿Es otra forma de evitarlos?"

"¡No! Aunque son realmente asquerosos."

"Los disfruto. Pero si quieres dejar el pan, eso también incluye el McDonald's."

La cara roja del rubio se volvió blanca. "¿Qué? ¿Por qué?"

"Porque todo lo que tienen son hamburguesas y pollo."

"¡También tienen ensaladas!"

"Sí, cubiertas de sal y recubiertas de grasa. ¿Qué pasa contigo pensando que eres gordo? ¿Ya no tienes miedo?"

"Bueno… si eso significa no más McDonald's, entonces… No estoy gordo, ¿cierto?"

"No estás gordo," Ivan coincidió.

"¡Genial! ¡Ahora vayamos al McDonald's!"

Ivan gruñó. "Vas a dejar mi billetera seca uno de estos días. ¿Dónde lo pones todo? ¿Cómo alguien puede tragar todas esas hamburguesas grasientas por su garganta y no tener un ataque al corazón?"

El labio inferior de Alfred tembló y sus dedos rozaron su estómago. "Me estás diciendo gordo de nuevo."

"Digo que comer como una vaca. No que luces como una."

"Sabes que diciéndolo significa que tú realmente-"

"Si dices esa palabra un vez más, te golpearé."

"-piensas que estoy gordo," Alfred terminó de forma apresurada. Sus ojos se abrieron y se levantó de su asiento cuando Ivan se puso de pie, con los puños en alto.

"Pronto dejarás de ser gordo, sólo dolor, porque empezarás a correr."


	75. Anniversary

¡Con este capítulo al fin quedo al día! Ojalá les guste tanto como a mí me gustó traducirlo :P

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya, mientras la historia original es de **ninjakat405.**

* * *

Era un día para celebrar.

No era Navidad. No era Pascua o el Día de San Valentín. Ni siquiera era el día de San Patricio. El cuatro de julio había ido y venido y había un descanso entre todas las locas celebraciones rusas. No habían cumpleaños a la vista.

Aun así, Alfred e Ivan se estaban preparando para celebrar.

Ivan estaba viendo la ligera lluvia de la tarde bajar por sus ventanas, con el teléfono en mano. Los rastros de agua no le interesaban, y él no estaba consciente de la amenaza de una lluvia más fuerte. Sus ojos estaban desenfocados, sus pensamientos centrados alrededor de una idea de llamar a cierto restaurante lujoso para preguntar por reservaciones.

Era un lugar de comida marina. Ivan nunca había visto a Alfred comer comida marina. Ni siquiera las grotescas cosas que McDonald's servía que se suponía que era algún tipo de hamburguesa de pescado. ¿Eso significaba que no le gustaba la comida marina? Tal vez no debería llamar a ese lugar. ¿Qué otro lugar sería lo suficientemente bueno?

Alfred tenía su cabeza metida en el closet, frunciéndole el ceño a sus corbatas. Había una de un absurdo color lavanda, y una brillante, casi azul chillón. Ninguna combinaría. Agarró la azul eléctrico, murmurando que al menos no se vería como una chica con esa elección.

Matthew estaba sentado en su cama, con la mirada fija en el suelo mientras su hermano mayor divagaba sin parar sobre la repentina idea de Ivan de salir. El como eso era innecesario y estúpido, pero el tinte rojo en sus mejillas decía otra cosa. Aunque él balbuceaba y maldecía, su estómago se revolvía con turbación y su corazón latía con anticipación.

Hasta que Matthew se levantó abruptamente y salió, había olvidado que Mattie estaba enamorado también. Sus manos cayeron a sus lados, la corbata a medio ajustar, y suspiró. ¿Las cosas volverían a estar bien entre ellos alguna vez?

Alfred jugueteó con su corbata azul chillón una vez más. ¿Qué tanto importaba? Tenía cosas más importantes que planificar.

Ivan había estado inseguro mientras manejaban al restaurante. Se había decidido por la comida marina, ya que no tenía idea de qué otros lugares habían en el área y él ya estaba lo suficientemente presionado por el dinero en este lugar, y mucho menos dinero para gasolina y cruzar todo el estado. Pero tan pronto como la boca de Alfred comenzó a decir que había probado este pescado o aquel, se relajó. Una coa iba bien.

Las películas siempre eran diferentes. Los lugares clásicos tenían gente tocando violines y la iluminación era suave y baja. Los platos eran de porcelana, el vidrio, vidrio real, y la comida extremadamente pequeña.

Este lugar tenía su iluminación era baja, pero estaba atenuada, no suave o cercano a ello. Estaban ubicados al medio de todo, sentados junto a una pareja de adolescentes y otra un poco más vieja. La comida vino en porciones gigantes y, aunque el vidrio era vidrio real, los platos eran de algún tipo de cerámica barata. El de Alfred estaba trizado. No era difícil de adivinar por la forma en la que Alfred metía comida en su boca, pero era Alfred.

El rubio estaba sonriendo y sonrojado. Estaba feliz. E Ivan estaba contento.

En las películas, este tipo de cosas empezaban extremadamente bien. El chico le pedía una cita a la chica, la chica decía que sí, y luego iban a algún lugar extremadamente agradable y pasaban un momento mágico. Pero luego, algo horrible ocurría, como que una ex del chico se apareciera, o el anillo se perdiera, y todo se desmoronaría. Habría una gran pelea, y la chica se iría lejos para dejar al hombre solo. Pero luego algo más pasaría. Tal vez la chica fuera atacada por un grupo de ladrones, o alguien se saltaría una luz roja. Podría ser causado por una llamada telefónica. Pero el chico aparecería en el momento exacto de tensión y los dos estaban casados.

Bueno, mientras Ivan descubría después, las películas siempre eran diferentes. La cena había sido incómoda, pero había sido un momento mágico. Y nada malo iba a pasar.

Al menos, no ocurría todavía. Y había sido un años completo.

Realmente era algo para celebrar.

Y, mientras los dos se alejaban del lugar, brazo contra brazo, ambos se dieron cuenta de que estaban listos para más.


	76. Sleepless Nights

Bueno, como la autora dijo en el capítulo original, esta historia se trata de amor y el desarrollo de este, no de sexo, así que si a alguna de ustedes puede afectarles el tema (aunque la verdad creo que lo estaban esperando, pervertidas xD) mejor no lo lea.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya, mientras la historia original es de **ninjakat405.**

* * *

El final de la noche parecía tan perfecto. Había luna llena y ni una sola nube a la vista. El aire húmedo se había enfriado con la pérdida del sol. Una gran ráfaga de viento hizo que Alfred perdiera el equilibrio y tropezó contra Ivan. Compartieron una sonrisa secreta y continuaron su viaje al auto de Ivan.

"Eso fue genial," Alfred gimió con apreciación, palmeando su estómago.

Ivan sonrió mientras metía las llaves en el arranque. "Si hubiera sabido que ibas a comer tanto, no hubiéramos ido a un lugar tan caro."

"Tú eres el que ordenó caviar, Sr. Con Clase." El rubio arrugó la nariz, recordando ese salado, sospechoso olor. "¿Cómo te las arreglaste para comerte esa cosa?"

"Con mi boca, no como alguien. Tenías más comida en tu regazo que dentro tuyo."

Alfred rió entre dientes. "El camarón estaba resbaladizo, ¿okay?"

"¿Esperas que crea eso?"

"¡Mhmm! ¡Porque me amas!"

"Eres un idiota, Alfred," Ivan suspiró. Alfred se inclinó y depositó un rápido beso en la mejilla de su amante mientras se detenían en una luz roja. "Pero eres mi idiota."

"¡Y soy el mejor idiota que hay!"

El tráfico había estado ligero – era casi medianoche – y ambos estaban bostezando cuando subieron los escalones a la casa de Ivan.

"Esta es la parte en la que me besas y me voy a casa, ¿no?" Alfred preguntó.

"No estamos en nuestra primera cita. Estamos en nuestro aniversario, así que esta es la parte en la que te arranco la ropa y te lanzo a la cama," Ivan sonrió.

Alfred se sonrojó. Agradecía que Ivan no tuviera una lámpara en la entrada. "Parece como si estuviéramos haciendo las cosas en el orden incorrecto."

"Somos idiotas, ¿recuerdas?" Dejó pasar a Alfred y e dirigió a la cocina. "¿Quieres algo?"

"Nah, sólo quiero dormir. A menos que quieras cumplir esa oferta de arrancarme la ropa." Algo parecido a la expectación se agitó en su estómago ante el prospecto de eso.

"Nyet, no esta noche. Es tarde."

"¿Cuándo, entonces?"

Ivan salió de la cocina y se cruzó de brazos, evaluando a su novio. "Pareces demasiado ansioso por ser desvestido."

"¡Bueno, sí! Ha pasado un año y todo…"

"Y si hemos esperado un año, otro día no hará daño, ¿no?"

"No, creo que no…" Entusiasmado se lanzó hacia los brazos abiertos para él y acarició su cabeza contra la chaqueta de Ivan. "¿A la cama entonces?"

"Da."

Era cerca de la una de la mañana cuando finalmente se metieron a la cama. Bromeando uno con el otro había tomado la mayor parte del tiempo. Lo que se suponía ser unos cuantos minutos desvistiéndose para quedar en boxers y usar el baño se habían transformado en una hora y media pelea sobre quién se quedaría con qué lado de la cama, si la ventana debería estar abierta, y luego Alfred dándole una paliza a Ivan con un cojín por "accidentalmente" hacerle cosquillas.

Ahora estaban cómodamente colocados debajo de las sábanas, cálidos en los brazos del otro. Podrían recoger las desgarradas y maltratadas almohadas después.

Le había tomado cinco minutos completos a Ivan para quedarse dormido. Alfred los había contado. No tenía nada mejor que hacer. Mientras estaba cansado, no podía quedarse dormido. Y no quería moverse mucho y despertar al otro. Aunque luego de un poco, estaba dándole la cara a Ivan.

No podía ver mucho en la oscuridad (Alfred había ganado la pelea sobre la ventana y estaba cerrada), pero sus ojos se ajustaron luego de estar echado en la cama por tanto tiempo, podía delinear la forma de Ivan. Lucía igual y diferente cuando estaba durmiendo. No había ninguna emoción para nada.

Alfred quería besarlo. Pero no quería despertarlo.

Sintió un sonrojo subir por su cuello mientras las palabras de Ivan de antes se arremolinaban en su mente. Era sólo una broma, pero había enviado mariposas y un choque de electricidad a través de todo su ser. Y, pensando así ahora, no podía mantener ningún pensamiento alejado.

Quería sentir a Ivan. Quería pasar sus dedos por su cabello. Quería tocar el cuerpo de Ivan y sentir su calor. Quería trazar sus abdominales y sentir los músculos de su espalda y descubrir todas las curvas que el ruso mantenía ocultas bajo sus pesadas ropas. Quería violar su boca y... otros lugares.

Quería a Ivan.

El calor se difundió por su rostro y él estaba (de alguna manera no) sorprendido de que algo se hubiera agrupado en su estómago. Alfred se encontró a sí mismo medio excitado ya. Bueno, eso era un problema. Uno que podría ser más o menos arreglado en el baño. No pareciera como si Ivan fuera a despertar pronto, también.

Casi estaba allí cuando oyó la cama crujir.

"¿Alfred?"

Alfred se estremeció ante la adormilada llamada de su nombre. "Solamente voy a ir al baño. Enseguida vuelvo." Se giró rápidamente, esperando que Ivan tuviera tan mala vista en la oscuridad como él.

"Sabes que hay un baño conectado a mi pieza, ¿da?"

Sí, el que habían estado usando. "Sí. Lo sé. Yo sólo, uh, no quería despertarte."

"Ya estoy despierto ahora."

"Sí, pero ya casi llegaba."

"Alfred. ¿Qué pasa?"

"¡Nada!" Excepto por el pequeño problema de su erección...

"Alfred."

Esa sola palabra envió otra chispa de calor por su ingle. El duro gruñido de su nombre.

"Um... si quieres que sea horriblemente sincero, como que me puse un poco duro porque estaba pensando en lo que dijiste de mi ropa y eso," Alfred admitió apresuradamente. Y, también de forma rápida, se lanzó hacia la puerta abierta con esperanzas de alcanzar el otro baño y encerrarse ahí para siempre con su vergüenza.

Pero de alguna forma Ivan llegó ahí primero. El cómo el gran chico se había levantado de la cama y cruzado toda la habitación antes de que Alfred pudiera dar un paso hacia el pasillo era un misterio para él, pero Ivan estaba ahí, capturándolo entre sus brazos y manteniéndolo atrapado en su lugar.

"¡Hombre! Esto no es una broma, ¿okay? ¡Déjame ir!"

"¿Por qué?"

"¡Para que pueda arreglar esto!" Alfred gimoteó, luchando más fuerte. La respiración de Ivan susurrando contra su oído no estaba ayudando.

"¿Por qué no lo arreglo yo?"

Alfred se quedó quieto. "¿Qué?"

"Yo provoqué este problema, y yo lo arreglaré." El miembro de Alfred se crispó ante el ronroneo en la voz de Ivan.

Justo tan rápido como Ivan lo había aprisionado en sus brazos, Alfred estaba recostado sobre su espalda en la cama, con Ivan arrodillado sobre él, y los boxers de ambos ya no estaban. Alfred maldijo la falta de luz.

"Tú eres el que la quería cerrada, ¿da?" Ivan chasqueó la lengua y la diversión comenzó.

Hubo dolor. Hubo mucho dolor. Pero incluso más que eso, estaba Ivan. El cuerpo de Ivan presionado al suyo, la lengua de Ivan en su boca, los brazos de Ivan recorriendo sus costados y su estómago, el miembro de Ivan dentro de él. Él estaba en todas partes y era asombroso.

Alfred se vino con un grito con el nombre de Ivan, respirando fuerte. Cuando Ivan salió, sabía que dolería más adelante, pero sería el mejor dolor de toda su vida.

Cuando finalmente terminaron de venirse y sus respiraciones entrecortadas se habían calmado de alguna forma, estaban de vuelta en los brazos del otro. Ivan lo estaba haciendo enrojecer una y otra vez con comentarios de su cara y que tan malo era, y Alfred asesinó otro cojín.

Luego de un tiempo, la charla se detuvo y los dos estaban solamente disfrutando estar ahí, juntos. Y Alfred se durmió con una sonrisa en el rostro. Esa fue su mejor noche.


	77. Fight

¿Quedaron contentas con el capítulo de ayer? ¡Pues que bien porque no habrán más así en un buen tiempo! Es hora del drama :B

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya, mientras la historia original es de **ninjakat405.**

* * *

"¿Tú hiciste _qué_?"

Alfred alejó el teléfono de su oído. Agarró su oído, asegurándose de que seguía pegada a su cabeza. Tampoco se sentía como si estuviera sangrando. Podía escuchar la respiración fuerte de su hermano desde aquí, con el teléfono a un par de centímetros de él. Ya era lo suficientemente escabroso que pudiera escuchar la respiración de su hermano tan fuerte. El grito de Matthew francamente lo aterrorizó.

"Dímelo una vez más."

Alfred tuvo que acercar el teléfono. Por alguna razón, su voz tranquila era peor que el grito. Cuando escuchó a Matthew repetirlo, se removió inquieto. "No quiero decirlo de nuevo," murmuró dócilmente. Podía sentir el calor subir a sus mejillas.

"¿Por qué?" Matthew soltó un bufido. "¿Te da vergüenza o algo? Porque parecías bastante orgulloso de ti mismo la primera vez que lo dijiste."

Alfred se hundió en la silla en la mesa de la cocina. La casa vacía se sentía fría y oscura. Cada ráfaga de viento de la ventana abierta le hacía estremecerse y las luces fluorescentes del techo le hacían arder los ojos. Pero estaba agradecido de que Matthew estuviera fuera. No habría sido capaz de soportarlo si hubiera tenido esta conversación en persona.

"Estoy orgulloso," Alfred continuó, con la voz débil. Todo su ser se sentía débil. Y tembloroso. "Creo que perder mi virginidad es un gran paso, y pensé que me gustaría compartirlo con mi hermano."

Podía sentir la mirada que Matthew le estaba dando al teléfono. "Y sabes bien de que la persona con la que tuviste sexo es el hombre del que estoy enamorado," gruñó. "¿Estás haciendo esto a propósito? ¿Es alguna forma de vengarte por tratar de separarlos? ¡No puedes ser tan idiota como para olvidarte de que también lo amo!"

Alfred sentía las lágrimas pincharle los ojos como agujas y su garganta se apretó. "Mattie, no quise hacerte enojar. Yo sólo quería compartir el-"

"¡Solamente no le digas a la persona que ama a tu novio más de lo que hagas! Tú ya desgarraste mi corazón con tu acercamiento a Ivan. No lo sigan destrozando."

"¡Matthew! Y-yo," Alfred cerró la boca antes de que el sollozo atragantado pudiera escapar. "¡Tú no puedes amar a Ivan más que yo!"

"¿Por qué? ¿Porque piensas que sólo por haber tenido sexo van a estar juntos para siempre? Yo amé a Ivan antes que tú. ¡Lo amé _dos_ años antes que tú! Y uno de estos días el me amará también."

Alfred pasó una mano por su cabello, su corazón retorciéndose y su estómago anudándose. Quería gritar y patear todo a la vista. Quería recriminarle a su hermano. Quería botar todo y agarrarse el pelo y luego llamar a Ivan. Pero más que todo, quería llorar.

"No voy a ir a casa hoy," Matthew terminó. Sonaba resignado. Sonaba derrotado. Sonaba triste. "Me quedaré donde Francis esta noche. Tal vez por unos días. Sólo no me esperes durante un tiempo. No te molestes en llamarme tampoco. Gracias por el aviso." No hubo una despedida, ninguna señal de que su hermano fuera a colgar. Sólo hubo un click.

Alfred observó el teléfono, y una lágrima se deslizó pasando sus defensas. No se dio cuenta hasta que cayó sobre su pulgar. "Lo siento."


	78. Heartbreak

Más drama, oh zii~

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya, mientras la historia original es de** ninjakat405.**

* * *

Él no quería hacer esto. De verdad que no. El arrepentimiento lo perseguía como una sombra y terror estaba asentándose cada vez más en su estómago con cada paso que daba por la calle. Trató de alejar los pensamientos que zumbaban en su cabeza como un enjambre de abejas, pero sólo volvían, más fuertes e insistentes.

Alfred golpeó su zapato contra la acera mientras esperaba a que el tráfico disminuyera en el cruce de peatones. ¿Por qué tenía que seguir este camino? Más importante, ¿por qué esta era la única opción que creyó que funcionaría? Pudieron simplemente haber hablado. Pudo haber solamente ignorado a Mattie. No le habría importado antes. Bueno, eso era antes de que su hermano se hubiera quedado en casa de Francis por una semana sin pensar en regresar mientras Alfred siguiera viviendo allí.

A la vez que cruzaba la calle, Alfred rogaba por que viniera un auto chirriando por el camino y lo atropellara.

Cuando finalmente llegó a la casa de Ivan, estaba nervioso y jugueteando con sus dedos. Estaba asustado. La emoción le golpeó el interior con venganza. Pero Alfred no era capaz de decir si era porque estaba de acuerdo con su decisión, o porque estaba completamente en contra. Personalmente, estaba totalmente en contra de esto. Era la peor cosa que podría hacer. A él. A Ivan. Especialmente después del sentimiento que compartieron.

¿Pero qué más había para hacer?

_Hablar e ignorar a Matthew_, su mente le susurró. Alfred negó con la cabeza. Ya había reunido el coraje y estaba resuelto a hacer esto. Un paso en falso, una duda en su resolución, haría que todo esto cayera en un montón de fragmentos filosos.

"No sabía que vendrías," Ivan dijo mientras abría la puerta para dejar entrar a Alfred. Caminó detrás del rubio a la vez que dirigían a la sala.

"Fue como la emoción del momento más o menos," Alfred respondió. Frunció el ceño. Su risa sonaba muerta incluso para él.

Vio los labios de Ivan torcerse en una mueca y una chispa de miedo lo atravesó. De verdad esperaba que Ivan no le preguntara qué estaba mal. Al menos no todavía. Si no, esos fragmentos se enterrarían mucho más profundo de lo que quería. Y demasiado pronto.

"¿Por qué estás aquí?"

Dejó salir un suspiro. Por lo menos no iba directo al grano. Podría responder esa. "Mattie ha estado... comportándose de forma estúpida," Alfred respondió, hundiéndose en el sillón. Se aseguró de estar lo suficientemente lejos de Ivan como para no tocarse, pero afortunadamente lo suficientemente cerca como para que no notase nada. La confusión en los ojos de Ivan hizo que sus dudas salieran a flote. Los pensamientos pululaban su cabeza nuevamente.

"Él sigue..." Ivan dudó. Él frunció el ceño.

"¿Sigue siendo un idiota celoso?" Alfred sugirió. Ivan asintió. "Sí. Aunque se ha vuelto peor." Se aseguró de mantener la pelea reciente fuera de la conversación. "Odio tenerlo odiándome todo el tiempo, Ivan. Solíamos ser tan cercanos."

"Funcionará por sí solo eventualmente, ¿da?"

"¡No! ¡No lo hará! ¡Ha pasado un año y sigue poniéndose peor! Lo odio." Alfred se pasó una mano por el pelo y suspiró. "No sé como llegar a él tampoco. Ósea, cada vez que le hablo cree que voy a hablar sobre ti. Sí, sé que él debería seguir adelante y eso, pero yo me sentiría bastante molesto si tu estuvieras con Mattie y no conmigo, pero no creo que mantuviera la envidia por un año."

"¿Qué crees que deberías hacer entonces?"

Ivan sonaba tan... inconsciente. Hizo que su corazón doliera. "Creo... creo que deberíamos tomarnos un tiempo."

Las cejas de Ivan se juntaron. "¿Tomarnos un tiempo?"

"Sí... uno... del otro." Apartó la mirada y trató de tragar el nudo que se había formado en su garganta.

"¿Estás diciendo que no quieres que estemos... juntos?"

Alfred apretó los dientes mientras sentía las lágrimas de nuevo. Frotó sus ojos furiosamente, disipándolas. Tenía que actuar como si no fuera la gran cosa.

"¿Alfred?"

"Sí, eso es exactamente lo que estoy diciendo."

"¿Por qué?"

Eran sólo dos palabras. Sólo dos pequeñas palabritas. Solamente dos sílabas. Pero esas simples sílabas eran demasiada confusión y dolor e inocencia, e incluso una pizca de enojo. Alfred quería negarlo todo, pero primero necesitaba asegurarse de que Mattie estuviera bien.

"Porque sólo quiero que mi hermano pequeño sea feliz de nuevo, ¿bien?" No miraría a Ivan.

"¿Por qué no puedes simplemente hablar con él?"

"¡Te lo dije! ¡Él piensa que yo solamente le voy a decir todas las cosas asombrosas que hacemos! Incluso cuando le comento lo que quiero para cenar pregunta si es porque Ivan a la casa. Yo ya no te dejo ir para no dañar a Mattie, ¡pero él se hace todo esto a sí mismo!"

"¡Ignóralo!"

"¡Y sólo se volverá peor!"

"Adiós, Alfred."

"¿Qué?" Escuchó el sillón crujir cuando Ivan se levantó.

"Ándate. No te quiero más en mi casa. Hoy no es uno de los días en los que tienes permitido venir."

"Pero… yo siempre vengo."

"Eso era porque eras mi novio y permitía eso. No admito excepciones con los amigos." Suspiró. "No sé dónde estamos ahora. Así que ándate."

Bajó la vista. Alfred se desplomó contra la puerta. Al menos Ivan no lo había echado a patadas, como pensó. Pero aun así dolía. Dolía mucho. De verdad esperaba que eso ayudara a Mattie.


	79. Snow

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya, mientras la historia original es de **ninjakat405.**

* * *

Alfred tuvo que revisar su calendario cuando se levantó al día siguiente. No era porque hubiera olvidado qué día era, era para asegurarse de que el mes estaba bien. Que no estaba imaginando cosas. Que, de alguna manera, sus ocho horas de sueño no se habían transformado en dos meses.

Pero el pequeño calendario seguía en la misma página en la que estaba la noche anterior. Era Octubre. Y estaba nevando.

Tal vez era algo bueno. Los copos de nieve combinaban con su humor de una forma extraña. Alfred se sintió entumecido luego de lo que le hizo a Ivan. Como la sensación de que tu cuerpo se congela luego de estar parado afuera en la nieve por mucho tiempo. Ósea, como que sabes que tienes frío, puedes sentirlo, pero estuviste inmerso tanto tiempo que ya no parece importar. Alfred podía sentir la tristeza, pero no podía hacer que realmente la sintiera.

La nieve era blanca. Todo el mundo decía que tan pura y fresca era la nieve. Como que, era un nuevo comienzo o algo así. Quizás Alfred pudiera tener un nuevo comienzo con su hermano. Estaba bien sin Ivan atado a él, ¿cierto?

Había nevado la mitad de la noche y hasta bien entrada la mañana. Era más de media tarde cuando los últimos copos cayeron sobre la tierra compactada. Los montones estaban hasta la altura de la rodilla, y era pesada y blanca nieve. Debería haber estado emocionado, Alfred lo sabía. Era nieve como para hacer muñecos. Genial para construir fuertes y bolas de nieve y castillos. Su hermano y él solían hacer peleas de bolas de nieve tan épicas. Podían trepar los árboles para escapar de los tiros del otro y esconderse en los montones para protegerse.

Tal vez eso podría pasar de nuevo pronto.

Además, era realmente difícil abrir la puerta con todo ese peso contra ella. Él no sería capaz de dejar la casa sin antes barrer la nieve de ahí. No sería capaz de ir hacia Ivan. Eso era algo bueno.


	80. Lost Cause

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya, mientras la historia original es de **ninjakat405.**

* * *

"No hay caso, Alfred," Ivan suspiró. Se levantó de su posición en cuclillas y se cruzó de brazos. Alfred le miró lastimosamente, con el labio inferior temblando.

"¡Pero no podemos simplemente dejarla así! ¡Tenemos que salvarla!"

Ivan suspiró de nuevo y negó con la cabeza. "No podemos. No hay manera-"

"¡No hay manera en que me rinda con nuestro bebé!"

* * *

Alfred suspiró, su aliento empañando el vidrio de la ventana de su cocina. Aunque no había pareja para el copo que había recubierto por fuera de la pequeña cocina. Luego de otro momento viendo los copos de nieve cruzando la tierra arrastrados por vientos errantes, metió sus manos en el agua tibia que llenaba el lavaplatos. Frotó furiosamente una pequeña mancha de algo en un plato.

Era difícil, tratar de no pensar en Ivan. Especialmente haciendo algo tan monótono y aburrido como lavar platos. Hacer algo que era lo mismo minuto tras minuto era como un camino para los pensamientos, pero buscado y no buscado. Ivan era definitivamente no buscado. Al menos Mattie había vuelto.

Los labios de Alfred se curvaron en un intento de sonrisa. Le había tomado mucho tiempo convencer a su hermano de volver, e incluso más para que volviera a verlo a la cara. Aún ahora, Mattie no miraba a Alfred a los ojos cuando se hablaban.

Aunque había sido la decisión correcta. Matthew estaba en casa. Matthew le estaba hablando. Estaba lentamente volviendo a la normalidad. ¿Entonces por qué su corazón dolía?

Alfred saltó ante el un ruido sordo y se chilló cuando vio la ráfaga de plumas y el chillido de miedo del animal. Una oscura cosa peluda cayó hacia el suelo, desapareciendo entre los copos de nieve. Sintió su estómago dar vueltas ante las manchas de sangre salpicadas contra el vidrio.

Parecía como si un pájaro hubiera golpeado la ventana. Eso era asqueroso. Al menos sólo eran gotas en el vidrio, y no una grieta gigante. Habría sido peor si el ave hubiera pasado a través de la ventana y caído en el lavaplatos. Ok, ew. Mala imagen. Negó con la cabeza y se estremeció.

Alfred estaba a punto de alcanzar otra taza cuando otra ráfaga pasó por la ventana, de nuevo cayendo de forma vertical. Era más pequeño, más difuso, más silencioso. Parecía como un-

Oh mierda.

Soltó la taza y esta salpicó en el agua oscura. Alfred se apresuró fuera de la cocina, enfundándose en un par de botas y colocándose una chaqueta. "¡Voy a salir!" dijo. Hubo una respuesta apagada desde la habitación de su hermano y saltó todos los escalones de la entrada en su salida.

El golpe de aire frío no se sentía para nada comparado con el golpe de miedo y preocupación a la vez que abrió la puerta. La nieve crujió. Alfred maldijo mientras los pesados y mojados montones de nieve se metían en sus botas y se filtraban a través de sus calcetines hacia sus pies. Tiró sus pies fuera del manto de nieve y encorvó los hombros, dando lo mejor de sí para rodear la casa tan rápido como podía.

Era mucho peor de lo que había pensado. La mamá pájaro estaba muerta, una capa de nieve ya revistiendo sus capas de plumas. A su lado, luchando en su propio montón de copos estaba el bebé. Abría y cerraba su pico inútilmente, aleteando los huesos traslúcidos de sus alas en una exhibición lamentable.

Alfred se arrodilló junto al pájaro bebé, temeroso de tocarlo y temeroso de dejarlo morir. Gentilmente sacó el montículo de nieve que ya se estaba amontonando sobre él y gimoteó en su propia forma de angustia.

¿Por qué no pudo simplemente haber llamado a Mattie? ¿Por qué no pudo simplemente poner a la pobre criatura fuera de su tortura? ¿Por qué había sacado su teléfono y llamado a Ivan?

* * *

"No hay caso, Alfred," Ivan suspiró. Se levantó de su posición en cuclillas y se cruzó de brazos. Alfred le miró lastimosamente, con el labio inferior temblando.

"¡Pero no podemos simplemente dejarla así! ¡Tenemos que salvarla!"

Ivan suspiró de nuevo y negó con la cabeza. "No podemos. No hay manera-"

"¡No hay manera en que me rinda con nuestro bebé!"

"Se va a morir. No tenemos forma de salvarlo. No nos podemos hacer cargo de un pájaro bebé." Entrecerró sus ojos a la vez que Alfred habría su boca para protestar. "¿Cómo lo alimentaremos? ¿Cómo lo mantendremos caliente? No puedes simplemente llevar una botella a su pico y ponerlo bajo una lámpara. Morirá. Es mejor matarlo."

Lo ojos de Alfred se abrieron de sobremanera. "¡No!" gritó. ¿Por qué no sólo le damos una oportunidad?"

"Tuvo su oportunidad. Y cayó. Ahora está muriendo." Ivan trató de alcanzar al ave en la mano del rubio, pero Alfred alejó su mano lanzándole una mirada a Ivan. El ruso suspiró.

"¿Por qué me llamaste? Le pudiste haber pedido a Matthew que hiciera algo con esto."

"L-lo sé... pero..." decirle a Ivan que todavía lo amaba no era una buena idea. Arruinaría todo por lo que había trabajado para volver todo a la normalidad. "Pero tú fuiste tan bueno cuando yo estaba teniendo problemas con Peter..."

"Peter no es un pájaro."

"¡Sólo quería verte!" Las palabras salieron antes de que pudiera siquiera pensar en lo que se le había venido a la mente. Hizo una mueca. Genial.

"Tú rompiste conmigo, luego quieres verme de nuevo. No te entiendo, Alfred." Después de un momento, Ivan comenzó a alejarse. "No creo que alguna vez logre entenderte."

Alfred se levantó con pánico, pero mantuvo el agarre firme en el pájaro bebé. "¡Ivan!" Corrió para alcanzar al ruso. Cuando trató de agarrar su brazo, Ivan dio un tirón. "Solamente lo hice porque quería que Mattie al menos me hablara de nuevo."

"¿Y te diste cuenta de qué tan estúpida fue esa idea?"

"No… todavía quiero que mi hermano me hable. ¡Es mi hermano! Pero… no creo que él sea capaz de entender. Y… sólo tengo que aceptar eso, ¿no?"

Ivan se giró y alzó una ceja.

"Sabía que romper contigo no ayudaría," Alfred continuó. Tal vez si miraba a la nieve, esto no dolería tanto. No quemaría o le picaría o pincharía como cuando le dijo a Ivan que quería terminar. Eso… eso fue más que un golpeteo. Un golpeteo escabroso. ¿Ivan lo aceptaría de vuelta?

"¡Sabía que no iba a funcionar, pero quería intentar algo, cualquier cosa! Pero… Mattie fue el único que no lo intentó. Y sé eso ahora."

"Hablas mucho para alguien que tiene pensamientos tan estúpidos," Ivan se rió tristemente.

"¿Qué?"

"Fredka, nunca tuvimos una primera cita. Lo que significa que nunca te pregunté oficialmente a salir."

Alfred abrió y cerró su mandíbula, pero nada salió.

"¿Te gustaría salir conmigo?"

Alfred miró al pajarito en la palma de su mano. Había parado de moverse, y no había ninguna bocanada blanca para señalar que seguía respirando. Eso lo hizo triste. Todo esto lo hizo triste. Pero había esperanza en las cosas tristes, ¿cierto?

Alfred se arrodilló e hizo un hoyo en la nieve y colocó al pájaro dentro antes de cubrirlo con el resto de la nieve. Sí, no tenía mucho sentido, lo sabía, pero él nunca tuvo sentido. Ivan lo sabía, e Ivan amaba eso de él, ¿cierto? Y si las cosas muertas podían ayudar a florecer, entonces florecerían juntos.

"¿Iremos a algún lugar caro?" Alfred preguntó.

"¿Y que se termine mi dinero? Por supuesto que no." Alfred resopló. "Aunque iremos a un lugar divertido."

"Y luego haré un completo idiota de mi mismo , te avergonzaré, y probablemente llamen a seguridad, ¿no?"

"Da. Y luego iremos a casa, te regañaré y harás un puchero. Trataré de no rendirme, pero no lo lograré y te saldrás con la tuya."

"Sabes, mientras más explicas esto, más me gusta," Alfred sonrió. "Como que me gustas."

Ivan pestañeó. "¿Te gusto? ¿No me amas?"

"Esta es solamente la primera cita, hombre. No puedo decir si es amor todavía."


	81. House

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya, mientras la historia original es de **ninjakat405.**

* * *

Así que romper con Ivan definitivamente no funcionó. Llamar a Mattie no funcionó tampoco. En mayor parte porque tan pronto como Matthew los vio a ambos llamándolo, ignoró a Alfred. ¡Hasta que bloqueó las llamadas de su hermano y ahora Alfred no podía llamarlo! Eso explicaba por qué nunca le respondía la máquina contestadora luego de un millón de tonos. O Mattie lo estaba ignorando. Negado. ¡¿Cómo podías incluso rechazar a tu propio hermano?!

Okay, Okay, así que llamarlo tampoco funcionó. Cualquier cosa que Alfred dijera no iba a funcionar tampoco. Alfred tenía una cierta sensación de que cualquier cosa que dijera haría enojar aún más a su hermano de todas formas. Cuando había cruzado todo el camino a casa de Francis (sin que Ivan supiera) Matthew había lanzado toda clase de cosas a través de la ventana hacia él: cojines, bebida, blasfemias, y más bebida.

Alfred había vuelto luciendo como un pollo mojado, para el entretenimiento de Ivan. Pero el ruso decidió intentarlo él. Y había vuelto de la misma forma, pero los cojines y la bebida habían sido arrojados por un loco francés, alegando que hasta Dios saldría con ese ángel rubio que estaba acogiendo en su casa.

Así que tampoco la presencia de Alfred o Ivan funcionó. Lo que significaba que prácticamente nada lo haría. Probablemente ni siquiera ese juego de Xbox que Matthew realmente quería. Seguramente lo tiraría por la ventana también…

Entonces no había forma de hacer que su hermano viera la luz, Alfred decidió. Justo como le dijo a Ivan. Pero sólo había querido asegurarse. Y todo lo que recibió fue un montón de moretones en sus brazos, su orgullo, y plumas en su boca.

Bueno, eso estaba bien y maravilloso.

Alfred no necesitaba a su hermano. Si su hermano iba a comportarse como un imbécil sobre todo esto, ¡déjenlo! ¡Si no quería ir a casa, podía quedarse donde Francis! Eso era todo.

Sin embargo, Ivan tenía una idea diferente.

"¿Quieres comprar una casa?" Alfred alzó las cejas y fue por algún milagro que no se retorció de la risa. ¡Esto era completamente loco!

"Da. ¿Por qué no? Tenemos el dinero. Y no tiene que ser una casa, puede ser un departamento. Lo suficientemente grande para nosotros."

"¿Qué hay de tu casa? ¿No es lo suficientemente buena para ti? Yo también tengo mi propia casa, tú sabes."

"Lo sé, pero creí que Matthew querría ir pronto a casa, y tú no quieres estar cerca de él, ni él de ti. Y… Natalia llama cuando no estás aquí… tiene que saber de alguna forma que no estás." Ivan se estremeció. "No quiero averiguar cómo, y algún lugar donde ella no pueda encontrarme es un buen lugar."

"Así que… ¿vamos a comprarnos una casa?"

"Eso es lo que estaba diciendo."

Alfred sonrió. "¡Vamos a comprarnos una casa!"


	82. Insecurities

Soy feliz~ Hoy almorcé prietas, ¡y entendí matemáticas! ¡Tomen eso malditos senos y cosenos y tangentes!

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya, mientras la historia original es de **ninjakat405.**

* * *

Tal vez la casa no fue tan buena idea. No era mala - de hecho era mucho más de lo que podían esperar de algo tan barato. No era pequeña, o vieja, o apestosa. Había suficientes habitaciones, una cocina, y complementos. Era simplemente... ¿era el momento correcto?

Ivan le dio a su recientemente perdonado casi-ex-novio una mirada de reojo mientras arrojaba una pila de cajas en su viejo sillón y se limpiaba sus manos en los jeans polvorientos. ¿Era demasiado pronto luego de su casi separación? ¿Era realmente una separación? ¿Seguía Alfred teniendo intenciones de dejarlo? ¿Qué si lo hacía? Un punzada de preocupación, tan fuerte que dolía, hizo a su corazón dar un vuelco.

Anoche, y casi cada noche que habían estado buscando un lugar, Alfred había traído a colación las constantes peleas con su hermano. Todo el punto de esto era alejarse de eso, dejar de preocuparse. Para mantenerlo con Ivan. Pero Alfred todavía murmuraba y maldecía y daba vueltas y trataba de pensar en ideas para arreglar su relación con Matthew de nuevo. E Ivan todavía se preocupada y luchaba para mantener a Alfred cerca de él.

Si hubiera dejado a Alfred tratar un poco más con su hermano, ¿qué pudo haber pasado? ¿Alfred lo habría dejado por lo bueno y de hecho arreglado sus andrajosos lazos familiares? ¿Habría Matthew entendido luego de un par de días más y finalmente haber sido feliz de que Alfred tuviera un amante? O, si era feliz, ¿Alfred habría terminado su relación de una vez por todas? Si Matthew hubiera explotado, ¿Alfred habría vuelto arrastrándose? ¿O estaría demasiado molesto para levantar el teléfono y decirle a Ivan que aún lo quería?

¿Él todavía querría a Alfred?

Ahora mismo, quería a Alfred. Lo quería aún más. Quería hacer al estadounidense suyo, y sólo suyo. No quería que nadie lo alejara de él. ¿Se habría sentido de la misma manera si su separación hubiera durado más?

Ese pensamiento le hizo marearse. ¿Cómo podría no amar al rubio? Alfred le había mostrado una y otra vez, cientos de veces, el por qué amaba a ese estúpido idiota. Eso nunca cambiaría. Ivan realmente esperaba que nunca cambiase.

¿Habría cambiado? Si no hubiera respondido la llamada de Alfred con el p-

"Luces pálido, hombre." Hubo un crujido y de repente Alfred estaba sentado en el brazo de su silla, con los dedos reposando en el antebrazo de Ivan "De hecho, estás pálido. ¿Viste un fantasma o algo?" Dejó salir una risa, una que Ivan creyó que fuera segura, pero terminó en una risita nerviosa. Sus ojos azules parpadearon hacia la entrada en la pequeña casa.

Ivan negó con la cabeza, una pequeña sonrisa adornando su rostro. "Nyet. Ningún fantasma. Excepto por pensamientos no deseados."

"¿Los pensamientos no deseados pueden crear fantasmas?"

Su voz fue tan alta y asustadiza que Ivan se echó a reír. Eso le costó un golpe en el brazo y una mirada. "A veces piensas demasiado," Ivan rió entre dientes. Frunció el ceño. No, él pensaba demasiado.

"Así que, ¿qué está mal? Estoy aquí, conseguimos esta casa, Natalia no tiene ni idea donde rayos estamos y Katyusha ni siquiera sabe so, ¿cómo conseguirá la información! Además, al fin tenemos la cama en la habitación." Alfred agitó sus cejas y sonrió, con los ojos brillando.

Ivan golpeó su hombro y cayó de lado, agitando la mano a la vez que descansaba en el sillón. Tenía razón. ¿Qué estaba mal? Matthew no estaba aquí, y el pasado ya había ocurrido. No había ningún 'si hubiera', porque ya todo había sido jugado. Y había salido perfectamente.


	83. Interior

Va quedando poquito~

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya, mientras la historia original es de **ninjakat405.**

* * *

Era una casa simple. No era enorme, como las de esos niños ricos en "Cribs" o ese estúpido "Mis Dulces Dieciséis de un Millón de Dólares" o algo así. ¿Para qué dos personas necesitarían una casa de cinco pisos, dieciocho millones de piezas, tres cocinas y doce baños?

La casa tenía solamente un piso, pero habían dos habitaciones y un baño gigante. La cocina era pequeña y "tierna" como Ivan dijo, cuando los dos estaban examinando donde poner todo mientras des-empacaban. El living estaba al lado opuesto de la casa en las que estaban las habitaciones. El baño estaba entre estas, y la cocina se bifurcaba de la sala.

Mientras ambos examinaban cada rincón y rendija del lugar, verificando en cada esquina y dentro de los gabinetes, incluso encontraron una bodega con un cuarto de lavado adjunto. O eso es en lo que querían convertirla. Todas las telarañas y polvo no les dieron ganas de saber para qué había sido usada antes. Si alguna vez fue usado.

Al final, amaron la casa. Excepto por los colores extraños. Cada habitación estaba pintada de un color diferente. La sala de estar era de algún extraño y mohoso café, la cocina azul cielo. El baño era lavanda. Una pieza era roja mientras la otra era naranja.

Eso tendría que cambiar. Al menos no había papel de pared que sacar y no tenían que reparar la casa. Mucho. Algunos desaguaderos eran raros, las cañerías estaban oxidadas, y ciertos cables estaban raídos. Encontraron una rata muerta en el sótano y pusieron trampas por todas partes ahí. O, bueno, Alfred lo hizo, gritando cada vez que su zapato rozaba el suelo de concreto. Ivan reía mientras lo miraba.

Los dos se fueron a la cama esa noche cubiertos de moretones y polvo.

El día que finalmente terminaron de desempacar, cuando cada caja estuvo vacía y las tiraron a la basura, cuando los muebles estuvieron en su lugar y las paredes terminaron de secarse, salieron a cenar para celebrar la mudanza oficial.

Ivan, a pesar de prometer no hacerlo nunca más, de hecho llevó a su novio a otro restaurante elegante. Estuvo felizmente sorprendido de que Alfred no se acabara su dinero una segunda vez.

Fue un tipo distinto de celebración de vuelta en la casa.

Las decoraciones fueron sus ropas colgando del sillón y tiradas por todo el suelo. Su música fueron los ruidos de gemidos y gruñidos mientras luchaban por arrancarse la ropa que les quedaba a la vez que trataban de pelear por el dominio y tirar al otro hacia la habitación.


	84. Trying Something New

Okay, así que... ¡levante la mano la pervertida que estaba esperando este momento! Porque sí, damas y caballeros, en este capítulo nos dedicamos a "hacer bebés". Aprovecho de volver a decir que esta historia es sobre amor y no de sexo, para que lo tengan clarito y presente :) Disfrutad~

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya, mientras la historia original es de** ninjakat405.**

* * *

"Mmm, eso fue bueno," Alfred murmuró. Apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de Ivan, escuchando los latidos del corazón de su novio. Eran rápidos y fuertes y _suyos_. "Hagámoslo de nuevo."

Alfred sintió una risita nacer en su estómago frente al quejido de protesta a la sugerencia. "No, Alfred. Estoy cansado."

"Yo no estoy cansado. Debes estar haciéndote viejo." La mano de Alfred viajó por el estómago de Ivan, deteniéndose en cada uno de sus abdominales antes de moverse más abajo. Su muñeca fue agarrada antes de que pudiera alcanzar el borde de los boxers del ruso. El rubio hizo un puchero. "Nyet, Fredka."

"Da, Vanya."

Ivan pestañeó y una corriente eléctrica bajó por su espina ante el apodo. La forma en la que había salido de la lengua de Alfred, tan tosco y raro por la falta de acento lo hacía... tierno.

"¿D-de dónde escuchaste eso?"

Los dedos de Alfred volvieron a delinear los músculos de Ivan, esta vez en su pecho. "Katyusha me llamó ayer para preguntar cómo estaba yendo la mudanza y lo mencionó. Tuve que preguntar qué significaba. Es algo tierno, no es así, ¿Vanya?" No fue detenido cuando pasó su pulgar sobre el pezón de Ivan. De hecho, como que se sentía como si se estuviera poniendo duro de nuevo. Okay, esto podía funcionar. "Vanya~"

"Detente, Alfred."

"Vanya, ¿te gusta cuando te llamo así?" Alfred canturreó.

"No."

"Eso no es lo que _él_dice."

"Bueno, él es un estúpido idiota necesitado de atención."

"Realmente te gusta cuando te digo Vanya." Esta vez, sintió a Ivan estremecerse. "Hey. Hey, Vanya, quiero intentar algo nuevo esta vez."

"No vamos a hacer esto de nuevo. Anda a dormir."

"¡Pero no puedo dejarte sin atención! Soy un héroe, y es mi trabajo salvarte de tales peligros." Ivan suspiró, y Alfred sonrió. Estaba ganando esto.

"¿Qué quieres intentar?"

"Quiero estar arriba." Ivan alzó una ceja. "¿Por favor? Seré bueno y no preguntaré otra vez, lo prometo."

Sin decir nada, Ivan lo agarró de la cintura y colocó sobre sus muslos. "Hazlo rápido."

"Cualquier cosa por mi Vanya."

Fue algo nuevo. Alfred sólo había estado con Ivan, y cada vez que habían hecho el amor, Ivan estaba arriba. No lo hizo ponerse nervioso, por decir algo, él solamente no quería lucir como un idiota en frente de su novio. Quería que sintiera todo el placer y deleite que él sentía cuando Ivan estaba golpeando dentro suyo.

Fue lento al principio. Ivan hacía que todo el asunto se viera tan fácil. Era más difícil de lo que parecía posicionar sus caderas y las instrucciones de Ivan no estaban ayudando tanto como a Alfred le hubiera gustado. Pero era paciente y Alfred estaba determinado. Y cuando encontró ese manojo especial de nervios dentro de Ivan, todo calzó.

Cada momento con Ivan era especial, pero no sintió como si pudiera ponerse mucho mejor que esto. Se vinieron a la vez, y, después mientras se recostaban juntos, Alfred pensó qué tan perfecto era todo esto. La gente siempre decía que no había tal cosa como una vida perfecta, un final feliz. Pero Alfred estaba cien por ciento seguro de que lo había encontrado.


	85. Righteous Anger

Admítanlo, ¿cuántas de ustedes pensaron que Ivan sería el embarazado? XD

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya, mientras la historia original es de **ninjakat405.**

* * *

"No me siento muy bien," Alfred murmuró, tropezando dentro de la cocina una semana después. Se desplomó sobre una silla y apoyó su frente contra la mesa y soltó un quejido.

Ivan estaba ahí en un momento con una taza de café. "¿Qué no se siente bien?" preguntó, parándose detrás de su novio. A pesar de que el invierno estaba acabando, no había habido ningún brote de cualquier tipo de microbio merodeando. Nadie en el vecindario se había quejado de algún tipo de enfermedad, y tampoco ninguno de ellos habían estado afuera hasta muy tarde en las noches o hecho algo peligroso.

"No lo sé," Alfred murmuró. Colocó una mano en su estómago. "Me siento enfermo, pero quiero comer, como que, todo. Y, sé que dormí por demasiado tiempo, pero estoy cansado."

"Dormir más de lo necesario puede provocar eso."

"Pero no creo que sea eso..."

Ivan pasó una mano por el pelo de su novio y plantó un suave beso en su mejilla. "Es más que nada algún tipo de molestia pasajera, ¿no? Se pasará. ¿Tal vez tienes alergias?"

"No son las alergias narices mocosas y toser y esas cosas?" Ivan se encogió de hombros y se giró al hornillo, tomando una sartén y huevos. Una pesada carga de terror se asentó en el estómago de Alfred mientras continuaba meditando sobre el tema. "Hey, Ivan, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que tuvimos sexo?"

"¿No fue anoche?"

"Realmente no creí que llevaras la cuenta. Además, ya me estaba sintiendo algo mal entonces, también."

"Oh, y seguro pensaste que tener sexo ayudaría en algo."

Alfred resopló y se cruzó de brazos. "Lamento ser un adolescente y tener la hormonas de uno, vejestorio."

Ivan sonrió. "Entonces la vez anterior a esa fue la semana pasada, el día en que nos mudamos oficialmente." Su sonrisa se apagó y palideció. "¿Acaso... pasó algo?"

Alfred estaba ya fuera de su silla y a mitad de camino en la cocina. "Si te refieres a algo sobre echar a perder mi pene, no. Pero... algo más..."

El momento se sintió extremadamente nostálgico.

Alfred estaba en una muy larga fila, sintiendo como si el tiempo estuviera volviéndose más lento. No tenía razón para apresurarse, lo sabía, pero su corazón estaba latiendo muy rápido y no parecía no poder respirar. Se limpió las palmas de sus manos en sus pantalones.

Y, no era un envase de bálsamo para labios en su mano lo que comenzaría su viaje con Ivan. Era una prueba de embarazo lo que posiblemente lo terminaría.

El cajero (un hombre esta vez, no una mujer) le sonrió astutamente cuando sacó su billetera. La mujer atrás de Alfred en la fila resopló con disgusto. Ruborizándose, Alfred salió como una flecha de la tienda y se apresuró al negocio más cercano con un baño. El cual resultó ser McDonald's. Por primera vez, el olor a hamburguesas y papas fritas le hicieron querer vomitar.

La bilis subió cuando vio el signo más al medio del palito. Oh Dios Santo, estaba embarazado.

"¿Yo hice _qué?_"

Alfred presionó su mano contra su estómago, casi cuidadosamente, e hizo una mueca. "Tú me embarazaste."

"¿Y estás seguro de esto?"

Alfred asintió. ¿Por qué Ivan estaba tan enojado por esto? Ambos eran lo suficientemente grandes para tener una casa juntos, ¿por qué no un bebé también? Y además, ¿cuántas veces le había dicho a su novio que quería hijos? Él le preguntó.

"¿Por qué es esto un problema? _¿Por qué?_" Ivan alzó las manos en exasperación y Alfred retrocedió un paso, ya consciente de la vida que tenía dentro de él. "Sólo tenemos dinero suficiente para pagar la casa y vivir cómodamente, pero con la mudanza repentina, ¿cómo vamos a ser capaces de criar un niño también? Esto es... no creo que estemos listos para esto."

"Yo estoy listo."

"¡Tú ni siquiera eres capaz de acordarte de lavar los platos! ¿Cómo vas a recordar alimentar un bebé?"

"Estás yendo muy lejos, Ivan," Alfred gritó. "¡Quiero este bebé! ¡Es mío, y es tuyo! Porque es tuyo, lo amaré y protegeré lo haré la mejor persona en el mundo. ¿Qué más da si apenas tengo veinte? Lo quiero. ¡Incluso si tenemos que mudarnos de nuevo, incluso si no podemos pagar por todo, nosotros - yo - lo tomaré con calma porque quiero este bebé, y no puedes hacer que haga otra cosa!"

Ivan suspiró. Se dio la vuelta, se paseó por la sala, dejó la cocina y volvió un minuto después. Suspiró y se quejó y murmuró. "Ya estás sonando como una mamá gallina," finalmente dijo. Alfred permaneció quieto, inseguro de qué hacer. No quería que Ivan se enojara. "Supongo que esa es una buena señal. Esto no es un cachorro, tú sabes."

"¡Por supuesto! ¡Y es por eso que nosotros seremos los mejores padres!"

"Me pregunto de dónde sacas todo ese entusiasmo y optimismo tuyo," Ivan dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. "Tal vez pueda pensar en algún buen nombre."


	86. Witness

Sí, sí, sé que no subí el capítulo ayer, altiro me pongo a traducir el de hoy y lo subo =.=

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya, mientras la historia original es de **ninjakat405.**

* * *

"Sabía que se mudarían, pero no creí que lo harían tan rápido," Katyusha dijo mientras Ivan la guiaba a través de la casa. Se aseguró de no llevarla a las habitaciones. Al menos, no la que compartía con Alfred. "¡No hay una caja a la vista! Creí que habías traído todas tus cosas de la antigua casa."

"Lo hice," Ivan respondió, divagando alrededor de la cocina para encontrar algún tipo de aperitivo para su hermana. "Había mucha cajas que desempacar, muchos muebles que mover. Pero de alguna forma, Alfred lo hizo entretenido y fue fácil de hacer."

Katyusha hizo un suave tosió suavemente. "¿Sigues saliendo con ese chico? Él te hace muy feliz, ¿no es así?" Ivan se sonrojó. "¿Dónde está tu novio de todas formas?"

Ivan casi deja caer el paquete de galletas de mantequilla cuando saltó. Le lanzó una mirada rápida a su hermana mayor y se alivió al ver que había dejado su asiento para examinar el patio trasero a través de la ventana de la puerta trasera. Rápidamente limpió el desastre de migas. "Alfred está… indispuesto. Él… salió… de compras."

"Creo que hasta tú te olvidas de algunas cosas hoy en-"

Ivan sintió el miedo congelar sus extremidades cuando Katyusha dejó de hablar. Ella había inclinado su cabeza y su corazón pasó de un latido aterrado a un golpeteo furioso. "¿Katyusha…?"

"¿Alguien acaba de…?"

"¡Ivan!"

Ivan gimió.

"¿Creí que habías dicho que Alfred estaba fuera?" Katyusha rió.

Suspiró, ya preparando la lista de palabras que le diría a Alfred cuando su hermana se fuera. "Está indispuesto ahora mismo, así que si pudieras quedarte aquí-"

"¿Estás tratando de ocultarme algo, Vanya?"

A pesar de la risa en su tono, Ivan seguía cauteloso. Y preocupado. "Nyet. Por favor, quédate aquí." Con otro suspiro, Ivan cruzaba a través de la casa y daba lo mejor de sí de abrir la puerta de un golpe como su enojo le decía que hiciera. En vez de eso, tocó antes de entrar.

Alfred estaba sentado contra el montón de cojines, con un control de videojuegos en sus manos. Como todo lo que captaba su atención al máximo, sus ojos estaban entrecerrado en concentración, su lengua apenas sobresaliendo entre sus labios fruncidos. Y, más importante, el pequeño bulto en el que su estómago se había vuelto.

"Oh, hey, Ivan," él sonrió, mirándole durante una pausa en su juego.

"¿Llamaste? Un poco groseramente, también. Te dije que mi hermana venía y que tenías que estar callado."

"Sí, pero esto es importante y además, sólo es Katyusha."

"Sólo Katyusha, da," Ivan dijo rodando los ojos. "¿Qué es tan importante, entonces?"

Alfred se iluminó y se sentó derecho. "Okay, ¿recuerdas ese restaurante al que fuimos hace unas semanas? Sí, ¿recuerdas lo que pedí?" Ivan asintió. "Bueno, no quiero eso. Quiero una ensalada. Con un montón de aliño y eso."

Ivan alzó una ceja. "Quieres una ensalada." Negó la cabeza con incredulidad. "Al menos la quieres ahogada en grasa."

"¿Está tu novio enfermo? Creí haber escuchado que Alfred quería una ensalada." Ivan saltó ante el sonido de la voz de su hermana. La sonrisa de Alfred simplemente se agrandó.

"Hey, Katyusha," dijo. "¿Cómo estás?"

"Realmente amo esta casa que encontraron," continuó, acercándose a la cama. Ivan estiró un brazo para detenerla, pero ella se detuvo a sí misma. Su sonrisa titubeó. "¿Él quiere una ensalada por su peso? Parece que quiere estar igual que tú."

La mandíbula de Alfred se abrió. "¡No estoy gordo! No estoy gordo, ¿lo estoy? S-si estoy gordo ahora, ¿cómo me llamarán cuando ella crezca más?"

"¿Ella? Vanya, ¿qué está pasando?"

"¡No estoy gordo! ¡Tengo un bebé!"

"¡¿Un bebé?!"

"Ah… Alfred, creo que deberías parar ahora. Katyusha, esto no es-"

"¿Van a tener un bebé?" Katyusha siguió. "¡Eso es genial! ¿Por qué no me dijiste?" Posó una mano en el estómago de Alfred y sonrió suavemente.

Ivan se resignó con un suspiro. "Por la misma razón por la cual no te dijimos dónde vivimos. No queremos que Natalia sepa."

Sus ojos se abrieron de sobremanera. "El que Natalia supiera sería una idea horrible. Está bien, no le diré a nadie. El secreto de su bebé está a salvo conmigo." Sus facciones se suavizaron y sonrió. "¡Mi hermano pequeño va a ser papá! ¡Y yo seré tía!"


	87. Regret

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya, mientras la historia original es de **ninjakat405.**

* * *

Ivan le tendió a Alfred otra polera mientras el rubio venía saliendo del baño, frotando su boca con el dorso de su mano. Hizo una mueca y agarró la polera de la mano de su novio y tiró de ella.

"Dios, si hubiera sabido que esta iba a pasar cada maldita mañana," Alfred gruñó, arreglándose la ropa. Trató de estirarla más debajo de la masa gigante en la que su estómago se había convertido, sólo para que rebotara de vuelta, aún más arrugada del sobre estiramiento. Dejó salir otra maldición e irrumpió en la habitación para encontrar algo más.

"Le pasa a todos," Ivan dijo cuidadosamente. No había pasado por alto los repentinos y fuertes cambios de humor. Era un poco difícil no hacerlo. Un segundo Alfred estaba felizmente engulléndose un milkshake, y al siguiente lo estaba arrojando contra la pared porque no era de vainilla o se había comenzado a derretir, o algo parecido y simple.

"¿Cómo lo hacen para despertarse cada mañana y tener que devolver lo que sea que esté en el estómago al inodoro una y otra vez?" soltó. "¡¿Y cómo rayos encuentran ropa?!" Tiró otra polera, una demasiado pequeña, al piso. El montón crecía cada día. "A veces desearía que esto no hubiera pasado."

Ivan frunció el ceño. "¿Qué pasó con estar felices y emocionados por nuestro bebé? Yo todavía lo estoy esperando."

"Va a ser una niña," el rubio resopló. "Lo sé. Puedo decirlo," agregó ante la mirada interrogativa de Ivan. "Y eso fue antes de que todavía pudiera tragarme una pizza entera por mi cuenta. Realmente espero que a ella le guste la pizza, porque si sigue tratando de sacarla cada maldita vez que intento comerla, está acabada desde el momento que salga." Ivan rió entre dientes. "¡Hablo en serio!" Palmeó su vientre crecido. "Niña mimada."

Ivan colocó su mano por sobre la de su novio. "Serás una buena mamá."

Alfred alzó el rostro. "¿Quién rayos dijo que yo seré la mamá?"

"¿Tú crees que usaré un delantal y haré la cena todo el tiempo y limpiaré?" Alfred sonrió, ya imaginándoselo. Ivan suspiró y negó con la cabeza. "Creo que yo puedo imaginarlo también."

"¡Sí, y Anya y yo jugaremos Call of Duty y le enseñaré fútbol!"

"¿Anya?"

"¡Sí, ese es su nombre! Porque… como Vanya, ¿entiendes?"

Ivan sonrió y le dio un beso casto. "Me gusta."

"Por supuesto que te gusta, idiota. Tienes que estar de acuerdo conmigo, o de otra forma explotaré en tu cara y te regañaré y me quejaré y te volveré loco. Además, el nombre es asombroso." Alfred saltó. "Y creo que a ella también le gusta, Dios, ella tiene como, ¡los pies más grandes del mundo! ¿Por qué decidimos hacer esto, Ivan?"

"Algunas veces las cosas más inesperadas son las mejores sorpresas."


	88. Falsehood

Hoy estábamos almorzando y mi papá me dijo: "Antes de los 18 tienes que tener la licencia de conducir, ninguno se va de aquí sin la licencia" y yo con cara de ";_;" porque no quiero sacarlaaaaaa TT-TT

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya, mientras la historia original es de **ninjakat405.**

* * *

Alfred rebotó arriba y abajo en su asiento, literalmente vibrando con emoción. Solamente la vitalidad de su súper sonrisa parecía ser suficiente poder para cargar un auto mientras corría por la carretera. Alfred empujó a Ivan para que fuera más rápido, e Ivan empujó a Alfred para que se calmara. O, así fue como sonó luego de que lo tradujera del acento comunista de Ivan.

"Voy a detener este auto y darle la vuelta," Ivan gruñó mientras Alfred jugaba con la radio. Primero había bajado el volumen mucho, y luego lo subió de golpe a lo máximo que podía. Después iba a través de cada canal de radio, escuchando incluso la _estática. "_¿Sabes qué?"

El chasquido del cinturón de seguridad cuando Alfred se reacomodó un una (apropiada) posición hizo contraerse en dolor al rubio. Bueno, también el espanto de Ivan, pero la punzada no era tan tangible como el golpe del cinturón de seguridad. "No harás eso," gritó.

"Da, lo haré."

"¡Eso es tan cruel! ¿Cómo te atreves? Sólo estoy emocionado - ¡realmente emocionado! ¿Tú no estás emocionado, Ivan? ¿Saber como luce nuestro bebé? ¿Y si será un niño o una niña?"

"Por la forma en la que tan confianzudamente dice que será una niña, ni siquiera sé por qué te molestas en ir," Ivan suspiró. Era demasiada pérdida de gasolina. Y su cordura. ¿Por qué estaba enamorado de este idiota, de nuevo? Ivan tenía la sensación de que se había hecho esa pregunta demasiadas veces como para contarlas.

"Sólo quiero asegurarme," Alfred murmuró, haciendo un puchero. "¡Y quiero saber como se ve! ¿Tú no? ¿No estás emocionado? ¡Estoy emocionado!" Ivan maldijo a la vez que Alfred comenzaba a jugar con las luces interiores del auto.

* * *

Las luces rojo brillante del hospital no pudieron aparecer en mejor momento, Ivan decidió. Quería saltar fuera de la ventana, o empujar a Alfred por la ventana, o tirar el auto por el puente. Pero luego el signo del hospital había aparecido, le gritó a Alfred que se callara, y se desvió hacia el estacionamiento.

Entrar al edificio había aminorado mucha de la anticipación de Alfred también. Pudo haber sido el hecho de que ya estaban allí, de que de hecho iban a conseguir una foto de sus esfuerzos combinados por la vida.

Pero Ivan decidió de que sólo fue el hecho de que estar rodeados de enfermedades, y personas quebrantas hacía a Alfred más tranquilo. Su novio se sorprendía ante cada pitido y retrocedía de cualquier traje azul plano que los pacientes vestían. Deslizó su mano por la cintura de Alfred mientras eran conducidos por un pasillo esterilizado. Alfred hizo una sonrisa forzada.

Ambos hombres pensaron que tomaría mucho más para que el proceso fuera completado. Ivan pensó que tomaría horas. O ese pudo haber sido su pesimismo hablando. Alfred sabía que era un scanner rápido, pero dos minutos era mucho más rápido de lo que había creído. Estaba pensando en cinco.

Pero dos minutos después, una ecografía estaba siendo pegada a una pantalla blanca. Una luz fue encendida y los colores saltaron.

Alfred gritó. "¡Ella es hermosa!"

El solemne doctor de cabello rubio giró sus ojos azul hielo hacia él y les alzó una ceja. "¿Ella?"

"Sí, ella." Alfred señaló su estómago.

El doctor negó con la cabeza antes de levantarse. Sacó un lápiz del bolsillo de su pecho y apuntó a un grupo de grumos, lejos del bulto gigante que era la cabeza del bebé. Encerró en un círculo un grumo en específico. "Lamento decir esto, pero aquí hay una formación que parece ser genitales de hombre. Su bebé es un niño."

Alfred palideció y se giró a encarar a Ivan. "¿Un niño?" espetó. Ivan se encogió de hombros. "¿Pero que hay de Anya?"

"Pensaremos en un buen, fuerte, nombre de niño," Ivan le aseguró.

"¡Pero amo el nombre Anya! ¡Iba a ser nombrada por ti! ¿Acaso Ivan Jr. suena bien? ¡No, no realmente!"

Ivan sonrió, ligeramente entretenido por el pánico innecesario de su novio. "Ivan Jr. Suena bien."

"Oh… ¿enserio? ¡Okay! Entonces está bien. No importa qué, ¡va a ser el mejor bebé del mundo porque es nuestro!" Ivan asintió, riendo entre dientes.

Hubo una serie de pitidos y el doctor gruñó sobresaltado. Buscó en el bolsillo de su bata y sacó un buscapersonas. Entrecerró los ojos ante las palabras antes de suspirar y negar con la cabeza. "Lo siento mucho, pero debo terminar esta pequeña junta. Parece que tenemos un pequeño problema." Con eso, salió de la habitación. "¡Romulus! ¡Vuelve al trabajo, dummkopf! ¡Y no, el cuarto de niños no es tu lugar no importa cuanto te quejes! No me hagas arrastrarte aquí. Tan infantil," los dos escucharon ecos en los pasillos mientras caminaban para encontrar una salida.


	89. Disturbance

¡El bebé ya está aquí! 8D

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya, mientras la historia original es de **ninjakat405.**

* * *

Alfred hizo pequeños círculos alrededor de su estirado estómago, tratando de calmar la preciosa vida dentro de él. Siendo ya casi medianoche, a duras penas podía ver su mano, mucho menos su estómago. Pero estaba seguro de que, si una luz estuviera prendida, podría ver su piel saltar cada vez que la pequeña n- el niño pateaba dentro suyo.

Suspiró. Ivan dormía plácidamente al lado de él. O bueno, lo hacía hasta que el bebé dio una particularmente fuerte patada a su bazo o algo así. De cualquier modo, fue doloroso y gritó y luego Ivan estaba sentado, maldiciendo en ruso y buscando a tientas una luz.

"¿Qué pasa, Fredka?" Ivan preguntó, su voz ronca en frustración a la vez que se rendía ante la búsqueda del interruptor de la lámpara.

"Tu bebé ha estado viendo demasiadas películas de acción, eso pasa," Alfred murmuró, tanteando su abdomen. "Él está tratando de vencer la mierda en mis entrañas, hacerle un golpe de karate a mi bazo, y usar mis intestinos como nunchakus."

"Entonces deja de ver películas de acción. Lo estás mimando mucho. Anda a dormir."

"Dile a Ivan Jr. que se calme," Alfred se burló, golpeando su almohada para hacerlo más confortable.

"No vamos a llamar de verdad a nuestro hijo así. Tú sabes que estaba haciendo eso para evitar que lanzaras al doctor por la ventana. Nos pusimos de acuerdo luego de eso que sería Dimitri."

"Bueno, como que me gusta Ivan Jr. Pudo haber sido Vanya justo co- ¡ow!" Alfred se encogió y miró a su estómago. "Detén eso."

Ivan siguió su mirada. La preocupación cruzó a través de su rostro. "Alfred, ¿por cuánto tiempo ha estado pateando el bebé?"

"Desde hace algunas horas, ¿por qué? Sólo está un poco – ow – si no te detienes voy a matarte Ivan Jr."

"Creo… Fredka, creo que el bebé está llegando."

Los ojos de Alfred se abrieron de sobremanera, haciendo juego con el miedo y la sorpresa en la voz y ojos de Ivan. "¿Qué?" Giró bruscamente la cabeza para ver su estómago. "¿A-ahora? ¿En serio? Pero… ¡¿qué vamos a hacer Ivan?!"

"Sugiero ir al hospital."

Alfred sintió un golpe para remarcarlo y agitó sus brazos frenéticamente para ser usados, pero no pudo encontrarlos en sí mismo para golpear a su novio. No con un bebé en camino. No con la repentina conmoción nublando su mente. No importa que tan feliz y orgulloso y emocionado estuviera, era aterrador tener un bebé. Especialmente desde que no tenía idea qué iba a pasar ahora. "Tú conduces," chilló.

"Creo que ese era el plan desde el principio," Ivan dijo, ya fuera de la cama y cambiándose. En un movimiento rápido, estaba sosteniendo Alfred en sus brazos y cargando a su novio a través del pasillo hacia el garaje

Había algo sobre esperar un bebé que hacía la espera horrible. Inaguantable. Enfermante. Tal vez era porque cualquier cosa podía salir mal. El peor miedo de Ivan era que Alfred muriera mientras daba a luz. Le pasaba a las parejas todo el tiempo. O podía estar saliendo mal. El bebé podía estar enfermo y débil, o tener un defecto. Podía ser ciego o sordo o que le faltara un brazo.

No le importaba. Tan pronto como Alfred estuviera vivo y su bebé estuviera vivo, él haría cualquier cosa, aceptaría cualquier cosa. Incluso si tenía que deshacerse de todo en lo que había trabajado para salvarlos, lo haría. Sólo quería ver a Alfred, sonriendo, sosteniendo su pequeño niño llorando. _Ivan_quería sostener a su hijo.

Había un montón de puertas siendo abiertas horas y horas después, e Ivan se detuvo en su paseo por la sala de espera del hospital. Sus ojos abiertos pudieron haber hecho que un venado que viera unos focos se pusiera celoso. Hubo un grito agudo, un gemido bajo, y una multitud de susurros para cubrirlo todo.

El sol estaba a mitad de camino en el cielo - prácticamente mediodía - cuando Ivan fue llamado. Sudando y con el corazón golpeándole, fue conducido a través de un par de puertas dobles y por un pasillo, una esquina, y dentro de una gran habitación. Un asistente corrió la cortina y el corazón de Ivan dio un vuelco. Sintió las lágrimas escocerle los ojos.

Alfred, con el cabello pegado a su rostro por el sudor, la cara ruborizada, estaba aferrando un pequeño bulto contra su pecho. Ivan quería dar un paso adelante y asimilar el cuadro de su familia, pero no quería asustar a su novio. Había pasado por mucho.

"Cometieron un error," Alfred murmuró.

El corazón de Ivan se detuvo. "¿Qué?" ¿Qué tipo de error? ¿Qué estaba mal?

"El doctor cometió un error." Alfred alzó su rostro para mirar a Ivan. El ruso frunció el ceño. Alfred estaba sonriendo y llorando. Ivan se acercó y Alfred tendió el bulto de ropas. Adentro, miró en el rostro durmiente de su hijo. "Es una niña," Alfred terminó.

Ivan sonrió de alegría. "La pequeña Anya."

"Sí. Te lo dije." Ivan asintió, demasiado embelesado como para prestar mucha atención. "Sabes, realmente odiaba el nombre Ivan Jr. también."


	90. A New Pet

Ya sólo quedan diez días...

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya, mientras la historia original es de **ninjakat405.**

* * *

"Esto no es como un gato o un perro," Ivan repitió.

Alfred suspiró y miró por fuera de la ventana, observando los árboles pasar como una mancha enorme mientras volvían a casa del hospital. ¿Por qué Ivan tenía que seguir recordándoselo? No era _estúpido_. Admitía que él era olvidadizo, pero no estúpido.

Con una sonrisa, empujó el pequeño montón de mantas más cerca de él y dirigió su mirada a la bebé en sus brazos. Sus ojos seguían cerrados, y era suave como la nieve, pero esa pequeña criatura haría muchísimo ruido.

Ivan captó la sonrisa cariñosa de Alfred por la comisura de sus ojos y le tomó mucho esfuerzo mantener su vista en el camino, y no girarla hacia su bebé. Ella era hermosa. Alfred se había quedado dormido para cuando Ivan fue capaz de sostenerla, y él había cepillado las delgadas hebras de cabello rubio pálido de su pequeña cara. Todo en su bebé era pequeño, desde sus pies hasta sus cejas. Pero iba a crecer grande y fuerte, lo sabía.

Su pequeña Anya iba a ser asombrosa. Ella iba a ser fuerte y aún más hermosa. Sería lista y amigable, y afortunadamente no estaría obsesionada con las hamburguesas tanto como Alfred. Oh sí, probablemente debería hablar sobre hábitos alimenticios también.

"Las hamburguesas no son comida para bebés-"

"Dios mío, Ivan," Alfred exclamó con exasperación. "¿Qué crees que soy, un monstruo? ¿Por qué razón le daría hamburguesas a Anya cuando ni siquiera puede comprender su genialidad todavía?" Alfred la acercó más y acarició su pequeña frente. Su expresión se tornó seria y miró a Anya dormir. "La voy a tratar asombrosamente. No lo arruinaré tampoco. Quiero que ella sea la mejor persona del mundo. Como tú."

Las manos de Ivan se crisparon en sorpresa y tiró del volante antes de que pudiera chocar un auto pasando. Se sonrojó y se aseguró que esta vez sus ojos no se desviaran. Okay, así que tal vez Alfred no necesitaba todos los consejos.

El auto estuvo en silencio por un momento, roto solamente por los gemidos tenues de Anya y el movimiento calmante de Alfred. Eventualmente, ella podría calmarse o alcanzar el cinturón de seguridad y a veces babear, para disgusto de Alfred, y se volvería a quedar en silencio.

"Su cabello es como el tuyo," Alfred finalmente dijo. "Es todo pálido, casi blanco, como el tuyo, ¿sabías?"

"Da." Ni siquiera tenía que mirar. Había pasado muchas horas fuera de la sala de maternidad mirando a su recién nacida mientras Alfred dormía. Había visto tantas similitudes entre ellos y su niña. Era tan ruidosa como Alfred y siempre queriendo algo. Aunque sabía que era porque era un bebé, fue divertido molestar a Alfred cuando fue a verlo. Pero Anya sí tenía el cabello pálido.

"Apuesto a que tiene ojos tan brillantes y azules como los tuyos."

Alfred pestañeó. "¿Tú crees?" Observó a Anya, deseando que su mirada hiciera que su bebé abriera sus pequeñísimos ojos. "Como que me gusta imaginar que serán un tipo de púrpura como los tuyos."

Ivan sonrió. "¿Mis ojos no son suficiente?"

Alfred se retorció. "Sabes a lo que me refiero." La bebé empezó a berrear de nuevo y toda su atención se enfocó en hacerla feliz nuevamente. "Shh, Anya. Ya casi llegamos a casa. Te gustará. No es grande, pero es un lugar asombroso y mami y papi estan ahí. Y sí, mami es el que está manejando."

"¿Disculpa?" Ivan preguntó, enarcando una ceja.

Las manos curiosas de Anya aparecieron sobre los bordes de la manta y gorgoteó. Alfred sonrió triunfante. "¡Mira, ella está de acuerdo conmigo!"

"No soy la ma-" Anya empezó a llorar.

"¡La hiciste enojar! ¡Porque tú eres la mamá! Ella también sabe que lo eres."

"Sólo vamos a casa..."

"Sí, mamá," Alfred gorjeó. Anya dejó salir una risita.


	91. Change of Pace

Ok, ok, sé que hace un par de días que no me aparezco por aquí, como defensa diré que la culpa es del colegio =.=

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya, mientras la historia original es de **ninjakat405.**

* * *

"Ivaaaaaaannnnnnn," Alfred gritó. Sus palabras fueron seguidas por un grito agudo. Alfred se detuvo para darle un juguete a Anya antes de gritar el nombre de su novio de nuevo. "¡Necesitamos más pañales!"

Ivan gimió antes de cruzar la casa hacia el baño. Arrancó la puerta del armario en su frustración y atravesó la variedad de cosas al azar para sacar otra bolsa de pañales. Suspiró. Estaban constantemente acabándose. ¿Cuánto hacía un bebé normal en una semana? Estaba bastante seguro de que su bebé _no _era normal. Tenía los genes de Alfred en ella.

"¡Ivan! ¡En serio! ¡A menos de que quieras hacerlo tú, trae tu trasero aquí!"

"Voy," gruñó de vuelta, dirigiéndose a su habitación. Alfred estaba apurándose en la habitación, tratando entre tanto de calmar a la bebé y cambiarla. Sus ojos brillaron cuando Ivan entró, pero ninguna cantidad de felicidad podía atenuar las oscuras manchas bajo sus ojos. Ivan tendió la bolsa con un murmurado, "Aquí," y se colocó junto al mudador. Agarró un limpiador de bebé y comenzó el proceso de cambiar pañales.

Alfred se acercó con un puchero. "Yo estaba haciendo eso."

Ivan levantó a su hija con una sonrisa. Sus brillantes ojos azules se encontraron con los de Alfred y sus labios trataron de imitar su ceño. Alfred sonrió y enganchó un dedo alrededor de su pequeña mano. "Yo ya lo hice. Anda a la cama."

"Es, como que mediodía, Ivan."

"Da, estoy bien consciente de ello." Ninguno de los dos había tenido mucho descanso durante la semana en la que el bebé llegó. Cada momento despiertos era dedicado al bulto de piel y huesos. La casa resonaba constantemente con gritos. Si no era Anya queriendo comida o que la cambiaran o contacto humano, eran Alfred o Ivan gimiendo con frustración.

"Hay que alimentarla pronto, sabes."

"Estoy bastante seguro de que sé cómo alimentar un bebé."

"Y tienes que sacarle los eructos."

"Lo sé. Lo he hecho antes."

"¿Lo has hecho?"

Ivan suspiró. Empujó a Alfred, acunando a Anya en sus brazos. "Creí que yo era la mamá, ¿no? Aun así tú estás cacareando como la mamá gallina. Anda a la cama."

Las semanas pasaron de forma similar. Anya lloraría y cualquiera de los dos se apresuraría a calmarla nuevamente. Y a pesar de que era difícil, tedioso, y sobre todo trabajo sucio, era divertido. Aunque la mayor parte del tiempo lo pasaran con ella y no con el otro, era tierno. Ivan sabía desde el principio que Alfred sería un gran padre, pero verle caminando con ella en sus brazos, canturreando desafinadamente para ayudarla a dormir era algo de lo que no creía capaz a su novio.

Alfred tuvo sus propias sorpresas con Ivan. Sabía que en algún profundo lugar dentro del ruso había un gran lugar de ternura, y resultaba ser que sólo se mostraba cuando estaba solo con Anya. Alfred lo encontró una noche con ella en su regazo en el sillón. Incluso aunque ella le estaba prestando más atención a los cojines que a su 'mamá', él estaba riendo y sonriendo con un afecto que nunca le había visto antes.

Algunos días parecían pasar tan lentos como un caracol. Otros se sentían como si estuvieran siendo jalados por un equipo de perros rabiosos. Era difícil, frustrante, y algunas veces molesto, pero amaban hacerlo.

Especialmente cuando Anya comenzó a caminar.


	92. Running With Scissors

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya, mientras la historia original es de **ninjakat405.**

* * *

Okay, tal vez Anya aprendiendo a caminar no fue la mejor cosa del mundo. Sí, era dulce y todo. Era tierno verla tropezar o inclinarse torpemente hacia un lado cuando giraba en una esquina, y el como sus brazos se extendían y sus manos por al frente de ella, aferrándose al aire cuando estaba apuntando a algo. Eso era adorable y todo, pero era aterrador también. Mientras más caminaba, más quería caminar a _todas partes_. Iba a los armarios, bajo el fregadero, detrás de los sofás. Y le daría a Alfred e Ivan un ataque al corazón cuando no pudieran encontrarla sólo para tener a la pequeña niña saltando de la nada con un "¡boo!"

Y oh Dios Santo, cuando ella comenzó a escalar y correr.

* * *

Alfred corrió por el pasillo, sus ojos brillando con miedo. Anya alcanzó el final del corredor y se agachó bajo los brazos de Alfred, chillando felizmente.

"¿De quién fue la idea de darle tijeras a Anya?" gritó, deslizándose en la alfombra mientras trataba de agarrarla y ella corría más rápido.

Las risitas locas de Anya se transformaron en un grito intenso cuando Ivan salió de la cocina, bloqueando cualquier posible avance. "Fue tuya cuando decidiste tener una sesión de arte con ella." Se ahogó una maldición cuando su hija pasó junto a él.

"¡Estábamos haciendo esa estúpida cosa de macarrones y queso! ¿En qué punto eso requiere tijeras?"

Ivan suspiró y se reunió con su novio. Tratar de agarrar a esa pequeña anguila resbaladiza era más difícil de lo que pensó. "No podías abrir la bolsa y no querías que te ayudara. Así que trajiste las tijeras. Asumo que no las pusiste lejos y ella las tomó."

Alfred se sonrojó. Luego gritó. "¡Anya! ¡No! ¡No las sujetes así!" La persecución comenzó de nuevo.

Ivan negó con la cabeza. "Ella no debería tenerlas para nada." Estaba a punto de ayudar a Alfred cuando Anya chocó contra sus piernas con un "¡oof!" y cayó hacia atrás. Sus risitas se transformaron en lágrimas e Ivan la levantó entre sus brazos. La distrajo con un beso sobre su cabello rubio pálido mientras tomaba las tijeras de sus dedos. "Te tenemos ahora, dorogoy."

Anya hizo un puchero, luciendo como Alfred con su arrugado rostro y los ojos azules, y trató de alcanzar las tijeras. Ivan chistó y negó con la cabeza. "Son peligrosas, cariño. NOSOTROS no queremos que te lastimes, ¿da?"

"¡Me estaba divirtiendo!" Anya protestó.

"Bueno, yo definitivamente no me estaba divirtiendo," Alfred jadeó, la cara sonrojada por haber corrido por toda la casa toda la mañana. "¡Nos estabas asustando!"

El puchero de Anya se transformó en un ceño fruncido. "Lo siento."

Alfred tomó a su hija entre sus brazos y ella pasó sus delgados brazos alrededor de su cuello. Se rió entre dientes. "Son peligrosas, ¿okay? Si quieres jugar, las cosas filosas no son divertidas. Vanya o yo te ayudaremos si necesitas cortar algo. Te enseñaremos como sostener las tijeras luego de almorzar, ¿de acuerdo?" Anya asintió, aún frunciendo el entrecejo. "Okay, almuerzo Ivan, ¿quieres hacer emparedados?"

El ruso resopló. "Usé todo el tiempo que llevo levantado persiguiendo a Anya, deberías estar agradecido de que la atrapé por ti."

"Ella corrió hacia ti. No la atrapaste."

El estómago de Anya retumbó. "Papi, ¿puedo comer un emparedado también?"

Ivan suspiró. "Da, pero solamente porque me llamaste papá."

Alfred sostuvo a Anya a la altura de sus ojos. "¿Por qué harías eso, Anya? Tengo una reputación de hombre que mantener. ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que Vanya es la mamá aquí?"

Anya tocó el pecho de Alfred. "Pero mamá pasa más tiempo conmigo. Además, mamá hace mejor comida."

Alfred rodó los ojos. "Al menos tienes mi asombroso gusto en comida. Bien, yo soy mamá y Vanya puede ser el papá. Pero sólo porque las mamás son asombrosas, ¿bien?"

"¡Da!" Anya se retorció hasta que la dejaron de vuelta en el suelo y corrió a la cocina. Alfred sonrió y la siguió.


	93. Hesitation

Bueno, hace un par de días fue el cumpleaños de la autora de esta genial historia, así que vamos a desearle un muy feliz cumpleaños (atrasado)! 8D

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya, mientras la historia original es de **ninjakat405.**

* * *

El agarre de Anya se intensificó en las manos de sus padres mientras se acercaban al paso de peatones. La vereda estaba rota y desigual y ella saltaba sobre las grietas que cruzaban a través del cemento como serpientes. Un auto cercano tocó la bocina y ella saltó.

Los cientos de personas caminando por la calle no la asustaban tanto como lo hacían los autos. ¡Eran tan grandes y ruidosos! Mamá era ruidoso y papá era grande. Pero lo eran de buena forma. Anya sabía que incluso aunque los autos dieran miedo y fueran peligrosos (mamá le había dicho eso), con sus padres a ambos lados de ella, estaba a salvo.

Saltó a través del camino, pasando de una línea blanca a la siguiente, contando despacio. Luego de doce, se confundió y perdió la cuenta. Mordió su labio inferior y tiró de la manga de papá. Por un instante, Anya se preguntó por qué él vestiría una bufanda cuando hacía algo de calor afuera, pero luego recordó que tenía que preguntar algo muy importante.

Los ojos violeta claros se encontraron con lo de ella y sonrió. "¿Da, Anya?"

"¿Qué viene después de doce?" Una mirada interrogante cruzó por su rostro y unas palabras volaron de su boca mientras trataba de explicarse. "Estaba saltando en las líneas blancas y contando, como hace mamá a veces, pero no sé qué viene después del número doce."

Papá miró a mamá y mamá se rió entre dientes. Papá negó con la cabeza, sonriendo. "Nunca vas a crecer, ¿no es así, Fredka?"

"¡Nop!" Anya pensó que sonó bastante orgulloso de eso. Pero ser un adulto era divertido, ¿no? Podías hacer todo tipo de cosas. Qué tipo de cosas, ella no lo sabía aún, pero quería ser alta. "Trece viene después del doce. Habían quince líneas blancas," mamá continuó. "Va el doce, trece, catorce, quince."

Anya repitió los números a la vez que continuaban caminando por la calle y rió cuando papá la levantó para darle un beso en la mejilla como recompensa. A esta altura, podía ver toda la cuadra, y algo brillante captó su atención. Lo señaló.

Papá giró la cabeza para seguir su dedo e incluso mamá se dio cuenta y miró por sobre su hombro. "Esa es una joyería," dijo mamá.

"¿Qué es joyería?"

"¡Vamos a averiguarlo!" Mamá fue por la calle.

"Mamá podría hacerse daño," Anya le dijo a su papá.

Papá asintió con la cabeza. "Algún día, aprenderás algo muy tonto llamado 'chistes de rubias'. Tu mamá es el principal ejemplo de uno."

"¡Me gustan los chistes! ¿Puedo oír uno?"

Los labios de papá hicieron una mueca y negó con la cabeza, pero él comenzó a seguir a su pareja. "Algún día, pero no hoy. Vamos a ver la joyería."

¡Todo era tan brillante dentro de la tienda! A Anya le dijeron que no podía entrar por algo, pero había olvidado por qué. Todo lo que sabía era que papá lucía muy preocupado e incluso mamá se aseguró de que entendiera que no podía ir adentro. Así que se quedo afuera con sus padres, su nariz presionada contra el vidrio para observar las cadenas de cosas blancas o amarillas y a veces brillantes cadenas rojas o azules.

Otra pregunta surgió en su cabeza, y se giró a preguntarle a uno de sus padres sobre ella. Mamá estaba en otra tiendo sólo un poco más abajo, y papá estaba mirando algo. Anya pestañeó. Parecía un poco enfermo. Su cara estaba toda blanca y no estaba pestañeando. Siguió sus ojos hasta una caja que contenía un gran brillante dentro de un círculo de más cosas brillosas.

"¿Qué es eso?"

Papá saltó y Anya retrocedió en caso de que hubiera hecho algo malo. Su papá se tomó otro minuto antes de quitar su vista de la cosa brillante en la caja, y otro más para de hecho hablar. Anya tuvo que repetir su pregunta.

"Es un... se llama anillo." Papá tomó su mano izquierda y tiró suavemente de su tercer dedo más grande. "Va en este dedo porque se llama el dedo anular. Este anillo es un anillo especial." Apuntó el anillo que había estado mirando. "Es el tipo de anillos que le das a alguien que amas mucho mucho"

"¡Yo te amo mucho mucho! ¡Amo a mamá tanto como a ti también!"

Papá rió entre dientes. "Es un anillo para grandes. Encontraremos anillos para pequeñas niñas especiales."

Anya frunció el ceño y miró el anillo de nuevo. "¿Tú amas a mamá mucho mucho?" La sonrisa de papá se tensó y asintió. Estaba empezando a lucir enfermo de nuevo. Pero esto era importante. "¿Le darás a mamá el anillo especial para grandes?"

Se veía como si fuera a responder, pero en vez de eso, llamó a su mamá para que viniera. "¿Creo que hay una heladería más abajo? Tengo una llamada perdida de Katyusha. ¿Te encuentro ahí?"

Mamá sonrió y tomó la mano que papá había estado sosteniendo. "¿Quieres de nuevo de frutilla, cariño?"

"¡Me gusta la frutilla! A ti te gusta de chocolate con todas esas chispas encima y a papá no le gusta tanto el helado." Mamá rió. "Papá me estaba diciendo de las cosas brillantes en la tienda. Dijo que eran anillos. Apuntó a su cuarto dedo. "Dijo que un anillo para grandes va justo aquí, porque se llama dedo anular."

Mamá sonrió y señaló su otra mano. "Esta es la mano en la que va el anillo. Vamos, consigamos helado."

Anya asintió y miró por sobre su hombro para ver si su papá los estaba siguiendo. No estaba detrás de ellos, o incluso con su teléfono. En su lugar, estaba dentro de la tienda, apuntando al gran anillo para grandes.


	94. Wish

Este capítulo me hace querer llorar ;u;

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya, mientras la historia original es de **ninjakat405.**

* * *

Alfred tiró a Anya más cerca mientras entraban a la pequeña heladería. A pesar de que sus ojos viajaron por todos los tipos de sabores, tamaños, y cubiertas expuestos a lo largo del muro, todo en lo que podía pensar era en lo que Anya había estado divagando.

¿Ivan le había hablado sobre anillos? ¿Por qué hablaría de eso? Lo único que podía ver a Ivan haciendo era si hubiera estado viendo anillos. Claro, Anya preguntaría qué sería un anillo, ¿pero cómo encontraría ese anillo en específico por su cuenta?

"¿Mamá? Siguen preguntándonos qué queremos."

"¡Oh! Sí, claro. Tú quería de frutilla, ¿no?" Alfred empujó los pensamientos atrás en su mente para después. O para nunca, Ivan no pudo haber estado viendo anillos de boda. Ivan no hacía cosas románticas como esas. Era más como que Anya lo encontró, u otra pareja estuviera mirando, y preguntó qué era. Eso. Eso era.

"¿Qué le gustaría, señor?"

"Sí, quiero un cono pequeño de frutilla y uno de esos sundaes de banana" Alfred respondió al adolescente de mirada gruñona. Apretó algunos números en la caja registradora y una chica mayor detrás de él comenzó a preparar el pedido.

"¿Qué hay de papá?" Anya le recordó.

"Oh sí. Y un cono grande de vainilla." Le sonrió a su hija.

Okay, así que el helado fue una muy buena distracción. También Anya. Ella estaba siempre revoloteando y metiéndose en algún tipo de problema, ya sea que se cayera en una posa de lodo luego de una tormenta o se raspaba la rodilla escalando el sillón. Al menos no hubo más incidentes con las tijeras. Ella nunca corría y siempre apuntaba las cosas filosas hacia abajo y lejos de ella.

Pero eso no evitó que los pensamientos llegaran. Cada noche era consumida por ideas de ese maldito anillo. Eso y su significado. La mitad del tiempo, Alfred se preguntaba cuándo Ivan iba a sacarlo. La otra mitad, se estaba recordando a sí mismo de que no estaba realmente allí, que Anya pudo haber querido decir cualquier cosa sobre la situación.

Alfred se encontró a sí mismo esperando cualquier ocasión que dejaran a Anya con sus niñeras (la casa de Arthur. Alfred le había recordado a Ivan que siempre estaba la posibilidad de que Natalia se apareciera si la dejaban con Katyusha) y salieran por su cuenta. Luego, sus esperanzas se romperían cuando volvieran a casa sin ninguna pista de un anillo. Ivan le preguntaría qué estaba mal, y no era solamente horrible ver la preocupación y el dolor en los ojos de Ivan, era horrible mentir. Horrible tener que ocultarle que esperaba que se le propusiera cada día.

"Es tan estúpido," Alfred murmuró para sí mientras pasaba el paño a lo largo de un rastro de agua en un plato lavado.

"¿Qué es estúpido?"

Alfred se dio la vuelta, con los ojos muy abiertos, para encontrar a Ivan entrando a la cocina. "S-sólo que, uh, nunca compramos un lava-vajilla. Tú sabes."

Ivan hizo un tipo de ruido concordante y tomó un montón de correo de la mesa de la cocina. Hojeó los sobres una, dos veces, antes de volver a tirarlos sobre la mesa. Alfred lo miró cuidadosamente. Él nunca estaba tan… inquieto. ¿Y dónde estaba Anya? Ella siempre lo estaba siguiendo.

"¿Dónde está Anya?"

Pareció como si Ivan saltara. La preocupación lo golpeó. "Está en su habitación."

Alfred frunció el ceño. "¿Por qué esta en su habitación? ¿Hizo algo?" Empezó a dirigirse fuera cuando Ivan agarró su muñeca. "Hombre, sólo quiero ver como está."

"Nyet, escúchame. Anya está bien. Yo sólo… quería hacer esto."

"Okay, entonces hazlo."

El rostro de Ivan se torció en una mueca que no pudo reconocer. "No es tan fácil como crees." Suspiró y buscó en sus bolsillos. Sacó su teléfono, frunció el ceño, y revisó su otro bolsillo. "No estoy seguro de cómo hacen esto en Estados Unidos, pero, por las películas que me has hecho ver…"

Alfred no sabía si reír o llorar o golpear a Ivan por demorarse tanto en arrodillarse y extender la pequeña caja. "Podsolnechnik, Fredka, Alfred. ¿Te casarías conmigo?"


	95. Hide and Seek

Chan chan, ¿alguien extrañaba a Natalia? Bueh, me falta un cap más y ya estoy al día =3=

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya, mientras la historia original es de** ninjakat405.**

* * *

Natalia revisó sus apuntes de nuevo. Los papeles se deslizaron unos contra otros, creando un silbido sordo, mientras ellas los agrupaba en varios montones, los apilaba, reorganizaba, las volvía a apilar, y las revisaba una y otra vez.

El primer montón lo dejó de lado rápidamente. Esas páginas contenían todas las palabras que Ivan le había dicho. En la parte inferior se encontraban las que Alfred le había dicho. Ivan no tenía razones para decirle dónde estaba, ¿así que por qué él sería confiable sobre su posición o su vida o su casa o sus andanzas? Eran todas mentiras.

El siguiente montón era uno al que le había prestado más atención. Estos apuntes eran cuenta de lo que Katyusha le había dicho. A pesar de que Katyusha no tenía razón para amarla tampoco, ella nunca podría mentir totalmente como su hermano lo haría. Cualquier cosa que Katyusha dijera sería falsa, pero habría un indicio de verdad en algún lado. Era su trabajo adivinar cuál era. Hasta ahora, había averiguado que Ivan se había mudado. Eso lo había comprobado por el hecho de que no estaba Ivan cuando irrumpió en su casa. Pero dónde estaba él ahora, ella no podía decirlo. Aún.

El tercer y último montón era lo que había conseguido de otras personas. ¿Por qué mentirían? ¿Especialmente si tenían un cuchillo presionado contra su garganta? Había interrogado a Matthew, el hermano del idiota menos idiota y mucho más tranquilo y a su muy molesto amigo, Francis. Había encontrado a Arthur e incluso tomado a Peter por un corto período de tiempo. Él no tenía mucho para decir sobre Ivan, pero sí tenía demasiado que arrojar sobre su hermano mayor.

Así que, Ivan tenía una casa con Alfred. Y tenían un bebé. Eso era simplemente genial. Perfecto. Para ellos. Era una pesadilla para Natalia. Era difícil no romper una ventana o incluso cruzar todo el país para encontrar a Alfred y cortar su garganta. Eso era lo que se merecía, por quitarle a su hermano mayor. Y esa niña era sólo una abominación.

La única cosa entrometiéndose en su camino era la nueva dirección de Ivan. Parecía que nadie le hubiera dado esa información. Esos dos eran inteligentes, no dándole a nadie el paradero de su nueva ubicación. Su hermano mayor se estaba volviendo más listo. Eso solamente lo hacía más divertido.

Lucía como si la búsqueda de Ivan fuera sólo un gran juego de escondidas. Ivan se quería esconder, y Natalia quería buscar. Y ella buscaría. Y lo encontraría, no importa cuanto tiempo tome. Ella tenía sus recursos, sus informantes, sus apuntes. Era sólo cuestión de tiempo ahora.

"Puedes correr, hermano mayor, ¿es así como va el dicho? Pero no puedes escapar."


	96. Inconsistency

¡Mattie! Oh, mon amour~ ¿alguien más lo extrañaba? =3=

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya, mientras la historia original es de **ninjakat405.**

* * *

Matthew recogió la deteriorada tarjeta. Los bordes estaban estropeados, los lados rasgados, y toda la cosa había sido doblada, arrugada, y encogida muchas veces. No podía evitarlo. El objeto le hacía sentir demasiadas cosas a la vez.

El rubio cubrió el nombre su hermano impreso en garabatos al final de la invitación con su pulgar. La primera vez que había hecho eso, estaba esperando no verlo, que no fuera verdad. La segunda y tercera vez, estaba imaginando que sería su nombre bajo su dedo. Aunque esta vez... esta vez, estaba aún más molesto.

No era el tipo de molestia triste porque Ivan se casaba. Era la furia desgarradora, de corazón dolido porque era Alfred el que se casaba con Ivan. Era un profundo, punzante dolor en su corazón. Porque había odiado a Alfred. Lo había golpeado, maldecido, y echado. De un modo indirecto, pero sin embargo Alfred se había ido.

Por él.

Porque amaba a Ivan.

¿Qué importaba, realmente? ¿Cómo pudo haber sido tan estúpido como para odiar su propia carne y sangre por sobre un hombre? Había otras personas ahí afuera, personas probablemente mejores que Ivan. ¿Cómo le había tomado tanto tiempo darse cuenta de eso?

¿Pero cuántas personas eran como Ivan? ¿Cuántas personas tenían ese tosco acento, pero de manera que con palabras todo fluía como agua caliente? ¿Cuántas personas eran así de altas, de intensas y fuertes? ¿Así de hermosas?

Matthew arrugó la invitación de nuevo.

Negó con la cabeza y la arrojó al basurero. Alfred era idiota por mandarle esto a él. Luego nuevamente, Alfred era sólo un idiota. Su hermano idiota...

Estaba seguro de que Ivan no sabía de esto. Alfred probablemente le había preguntado a Ivan sobre esto, Ivan se habría opuesto, y Alfred habría escrito secretamente una para él de todas formas y enviado sin el conocimiento de su prometido. Eso era justo como Alfred. Justo como su hermano.

Matthew miró el basurero. Frunció el ceño. Con una piedra de incertidumbre y culpa pesando en su estómago, alcanzó la bolita de papel e intentó de arreglar la deteriorada tarjeta.

Sólo iba a anotar la dirección de Alfred. No iría a la boda. Sólo quería saber dónde estaba viviendo ahora su hermano. Para poder enviar esto de vuelta. Sí, eso era. Sólo para enviar la tarjeta de vuelta. Eso le enseñaría a Alfred.

Matthew anotó la dirección del lugar de la boda bajo el nombre de la calle de su hermano.


	97. Wedding

Aunque no sea conmigo Ah~ maldita canción que me hace querer llorar.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya, mientras la historia original es de **ninjakat405.**

* * *

Era pequeño. ¿Pero qué importaba? Todo el asunto era entre Ivan y Alfred. Para ellos, sólo el otro importaba. No les importaba si alguien más presenciara el momento, siempre y cuando pasara.

La boda iba a tomar lugar en una pérgola con vista a un lago. Por supuesto, la estructura de madera era blanca, pintada recientemente por la extravagancia, y lirios y tulipanes habían sido plantadas por todo el perímetro del pequeño lugar. Un puñado de girasoles salpicaban el anillo de plantas a petición de Alfred al tener esta configuración.

El lugar estaba lleno de destellos y luces y listones azul cielo y violetas colgaban de cada esquina, cruzando a través de la pérgola y colgando desde el interior de las vigas. Pétalos blancos estaban dispersos a lo largo del suelo, cuidadosamente puestas a pesar de que el viento los volaba, desatentos de su importancia.

El lago se estiraba más y más, juntándose con el terreno plano cubierto tres kilómetros de totoras y aves acuáticas. El relativamente bajo pedazo de tierra en la que estaba la pérgola sólo tenía dos hileras de sillas encarando la construcción. Eran baratas, forradas de plástico, pero su color blanco y los listones azules y violetas ayudaban a esconder el efecto.

El sol poniente estaba a punto de besar el horizonte cuando una bien oculta radio comenzó a tocar su primera canción. Solamente un puñado de gente cuidadosamente elegida se puso de pie y se giraron para ver a Ivan caminar por el centro de las sillas. Arthur y Francis fueron los primeros en levantarse, ambos amigos de Alfred y compañeros de colegio. El primo de Ivan, Gilbert, guiñó un ojo y le levantó los pulgares a Ivan mientras su hermano, Ludwig, hacía una pequeña sonrisa junto al albino. Los amigos de Ivan fueron los últimos en levantarse, y lo hicieron cautelosamente y temblando. Había sólo tres de ellos; un adolescente rubio crespo, un moreno mayor, y un rubio aún mayor.

Anya vino saltando y riendo primero, arrojando incluso más pétalos a lo largo de la isla, en las sillas, y a Arthur. Ivan vino un minuto después con la prima mayor de Alfred, una joven morena llamada María Clara de la Cruz.

Ivan se sonrojó cuando su primo albino lo envalentonaba con gestos obscenos y desvió los ojos a cualquier otra parte. Su mirada terminó aterrizando en un inesperado y muy familiar rubio. Francis lo encontró mirando y negó un poco con la cabeza. Brevemente, Ivan se preguntó qué tan difícil era para el otro sentarse ahí y ver a Alfred casarse con él. Luego se preguntó cómo rayos sabía siquiera que Alfred iba a casarse.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando María lo empujó a las escaleras y se detuvo en frente de un alto podio donde el hombre de alguna corte de apelaciones que Alfred había encontrado estaba esperando. La canción de la radio terminó y otra comenzó. Ivan sintió su corazón revoloteando en su pecho, incluso antes de que el hombre con el que se estaba casando subiera.

Alfred estaba vistiendo un traje a juego, pero tenía un pañuelo lavanda en el bolsillo de su pecho, mientras Ivan tenía uno azul. Katyusha se colgó de su brazo mientras lo escoltaba a la pérgola. Francis silbó e Ivan vio a Matthew por cualquier señal. El chico retrocedió para evitar ser visto por su hermano mayor.

No había padrino, ni dama de honor. El hombre que los casaba ni siquiera era un cura oficial. Sin embargo era oficial. Dijeron los votos, Alfred esperanzado y con los ojos llorosos, Ivan sin aliento y ansioso. Se pusieron los anillos, ambos con las manos temblando. Cuando se besaron, estrellaron sus bocas en una pelea por amor, por esperanza, por vida.

Y luego terminó. Luego estaban casados. Luego, una completa nueva vida comenzó.


	98. Unkown Reality

Queda poquito, muy poquito~

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya, mientras la historia original es de **ninjakat405.**

* * *

Tenía que estar soñando. Cosas como estas no pasaban en la vida real. Nada había sido siempre arco iris y brillos. La vida siempre se metía en el camino. Siempre pasaba algo malo. Tenía que ser una broma.

Todo era tan malditamente perfecto, desde la perfecta imagen de la puesta de sol en el lago hasta los listones flotando en una suave y fresca brisa. Incluso los esporádicos destellos eran perfectos. Y Alfred ni siquiera tuvo que empezar a hablar de los pétalos.

La construcción era perfecta, el ánimo era perfecto, Ivan estaba perfecto. Estaba asombroso en su traje negro, roto sólo por la camisa blanca debajo y el pañuelo azul en el bolsillo de pecho - el color favorito de Alfred.

Toda la maldita cosa era simplemente tan perfecta que quería llorar. Cuando Ivan lo besó, lo hizo. Era sencillamente demasiado. Amaba a Ivan con todo su espíritu, toda su alma, y quería decirle a Ivan que esta era la mejor cosa que pudo haberle pasado. Anya sólo hizo las cosas mejores. El corazón de Alfred iba a explotar si algo más pasaba. Ni siquiera importaba cuanta felicidad le trajera, iba a explotar. Incluso si Ivan sacaba un chocolate o algo.

Y luego vio a Matthew.

Su hermano había pasado desapercibido a lo largo de la boda, escondiéndose entre Francis y Arthur, tratando de mezclarse con la silla. No fue sino hasta el final, cuando todos se estaban dirigiendo a la fiesta cuando Alfred vislumbró un cabello rubio y ojos lavanda.

Sí, eso estuvo a punto de romperlo.

Los ojos de Mattie estaban muy abiertos y su rostro pálido cuando Alfred lo atrapó, las lágrimas corriendo por su rostro y su labio inferior temblando. Probablemente lucía como un idiota estúpido, sólo parado ahí llorando silenciosamente. Tal vez daba miedo, por la reacción de su hermano.

Aunque no estaba enojado. No podía sentir nada detrás de la gigante, grueso muro de absoluta felicidad y emoción y sobretodo esa sensación de estar completo que sentía cuando tuvo a la vista a Matthew. Realmente tenía que ser un sueño.

¿Por qué Mattie vendría, para ver a su hermano casarse con el hombre que él amaba? Tenía que ser una ilusión. Mattie había estado alejado todos estos años, nunca llamando, nunca enviado una carta, a pesar de todos los mensajes que Alfred le había mandado. Pero, cuando pasó sus brazos por el cuello de su hermano, el cuerpo de Matthew permaneció sólido y firme debajo de él.

"Oh, Dios, Mattie," dijo en un susurro. Sólo decir el nombre era asombroso. Sintió unos brazos rodearlo dubitativamente y su corazón comenzó a correr. Se sentía tan bien.

"Hola, Alfred."

Mattie se movió incómodamente mientras el silencio se extendía, roto solamente por el llanto apagado de Alfred y un ocasional gimoteo a la vez que su hermano mayor lo acercaba más. Hubo un tirón en sus pantalones de vestir y miró abajo para ver a la pequeña niña rubia de antes.

Anya pestañeo sus grandes ojos azules ante Matthew. "Mamá, ¿quién es él?"

Alfred alborotó su cabello, recordándose a sí mismo decirle a Ivan que tendrían que tener pronto un corte de pelo. "Cariño, este es Matthew. Es mi hermano. Tu tío. Tío Mattie."

Alfred captó el brillo de dolor en los ojos de su hermano, pero estaba listo para morir cuando Mattie forzó una sonrisa. "No hagas que tu... hija comience con ese apodo también."

La sonrisa de Alfred se amplió al punto de que dolía y se arrojó sobre su hermano nuevamente. "Dios, es simplemente tan, tan, tan asombroso verte. Te extrañé. No quiero que me odies. No quiero que odies a Ivan, o Anya, o a ti mismo. Yo sólo... tú eres mi hermano y te amo, ¿sabes?"

Los labios de Mattie se curvaron en una sonrisa incómoda y negó para palmear felizmente la espalda de Alfred. "Vine a la boda, ¿no es así?" murmuró.

Tenía que ser un sueño. Nada nunca era así de maravilloso, de perfecto. Pero cuando Alfred despertó la mañana siguiente, luego de que la pérgola fuera desmantelada, los parientes y amigos fueran a casa, la casa estuviera limpia y la comida guardada, encontró la brillante cinta de oro rodeando su dedo anular y a Ivan durmiendo junto a él, un anillo a juego en su dedo.

Esto era realidad. Su realidad. Y era perfecta.


	99. Rebirth

Este es lejos mi capítulo favorito, me provoca tantos feelings ;_;

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya, mientras la historia original es de **ninjakat405.**

* * *

Matthew tomó a Anya de la mano y la guio a la cocina donde Alfred e Ivan estaban preparando el almuerzo. Tan pronto como la pequeña niña los vio, corrió y le dio a cada uno de sus padres un fuerte abrazo alrededor de sus piernas - lo más alto que podía alcanzar - antes de darse cuenta que su tío seguía en la habitación. Con un grito, se lanzó hacia Matthew y lo abrazó a él también.

Alfred rió entre dientes y alborotó el cabello de su hija y hermano - para molestia de Matthew y agrado de Anya - y Matthew dio una pequeña sonrisa. Vio a la familia dirigirse a la mesa antes de conseguir un asiento para él.

Aún era difícil verlos a todos conectados por lazos que Matthew nunca podría compartir con ellos. Aún era difícil ver a Alfred e Ivan acurrucarse y besarse. Aún era difícil ver a Anya. Pero esos agrios sentimientos se habían reducido considerablemente luego de la boda. Nunca había pensado en lo que Alfred quería, no hasta que había digerido las palabras y lágrimas que su hermano le había mostrado después de la boda. Sabiendo que Alfred sabía, de alguna manera, lo que estaba pasando y decirle todas esas cosas... No era como Alfred, y había ayudado.

Y, bueno, también lo habían hecho otras cosas.

Hubo un furioso golpeteo en la puerta e Ivan suspiró. Alfred le lanzó a su hermano una mirada interrogante y Matthew se sonrojó. Los labios de Alfred se extendieron en una sonrisa salvaje. Algunas _personas _ayudaron también. Bueno, una persona en particular.

"Sé que están ahí," una voz fuerte llamó, el golpeteo sólo aumentando su ritmo. "¡Puedo oler lo poco asombroso! ¡Déjenme entrar!"

Ivan observó a Matthew, retándolo a abrir la puerta. Alfred estaba silenciosamente apoyándolo con ese brillo en sus alegres ojos azules. Anya estaba riendo. "¡Tío Gil Gil!"

"¡Eso comprueba que hay gente ahí!" Gilbert gritó. Empezó a patear la puerta.

"Ábrela antes de que rompa esa cosa," Ivan murmuró y Matthew obedeció felizmente.

"¡Birdie! ¡Me salvaste!" Gilbert lo alzó en sus brazos y la cara de Matthew se sonrojó como un camión de bomberos. "¡Eso sólo prueba qué tan asombroso eres! Eres tan asombroso que puedes salir con alguien tan asombroso como yo. Sólo recuerda que sigo siendo el más asombroso."

"Sí, sí," el rubio murmuró, agachando la cabeza en un intento de mantener su loco sonrojo bajo control.

"¡Mira a la pequeña Anya! Ivan, para una bestia fea como tú, sí que haces bebés adorables." Gilbert dejó a Matthew sonrojado e inquieto en la entrada para hablar maravillas de su sobrina.

Pero a Matthew no le importaba. En serio, no lo hacía. Él estaba todavía tratando de acostumbrarse a toda la atención, así que un poco de esa atención siendo alejada de él era un alivio. Todavía era una sensación extraña saber que alguien lo amaba. Pero era una buena sensación. Se preguntó si Alfred se sentía así también, caliente en todas partes y con mariposas constantemente en su estómago. No es de extrañar que nunca se hubiera alejado de Ivan. Era realmente una muy buena sensación.

Mientras Gilbert lo arrastraba de vuelta a la mesa de la cocina, Matthew se dio cuenta de que, si esto hubiera pasado sólo unas semanas antes, habría golpeado a su hermano en la cara. Ahora, solamente sentía un poco de tristeza en su corazón. Pero eso fue rápidamente remplazado cuando Gilbert lo besó. Amaba a Alfred, y aún tenía sentimientos por Ivan. Anya era una pequeña muy tierna, y la amaba también.

Pero tenía a Gil. Amaba a Gil con todo lo que tenía, incluso si era tímido e inseguro. Alfred había derramado sus sentimientos por él, y él había cambiado. Para mejor.

Los dedos de Matthew se entrelazaron con los de su novio bajo la mesa. Gilbert pestañeó con sorpresa antes de que su cara se suavizara en una sonrisa floja. El estómago del rubio se volvió papilla y su corazón golpeaba en su pecho. Desvió rápidamente la mirada, pero la fuerza del agarre fue la única señal que necesitó para saber que Gilbert estaba bien con eso.

Era agradable. Todo el asunto era agradable. Le gustaba amar a Gilbert. Le gustaba mirar a Anya. Le gustaba estar de vuelta con Alfred.

Estaba feliz de haber cambiado.


	100. Past and Future

Debería subir esto mañana, pero no sé si pueda así que lo hago ahora... no puedo creer que ya se acabó ¡Es que fueron cien días! ¡Y no quiero que se termineeeeee! Voy a extrañar esto, de verdad que amé traducir esta historia, y quisiera agradecer a todas las siguientes personas: Antoinette Beilschmidt, Idachi, Bloodyrisu, Fallon Kristerson, Akeifa, Michiko, NekoKatsura, Lunna, Erelbrile, ShirayGaunt, Nolimy-kun, Huki, Nathalie Jones, Kuroko Lioncourt, elizita95, alondra-viri, Kyary y pastel, por sus asombrosos reviews y también a tod s los demás que están ahí leyendo esto, pero no dejan comentario por floj s (?) Nah, pero enserio, se agradece de todo corazón a todo aquel que haya leído esta historia, porque para mí significo mucho y quisiera agradecer especialmente a **ninjakat405** por darme el permiso para traducirla y dhfkjdhsfkjdsfsd TT-TT

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya, mientras la historia original es de **ninjakat405.**

* * *

"Papá, detente," gimoteó Anya. Cubrió su rostro con sus manos, pero eso no detuvo el sonrojo cruzando su piel.

"¿Recuerdas cuándo solía decirte mamá, Fredka?" Ivan preguntó con una sonrisa. Por debajo de sus dedos, Anya se quejó.

"Era tan tierna entonces," Alfred respondió, riendo. "Y luego encontró el internet."

"Oh por Dios, ¡¿Podrían simplemente dejarlo?!"

Ivan se inclinó sobre el hombro de su pareja y apuntó otra fotografía cuidadosamente puesta en el álbum de fotos. Había un margen dorado alrededor de la foto de Anya en una gran colina cubierta de pasto, su largo cabello pálido siendo empujado por una ráfaga de aire. A pesar de que no podía ver su cara, Ivan recordaba que tan grandes y brillantes eran sus ojos.

"Eso fue cuando fuimos a Maine, ¿da?"

"¡Oh, sí! Porque Anya quería ver donde vivía Mattie en New Brunswick. Dios, ese fue un viaje espantoso. Y la pequeña señorita aquí no podía controlar su vejiga."

"Ya no soy pequeña," su hija chilló, levantándose de su silla. Agarró el álbum y lo cerró de golpe. Cuando Alfred se levantó de un salto para recuperarlo, lo acercó más a su pecho y se sentó de nuevo. "No más fotos de bebé."

"¡Pero lo hacemos todos los años!" Alfred infló los mofletes, luciendo muy parecido al chico que Ivan había conocido doce años atrás. Se sentía mucho más poco, como si hubiera sido ayer cuando fueron a los fuegos artificiales.

"Entonces deberían sabérselo todo para ahora y no tener que mirarlo." Anya respondió con los cachetes inflados.

Él le sacó la lengua. "¡Es cierto! Después del de Maine, tenemos el de-"

Anya le lanzó el libro a la cabeza. "¡Es suficiente!" Ivan rió entre dientes.

Antes de que el rubio pudiera decir cualquier palabra, el timbre sonó. Anya se apresuró escaleras abajo. "¡Peter!" El alto adolescente – que alguna vez fue el pequeño niño del que Alfred tuvo que hacer de niñera – caminó hasta las escaleras y la abrazó. Arthur vino un momento después con un montón de regalos.

"Un poco de ayuda sería apreciada, malditos flojos," dijo desde detrás de las cajas y bolsos. Alfred soltó una risotada y se levantó para ayudar a su amigo. Matthew y Gilbert llegaron sólo minutos después, para molestia de Arthur. "Al menos la rana de Francis no está aquí. ¡Al fin hiciste algo bien, Alfred!" Le sonrió a Anya. "Bueno, quizás dos cosas."

Alfred descansó su cabeza en el hombro de Ivan mientras le cantaban feliz cumpleaños a su hija. Ivan deslizó su brazo alrededor de su cintura y vio las trece velas siendo sopladas. Trece años era un corto y largo tiempo. Lo suficientemente largo para que muchas cosas pasaran – tener un bebé, casarse, ir a la escuela – pero demasiado corto para ver todo suceder. Quería que este momento nunca terminara, siendo una familia feliz.

Ivan se preguntó que le pasaría a todo eso. Se estaban haciendo mayores, no mucho, pero lo suficiente como para hacer las cosas diferente. Él mismo estaba en sus treinta, Alfred recién alcanzando los últimos veinte. Y Anya tenía trece.

En cuatro años ella iría a la universidad. ¿Conseguiría ella novio en esos tiempos? ¿En qué se convertiría? ¿Qué carrera elegiría?

Mientras Ivan veía a Peter lanzar un puñado de torta a su hermano mayor y el rostro de Anya brillar a la vez que se reía, ya no quiso pensar en el futuro. Había demasiados por qué y cómo. Y el pásalo, si bien había sido muy, muy divertido, nunca ocurriría de nuevo. Pero el presente… el presente era la mejor parte, porque nunca nada pasaba como uno pensaba que sería.

Apretó su agarre en Alfred y el rubio le dio un piquito en la mejilla. "Lo hicimos bien, hombre," se rió entre dientes. "Lo hicimos bien."


End file.
